Honor y Destino
by Suly Black Wolf
Summary: Nessie se encuentra en una situación desconocida, en donde Jake la salva con su amor. Toda la familia Cullen la cree muerta, sin saber que ella esta teniendo una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, los amores del pasado aparecen para complicarles la existencia. ¿Podrán superar estos obstáculos y ser felices, sobre todo cuando hay un asesino detrás de las mujeres Cullen? TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**DECLARACION:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmett con locura.

**ARGUMENTO:**

¿Qué haces cuando de pronto tu mundo se pone de cabeza y todo lo que antes habías vivido desaparece...?

Ella es una mujer que quiere vivir... El es un hombre que no le gusta lo que ha vivido... Ella estaba encerrada en una jaula... El es libre, pero parece estar encerrado... Ella por fin esta libre... El se aferra a su falsa libertad... Ella queda atrapada al conocerlo a El... El ha tirado la llave y se ha quedado encerrado con Ella.

Nessie es una chica que quiere vivir, pero siempre ha vivido en una burbuja protegida del mundo. Ahora que ella se ha ido de casa, las cosas han cambiado, un accidente cambia de pronto todos los planes que ella tenía, o eso parece, pero este cambio le ha traído lo que más ha deseado... El amor.

Jacob es un hombre que se rige por el Honor, habiendo una mancha oscura en su pasado, no puede creer en el amor, pero una sola mirada de ella bastó para que todo su mundo se revolucionara... Ahora está enamorado, algo muy peligroso, porque amarla a ella podría deshonrarlo otra vez.

Ahora que se encontraron, tendrán que luchar y aprender porque El Amor y el Honor caminan de la mano hacia su Destino...

**SULY BLACK ...**

Y bueno... Lean y a ver qué tal...


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLARACION:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmett con locura.

**PROLOGO.**

-Nessie…. ¿Por qué CC ?... - Preguntó Mery.

\- Carlie Cullen, obvio… ¿No? - Contestó Nessie, que estaba acomodando sus documentos para trasladarse a un Hospital en la ciudad de Seattle.

\- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa quién eres? Me parece que sería más fácil para ti, que todos supieran que eres hija y nieta de los celebres Doctores Cullen, imagínate, serías la envidia de todos en el Hospital…. -comentó Mery, quien era su mejor amiga y con quien se iría para hacer sus residencias medicas, junto con otro grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de medicina.

-No, Mery. –Dijo firmemente-. Precisamente eso es lo que trato de evitar, de ninguna manera deseo que alguien se entere, y creo que puedo confiar plenamente en ti. –Aseguró, no queriendo desconfiar de ella-. Lo único que quiero. –prosiguió-. Es poder sobresalir por mis propios meritos, no quiero que nadie diga algo de que se me favorece solo por tener a la familia que tengo….. Por eso estoy de incógnito. –Se defendio. Ella creía que sus argumentos eran más que validos y no quería que nadie cuestionara sus actos. Mery que no estaba muy de acuerdo, se preocupó por lo que pudiera pasar y Preguntó…

-Mmm..., Creo que esto te traerá problemas Nessie, y si alguien se entera de alguna manera… ¿Qué harás?

\- Si alguien llegara a saber algo… - meditó un poco -. Pues solo necesito decir que estaba usando mi nombre abreviado… Deja de preocuparte, te aseguro que estaremos más seguras si nadie sabe quien soy….

\- Si tú lo dices…. Pero a mí, me parece que estas cometiendo un error muy grave. –Le dijo no muy convencida.

\- Anda vamos que se nos hace tarde y no quiero irme sin despedirme de mi familia, te juro que esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida, siendo hija única mis padres no me han dejado a sol, ni a sombra y qué decir de mis abuelos y mis tíos para los cuales he sido la hija que nunca pudieron tener…. Será todo un show…

Nessie se imaginaba ya todo el proceso, su familia estaba prácticamente desolada por este repentino cambio de planes…Ella había tomado la decisión unas semanas atrás sin hacérselo saber a su familia, que como bien decía, era todo un show, puesto que nadie tomó a bien que se fuera. Únicamente su tía Rosalie, esposa de Emmett Cullen, hermano mayor de su padre, fue quien la animó a seguir con esto. Edward y Bella estaban sin poder creer que su adorada niña, quisiera huir de ellos.

-Te envidio… ¿lo sabes? - Nessie se sorprendio ante tal confesión, Mery rápidamente le aclaró la situación al ver su cara.

\- No, no me mires así, es solo que a mí siempre me hizo falta mi madre y tú has tenido tres… Dime si la vida no es injusta…- Ella rió-. Jajajajaa, no pongas esa cara mujer, no te estoy recriminando nada, pero si lo analizamos, es la verdad... tampoco es que haya estado sola siempre, el tiempo que mi padre vivió fuimos muy felices. –Mery había perdido a su madre cuando era muy pequeña y su padre había muerto hacía unos años, justo antes de que entrara a la universidad, no tenía más familia y habiendo heredado los ahorros de su padre, pudo estudiar y vivir cómodamente, fue en la universidad que ella y Nessie se hicieron mejores amigas, ya que tenían gustos y metas muy similares.

\- Mery, te juro que a veces me desconciertas…-La reprendio -. Pero ahora tampoco estás sola, me tienes a mí, sabes que te quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve. - La consoló. Nessie tomaba las cosas más en serio, en cambio Mery era mucho más relajada y le gastaba bromas.

\- ¿Vas a prestarme el collar de esmeraldas y brillantes que llevas puesto todo el tiempo hermanita? –bromeó Mery.

\- ¡Ah! solo me quieres por la esmeralda Cullen ¿No es así? Y yo que creía que tenía una hermana de verdad. –contestó a la pulla, la esmeralda Cullen era en verdad una hermosa joya, engarzada a un collar y rodeada con pequeños brillantes, era el resultado de haber unido las joyas familiares. Cuando Nessie nació, sus abuelos Carlisle Cullen y Charlie Swan mandaron hacerlo justamente para ella y ella la había llevado junto a su pecho desde entonces.

\- Oooh vamos, al menos si soy de la familia tengo derecho de usarla yo también….

-Mmm...… déjame pensarlo…. está bien pero hasta después de que salga de mi casa…

\- ¿De verdad? Wuauu….-Mery se lo pensó mejor, sabía que ella nunca se lo quitaba... Era como su amuleto-. ¿Sabes que, Nessie? Mejor sigo siendo solo tu amiga, no se nos vaya a perder esa piedra y terminemos en problemas, es más deberías dejarla en tu casa, no sea que cause problemas…

\- Jajajajaa sabía que dirías eso. –Rió Nessie, que le había seguido en la broma-. Te conozco mejor de lo que tu crees, bueno me voy a casa, paso por ti más tarde y avísale a los chicos que por favor sean puntuales o no llegaremos hoy a nuestro destino.

Mery de verdad temía que Nessie anduviera siempre con semejante tentación en el cuello, aunque la verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo estaba oculto a los ojos de todos, por ser su mejor amiga sabía lo que significaba para ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**DECLARACION:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**CAPITULO 1.**

_Viernes 21 de septiembre_.

-Hija, todavía estas a tiempo para cambiar de opinión, no necesitas irte a otro Hospital, ni hasta el otro lado del estado para hacer tu residencia, bien puedes hacerlo en el nuestro. Esme Cullen trataba de convencer a su única nieta de quedarse en casa, el que Nessie se fuera le partía el corazón, ella tuvo tres hijos, Emmeth el mayor casado con Rosalie Hale, una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, quienes a pesar de intentarlo mucho nunca pudieron tener un hijo, nunca adoptaron uno porque volcaron todo ese amor en su sobrina.

Edward su segundo hijo, casado con Isabella Swan, una castaña preciosa, hija única del empresario en seguridad Charlie Swan, padres de Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan mejor conocida como Nessie, por todo el relajo que se armó al combinar los nombres de las abuelas Esme y Renne madre de Bella, y los nombres de los abuelos, de ahí que todos los amigos y conocidos le llamasen Nessie.

Y por ultimo Alice la menor, casada con Jasper Whitlock, un prominente empresario inversor, rubio y de carácter tranquilo que adoraba a su esposa, tanto Alice como Jasper sufrieron mucho con la perdida de los dos embarazos de Alice y fue Jasper quien no quiso seguir intentándolo, por no poner en riesgo la vida de su esposa y se conformaron con ser padrinos de Nessie, por eso Mery dice que Nessie tiene tres madres.

-Abuela, eso lo sé perfectamente. –Contestó Nessie-. Pero por eso mismo debo irme, necesito aprender de otros, cometer mis propios errores, si sigo aquí, no creceré como Médico, siempre estaré a la sombra del abuelo y de papá…-Se quejó-. Deberías saber que ellos no me dejarán equivocarme nunca, porque estarán tras de mí y de mis decisiones siempre, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, cuando vuelva, será diferente abue y sabes por qué? Porque habré madurado, entonces estaré a la altura para ser la Doctora Cullen… compréndeme abuela, necesito vivir… quiero vivir, hasta ahora solo he hecho a medias.

Aunque sonara a reproche, Nessie no quería que la siguieran convenciendo de quedarse, sabía que si su abuela presionaba un poco más lograría su cometido y ella no lo podía permitir.

-Me parece que te has aprendido de memoria el discurso sobrinita. - Atacó Emmett.

\- Basta tío Emmett, estoy hablando en serio, debo irme, necesito salir de aquí…. Necesito tener un poquito de libertad, quiero ir al antro, regresar de madrugada. –Nessie fue bajando la voz y le susurro a t en el oído, algo que lo dejo paralizado-. Es más, necesito perder mi virginidad….

A Emmett casi se le salen los ojos con semejante confesión, y perdió todo rastro de color en su cara.

-No me veas así tío. –Siguió acusando -. Si por ustedes fuera, se encargarían de que llegara virgen e inmaculada al matrimonio y no solo eso, si no que amenazarían con hacer una extracción de genitales a mi futuro esposo si se atreviera a ponerme una mano encima... tío, no he tenido más novio que Nahuel Araucano. –le recordó a Emmett -. Y eso si se puede considerar novio a quien solo podía besarme la mano.

Era cierto, Nahuel Araucano, dos años mayor que Nessie, quedó prendado de ella, desde que la vio en una fiesta cuando su familia celebró sus quince años… El estuvo visitando la casa por varios días y Nessie estaba encantada, su padre era un amigo de la familia, un científico reconocido, Johan Araucano quien ya veía esa relación como una gran alianza, pero cuando quiso darle a Nessie su primer beso, tanto Edward como Emmett y Jasper, que estaban siempre espiándolos, saltaron para evitarlo y el joven sintió tal temor que dejó de frecuentar la Mansión Cullen.

\- Nunca me imaginé que sintieras todo eso de nosotros, –dijo Emmett decepcionado-. Siempre creí que te gustaba que nosotros te cuidáramos y protegiéramos…. –recordó como habían hecho lo mismo cuando alguien se acercaba a Bella-. Creí que eras como tu madre, Bella siempre necesitaba cuidados…

Emmett no podía creer lo que escuchaba, siempre pensó que a su adorada sobrina le parecía bien que ahuyentara a los molestos pretendientes, porque eso si cuando Nessie quería deshacerse de alguien, recurría a su querido tío, quien era infalible en su misión.

\- Jajajajaja tío Emmett –soltó una carcajada-. Ahora sí que te dejé sin aliento. –Miró a su tía-. Gracias tía Rose, tu sí que lo conoces…. No puedo creerlo, el gran Emmett Cullen vencido por su linda y hermosísima sobrina, se vería bien como encabezado del periódico, ¿no crees? –siguió bromeando, para no ponerse a llorar.

\- Rose no deberías darle ideas a las niña. –Así que toda era una broma y su amadísima esposa era la autora intelectual…- Emmeth estaba molesto, él y Nessie habían sido muy buenos compañeros de juegos.

\- No son ideas, querido, son necesidades. –respondió Rose -. Ella necesita un poco de libertad, parece una princesa encerrada en una torre, y si yo le aconsejé que debería hacer su residencia en otro Hospital, lo hice solo porque ni tú, ni tu padre, ni tu hermano dejarán que ella se sienta realizada… -Esto último lo dijo en medio de sollozos, para ella tampoco era fácil separarse de ella, pero veía las cosas de otra manera que su suegra y sus cuñadas, ella deseaba que Nessie pudiera realizarse y cerca de ellos no podría ser…

\- No te culpes tía. –Intervino Nessie-. La verdad es que yo había pensado hacerlo, pero me daba pena que el abuelo y papa se sintieran ofendidos… y porque… -confesó -. Siempre he vivido tan protegida que tenía miedo de enfrentar esto lejos de mi familia…

Nessie abrazo a su tía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con un gran dolor clavado en el pecho.

\- Tu familia solo ha procurado tu bienestar hija. –habló su abuelo, quien le había hecho el comentario meses atrás, sobre lo bueno de salir y trabajar en otras partes-. Y por mi parte no te sientas mal, la verdad, es que haces bien en irte, sinceramente nosotros no hubiésemos podido evitar entrometernos y llegado el momento hubieses explotado como lo hizo tu padre. –Esta confesión dio un momento de distracción para la familia que estaba toda reunida para despedirla.

\- ¿Papá? Eso no me lo habías comentado. –Nessie encontró esa confesión muy interesante, quien lo diría del gran Médico Edward Cullen, siempre tan sereno y profesional.

\- Papá, no estás ayudando mucho, preferiría que explotara a que se fuera. –Edward le recriminó a su padre por la indiscreción.

\- Hija, Nessie, sabes que solo deseo lo mejor para ti, perdóname si he sido un entrometido. –Se pasó la mano por el pelo y siguió hablando -. Pero tú sabes que no hay nada en el mundo más importante para tu madre y para mí que tu mi niña, nada, y si esto es lo que quieres, no vamos a impedírtelo, pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo, aunque lo sabes ¿verdad?... Siempre podrás contar con nosotros….

Nessie no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en los ojos y su voz se quebró al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

\- Papá, lo se… Te amo, los amo a todos…. Mamá no llores, no me voy para siempre, solo será un año. –Dijo como para consolarlos, pero también se lo decía a ella misma, que estaba aterrada de salir a enfrentar el mundo por primera vez sola y lejos de la protección y seguridad de su familia.

\- Y un año pasa volando… Lo sé, es solo que nunca te has separado de mi tanto tiempo, todo lo hemos hecho juntas… No importaría si nos permitieras visitarte, pero con eso de que estarás de incognito, no te veremos en mucho tiempo. –Bella que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, estaba llorando, Nessie se abrazó a su madre y trato de hacer ver que no era para tanto….

-Mamá, procuraré venir en los días festivos… De verdad, necesito un poco de espacio, no estoy renunciando a ustedes, no... Es solo que debo hacer esto, me llama, creo que es mi destino, no estoy segura, pero creo que si no lo hago, no podré perdonarme nunca.

Y era cierto, ella de alguna manera se sentía profundamente atraída a ese lugar en especial, había habido varias opciones, pero cuando esa ubicación estuvo en sus manos, supo que ese era su destino, y no quería renunciar a él, este viaje significaba mucho para ella, era un cambio totalmente nuevo en su vida…. Definitivamente.

\- Si es una premonición. –dijo Alice -. Debes seguirla, así fue como conocí a Jasper. –Alice era muy dada a creer en el destino y había soñado el día, lugar y hora donde conocería al amor de su vida, Jasper que había salido de una relación devastadora, encontró en Alice, a la compañera que siempre había deseado.

\- Si, no cabe duda que llevamos la misma sangre. -Le sonrío a su tía -. Espero encontrar algún día lo que ustedes tienen...

\- Creía que ibas a trabajar. –interrumpió Edward celoso -. No a buscar novio, para eso quédate mejor aquí, no tienes porque salir fuera de tu casa.

\- Papá, no tienes porque decírmelo. –se defendio-. Sabes bien que no soy esa clase de chica, si hubiera querido ser así, lo hubiera hecho en tu propia cara, no estoy acostumbrada a esconder nada.

\- Tu padre esta celoso hija.-dijo Bella -. No te preocupes, confiamos plenamente en ti en ese aspecto, los que nos preocupa es que alguien pudiera hacerte daño. –ella misma había sido víctima de las personas que disfrutan haciendo sentir mal a la gente.

Aun siendo hija de un hombre muy adinerado, su carácter tímido la hacía blanco de bromas bastante pesadas y sumado a que era bastante torpe para los deportes. Sufrió bastante hasta que los Cullen aparecieron en su vida, con Alice como su mejor amiga, Emmeth su guarda espaldas personal y Edward como su enamorado novio, su vida cambio drásticamente. Su carácter tímido e introvertido se debía principalmente a que con la separación de sus padres cuando era pequeña, la habían traído de un lado a otro para poder estar con ellos, pero cuando conoció a los Cullen decidió asentarse definitivamente con su padre para poder estar cerca de ellos. Ahora tenía miedo que su hija sufriera de la misma manera al estar lejos de ellos.

\- Mamá deja de preocuparte, precisamente por eso voy de incógnito. –aclaró -. Quiero que todos piensen que soy una muchacha sencilla, común y corriente, no quiero que mi apellido interfiera, –prosiguió -. Además hablaremos por el móvil todos los días, así que, no estaremos incomunicados. –miro su reloj y vio que era la hora de irse.

Para todos era muy difícil esta separación, pero sobre todo para Edward, que adoraba a su hija más que a nada en esta vida, y desde que Nessie había anunciado que se iba, empezó a sentir que algo no estaba bien, el sentía que si la dejaba ir la perdería para siempre, cuando Nessie subió al taxi, el nudo en su garganta se hizo enorme y no pudo contener las lagrimas. El taxi arrancó y ella volteó para ver a su familia y la angustia que sintió fue enorme, como si no fuera a volverlos a ver, por un momento Vaciló y pensó en dar la vuelta, pero al mirar su bolso recordó que era lo que la había hecho tomar aquella decisión. Su destino.

El taxi paró en casa de Mery, quien ya estaba esperando fuera.

-Ya era hora mujer, llevo más de veinte minutos esperándote. –no era cierto, pero Nessie siempre llegaba antes de la hora.

\- Si, es que, te juro que estuve a punto de no venir. –reconoció con tristeza -. La verdad es que ver a mi familia así me dejo angustiada… No se… Es como si no fuéramos a vernos otra vez…

\- Dime que vas a estar tranquila, no me gusta verte así. –dijo Mery preocupada al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

\- Si, tienes razón, creo que no es para tanto. – se consoló -. Anda vámonos de una vez, ojala que los chicos ya estén listos. –subieron al taxi y fueron a buscar a los chicos.

\- Ojala, ellos están súper encantados de que vayamos en grupo, aunque no nos conozcamos mucho, me caen bien y lo bueno es que no vamos a estar tan solas.

La camioneta donde iban, era de uno de los chicos, quienes se sentían en plan de vacaciones, se conocieron semanas atrás cuando supieron el lugar al que les tocaba ir, Nessie debido a sus calificaciones pudo escoger a donde ir, ellos fueron sorteados, pero ya estaba todo arreglado, un departamento en Seattle con tres habitaciones, una de las cuales compartirían ellas dos, otra, dos de los chicos varones y la ultima, una pareja. Compartirían gastos y todo sería fácil por los turnos que habían elegido.

-Aquí es. –Indicó Mery al taxista-. Mira ya están casi listos, la verdad es que yo también estoy impaciente por cambiar de aires, ¡chicos ya estamos aquí! –Gritó al salir y sacar sus maletas-.

-Nosotros ya estamos listos, solo cierro con llave y nos vamos. –dijo el chico -. Ah y ella es mi novia que va a estar una semana conmigo, denme sus maletas.

Se acomodaron en la camioneta y aunque iban un poco más apretados porque iba la novia de su amigo no importó, todos estaban emocionados. Comenzaron a platicar de sus expectativas para el futuro que les esperaba y Mery se acordó de la promesa de Nessie de prestarle la esmeralda Cullen…

\- Nessie dijiste que me prestarías la esmeralda después de salir de tu casa y ya no estamos en tu casa… o no me lo vas a cumplir? –dijo Mery.

\- No, no me arrepiento de mi promesa. –se sacó el collar y se lo dio a Mery. Su móvil sonó, era su padre.

\- Papá pasa algo? –Preguntó preocupada.

\- No, no hija…. Es solo que quería escuchar tu voz. –la voz de su padre se oía apenada -. No te preocupes, es solo que hace un rato no me despedí de ti como hubiera deseado, no quiero que te vayas con la impresión de que estoy enojado. –su voz sonaba más tranquila que hacía media hora, se le escuchaba… emocionado, estaba apenado tratando de disculparse por su actitud anterior. Las voces de admiración se oían a través del auricular y su padre le Preguntó qué ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

\- Es la esmeralda papá, se la preste un rato a Mery y la está mostrando nuestros amigos… -Nessie alzo la voz a propósito, para que todos la escucharan-. Pero no te preocupes sabes que yo no se la mostraría a nadie si no fuera falsa… -ella sabía bien que su padre había entendido el mensaje que le dio, pues era algo que utilizaban para proteger a la reliquia familiar -. Te quiero mucho papá, lo sabes, no lo olvides nunca, nunca…

\- Si mi niña, lo sé, no me hagas caso, me estoy volviendo viejo. –Se lamento su padre-. Cuídate pequeña, no hagas cosas peligrosas, come bien… y… No te duermas tarde quieres…Envejecerás pronto si no duermes lo debido…te quiero, voy a extrañarte y llámame en cuanto llegues… -se despidió.

-Si papá, haré todo eso y yo también voy a extrañarte. Te quiero. Adiós.

Nessie cortó la llamada, para enfrentar a Mery por la esmeralda, nadie podía creer que fuera bisutería, después de que Mery alabara la belleza de la joya, había quedado como mentirosa.

-Por eso me la prestaste verdad porque era falsa, mala amiga. –reclamo Mery.

-Como se te ocurre pensar que voy a andar llevando una joya como esa así, como si nada, por supuesto que es falsa, pero significa mucho para mí, fue un regalo que me hicieron cuando era niña. –les dijo a todos, Mery quiso devolvérsela -. No, quédatela un rato, me la devuelves cuando lleguemos.

Los siete jóvenes habían avanzado sobre la carretera durante dos horas, cuando unos gemidos los pusieron alerta, era un pequeño chihuahua que era mascota de la chica nueva. Tenía hambre, pero no querían parar, les faltaban otras tres o cuatro horas de viaje hasta Seattle y querían avanzar lo más posible antes de que anocheciera, Nessie iba en la parte de atrás junto con Mery, cerca de las maletas.

\- No sean ingratos, como van a dejar morir de hambre a esa cosita. –dijo Mery.

\- Si, por favor pásenme su comida, esta en esa maleta azul.

\- Yo te la paso, permíteme darme la vuelta. –Dijo Nessie desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad-. A ver ¿cual es... cuál es?… ¡aquí, lo tengo!.. –gritó triunfante.

De lo que sucedió después, Nessie no se dio cuenta, pues no alcanzó a darse de nuevo la vuelta, solo escuchó el chirriar de los frenos de la camioneta…. sintió la fuerza que la impulsó a estrellarse de frente contra el vidrió lateral trasero, atravesarlo y salir disparada cuando coleo la camioneta, no pudo saber cuánto tiempo estuvo suspendida en el aire, cuando cayó, su cabeza soportó toda la fuerza del impacto y la caída, trato de abrir los ojos, pero solo había oscuridad. Nessie…. A los lejos escuchó que la llamaban y luego una gran explosión. Después nada.


	4. Chapter 4

**DECLARACION:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmett con locura.

**CAPITULO 2.**

-Esta es la primera noche que cenamos sin ella. –comentó tristemente Emmett. Estaban todos reunidos en la Mansión, sintiendo el vacío que dejó la partida de Nessie-. Y para colmo hermanito ella se fue triste por tu actitud.

\- No, yo le llamé para despedirme de ella. –Aseguro Edward-. Ella se fue tranquila y yo también estoy mejor, acepto que me estoy volviendo viejo, pero gracias, a todos por entenderme y reprenderme por mi estado senil Jajajajaa. –rió, abrazando a Bella.

\- Pues yo propongo un brindis por el futuro de mi sobrina consentida, será una gran Doctora. –Alice alzó su copa e invitó a todos a hacer lo mismo, las copas sonaron en Honor a Nessie, de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y palideció.

\- Alice, cariño que sucede? –Preguntó Jasper -. Estas bien? Siéntate, ¿Que sucede?

\- Algo ha pasado, no sé que es, pero estoy segura, siento algo aquí. –señaló con su mano hacia su pecho, Alice daba mucha importancia a sus presentimientos y la fuerza de este era muy grande.

\- Tranquilízate hija. –habló Esme -. Ya verás que son solo los nervios por lo que pasó hoy, mañana estaremos más tranquilos.

-Si, tal vez. –Asintió Alice-. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a la cama.

Edward estrechó a Bella entre sus brazos, sintiendo recorrer en su cuerpo una inquietud que le asustaba. El móvil de Edward sonó.

\- ¿Si, diga? – Preguntó.

\- ¿El Sr. Edward Cullen? – La voz era desconocida.

\- Si, el habla, ¿En qué puedo servirle? –contestó Edward.

\- Sr. Cullen, soy el Teniente Garreth Miller, me apena esto, pero tengo que preguntarle. ¿La señorita Reneesme Cullen es su hija?... ¿Estaba viajando con un grupo de jóvenes, en una camioneta rumbo a la ciudad de Seattle?

El cuerpo de Edward se tenso y su corazón se aceleró antes de responder al Teniente.

\- Si, mi hija está viajando ahora mismo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Preguntó Edward angustiado.

\- Lamento tener que informarle Sr. Cullen. –ante estas palabras, Edward se turbó y perdió la capacidad de respirar -. Que la camioneta en donde viajaba su hija, se impactó contra un camión que transportaba combustible. –Edward soltó el teléfono y se quedó paralizado…. La voz preguntaba-… ¿Sr. Cullen? ¿Sr. Cullen, sigue ahí?

\- Diga, soy Emmett Cullen, tío de Nessie, que es lo que sucede, dígame por favor? –Emmett escucho atentamente.

\- La camioneta en donde viajaba su sobrina, se impactó contra un camión que transportaba combustible, el camión estaba atravesado en la carretera, debido a un accidente previo… hubo una explosión… no hubo sobrevivientes… lo lamento mucho.

\- ¿Como esta tan seguro de que era la camioneta donde iba mi sobrina, si dice que hubo una explosión? –cuestionó Emmett duramente.

\- Encontramos unos bolsos tirados en la carretera… en uno de ellos encontramos la documentación que identificaba a Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan, creemos que salieron disparados por la fuerza del impacto…. Necesito que venga alguien de la familia para tratar de identificar el cuerpo de su sobrina…. Y Sr. Cullen… déjeme advertirle que esto será bastante difícil… los cuerpos fueron carbonizados.

\- Gracias… -Emmett cortó la llamada y enfrentó a su familia, que estaba frenética por saber algo, Edward seguía estando inmóvil cuando Emmeth habló.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntaron todos histéricos, Bella sacudía a Edward que no reaccionaba y cuando Emmett explicó lo del accidente, ella también se quedó como estatua.

-La camioneta donde iba Nessie se estrelló, el Teniente Garreth llamo para que vayamos…-Emmett no pudo seguir, pero Rosalie habló.

\- ¿En qué Hospital se encuentra? Vamos para allá, Carlisle y Edward harán que la niña se ponga bien. –no pudo continuar su voz se quebró y no pudo evitar que un sollozo brotara-. ¿Verdad?

-Si hijo, no me importa en qué Hospital esté, si algo hace falta lo trasladaremos, pero debemos móv…-Emmett no lo dejo terminar.

\- Papá, papá, escucha, escuchen todos… no vamos a ningún Hospital...-titubeó -. Tenemos que ir a…

\- La morgue. –Edward hablo por primera vez al comprender la situación y repitió -. La morgue es adónde vamos.

El grito de negación rompió el silencio que se había instalado, Bella lo oyó a lo lejos, pero una oscuridad envolvió sus sentidos, se dejó arrastrar por ella, ya que la realidad le parecía demasiado dolorosa abrazó esa nueva sensación engañosa, lo sabía, pero era reconfortante….

Bella escucho su nombre, alguien la llamaba, pero estaba lejos, repetían su nombre

Bella, Bella despierta, Bella mi amor no me hagas esto por favor, te necesito, te necesito.

Bella abrió los ojos y deseó nunca haberlo hecho, un dolor incontenible se instaló en su pecho, recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, que la hiciera retroceder por un momento veintiún años atrás….

_-Edward, Edward ven pronto…_

_-¿Que sucede?_

_-Positivo, lo ves, salió positivo, estamos esperando un hijo, un hijo Edward Jajajajaa, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo… Edward, Edward que pasa? Me asustas, ¿no estás contento, no te hace feliz el que vayamos a tener un bebé?_

_-Estoy en shock, claro que soy feliz, inmensamente feliz..._

_-Edward bájame, voy a marearme más de lo que estoy…_

_-si, tienes razón, soy un inconsciente, tenemos que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado. Los chequeos normalmente son cada mes, los tuyos tienen que ser cada semana o mejor diario, no podemos correr riesgos, nacerá en…_

_-Septiembre, será en septiembre, nunca había tenido un regalo tan maravilloso, te amo….._

_¡Edward, Edward ayúdame!…_

_-Por Dios, no es tiempo todavía, aun faltan dos semanas, papá, papá Bella se ha puesto de parto…. Mi hija va a nacer._

_-Hijo Edward, será un niño ya lo veras ¡ahhhhh! Edward date prisa…._

_\- Es una niña Bella, una hermosa niña, tenemos una hermosa hija…_

_-Tiene tu cabello Edward, dime si tiene también los ojos verdes…._

_-No. No, los tiene mucho más hermosos, son idénticos a los tuyos…._

\- Edward dime que no es cierto, ¡dímelo! –le pidió Bella con la voz rota -. Mi niña no puede estar muerta no, no, Edward tiene que haber un error, ella tiene mucho por vivir, va ser ginecóloga como tu, tiene que casarse y tener sus propios hijos… nuestros nietos Edward, ¿Te los imaginas? Serán hermosos como ella, la casa estará llena de niños corriendo en el jardín…. –Edward dejó rodar las lagrimas que tenía acumuladas en los ojos, imaginando lo que ya no podría ser, cerró los ojos y deseó poder decirle a Bella lo que ella quería escuchar…..

\- No puedo Bella, no puedo, créeme esto es tan difícil para ti como para mi

\- Es mi culpa, es mi culpa. –se lamentó Rosalie llorando -. Si no la hubiese apoyado en esto, si me hubiese opuesto como todos, si ella no me hubiese hecho caso estaría aquí con nosotros…. Dios mío perdóname, perdóname…. Yo la maté, yo la maté. –gritó enloquecida-. Emmett yo maté a nuestra niña, yo la maté…

\- No, no mi amor… –Emmett habló con la voz ronca por el dolor... Solamente fue el destino.

Las siguientes horas fueron un infierno para todos, con la esperanza de que hubiera algún error, aunque habían marcado al móvil de Nessie, que sonaba pero no contestaba y les daba algo a que aferrarse. Hasta no identificar el cuerpo de Nessie, ellos no estarían seguros y guardaban en su corazón esa pequeña esperanza. Cuando llegaron a la morgue solo entraron Edward, Emmett y su padre, Edward no quiso que Bella viera a Nessie en esta condición. Jasper se quedó afuera acompañando a las mujeres que estaban con los ojos hinchados y despeinadas tanto pasarse las manos por la cabeza.

Cuando entraron a la sala les enseñaron tres de los cuerpos, por la estructura ósea o más bien lo que se podía apreciar, correspondían al sexo femenino, no había nada físico que identificar….

El primer cuerpo tenía un anillo en el dedo anular, era un anillo de compromiso…

El segundo cuerpo tenía abrazado algo, no podía distinguirse lo que era, las pulseras en la mano indicaban que probablemente era Mery, a ella le gustaban mucho y todo el tiempo traía las manos llenas de ellas….

Edward se detuvo ante el tercer cuerpo y dudo antes de abrir la bolsa que lo contenía, podría ser su hija, su niña adorada, su vista se enturbió por las lágrimas y procedió…. Por un momento pudo deducir que no era Nessie, el conocía perfectamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de su hija… desde que era un embrión, había sido perfecta.

_-¡Oooh por Dios!, es nuestro bebé, mira como late su corazoncito…_

_-Bella ¿cómo puedes aguantar tanto movimiento?, si no mostrara el ultrasonido que es solamente un bebé, diría que tienes a todo un equipo dentro Jajajajaa…_

_-Ya viene mi amor, puja más fuerte, puedo ver su cabecita asomando…._

_-¡Es una niña Bella!, una hermosa niña, tenemos una hermosa hija…._

_-Reneesme Carlie, me gusta, me gusta…._

_\- ¡Emmett! voy a matarte por llamar a mi hija así…._

_-¡Dijo papá!, lo oyeron me dijo papá…._

_-Las niñas buenas no se portan mal, las niñas buenas siempre hacen las cosas bien, pero tú siempre serás una niña buena…._

_-Te vez preciosa, te puedo jurar que nunca ha habido, ni habrá una quinceañera más hermosa que tu, nunca…._

_-¡No te atrevas a poner tus manos sobre mi hija jovencito!, ella solo tiene quince años y no esta en edad de andar con nadie, puedes visitarla, pero no te atrevas a sobrepasarte o te juro que te amputo las… manos…._

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, haz terminado el instituto un año antes, eres la mejor, la mejor…_

_-Ginecóloga, bien es la mejor parte de la medicina, la más milagrosa, elegiste bien…._

_-No, ¿lo oyes? No vas a ir ningún lado, lo tienes todo aquí, no necesitas ir a otra parte, no lo permitiré…._

_-Si esto es lo que quieres no vamos a impedírtelo…._

_-Envejecerás pronto si no duermes como es debido… te quiero, voy a extrañarte y llámame cuando llegues…._

Algo llamó su atención, algo, una certeza que se hizo pesada como una inmensa loza sobre su pecho, no quería creer, no podía ser… pero era cierto…. La esmeralda Cullen asomaba apenas por los restos carbonizados del cuerpo, era ella, lo supo si lugar a dudas, era su hija.

\- Es ella, es ella. –Dijo por fin Edward con voz ausente, sin emoción, una voz muerta, muerta por el dolor -. Trae su esmeralda en el cuello, como siempre, desde que nació.

\- Debe ser un error hijo, no puede ser ella. –dijo Carlisle. -. No, no, no mi niña, no ella…

\- Lo es…. No hay duda….-dijo Edward casi en un susurro- . Es Nessie…. Vamos, tenemos que disponer del cuerpo inmediatamente, no quiero que mi hija pase ni un solo minuto más aquí. –Se dirigió al encargado del lugar- . Dígame si la prensa tiene imágenes de ella. –no era una pregunta.

-No, no, las imágenes que hay sobre el caso, son de uso exclusivo de la agencia encargada. –afirmó el encargado.

\- Bien, Emmett encárgate de que siga así por favor.

Cuando salieron de la sala, no necesitaron decir nada, sus caras lo decían todo, los sollozos de las mujeres inundaron la sala de espera….

Jasper rápidamente tomó fuerzas para agilizar todos los tramites, su casi hija no iba a estar más tiempo ahí.

El apellido Cullen pesó mucho a la hora de hacer los trámites por supuesto. Emmeth se encargo de que Alistair Forrest, abogado de la familia se asegurara de que no quedará ni una sola de las fotografías, ni siquiera en el archivo y se borró el nombre de Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan de la lista de víctimas en este accidente, todas y cada una de las pruebas que pudieron haber indicado su presencia fueron entregadas en sus manos, les entregaron los restos inmediatamente, no hubo necropsia de ley, Edward no lo permitió, no quería que nadie más tocara el cuerpo de su hija, ya había sido manipulado en exceso.

Pensaron en no incinerar los restos, pues ya había habido suficiente fuego, y Edward, con todo el dolor de su corazón no quería hacerle esto... Sabía que era injusto, pero era la única manera de tenerla con ellos, la única y nadie, nadie iba apartarla de él nuevamente.

Fueron los dos días más horribles de la vida de Bella, Edward no permitió que ella viera a su hija, le dijo que era mejor que la recordará como cuando estaba viva, hermosa, llena de ilusiones y proyectos, que a ella no le hubiese gustado que la vieran así, los restos fueron incinerados y colocados en una urna finamente decorada.

El Reverendo Weber ofició un servicio religioso especial y muy intimo, solo asistieron las familias más cercanas a ellos, Los Denali, Los Araucano, Los Vulturi. Pero nadie supo más acerca de la muerte de Nessie.

Hubo reseñas póstumas en periódicos y revistas prestigiosas en su Honor, pero no hubo fotos, ni imágenes, se manejo su muerte como un accidente automovilístico, pero no hubo más detalles. Del accidente real se habló poco, las víctimas eran desconocidas y fueron entregadas a sus familias conforme fueron identificadas, a Mery Nichols la sepultaron los Cullen junto a sus padres en su ciudad natal.

La urna con las cenizas de Nessie fue colocada en el altar especial que se preparó en su antigua sala de juegos, ahora sería su santuario.


	5. Chapter 5

**DECLARACION:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmett con locura.

**CAPITULO 3.**

_Estoy flotando, estoy a la deriva…. solo hay oscuridad, mucha oscuridad…¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... ¿Qué hago aquí?...siento que me desvanezco…_

_...estoy cayendo…... Es muy profundo, quiero llegar, llegar… no se a donde… no se donde estoy…. Quien soy….quien soy…. ¿Quién soy? …._

-¡Ahhh!, que dolor... No puedo ni moverme... ¡Umm...! Todo me da vueltas… Me duele la cabeza y se mueve todo… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué hago aquí?... ¡Ahhh! Mi cabeza... - silencio.- Parece que he estado tirada mucho tiempo... Parece que me atropelló un tren... Estoy toda dolorida.

Cuando ella se paro al fin, se quedó de pie durante mucho rato, estaba en medio de la nada o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, tenía la mente en blanco, miro hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que estaba en un barranco de unos tres metros de profundidad, trato de recordar cómo llegó allí. Supuso que se cayó por el barranco y se golpeo la cabeza al caer, observó el lugar donde estuvo acostada y dedujo que la mochila que llevaba amortiguo el golpe en la espalda, pero su cabeza no estaba protegida, más que por su abundante cabello y que estuvo inconsciente durante algún tiempo, lo que no se explicaba era porque tenía una herida en el lado derecho de la frente, no había explicación para eso, tenía que salir de allí.

Miro al cielo, el sol estaba en lo alto, probablemente era el medio día, así que empezó a escalar, no le costó mucho llegar arriba, pero fue lo mismo, se sintió perdida, estaba en la carretera y nuevas teorías vinieron a su mente, pero no imágenes, no comprendía cómo era posible reaccionar así ante total vacío.

Estuvo varios minutos ahí parada viendo pasar a los autos, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, y el temor de que no hubiese sido un accidente, si no que alguien le hubiese hecho esto la inundó, no podía quedarse ahí parada para siempre, así que, comenzó a caminar hacia delante ¿cómo lo supo? Instinto.

Había caminado unos metros y vio en la carretera las señales de una gran colisión, se Preguntó si estaban vinculados los dos hechos, se dijo que no, ahí no había nada que le recordará algo, en su mente tampoco había nada.

Cuando estuvo cerca observo que había habido una explosión y que había habido varios autos implicados, pero solo pudo imaginarlos como espectadora, no como participante.

Una pareja paró su auto y al ver su condición, le ofrecieron llevarla al Médico.

Ella aceptó, pues lo necesitaba, no solo por la herida, sino también por este inmenso vacío que tenía, podía recordar cosas, como por ejemplo, que ella misma se diagnosticaría amnesia, ocasionada por el golpe que tuvo en la cabeza y debido a la inflamación del cerebro, haber estado inconsciente quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, sin atención medica, pudo haber sido fatal.

Al menos ahora ya estaba despierta, necesitaba que le curaran la herida que estaba sucia, eso era peligroso, una herida sucia podía acarrear muchas complicaciones, necesitaría antibióticos, desinflamatorios y quizás algo para el dolor, aunque lo más urgente para ella era un baño.

Cuando subió al auto, la señora le Preguntó que le había pasado, ella tuvo cierto temor y algo le decía que no podía decirle a todo el mundo que no recordaba ni su nombre.

Ella les dijo que al parecer se había caído del auto donde viajaba y que se había golpeado, los señores alarmados preguntaron si sus acompañantes no se dieron cuenta de que había caído, ella respondió que se había aventado, que se doblo el pie al caer y rodó al barranco donde se golpeo la cabeza, ellos aceptaron su explicación y decidió dormir un rato porque faltaban unas buenas tres horas de camino ¿Cómo lo sabía? Supuso que ella ya conocía su destino y lo que en un principio le pareció una mentira, termino por creérsela ella también.

-Niña, ya estamos en la ciudad, despierta te llevaremos al Hospital, has dormido más de tres horas, me preocupe un momento, pero tu respiración era tranquila y vi que estabas dormida, espero que hayas descansado un poco. – la señora que amablemente la ayudó hablo sin parar, quizás debió temer de que pudieran hacerle daño, pero aunque no recordaba nada sentía que no estaba en su naturaleza ser una persona desconfiada o más bien mal pensada, ella contestó y sonrió.

\- Si gracias, no sé cuanto estuve inconsciente, pero supongo que no es lo mismo que dormir, les agradezco que me hayan ayudado, no sé cómo pagárselos, todavía estoy un poco desorientada, pero por favor deme su dirección y más adelante le visitaré, le juro que no olvidaré nunca este gesto tan amable.

\- Niña, no tienes de qué, pero si me gustaría que nos visitaras algún día, somos los Newton, Mike y Jessica Newton. –le tendió una tarjeta con su dirección y teléfono, tal parecía que esa pareja era algo peculiar y le gustaban, inclusive cuando Jessica Newton le mencionó que se le hacía conocida -. Por cierto, tu cara, más bien tus rasgos se me hacen conocidos, pero no recuerdo de donde.

\- No le hagas caso muchacha, a Jessica le parece conocer a todo el mundo, pero dinos tu donde vives, mi esposa querrá verte de nuevo, le encanta hacer nuevos amigos y la verdad sería bueno que nos visitaras en nuestra tienda deportiva.

\- Ah sí, es solo que no tengo un lugar fijo ahora, de hecho estoy aquí por un cambio de trabajo, pero le aseguro que en cuanto me acomode les daré mi nueva dirección. –Prometió, sin estar verdaderamente segura de lo que estaba diciendo, no hubo tiempo de hablar más porque llegaron al Hospital, ella agarró su mochila y se bajo del auto-. Nuevamente muchas gracias y les llamaré en cuanto me instale. –prometió y se despidió de los Newton, se quedó mirando el auto que se alejaba y con el, lo único que le parecía conocido….

Volteó para ver de frente al Hospital que le pareció una construcción monstruosa, el piso se movió y vio algo que le parecía familiar… personas vestidas de blanco, parecían moverse en cámara lenta y las voces parecían distorsionadas, caminó hacia delante, se tambaleó, pero no se detuvo, por un momento pensó que el edificio se alejaba y ella estiró la mano hacía delante… Las puertas del Hospital se abrieron y el aire fresco tocó su cara, eso pareció reconfortarla, creía que iba desvanecerse y las voces se escuchaban lejanas…

¿Señorita? ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? …. ¡enfermera! La señorita esta herida… señorita déjeme ayudarla…

\- _Yo… Estoy cayendo otra vez….- _apenas reconoció su propia voz.

¡_Enfermera!..._

Semana 1

Da Revín Hospital Seattle City...

Domingo 23 de septiembre 4:15 P.m.

\- ¡Quil, aquí rápido! ¡Una camilla! ¡Embry Call! ¿Donde rayos esta Jake? Se pierde cuando más trabajo tenemos. –gritó Claire Young, enfermera de emergencias.

\- Estaba en el quirófano, uno de los accidentados traía hemorragias internas y Jake lo estaba interviniendo, Seth lo asistió. –respondió Embry, que era un estudiante de medicina dando su residencia en este Hospital. – Quil está esperando en el estacionamiento a que llegue la ambulancia que trae al niño que fue arrollado, pero ahora llamo al Doctor Mathews, es el único que está disponible. –hablaban mientras levantaba en brazos a una paciente que se había desvanecido en la recepción del Hospital -. Esta pesadita. –dijo mientras empujaba la camilla con la paciente hasta un cubículo en emergencias -. Empieza con ella, ahora llamo al Médico de turno.

\- Claro ¿ahora te das cuenta porque quería que viniera Jake? Si al menos algunos fueran la mitad de eficientes que él, no tuviéramos tanto trabajo nosotras las pobres enfermeras. Ah y dile a Rossana que lo vocee, lo necesitamos aquí. –para Claire algunos médicos eran su mayor pesadilla, sobre todo si los comparaba con Jake.

Jake era su héroe, se había preguntado muchas veces si no estaba enamorada de el, aunque siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, como Médico era perfecto, como hombre era un idiota.

El Doctor Mathews llegó a los pocos minutos y le Preguntó las primeras impresiones de la paciente. Era uno de esos médicos que estudian medicina porque es una carrera que da prestigio y que están respaldados por el dinero de su familia, o sea, que no les interesa para nada el verdadero bienestar de la gente, era un Médico negligente y bastante perezoso, pero su padre era uno de los fundadores del Hospital y por supuesto nadie podía ponerle pegas al asunto.

\- Paciente del sexo femenino, de aproximadamente veinte o veintiún años , un metro setenta, signos vitales irregulares, presión arterial normal, presión cardiaca 120/min., respiración superficial e irregular, no hay fiebre, pero presenta signos de deshidratación, presenta contusión abierta en el lado derecho de la cabeza, pupilas dilatadas, entró al Hospital por su propio pie, pero perdió el conocimiento apenas al llegar, la herida parece tener al menos entre 36 y 48 horas de haberse hecho, presenta sangrado leve y una ligera inflamación, sugiero que se hagan Rayos X y Tomografía para descartar cualquier fractura o sangrado interno o…

\- No, no será necesario, únicamente solución glucosada al 10 %, 17 /min. Señorita, señorita ¿me escucha? Trate de abrir los ojos, estamos aquí, señorita ¿sabe cómo se llama? Umm bueno, esperaremos que se hidrate un poco, dentro de unos 15 minutos trate de nuevo, voy a checar al niño arrollado, estaba a pocos minutos de llegar, cualquier cambio notifíquemelo.

\- Si Doctor –contestó Claire, viendo como el Médico se daba media vuelta, si hubiera sido Jake el que atendiera a esta paciente ahora mismo estuvieran haciéndole una tomografía, a veces Jake era un poco exagerado, pero el número de vidas que salvaba era igual. Le tomó la mano a la paciente y le habló-. Señorita ¿me escucha? Soy la enfermera Claire, Trate de apretar mi mano si me escucha. –la chica apretó su mano, eso era bueno, muy bueno-. Estoy pasándole por vía intravenosa algo para hidratarla, no se preocupe ya está en buenas manos.

Pasaron los 15 minutos y Claire volvió a hablarle, esta vez la paciente abrió los ojos y pronunció algunas palabras, después de un litro de solución y una hora después ella ya estaba bastante despierta.

\- Bien, ya llamé al Doctor Mathews y vendrá en un momento, la dejo un rato tengo que preparar mi recorrido de las 6:00 pm. Paso después. –dijo Claire, su paciente asintió y ella salió.

\- Hola soy el Doctor Mathews, voy a revisarla ahora, dígame, ¿que fue lo que le pasó? –le Preguntó, sin esperar respuesta siguió hablando como si estuviese solo y siguió haciendo preguntas -. Su herida está limpia, Claire le puso seis puntos ¿Hace cuanto fue? ¿Por qué no vino antes?, se ve bastante bien, le aconsejo que cuando consuma bebidas alcohólicas, consuma también alimentos…

-¡Comida! –exclamó ella -. Sí, eso es, nunca he podido estar mucho tiempo sin comida… -dijo, como si fuera un gran descubrimiento, esa era una gran certeza, no sabía cómo, pero estaba segura que era por hambre que estaba así, aunque no recordará otras cosas y en su mente hubiese todavía solo un gran vacío, había cosas que podía deducir sin ningún problema y ella supo que Claire era una enfermera totalmente indispensable… y el Doctor Mathews era un verdadero idiota.

\- Voy a darle el alta, le sugiero que vaya a la cafetería del Hospital, no coma demasiado por el momento, vuelva en unos días para quitarle los puntos, solo mantenga limpia la herida, si tiene dolor de cabeza… –el Médico sonrió y bromeo con ella-. Tome aspirinas.

\- Si gracias. -El muy imbécil le estaba diciendo borracha por segunda vez, pero no dijo más , lo que quería era salir de allí, menos mal que ella no era como él, para ella los pacientes eran su prioridad, jamás dejaría salir un paciente con todos los síntomas que ella tenía, pero no sabía porque, todavía no recordaba nada y tenía hambre, mucha hambre, así que, su destino siguiente era la cafetería.

Salió del cubículo de emergencias con una facilidad, que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió, se Preguntó si ya había estado allí antes, tal vez por eso el medicucho ese le habló de esa manera, tal vez no era la primera vez que la habían atendido, podría ser… si por eso todo esto le era tan familiar, estaba en la entrada de la cafetería y no quedó la menor duda, tantos términos médicos, el ambiente tan conocido….

Pidió una soda y un sándwich de pollo, comería poco eso lo sabía, no por el Médico si no por su propia cuenta. Comió en silencio, cavilando las ideas que se formaban en su mente, por instinto abrió su mochila y sacó su cartera, sacó dinero de ella y pago su comida y tomó una botella de agua.

Salió fuera del Hospital y volvió a sentirse en medio de la nada, era ya tarde y se sentó en una banqueta abrazando a su mochila, con todo el caos que era su cabeza pudo llegar a dos conclusiones, una, como bien pensó al principio era paciente regular de este Hospital o dos, ella era Médico o enfermera… por todo lo que ella observado durante la media hora que estuvo sentada, fácilmente pudo diagnosticar a la mayoría de los que entraron al Hospital y había acertado en que dos saldrían pronto, sin ningún retraso y así fue. Algo le hizo sentir que en su cartera estaba la respuesta que buscaba, ¿como no lo supo antes? se reprendió.

-A ver, a ver, aquí esta. –abrió la cartera y encontró dinero, tarjetas de crédito, su permiso de conducir, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el carnet que la identificaba como Médico residente del Hospital Da Revín de Seattle City, era el mismo en el que estaba, así que, por eso le parecía tan familiar, ahora ya no se sorprendía por todo lo que le venía a la cabeza cada que veía entrar a un enfermo, por primera vez desde que despertó al medio día, se sintió en casa… estaba en casa.– Aquí dice C.C. Médico residente, soy Médico residente y trabajo aquí… Claire, Claire puede ayudarme. –se levantó y volvió a entrar al Hospital, pero todo lo que había pasado y la debilidad le pasaron factura, porque volvió a marearse.

-Señorita, necesita ayuda, permítame, soy Seth residente de primer año, venga necesita sentarse-. Ella nunca había visto un chico tan encantador además de guapo, Seth tenía todo por lo que una chica suspiraría, alto, hombros anchos, moreno de ojos luminosos y con una sonrisa que haría que se derritiera un bloque de hielo, su apariencia era de un chico mayor, pero su cara desmentía todo eso, es más, parecía que era incluso menor. – dígame si ya recibió asistencia médica, parece usted a punto de desmayarse.

\- Claire, Claire me atendió hace un rato, estaba buscándola a ella, podría ayudarme a buscarla por favor Seth. –dijo ella con voz temblorosa-. y tiene razón, si estoy a punto de desmayarme.

-Rossana por favor llama a Claire, que venga pronto estaré en un cubículo de emergencias. –dijo a la recepcionista y la levantó en brazos a ella, por supuesto no tuvo problema alguno en hacerlo con semejantes brazos. - ¿Qué Médico la atendió aparte de Claire? - Preguntó el joven Médico.

\- El Doctor Mathews, me revisó, prácticamente me dijo borracha dos veces, me dio un consejo y el alta. –contestó ella.

\- ¡mierda! –soltó Seth, a él tampoco le caía bien ese doctorcito-. A ver, cuénteme desde un principio que fue lo que le pasó, la herida que trae en la cabeza tiene tal vez unas 48 horas, ¿Por qué no vino antes para que se la atendieran? –Preguntó.

\- Estuve inconsciente, creo que era el medio día cuando al fin desperté. –Claire entró en ese momento y al verla corrió a su lado alarmada.

\- ¿Donde estaba? La estuve buscando, no debió levantarse de su cama estuvo bastante tiempo inconciente. –reclamó severamente.

\- Le dio el alta ¿puedes creerlo? le dio el alta, y por lo que veo en tus notas, se necesitaba, sino estudios clínicos al menos Hospitalización para mantenerla en observación.

\- Si, le dije que por lo menos se requerían Rayos X, para descartar cualquier complicación, y por lo que veo eso es lo que tenemos ¿perdió el conocimiento otra vez?

-No, pero tiene las pupilas dilatadas y casi se desmayo.- Seth se volvió a ella y le Preguntó.- ¿ha comido algo? Líquidos, ¿Qué tanto ha ingerido?

\- Un sándwich, una soda y una botella de agua. –respondió -. Pero si dice que mi herida tiene dos días, eso quiere decir que estuve inconsciente por lo menos unas 36 horas y en todo ese tiempo, no he comido ni bebido nada, ni siquiera me acuerdo que me paso.

\- Prosiga. -dijo Seth.

-Cuando desperté a medio día, estaba tirada en un barranco, me dolía muchísimo la cabeza y tenía nauseas. Escalé y llegue a la carretera, caminé unos metros y una pareja muy amable me trajo hasta aquí, fueron más de tres horas las cuales dormí, me despertaron y me bajé de su auto, di unos pasos y sentí que me caía, recuerdo haber entrado al Hospital y haberme desmayado. Ya estaba afuera, pero descubrí algo que dejó sorprendida…y por eso regrese, para preguntarle a usted Claire si me conocía de alguna parte… -ella miró a Claire, como esperando que le dijera que sí.

\- Lo siento pero no. Es la primera vez que la veo. –respondió Claire. Ella palideció tanto que asustó a Seth.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué pensó que Claire la podía conocer? –ella lo miro con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas y respondió algo que puso a Seth en guardia.

-Creía que me conocía, porque tengo en la cartera mi carnet de Médico residente del Hospital Da Revín de Seattle City. Y el permiso de conducir ambos con una foto mía, ¡creía que alguien podía decirme algo! ¡Alguien que pudiera decirme quien soy!…. –exclamó.


	6. Chapter 6

**DECLARACION:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmett con locura.

**CAPITULO 4.**

\- ¿Qué está tratando de decir? –Preguntó Seth.

-Que no recuerdo nada, nada, ni siquiera mi nombre, cuando desperté en el barranco mi mente era ya un vacío total, todos mis recuerdos son solo desde medio día…

\- Claire prepara todo para Radiología y que se mantenga despierta, ¡maldición ¡ - salió al pasillo y gritó a la recepción -. Rossana llama a Jake, urge. –vociferó. Claire salió del cubículo a la sala de Radiología mientras Seth esperaba que llegara Jake, el altavoz sonó…

_Doctor Black... Se le necesita en emergencias, Doctor Jacob Black Se le necesita en emergencias…._

Ella se sentía rara, todo era nuevo y conocido a la vez, ella sabía muy bien como se manejaba un caso como el suyo y la medidas a tomar, pero era todo nuevo visto desde su perspectiva como paciente, su mente era un caos ¿Por qué olvido todo lo que había vivido antes de hoy? ¿Por qué recordaba muy bien lo que había estudiado?

Era sorprendente cómo funcionaba su memoria, porque recordaba todo, absolutamente todo lo referente a la carrera de medicina, pero no podía recordar nada aparte de eso, no había rostros, ni voces, solo el conocimiento, como si su mente hubiese encerrado todo lo demás , unos pasos ligeros y rápidos se escucharon en el pasillo, parecía que la persona casi corría, ella cerró los ojos por un momento, lo necesitaba, la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, de seguro era porque estaba tratando de recordar y las luces del Hospital no ayudaban mucho.

Claire se encontró con Jake en el pasillo y le contó lo pormenores del caso, por supuesto Jake lanzó maldiciones hacía cierto Doctor Y se apresuraron al cubículo donde estaban ella y Seth.

\- _No debería dormir señorita. Señorita, despierte, dormir le puede perjudicar más. _–prácticamente la regaño.

Que voz, oh si, debía de estar en otra dimensión... Ella abrió los ojos, al darse cuenta de que se había adormilado y que la voz no era de otra dimensión, si no del Médico más guapo que había visto, de eso estaba segura, ni en su vida pasada, ni en esta… era el sueño de cualquier mujer, no, no, era su sueño, su sueño…

Era muy guapo, tanto como Seth, pero diferente. Seth era muy apuesto pero de manera juvenil, el en cambio era apuesto de una forma desconcertante, sus anchos hombros concordaban más que bien con sus caderas estrechas y sus bien torneadas y gruesas piernas que llenaban el uniforme, su cabello oscuro como la noche, sus rasgos no eran suaves, sino más bien duros, la mandíbula cuadrada, los labios gruesos, que tal vez en otro hombre se verían femeninos, en cambio en el estaban perfectos, ojos negros que eran bastante profundos y atemorizantes para cualquiera… menos para ella. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

-No estaba dormida, solo cerré los ojos un momento, la luz me molesta y la cabeza me duele demasiado, además estoy muy cansada y perdida. –respondió como si no hubiera intentado regañarla.

\- Bien... soy el Doctor Jacob Black, voy a revisarla ¿hace cuanto se hizo la herida? Y ¿Cuántas veces ha perdido el conocimiento desde entonces? –Preguntó.

\- Me han dicho que entre 36 y 48 horas…

\- La pregunta era para usted, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se hirió la cabeza?

Este tío estaba buenísimo, pero era un idiota, pensó ella -. No lo sé, desperté hace unas horas. –respondió.

\- ¿Cómo se la hizo?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cuántos dedos le estoy enseñando?

\- ¿dos? Dudó.

\- Su nombre, dirección, fecha de nacimiento, su móvil, profesión y ciudad natal.

\- No lo recuerdo, no lo recuerdo, no lo recuerdo, no lo recuerdo, al parecer Médico residente, no lo recuerdo.

\- Dígame, si no recuerda cinco de las seis cosas que le mencioné ¿cómo puede recordar que es Médico? –Preguntó Jake.

\- Tiene razón, no lo recordé, pero es lo único que está en mi mente, se lo que me está pasando, en la tomografía saldrá una inflamación en el lado derecha del frontal y otra en la parte de atrás en la base del cerebro, a la altura del hueso occipital.

Si como parece hace 48 horas que tuve el accidente, esa inflamación es la que me está provocando la falta de memoria y los desmayos son debidos a la hipoglucemia, durante muchas horas no consumí ningún alimento, ni agua y yo nunca he podido estar mucho tiempo sin comer, lo que comí hace un rato no fue suficiente… ¿Por qué me ve así? No sé cómo se esto, lo estuve meditando bastante rato y por lo que deduje o paso mucho tiempo como paciente en el Hospital o de plano soy Médico, lo corroboré cuando leí mi carnet, regresé para preguntarle a Claire si me conocía, porque se supone que trabajo aquí, pero cuando dijo que no, me hizo perder toda esperanza.

\- ¿Donde está su carnet y que dice? –Preguntó Jake, intrigado por sus palabras.

\- Están en la mochila, en la cartera. – respondió.

\- Seth, por favor pásame la cartera. – Seth se la pasó y Jake sacó el carnet, no había dudas -. Tiene razón, este carnet pertenece a este mismo Hospital, Seth busca dentro, ahí deben estar los documentos que la acreditan. –si era una mentirosa, no los tendría, debía de entregarlos para poder ingresar a su residencia.

-Su nombre es C.C. –dijo Jake -. Usted se llama C.C.

Ella se tocó el pecho por instinto, por un momento no encontró lo que creía estar buscando, pero sus dedos tocaron algo. Ella bajo la cabeza y vio el colgante que llevaba, era un tejido sencillo y un dije con dos iniciales, CC…. entonces ese era su nombre CC…. no le decía nada.

\- Aquí están, tiene fecha de ingreso para mañana, es de los nuevos reclutas, y trae un promedio que no te creerás. –comento Seth.

\- ¿75? Es el promedio mínimo para ingresar, no me sorprende. –se burlo Jake.

\- ¿Con que promedio ingresó usted? Médico residente de tercer año. –Preguntó ella enfadada, que se creía él, la verdad, como Médico creía que estaba a la altura, pero como hombre era un completo idiota, Patán y estúpido…

\- 90 en primer año, 93 en segundo y 95 en tercero. ¿Puede superar eso? –la ironía en su voz y el sarcasmo, hicieron que ella dudará y miró a Seth que tenía su documentación.

\- 98, 98… ahora si Jake, al fin llegó alguien a tu altura Jajajajaa. –se burlo Seth, ella sonrió.

\- Se siguen burlando más tarde, ahora vamos a Radiología, Jared está impaciente…-habló Claire y le dio a Jake por dónde más le dolía-. ¿Y sabes Jake?, me encanta que alguien sea una sabelotodo como tú, a ver si así se te quita lo amargado, preveo que a partir de ahora esto será muy divertido.

Ella fue llevada en una silla de ruedas, Seth veía de ella a Jake y de Jake a ella y sonreía a Claire que entendió perfectamente lo que Seth trataba de insinuar… la chica amnésica llamada CC, le iba a dar a sus vidas otra perspectiva, ella creía que mejor.

Jared los esperaba en la sala de Radiología, le pidieron que se quitara toda la ropa y todos los metales, Claire le ayudo a ponerse una bata de Hospital, CC. Insistió en ponerse la abertura por delante, no iba a darle a nadie la hermosa vista de su trasero, eso fue peor, porque al atarse la bata todas las curvas de su cuerpo quedaron más que expuestas y aunque no se dio cuenta, tres pares de ojos casi se salieron de su órbita, y uno más se puso en blanco. Jared acomodó a CC. Y comenzó el proceso de tomar las placas.

\- Jared, necesito unas de lado frontal derecho y unas de la occipital parte inferior. ¿Cómo fue su caída o más bien en qué posición estaba cuando despertó? –le Preguntó a CC.

\- Estaba de espaldas, supongo que la mochila amortiguo el golpe, pero mi cabeza estaba en el suelo, no sé como llegue allí, estuve pensando que fui lanzada, por la distancia en que estaba del barranco y la altura que era como de tres metros, yo estaba como a cinco o seis metro del borde. Si me hubiese caído, lo hubiese hecho de cabeza o hubiese rodado, pero no hubiese quedado en la posición en que estaba, de todos modos eso no explica cómo me hice la herida en la frente. –contestó muy apesadumbrada.

\- Jared creo que necesitamos también unas de la columna vertebral, necesito ver cómo andan las cervicales y también unas de tórax, por la caída –dijo Jake. Esta mujer era todo un caso, ella tenía razón, su teoría estaba muy bien cimentada, el hizo un dibujo en sus notas y por lo que ella decía, tenía que haber sido lanzada con bastante fuerza y desde más altura que tres metros, ¿arrojada de un auto?

Al parecer, ella tenía todos sus documentos en regla, dinero, y todo lo necesario para ingresar al trabajo, ¿un accidente? Un choque tal vez, eso pudo haberla lanzado sobre el barranco y dejarla caer de golpe, así su espalda tuvo el soporte de la mochila, pero su cabeza recibió el impacto del suelo, eso justificaba que hubiese perdido el conocimiento durante tanto tiempo y por lo tanto presentar amnesia.

Pero su amnesia fue selectiva, olvidó todo lo demás, pero no olvidó lo que era más importante para ella, eso podía reconocerlo y lo intrigaba, lo intrigaba…

Ella cambio de posición y al hacerlo él tuvo una vista plena de su muslo, blanco como la crema, el trago saliva y no pudo evitar imaginársela ahí tumbada, sin esa bata, con el encima… casi gimió, ella estaba poniéndolo en evidencia, jamás había sentido tanta atracción con otra mujer antes, ni siquiera con "ella", esta vez era algo diferente, desde que la vio allí en el cubículo con los ojos cerrados, sintió que su cuerpo se excitaba, pero cuando abrió los ojos, estuvo perdido.

CC. era una mujer exuberante, bastante alta, por lo menos 1.70 metros, senos abundantes que podrían llenar sus manos y el tenía manos muy grandes, una cintura estrecha, pero no pequeña, porque no era flaca, iban muy acorde con sus redondas caderas, que apostaba cualquier mujer envidiaría y la curva de su trasero respingón, mataría por poder posar su mano ahí, si, definitivamente estaba perdido. Iba a ser un tormento el tener que trabajar con ella.

Después, fue llevada al escáner y le hicieron una tomografía y así descartar algún otro problema. Jake quería estar seguro de que no habría más problemas con la paciente, podría presentar convulsiones o entrar en estado comatoso debido a la posible inflamación del cerebro.

\- Bien eso es todo, puede vestirse de nuevo. –la voz de Jared sacó a Jake de sus fantasías.

\- No, no se vista, Claire llévala a su cama y aplica nuevamente solución glucosada al 10%, pero ahora más lento, para 6 horas y ordena que le preparen una cena abundante en líquidos, el riesgo sobre comer mucho paso hace rato. Seth y yo nos quedaremos a revisar las placas, paso más tarde a notificarle su posible diagnostico. –todo esto lo dijo sin levantar la vista de sus notas.

\- ¿Puedo al menos antes tomar un baño? Creo que lo necesito. –pidió CC.

\- Claro, puede hacerlo, Claire por favor encárgate de darle todo lo necesario por favor. –contestó, ¡maldición! Pensó él, solo eso le faltaba para subirle la temperatura y empezar a sudar, solo de imaginársela bajo la regadera, desnuda cubierta de espuma, hizo que su erección se pegara al elástico de los calzoncillos, menos mal que estaba con el uniforme, porque si no, hubiese estado en problemas.

\- ¿Como ven el caso? –Preguntó Seth.

\- Se ve una inflamación en el lado derecho del frontal y otra a la altura del occipital, en la base de cerebro, me parece que los dos son los responsables de la perdida de la memoria, por suerte las cervicales, torácicas y lumbares están perfectamente bien, lo mismo que las costillas. –dijo Jared.

\- ¡Por qué no me sorprende! –Exclamó Jake -. Seth, tenías razón es una sabelotodo, la mantendremos en observación esta noche y mañana veremos qué pasa, lo más probable es que tengamos que darle de alta, con revisiones continuas, tal vez una vez a la semana e irlas espaciando.

\- Creo que no te entendí, la vas a dar de alta ¿así, como así? ¿Cuándo va a recuperar la memoria? –Preguntó Seth muy alarmado.

\- No hay nada que hacer Seth. -Fue Jared quien respondió-. Desgraciadamente no hay otra forma, comenzará con terapias psicológicas y visitará al neurólogo, pero nada asegura que se recuperará.

-Así es Seth, es lamentable, pero le quedó lo mejor, no olvidó su capacidad para ejercer la medicina, y si el director del Hospital no tiene ningún inconveniente, empezará a trabajar pasado mañana en nuestro turno y será nuestra colega residente.

El baño le cayó de maravilla, CC se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima o más bien toda la mugre de encima, se permitió bromear con esa situación, la cena sí que fue abundante, pero en líquidos, sopa de pollo, te, gelatina, lo único sólido fue una rebanada de pan, ahora estaba recostada en su cama, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora, no tenía nada, ni familia, ni casa, ni nada, tal vez ni siquiera su trabajo, y eso le pesaba mucho, además cada pensamiento desembocaba en el, en Jake. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el, si era tan antipático y grosero… no, no lo era, pero era una forma de defenderse ante esta atracción… y el era también el hombre que despertaba sus sentidos.

Cuando estuvo en la mesa de rayos x, sentía que él podía verla, imaginársela desnuda, pero no, ella no le caía bien, podía sentirlo, él ni siquiera la miro cuando le dijo que no se vistiera, para ella había sido un momento tan intimo, no sabía cómo había podido hablar de darse un baño, sin que le temblara la voz y ahora estaba aquí, como tonta esperando que el entrara a decirle lo que ella ya sabía, que no había formas de saber si se recuperaría, era difícil aceptarlo, pero era la verdad, ella lo sabía muy bien.

Se preguntaba si tendría familia o no, pues no traía ninguna foto de ellos entre sus cosas, tal vez estaba sola en el mundo, ninguna dirección aparte de la de los Newton, ningún nombre o referencia, nada, nada que la vinculara al pasado.

Tal vez eso era lo que ella quería, por eso estaba cambiando de ciudad y de trabajo, ¿Era mucha coincidencia que olvidará todo lo demás excepto todo el conocimiento que tenía de medicina?

No, no era coincidencia, decidió que no hurgaría en el pasado, seguiría adelante sin mirar atrás, no se preocuparía por nada que no fuera su futuro. Si ella no traía consigo nada que le diera pistas sobre sí misma, era porque ese había sido siempre su propósito, olvidar esa parte de su vida y eso era lo que haría, olvidar.

\- Veo que te has puesto cómoda. –dijo Seth, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y desilusionándola por completo, pues ella esperaba que fuera "otro" quien pasara a verla.

\- Si, estaba deseando un baño, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin bañarme, estaba asquerosa y maloliente.

-¿Cómo sabes que nunca habías estado tanto tiempo sin bañarte? -Preguntó Seth.

\- No lo sé, realmente no lo sé, es solo una sensación de seguridad, hay algunas cosas que me causan esa sensación, eso es todo, me hace estar tranquila, como si no estuviera tan fuera de la realidad, aunque todo parece totalmente nuevo, esas cosas me hacen sentir que pertenezco a algo, que toda mi vida no es una mentira, que a pesar de todo lo que estoy pasando, todavía hay algo de verdad.

\- Que bien que se esté tomando las cosas con calma. –Dijo Jake interrumpiendo la plática -¿Cómo se siente? Me refiero físicamente, ya sé que mentalmente está confundida todavía.

\- Adolorida y hambrienta, pero supongo que no comeré nada más hasta mañana, así que no importa. Y sí, estoy confundida, no es fácil sentir todo este vacío.

\- Entiendo, y precisamente de eso quiero hablarle.

\- Yo los dejo solos. -dijo Seth, quien salió del cubículo si esperar respuesta.

\- Voy a darle su diagnostico, pero supongo que ya lo conoce. Tenía usted razón CC en cuanto a lo que encontramos en las placas, creo también que sabrá usted que no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer, más que esperar y que no puedo asegurarle que volverá a recuperar la memoria, podría llevar terapia psicológica y visitar al neurólogo, quizás someterse a experimentos médicos, pero eso solo lo decidirá usted.

\- Si, me lo imaginaba y tiene razón, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer, excepto seguir adelante con mi vida y dejar mi pasado atrás. Todavía tengo mis conocimientos así que, no todo está perdido para mí, o ¿piensa usted que no soy apta para ejercer? –Preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

\- En eso es en lo único que le puedo asegurar que es totalmente apta. Me tardé porque estuve en el despacho del director del Hospital, el Doctor Laurent Da Revín, a quien expuse su caso y presente sus documentos, los cuales la acreditan como Médico residente de segundo año y le hable de que sus facultades como Médico no se vieron afectadas por el accidente, el valoró su caso y dijo que por lo pronto, no hay ningún problema en que se una a nosotros para trabajar en el turno de las 13:00 horas a partir de pasado mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmett con locura.

**CAPITULO 5**

\- ¿Pasado mañana? ¿De verdad? –Ella sonrió y Jake quedó fascinado -. No puedo creerlo, estaba aquí preguntándome si tendría oportunidad de trabajar o estaría perdida para siempre… gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad no sé como agradecerle por esto, no tenía porque hacerlo… sin embargo…

\- Sin embargo lo hice, no tiene porque agradecerme, lo hice porque usted es muy capaz, ya lo ha demostrado, además no hay ningún problema en cuanto a lo que verdaderamente se necesita para poder trabajar aquí, usted reúne todos los requisitos necesarios y su puntuación es de 98. Sería injusto desperdiciar tanto talento, además la necesitamos, según lo que averigüe, usted viene de un grupo de estudiantes de medicina, destinado a este Hospital, pero lamentablemente ellos perdieron la vida en un accidente hace dos días, usted de alguna manera se salvo al no haber viajado con ellos. Todos procedían de diferentes estados o ciudades.

\- Dígame ¿cómo fue su accidente y donde? – Preguntó ella alarmada-. Por favor necesito saberlo.

\- Un choque muy fuerte y una explosión, ¿pasa algo? Se ha puesto pálida.

\- ¡oh Dios! El accidente fue como a tres y media horas de aquí…. ¿verdad? –Preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

\- Si, fue contra un camión de combustible, pero antes hubo un enfrenón muy fuerte debido a que el combustible se había regado y la carretera se hizo resbalosa, me da pena el pensar que estuvieron a punto de ser nuestros compañeros de trabajo ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

\- Porque ya sé cómo me hice la herida en la frente… debí haber salido disparada del auto con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarme a varios metros. – las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y una tristeza, por alguna extraña razón ella había sobrevivido y tenía otra oportunidad, ahora con mayor razón estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás, era una señal, una señal que le estaba marcando el camino a seguir y no debía volver atrás, nunca más .

\- ¿Lo recuerda, recordó usted algo del accidente? – Preguntó Jake emocionado de que hubiese esperanza para ella -. Dígame por favor, es muy necesario para poder cambiar su diagnostico…

\- No, no recuerdo nada, pero al subir por el barranco hacía la carretera, pude ver los restos del desastre, en ese momento no lo vinculé con lo que me había pasado a mí, pero le aseguro que ha de haber sido horrible. – ella se quedó callada un momento, con la mirada perdida imaginándose como había sucedido, solo que ahora se ubicaba a ella en medio de todo.

\- Si, probablemente, pero entonces, esto en una gran noticia, la ayudará a encontrar a su familia, alguien debe de estarla buscando, ¿no lo cree?

\- Tal vez, pero le pido por favor que no haga nada, deseo que las cosas sigan así por un tiempo, no estoy preparada para enfrentar eso, me aterra, lo que estoy viviendo ahora no me es desconocido, pero lo demás si y tengo miedo, mucho miedo, es como si estuviera huyendo de algo o de alguien. – ella le tomó la mano y le pidió angustiada que no hiciera nada, al menos por un tiempo, necesitaba tiempo.

\- Este bien, tiene razón, vamos a hacer las cosas despacio y luego ya veremos. Descanse, mañana será otro día. – se despidió y salió dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Lunes 24 de septiembre.

Estaba perdida, totalmente perdida y necesitaba ayuda, pero no sabía hacía donde mirar, había confiado su futuro a un hombre que no conocía, pero que le parecía honesto, la había recomendado para el trabajo a pesar de no tener memoria, y confiaba en ella, pero no sabía si podía seguir confiando en ella, una vez que supiera que no tenía la menor intención de volver atrás, para nada, nunca... O por lo pronto. Había dormido bastante bien, estaba todavía muy dolorida, antes no había sentido los magullones, pero después de bañarse, su cuerpo se había relajado y había comenzado a sentir dolor donde no sabía que podía doler.

Había pasado la mañana recostada y había recibido un desayuno bastante abundante, fruta picada, un sándwich de pollo, jugo y yogurt... Lo había necesitado, se sentía famélica, después de la revisión médica de las 9:00 a.m. paseo un poco por el pasillo, tratando de no estorbar mucho, pues la sala de emergencias no era un lugar muy tranquilo que digamos. Al principio volvió a marearse un poco, pero cerró los ojos hasta que todo dejo de dar vueltas y pudo estar de pie sin sentir que se movía el piso. Para el medio día ya estaba bastante recuperada y andaba de aquí para allá con su bolsa de suero, ella ya se sentía mejor... Lo que la molestaba realmente era tener que usar la bata del Hospital y andar con el trasero al aire libre.

A las 13:00 hrs. Vino el cambio de turno, los médicos y enfermeras que la habían atendido desde muy temprano se iban y llegaban otros... Nuevas caras... todo era nuevo... Los nombres no le decían nada... Ni siquiera podía ver algún parecido o rasgo físico que le recordará algo o alguien... Solo tenía la seguridad de que estar en el Hospital era estar en un lugar conocido... Era lo único que la ligaba con el pasado.

Ella se alegro tanto de poder ver caras conocidas cuando vio a Claire y los otros chicos... Pero lo que hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción fue ver a Jake... Se había portado tan bien con ella el día anterior y aunque al principio había estado algo pesado y grosero, más tarde se había portado lindísimo y amable... Además... Estaba guapísimo y ella no podía evitar notarlo.

Únicamente Claire y Seth pasaron por allí durante toda la tarde y aunque ella andaba paseando por aquí y por allá siguiendo a Claire, no pudo ver a Jake... No se atrevía a preguntar por él, le daba pena y prefirió aguantarse las ganas de verlo. Había sido Seth el que la había revisado y le había confirmado que al otro día le darían el alta... Ya para la noche, después de la cena recibió una visita.

\- Hola CC, pase a despedirme, terminó mi turno y me voy a descansar, bueno nos vamos todos. – dijo Claire con una sonrisa para ella.

\- ¿Todos? – Preguntó ella.

\- Me refiero a los chicos, Seth, Jared, Quil, a quien no conoces, es residente también, pero es paramédico en el equipo de rescate, Embry, que fue quien te puso en la camilla cuando te desmayaste la primera vez, no creo que lo recuerdes, Kim, que es enfermera y partera, Jake, ya lo conoces porque es tu Médico y yo, todos vivimos juntos en la misma casa y logramos acomodarnos en el mismo turno, así que, venimos juntos y nos vamos juntos, ¿Qué te parece?.

\- Ah… Bien, bien, son muy astutos al haberse organizado así.

\- Nah, fue idea de Jake, todos crecimos juntos, en la reservación de La Push, en la península de Olimpia aquí en Washington y hace unos años hubo una epidemia, se perdieron muchas vidas, nuestras creencias y costumbres no permitieron que hubiese ayuda, después de eso, Billy Black, el jefe de la tribu, decidió cambiar las cosas, se solicitó al gobierno un fideicomiso para construir un Hospital en la reservación, pero también para otras localidades.

\- El problema fue, que tu gente se negó de nuevo a ser tratado por los blancos. – aseguró ella, como si conociera de este problema a fondo.

-Si, entonces Jake decidió dejar a un lado su formación educativa en la reservación, para venir a la universidad y hacerse Médico, los demás seguimos su ejemplo, unos como médicos, otros como paramédicos rescatistas como Quil y Embry, Jared es radiólogo, Kim es partera y yo soy enfermera, Seth ginecólogo y Jake es cirujano. Tuvo la idea de que tener el mismo turno nos ayudaría mejor para nuestros planes, vamos a trabajar en el mismo Hospital así es bueno saber trabajar en equipo.

\- Si, estuvo muy bien pensado, después de todo ustedes serán quienes trabajen en su propio Hospital, eso es bueno, pero aparte del personal Médico se necesitan cubrir otras áreas.

\- ¡Claro!, Jake pensó en todo, Leah, la hermana de Seth está en contabilidad, Sam Uley es quien se encarga del mantenimiento y es el segundo de Jake, Emily está en la administración, en el trabajo social esta Rachel, la hermana de Jake, Paúl es anestesiólogo, él y Rachel no viven con nosotros, están casados como Kim y Jared pero ellos quieren tener su propio espacio. Además, Paul le tiene un poco de miedo a Jake, el no llevaba gusto con ese matrimonio, aunque no se opuso... Y así, poco a poco conforme van creciendo los miembros de la tribu se van acomodando, según se requiera.

\- Perdona, pero no te entiendo mucho, por lo que veo, Jake ha sido un gran ejemplo, pero lo nombras demasiado, tú… ¿Eres su novia? – Preguntó, ¡se atrevió!, lo hizo, ella no lo podía creer, mira que haberse atrevido hasta tanto, pero debía saberlo, Jake le gustaba demasiado y era mejor cortar de golpe cualquier complicación que pudiera surgir – . Disculpa, no debí hacerte esa pregunta, pero es que me parece que lo nombras demasiado y una mujer solo hace eso cuando un hombre nos interesa o eso creo...

\- Jajajaja, no, no te disculpes, la verdad es que yo también me he preguntado muchas veces lo mismo, Jake es mi héroe como Médico y como jefe, pero como hombre es un completo idiota, y no, no es mi novio…. El estaría más que disponible si se olvidará de su ex, pero ella lo dejo vacío y sin ganas de volver a enamorarse, supongo que es por eso que se porta así de imbécil, se protege para no volver a sufrir, ¿Te gusta verdad?

\- No, no es eso… Bueno si, esta súper guapo y buenísimo…. Pero la verdad es que tienes razón, es un idiota, lástima, porque sus calificaciones 90, 93 y 95 hablaban muy bien de él, pero es un grosero y un Patán Jajajajaa. – las dos rieron a costa de Jake.

Jake que había pasado por ahí, para ver cómo estaba CC, pues se había esforzado por no ir en todo su turno, había escuchado la ultima parte de la conversación... todas eran iguales pensó Jake y la tal CC no era la excepción, Jake se sintió furioso contra ella, definitivamente no iba a perder el tiempo, ¿Lo creía grosero y Patán? pues eso sería. Se dio la media vuelta y no volteó a ver atrás.

\- No, no Claire, estoy bromeando, en un principio lo creí, pero la verdad es que se ha portado conmigo como todo un caballero, mañana empiezo a trabajar aquí en el Hospital, con ustedes en el mismo turno, el hizo esto por mí, sin que yo se lo pidiera, y si, me encanta, desde que escuche su voz por primera vez, sentí algo, no sé qué y cuando abrí los ojos y lo vi, te juro que estuve a sus pies rendida, no sé si hubo alguien antes en mi vida, no traigo anillo y no tengo seña de haber llevado uno, pero estoy segura de que es el hombre de mis sueños, con todo y sus defectos.

\- Y eso es maravilloso CC, me encanta y creo que tú también le gustas, si hubieses visto como te veía en la sala de Radiología.

\- No, ni siquiera me volteo a ver, solo está siendo amable.

\- Bueno, si, el es amable con todos, por algo es el próximo jefe de la tribu, pero estoy segura que tu no le inspiras amabilidad...

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - CC cambió de tema, pues no quería seguir por ahí.

\- Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Ropa, zapatos, todo eso… No sé a qué hora me darán de alta mañana y empezaré a trabajar a las 13: 00 horas, y no tengo nada que ponerme, estoy sin ropa interior ahora y me siento fatal.

\- ¡Shopping! Si, ¡claro que sí!, me encantará hacerte ese favor.

\- Esta es mi talla, el número de zapatos y el dinero, espero que sea suficiente, que sea al menos lo indispensable.

\- ¿Estás loca? esto es mucho dinero, por supuesto que ajusta y sobra, pero ya lo gastaremos juntas.

\- Eso estaría muy bien, ah... Quisiera también que me ayudaras a encontrar un lugar donde alojarme, yo no conozco nada ni nadie, tu tal vez sabrías de algo.

\- Eso es fabuloso CC, podrías venir a vivir con nosotros, compartirías habitación conmigo. Jared y Kim ocupan una… Porque están prometidos o casados, es lo mismo. Quil y Embry ocupan otra y la ultima la ocupan Jake y Seth, a mi me toco estar sola pero la habitación es grande, si a ti no te importa compartirla conmigo, me encantaría que vinieras.

Los ojos de ella, se llenaron de lagrimas que no pudo contener y con el brazo libre abrazó a Claire, nunca se había sentido así, algo se lo decía y eso era lo que ella quería, lo que siempre había buscado….. No tenía dudas, había encontrado su lugar.

\- Por supuesto que quiero Claire, por supuesto…. Pero… ¿Qué dirán los demás?, si a ellos no les gusta mi presencia, no quisiera imponérsela.

\- No te preocupes, es mi habitación y si yo quiero compartirla, ellos tendrán que aceptarlo, pero estoy segura de que Seth estará encantado, Jared ya te conoció y los demás también son muy agradables, además yo sé de alguien que estará más que feliz de verte allí.

\- Bueno, si es así, acepto, acepto compartir tu habitación y contribuir con los gastos de la casa, supongo que todos aportan una cuota al gastó de la casa ¿no?

\- Si, todos aportamos semanalmente cierta cantidad para cubrir el mantenimiento de la casa y la comida, créeme, tu aportación será muy bienvenida. Bueno, me despido, no tardan en venir a buscarme y no quiero que nos escuchen hablar de la ropa interior que no llevas puesta.

\- Claire, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, te veo mañana.

\- No hay de que, hasta mañana.

CC no pudo dormir pronto, y estuvo meditando en todo lo que le había pasado en solo dos días, era mucho, se había despertado con amnesia, había viajado de aventón, estuvo internada dos veces, le habían dado un diagnostico nada alentador si lo que quería era recordar, había hecho una amiga, había conseguido donde vivir, pero lo más importante de todo era, que se había enamorado, si... fue amor a primera vista, al menos por su parte… Después de esa conclusión pudo dormir y soñó que el llegaba a verla dormir.

El se había quedado de guardia, no importaba, le gustaba su trabajo más que nada, aunque no olvidaba su pasión por la mecánica, la que practicaba en su tiempo libre. Solo que nunca había tenido una distracción tan tentadora en uno de los cubículos de emergencias, y él nunca había sido un hombre que se dejara guiar por las pasiones, solo una vez casi perdió su Honor por una mujer, si al menos lo hubiese amado habría valido la pena, pero ella solo se había burlado de él, aunque su desprecio sirvió de algo, ahora era un Médico competente y un buen cirujano, pero la decepción que sentía seguía viva aun después de años. Cuando alguna chica mostraba algún interés en el, inmediatamente se portaba mal y grosero con ella. No quería vivir eso de nuevo, nunca.

_-Y ¿cómo te llamas guapo?_

_-Jacob Black ¿y tú?_

_-Irina, Irina Denali…._

Irina había sido diez mayor que él, ella tenía veintisiete años y el solo diecisiete, le faltaban algunos meses para cumplir dieciocho, ella lo había hecho hombre, le había enseñado todo lo que ella sabía, fueron los dos meses más interesantes de su corta vida, según las costumbres de su tribu, lo que ellos hacían solo estaba permitido entre los prometidos o casados, y él le había creído cuando le dijo que era suya, y se había enamorado, se había enamorado, con ese amor inocente de su juventud y creía que ella era suya, suya… ella se lo había dicho…

Había hablado con su padre y se había enfrentado al consejo para reclamarla como suya… No había creído cuando le dijeron que no era buena, porque ella era suya y él le debía lealtad… Había expuesto su derecho de linaje como heredero legitimo por ella y cuando había vencido, cuando había conseguido que su gente la aceptara, ella se había reído en su cara. Le había dicho que ella solo se había entretenido con él, que él no había significado nada para ella, que se viera en un espejo, que era un don nadie sin aspiraciones, pero sobre todo que era imbécil chiquillo jugando a ser príncipe, que se había reído mucho de él, y que nunca había tenido un amante tan tonto y tan joven, que le había encantado jugar al alumno y a la maestra…

Ella... Irina Denali, una de las hijas del prestigiado biólogo Eleazar Denali, lo poseía todo, obtenía todo lo que quería, lo había querido a él… y lo había tenido, lo había dejado tirado como si fuera basura, con su orgullo pisoteado y su Honor casi perdido. Había jurado no volver a caer en lo mismo, antes conocería bien a la mujer que sería suya y se encargaría de que ella fuera suya, pero él no se entregaría de nuevo.

No había vuelto a ver a Irina hasta que ingresó al Hospital para hacer su residencia, había sido él quien tuvo que practicarle una cesárea de emergencia a la señora Da Revín, antes conocida como Irina Denali.

Ella lo buscaba, al principio, para que no le dijera nada a su marido de lo que había habido entre ellos, después, para intentar seducirlo de nuevo y últimamente para ofrecerle que dejaría a su marido por él.

Solo que el ya no la quería. Nunca lo hizo. Solo estaba encandilado con ella, y ella se había aprovechado de su ingenuidad, pero ahora ya no era aquel niño jugando a ser hombre, el era ahora un hombre verdadero, Honorable, digno de su linaje, y así tendría que ser su compañera y madre de sus hijos, una mujer Honorable, sin nada que reprocharle, digna de ser la señora de su tribu

Pero ahora, todo eso estaba fallando, no entendía como mujer sin pasado, le causaba tal revolución en sus sentimientos, no era solo deseo, era algo más, algo que nunca le había pasado...

Con Irina había sido diferente, fue descubrimiento sobre la marcha, como todo eso era nuevo para él, había confundido la lujuria con el amor. Ella lo había envuelto en su red, ahora que era un hombre se daba cuenta de que era una zorra. Y él había sido un niño con ganas, ganas de comérsela porque había estado como quería, ahora seguía hermosa, aun después de tener dos hijos y con treinta y cuatro años. Pero él había cambiado, ya no era el adolescente inexperto de hacía seis años, ahora era un hombre, tenía una carrera prometedora, sería el jefe de su tribu y cuidaría de ellos.

Todo había estado muy bien hasta ayer… Ayer, cuando entró a un cubículo para revisar a una paciente con traumatismos craneoencefálicos.

Nunca pensó… ¡maldita fuera su suerte! Por mirar aquellos ojos, ojos que le robaron el sentido y muy probablemente hasta el alma, aun después de escuchar como ella se expresaba de él, de que fuera el motivo para sus risas. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, era media noche y el estaba pasando revisión a todos los pacientes internos en emergencias, apenas había dejado a un hombre en una camilla con el brazo escayolado y múltiples contusiones.

La había evitado todo el día, se mantuvo a legado de ella a propósito y hubo varias ocasiones en que estuvieron a punto de encontrarse porque ella andaba de aquí para allá con Claire, pero el logró evitarlo. No quería estar cerca de ella... Le causaba demasiada excitación, no podía evitar sentir deseo por ella, era demasiado hermosa... Voluptuosa... ¡Ahhh!... Le causaba una gran erección solo pensar en ella... Pero además había algo... Algo que se removía dentro de él y no le gustaba nada. Siempre había podido evitar mezclar los sentimientos del placer físico y eso había mantenido a salvo su corazón... Pero ahora... Sentía que el suelo donde estaba pisando no era seguro... Como si pudiera desmoronarse en cualquier momento y eso le daba miedo.

Tendría que pasar por su cama, no importaría si estuviera dormida, pero si estaba despierta… ¡maldición! No sabía lo que haría. Ella había trastornado su mundo por completo y la odiaba por eso… pero la deseaba, demasiado, ¿qué rayos había estado pensando cuando le dijo al director Da Revín que era apta para trabajar? ¿Cómo iba a poder estar tan cerca de ella sin volverse loco?

Estaba dormida, parecía una niña… Tan pura, tan delicada…Tan deseable.

El se acercó a su cama, comprobó que todo estuviera bien y retiro el catéter del suero, ya no lo necesitaba… No pudo evitar acariciar un rizo de su sedoso que caía sobre su frente, era tan hermosa. Con el dorso de su mano acarició su mejilla, era tan suave que el cerró los ojos al contacto y se Preguntó ¿Cómo sería acariciarla toda, desde su cabello hasta los dedos de los pies… Su respiración se aceleró y su mano temblaba. "Jake "ella suspiro su nombre y el casi se desmayó.

El salió de allí, prácticamente corriendo, nunca había hecho tal cosa, nunca. Ella lo estaba volviendo loco… Un accidente grave le salvo por el resto de la noche y antes de marcharse a descansar dejo firmada su alta para el mediodía y las recomendaciones que requería.


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**CAPITULO 6.**

Martes 25 de septiembre.

CC despertó muy descansada y como no, si había soñado con él. Fue uno de esos sueños que parecían tan reales, que se toco la mejilla que le hormigueaba con la sensación de haber sido acariciada, había sido un sueño hermoso, ella estaba dormida y él había estado velando su sueño, había posado su mano en su mejilla y se había acercado hasta su cara para dejar un suave beso sobre su boca, ella había suspirado y pronunciado su nombre. Estaba emocionada, se sentía enamorada, como si tuviera quince años…. Desayuno en su cama y se baño. Volvió a ponerse una bata y espero a que llegara Claire con sus cosas.

Le avisaron que al mediodía le daban el alta. Como no había por el momento un neurólogo en el Hospital, tendría que conformarse con la opinión del Doctor Black. Ella agradeció a la enfermera y le dijo que solo esperaba que llegara su amiga para poder cambiarse… hoy era el primer día del resto de su vida. Claire llegó como a las 12:00 horas. Recién bañada y jalando una maleta. Su maleta.

\- ¡Claire! Al fin. Creí que estaría todo el día desnuda. – esto lo dijo casi en un susurro.

\- ¡Lo siento amiga! Pero ir de compras me vuelve loca y se me pasó el tiempo volando. Ya no esperé a los chicos y me adelante para que te puedas cambiar. Ellos iban a esperar a que Jake se despertara, al pobre le tocó guardia y tuvo una noche pesadísima.

\- ¿Jake estuvo de guardia anoche? – algo se removió dentro de ella y la puso inquieta. Saber que Jake estuvo tan cerca esa noche. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

\- Si, el mismo te retiró el catéter, mira. – Le mostró sus anotaciones médicas -. ¿Vas a decirme que no te diste cuenta? Jajajajaja. Esa sí que estuvo buena, imagínate. Si Jake fuera un pervertido y se hubiera dado un agasajo con tu cuerpo y tú ni siquiera lo hubieses sentido.

\- Tú lo has dicho. Si. Pero no lo es, o no fuera tu héroe. – dijo ella abriendo la maleta. Había de todo, ropa y zapatos, cosméticos.

\- Te aseguro que deje algo en las tiendas. – dijo Claire.

\- Ya, seguro. –dijo poniéndose rápido un conjunto de lencería -. ¡Ah! que alivió. –dijo.

Escogió una falda kaki a la rodilla y una blusa blanca con botones, sin mangas y unos zapatos blancos sin tacón. Se puso desodorante y suspiro. Se peino el cabello y se lo trenzo, había accesorios. Escogió unos pendientes pequeños, un reloj de pulsera. El último toque... Perfume… No sabía si había tenido uno favorito, pero le gustaba este, era fresco y agradable.

\- No sabía que aroma te gusta, así que traje este, es un cítrico.

\- Me fascina, me encantan los cítricos. Y no. No me preguntes como lo sé, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

\- CC. Deja de estar a la defensiva conmigo, no te estoy juzgando. Somos amigas y sé muy bien que si no me cuentas algo, es porque no te acuerdas. No porque no quieras contármelo.

\- Gracias Claire. – dijo-. Gracias por entenderme.

\- Anda, vamos. No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de trabajo.

Ella se presentó en el despacho del director, el Doctor Da Revín. Era un hombre maduro, de piel aceitunada y aunque fuera increíble; traía el Cabello largo.

El la saludó y le ofreció una silla. Ella tomó asiento y se presento como CC. Médico residente de segundo año. Su documentación decía que venía de la universidad de Walla Walla y que su promedio era de 98. Le explico que a pesar de que por ahora tenía la memoria en blanco con referencia a su pasado, todos sus conocimientos estaban allí, de alguna manera, su mente había hecho un proceso de selección en cuanto a eso. Que se sentía capaz de ejercer, eso era lo único seguro.

El Doctor Da Revín la observó durante unos minutos, en los cuales ella se sintió como si estuviera debajo del microscopio, pero una seguridad innata la invadió, no sabía de dónde había salido, pero era muy bienvenida.

\- Bien. - dijo el Doctor Da Revín y le dio la bienvenida, pero le advirtió que estaría vigilada y que cualquier error sería responsabilidad del Doctor Black, que era quien la había recomendado. Ella aseguro que no habría problemas, ni para ella, ni mucho menos para el Doctor Black.

Le ordenó ir, precisamente con él y que se pusiera sus órdenes. Puesto que trabajaría con él y sería su asistente, Seth quedaría relegado a ser asistente del Doctor Mathews, solo por unas semanas, para ver sus progresos, después todo iría como siempre y ella sería reubicada.

Jacob estaba en su consultorio, cuando tocaron a la puerta, sin levantar la vista, pidió que pasaran. Cuando oyó el saludo de CC, levantó la cabeza desconcertado, pues no esperaba verla tan pronto.

\- Hola Doctor Black. El director Da Revín me envío con usted, voy a ser su asistente. Será temporal. – ella habló sin parar, la verdad estaba nerviosa. No por empezar a trabajar, pues esto era para ella todo lo que había esperado. No. Era por él. Solo por él. Tenía algo, no sabía que era, pero la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa. –Seth estará con el Doctor Mathews mientras se demuestra si paso o no la prueba. –ella esperó.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía?, pero él solito se metió en este problema. Da Revín no era tonto y sabía bien donde colocar las piezas. Claro, si la chica amnésica fallaba sería culpa suya. Tenía que salir bien de esta prueba, porque el mismo se estaba jugando su trabajo. Cualquier error de ella, sería un error suyo.

\- Bien. -Dijo Jake, después de haber estado explicándole el protocolo del Hospital-. Esos son los expedientes de nuestros pacientes, todos entraron por una emergencia, tómelos y vamos a hacer la revisión de rutina. – dijo esto, tratando de que su voz sonara normal y no ronca. Ronca de excitación. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que lo ponía así? Estaba preciosa, no necesitaba que la falda fuese más corta, porque el recordaba perfectamente bien sus blancos muslos… Y esa blusa era de una tela hecha para tentar hasta un monje, podía apreciar el encaje del sostén en esa tela casi transparente. ¿Quién fue el verdugo que inventó semejante tortura? Y él era severamente torturado…. ¿Por qué a pesar de que el no significaba nada para ella, seguía estando tan afectado por ella? Era un completo idiota, ella tenía razón.

\- Según las notas médicas del turno matutino, el paciente de la cama ocho, se fue por alta voluntaria. Ni siquiera quiso esperar a que el Médico lo revisara de nuevo después de la aplicación de calmantes de las nueve. -comento CC.

\- No lo descarte, volverá en unas horas, en cuanto el efecto pase. –aseguro Jake.

\- La señora de la cama nueve, presentó mejoría después de la aplicación de salbutamol, combinada con betametasona, se retiro el esteroide y se sustituyó por Ambroxol…se espaciaron las nebulizaciones de cada dos horas a cada cuatro y ahora cada seis horas. –ella estaba tan metida en su trabajo, se veía tan sería y tan segura. Como si no estuviese atravesando por una amnesia, se comportaba con profesionalismo y parecía tener la experiencia de haber hecho esto toda su vida.

Jake y ella hicieron la revisión de rutina a las 3:00 hrs pm. Y regresaron al consultorio. Jake le dio la mitad de expedientes para que ella anotara sus apreciaciones y el tomo la otra mitad, cuando los terminaron los intercambiaron e hicieron sugerencias en cuanto a cada diagnostico. Parecían haber trabajado juntos por mucho tiempo.

En cuanto a lo profesional, parecían estar muy cómodos, pero en cuanto a lo físico no podían contenerse… Al menos mentalmente.

Ellos trataban de mantener una apariencia tranquila y despreocupada, pero su mente no era tan controlada….

Jake solo podía pensar en las piernas de CC. Que se sentiría al acariciarlas, se las imaginaba suaves y cremosas, entrelazadas en su cintura, con él en medio de ellas…Moviéndose duro, muy duro dentro de ella…. ¡maldición! Iba a ponerse en evidencia.

Y la mente de CC no se quedaba atrás, ella no tenía memoria de haber sentido estas sensaciones antes, estaba desconcertada por todo el caos que Jake causaba en su cuerpo…Extrañas sensaciones, placenteras, ansiosas… Por él.

No comprendía porque le estaba pasando esto precisamente con él, si todos los médicos y enfermeros varones del Hospital, que por cierto se habían portado muy amables con ella y eran muy guapos… Seth por ejemplo, no le producía esa excitación… Solo el.

El era el que ocupaba sus pensamientos ¡maldita fuera su suerte! Por haberse fijado en el hombre menos recomendable.

_Doctor Black... se le necesita en emergencias... Doctor Black... se le necesita en emergencias…._

Sonó el altavoz. Rossana estaba llamándolos para atender una emergencia.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron al pasillo con rumbo a la sala de emergencias… Ahora se vería de que material estaba hecha CC, la primera emergencia que Seth cubrió le hizo estar con el estomago revuelto durante todo el turno.

Se quedó esperando ver el malestar de CC, pero no paso nada, ella estaba atendiendo heridos como si siempre lo hubiera hecho, con toda la profesionalidad que debería tener un Médico de mayor edad, incluso más que el.

\- Doctor Black, necesito su ayuda aquí, la hemorragia es demasiado fuerte. – le llamo CC. Otro rasgo que debía admirar, ella no se creía autosuficiente, por el contrario, sabía cuando necesitaba ayuda y la pedía. –Manténgase quieto por favor. Me está haciendo imposible poder ayudarlo. –Ordenó al paciente- … -gracias Doctor Black. – entre los dos pudieron detener temporalmente la hemorragia en la arteria femoral. CC Preguntó. ¿Al quirófano Doctor Black? …

\- Si. Seth prepara el quirófano. CC y yo vamos a prepararnos y tu vas a apoyarnos, Claire te quedas a cargo y que el Doctor Mathews venga a ayudarte… Ah y no le dejes dar de alta a nadie si tienes dudas. –ordeno Jake.

\- Hecho. – contestó Claire, por supuesto que lo haría. Si traía al Doctor Mathews entre ceja y ceja.

Ya en los cambiadores de la sala médica, donde se preparaban para entrar al quirófano, Jake tuvo mucha suerte. Aunque los cambiadores tenían puertas, estas eran casi transparentes y cuando CC entró a cambiarse, le dio a Jake el espectáculo de su vida… Jamás se había tomado el tiempo de ver como se cambiaba una compañera del trabajo.

Tal vez era porque no le interesaban, pero con CC… Era demasiado. Pudo ver claramente sus largas y bien torneadas piernas y su redondo trasero cubierto a penas por una prenda de encaje blanco a juego con del sostén que ya había tenido el gusto de admirar…. ¡maldición! Por poco se corre ahí mismo, parecía que volvía a tener diecisiete años. Se dio la vuelta y se puso el uniforme. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Cuando CC abrió la puerta, se quedó con la mente en blanco nuevamente…. Pero esta vez fue por tener el trasero de Jake frente a ella. El estaba poniéndose los pantalones azules para entrar al quirófano, pero no se había metido tras de ninguna puerta y como estaba de espaldas no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba admirando uno de sus muchos atributos.

Jake era un hombre que seguía las reglas, mente sana en cuerpo sano. Hacía ejercicio en su habitación y salía a correr todas las mañanas, excepto cuando le tocaba guardia de noche, trataba de comer saludable y todo eso hacía que él se mantuviera en perfecto estado físico. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable para todos los hombres y deseable para todas las mujeres y ahora estaba exhibiendo sin querer su bien formado trasero, pero ocultando la enorme erección que era la que hacía que su ropa interior se ajustara más.

Ella se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo antes de que él se enderezara, hubiese sido tan bochornoso que la pillara mirándole el trasero…. Era una pervertida.

En el quirófano fue todo bien, como siempre en lo profesional se entendían perfectamente bien, hacían buen equipo. Se complementaban. Seth pudo darse cuenta muy bien de esta situación, le gustaba lo que veía. Era la primera vez que Jacob Black estaba a gusto con una mujer…. ¿sería esta la correcta?

Muchas mujeres habían intentado acercarse a Jacob, pero él tenía un radar para detectar a las zorras, las interesadas, las vividoras, pero también sabía reconocer cuando eran buenas mujeres y las conservaba como amigas. Pero hasta ahí dejaba que se acercaran. Nunca permitía que esto pasara a algo más, si alguien lo intentaba, entonces se portaba grosero y las desanimaba con su actitud. Si alguna insistía, abrazaba a Seth de forma muy sensual y asunto terminado.

¿Porque Seth no las sacaba de su error? Era muy buena pregunta. Jacob Black era su mejor amigo, su héroe y su ídolo, pero sobre todo sería su Jefe, el señor de toda su tribu, si con esto alejaba a alguna mujer incorrecta, pues adelante. Tal vez eran buenas y sinceras en sus sentimientos hacía el, pero no eran mujeres buenas para la tribu. No cualquier mujer sería la correcta para ser la compañera del Jefe Jacob Black.

Hasta hoy nadie había congeniado con el de esta manera, ambos trabajaban perfectamente concentrados y sus apreciaciones médicas, poco variaban del otro. Ella era muy capaz y todo esto se reforzaba con su falta de memoria. No habiendo nada más en su cabeza, utilizaba todo su talento al cien, Jake era así también. Cuando estaba enfrascado en su trabajo, no había otra cosa en el mundo, era capaz de poner su mente en blanco y concentrarse en su paciente totalmente y eso había hecho que tuviera roces con otros médicos que no seguían el mismo patrón que el.

Los otros médicos que alguna vez compartieron el quirófano con él, trataban de incluirlo en algún tema diferente del que tenían en la plancha de operaciones. El por supuesto les había contestado no amablemente, nadie entraba a cirugía con él a excepción del Doctor Da Revín y Seth….

CC se sentía como en casa, cuando salieron del quirófano, se dieron la mano y Jake le dio una recomendación a ella. Seth pensó…. Hasta aquí llegó toda la armonía.

Pero se equivocaba, ella tomó nota mental de lo que Jake le decía y asentía con la cabeza, Preguntó algo y Jake le respondió con una amplia explicación, siguieron a los cambiadores cambiando impresiones. Por supuesto Jake estaba a sus anchas y parecía que CC era lo que siempre había soñado, una persona capaz, con deseos de trabajar y aprender mucho, que tuviera la vocación para este medio de servicio. Las horas que habían pasado juntos trabajando, habían sido el triple o más de lo que él había logrado, sin recibir por lo menos un regaño de parte de Jake, lo quería y admiraba mucho, pero era un perfeccionista y siempre encontraba un pero a todas las cosas.

Después de la cirugía eran ya casi las 19:00 horas y estaban en el consultorio, por supuesto ambos escribiendo sus apreciaciones médicas, CC estaba además haciendo anotaciones en un libro.

\- ¿Qué haces CC? Preguntó Jake -. Tal pareciera que estas escribiendo tus memorias.

\- Si, algo así. –contestó-. Estoy haciendo anotaciones, como una bitácora. Aunque no es totalmente seguro de que recupere la memoria, no quisiera estar desprevenida ahora. Si alguna vez recupero mi pasado, quiero que este tiempo forme parte de mí. No quiero olvidar esta etapa, si no recuerdo nunca, me servirá como referencia en el futuro, además de mis apreciaciones estoy incluyendo las suyas Doctor Black. Solo espero que no le importe.

\- No, me parece bien, yo también llevo mi propio archivo. Le aconsejo que anote las cantidades usadas de medicamento, en una o dos ocasiones me han servido para aclarar algunos problemillas que surgieron. –dijo Jake.

-Bien, me parece que tiene razón. No me gustaría tener esa clase de complicaciones en el futuro, sobre todo con el antecedente que tengo. – dijo preocupada.

\- Bueno, mejor vamos a pasar la revisión de rutina, antes de que terminemos el turno, no quiero dejar nada pendiente. – recomendó Jake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**CAPITULO 7.**

La revisión de rutina fue normal, algunos pacientes fueron dados de alta, otros continuarían un poco más, otros empeoraron. El paciente que en la mañana había ocupado la cama ocho, ocupaba ahora la once, con una crisis bastante fuerte. Había golpeado a un camillero y Claire lo había sedado. La había agredido verbalmente y había lanzado amenazas. Estaban esperando que Jake lo valorara de nuevo. Jake ya había pensado que era mejor que fuera internado en una institución. Hasta hoy, Claire creía que era demasiado drástico, pero ahora era necesario.

\- ¿Tu qué opinas CC? -Preguntó Jake, esperando la duda en ella. No vino.

\- Opino que aunque es un poco drástico, como dice Claire, también es lo más factible. Por lo que estuve leyendo en su expediente, es un paciente bastante habitual de esta sala, por lo menos tres veces en este fin de semana. –dijo ella y agregó. -Además su propensión a la violencia lo hace ser peligroso, tanto para las demás personas como para el mismo, supongo que podría ser valorado por el psiquiatra y ser él quien lo indique, pero creo que el Doctor Black tiene la experiencia suficiente para determinar si es candidato a una institución mental o no.

\- ¿Tu lo enviarías CC? - Preguntó Jake.

\- Definitivamente si, la verdad es que viene solito a esta sala y aparentemente nunca había presentado violencia cada que tiene una crisis. Eso demuestra que necesita ayuda y la está buscando, pero en esta sala no va a curarse. Necesita ayuda más avanzada. No quisiera estar en el lugar de Claire cuando vuelva a tener una crisis. Por lo menos debería ser ingresado para realizarle los estudios correspondientes, pero con todos los antecedentes de su expediente creo que son más que suficientes para hacerlo.

-Bien, Claire contacta con su novia por favor y comunícale que él está aquí, y que es necesario que venga inmediatamente, me avisas en cuanto esté aquí.

Los tres se quedaron viendo salir a Jake y luego entre ellos mismos, Claire iba a hablar, pero la voz de Jake se lo impidió.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que voy a esperarlos? - Vociferó Jake.

La revisión siguió su curso, y ellos intercambiaron impresiones, tanto entre ellos como con Seth y Claire. Estaban ya en su consultorio, cuando llegó Victoria Sutherland. Que era la novia de James Whiterdale.

\- Señorita Sutherland, es un placer, tome asiento por favor. –dijo Jake con toda la seriedad que tenía. Victoria Sutherland era una mujer imponente, algo madura, pero seguía siendo hermosa. Pelirroja, alta y de buena apariencia, la verdad es que era bastante guapa, algo exótica.

Por supuesto a CC le cayó como patada al hígado, la vio bastante atractiva y le pareció que Jake le gustaba, ¿ambos? él no se veía interesado, pero se notaba que la tipa esa quería a toda costa metérsele por los ojos…. Y por primera vez experimento una sensación extraña para ella…Angustia, no como la que sintió al descubrirse sin memoria. No, esto era diferente, fue como sentir una opresión en el pecho y a la vez una furia inmensa que sentía que se iba a desbordar….

\- Señorita Sutherland, déjeme presentarles a la Doctora CC, Mi colega y nueva asistente. –la presento Jake y le señalo la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Mucho gustó Señorita Sutherland. –respondió ella poniéndose de pie, yendo hacía la silla que Jake le había señalado -. Y no soy su colega, solo soy su asistente y alumna.

\- Eso es cierto, eres mi alumna, pero también eres mi colega, de hecho tu misma hiciste el diagnostico el caso del señor Whiterdale, yo solo lo corroboré.

\- Encantada Doctora CC, ¿así que fue usted quien le diagnosticó algo a James? ¿Podrían decirme que es lo que pasa? – Preguntó con desdén hacía CC, que por supuesto no le cayó nada bien.

A Victoria le gustaba bastante Jacob, por eso corría cuando la mandaban llamar al Hospital, avisándole algo de James. Pero ahora, había alguien en su camino, la tal CC era una adolescente delante de ella y no pudo evitar sentir celos al ver, como Jacob la veía, se notaba que él estaba demasiado atraído por ella…. Y tal parecía que ella sentía lo mismo, nunca había visto al Doctor Black prestarle tanta atención a una mujer…

\- El problema de James es bastante serio, me veo en la obligación de aconsejarle que sea internado en una institución mental, lo que nosotros hacemos aquí por el no es suficiente y no podemos retenerlo por mucho tiempo, además ha comenzado a mostrar conducta violenta. Agredió físicamente a uno de nuestros camilleros e inclusive agredió verbalmente a Claire, nuestra enfermera de emergencias.

\- No, James no está loco, el está algo ansioso, creo que un cambio de medicación será lo mejor, Doctor Black cambie sus medicamentos….- esto lo dijo algo alterada.

\- Disculpe Señorita Sutherland, pero el paciente ha sobrepasado esta etapa, y creemos que lo mejor sería que fuera recluido, usted misma corre peligro si se pone en su camino en medio de una crisis… Y me temo que podría hacerse daño el mismo. La conducta del señor Whiterdale, es peligrosa y se debe hacer algo antes de que sea tarde. El sufre de un probable trastorno bipolar depresivo, y al parecer en su caso es progresivo e irreversible. – dijo seriamente CC.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? - Preguntó Victoria, dudando de la capacidad de CC.

\- Si, por desgracia, cada que James ingresaba, solo había estado ansioso o desesperado y hoy nos toco a nosotros mismos presenciar una situación bastante critica, hemos estudiado todas las notas médicas, pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estar presentes en una crisis como la que hoy vivió y debido a la escena violenta de esta tarde, no tenemos más opción que sugerir, que sea recluido. También nos hemos visto en la obligación de informar de su caso a la policía, que tendrán que estar pendientes de él.

\- Gracias, pero creo que me llevaré a James de vacaciones, ha estado un poco presionado, cambie su medicación por favor, si a nuestro regreso no ha mejorado, lo recluiré, se lo aseguro…- dijo Victoria nerviosa.

\- Lo siento, pero es imposible. No puedo simplemente cambiarle la medicación, ya se dio el aviso a las autoridades, el es peligroso. Por favor haga caso y no ignore el problema. – le aconsejó Jake.

\- Esta bien, no le cambie nada, pero no voy a internarlo en un manicomio, si eso era todo, me voy. Buenas noches.

Ambos médicos se quedaron en el consultorio, CC le Preguntó a Jake si la actitud de Victoria Sutherland era siempre la misma, Jake le contestó que sí, que la relación de ellos era algo exótica… El era dependiente de ella y que ella era demasiado posesiva con él, el no podía ver a otra mujer, pero que era bien sabido que ella tenía aventuras con otros hombres y él lo sabía y que disfrutaba verla en acción….

Por supuesto que eso hizo que a CC se le subieran los colores al rostro… y claro, Jake disfrutó del sonrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Para defenderse, CC le dijo que tal vez hablaba por experiencia y por la forma en que Victoria lo miraba.

A Jake se le borró la sonrisa. No se explicaba cómo llegaron a semejante conversación, que ella pensara eso de él, quería decir que seguía considerándolo un Patán y un grosero, además de alguien sin ética. Al relacionarse con algún paciente o con un familiar de uno, demostraba que tipo de hombre era…. Y él era un hombre de Honor. Un hombre íntegro.

\- ¿Duda usted de mi integridad CC? ¿Deja usted en duda mi ética profesional? O ¿piensa usted que yo soy un hombre sin Honor?

\- ¡No! Claro que no… Ahhh…- Recordó lo que había hecho por ella y lo bien que se había portado… Se sintió horrible, como había podido decirle eso, era una tonta ¿Cómo iba a arreglar esto? -. No. Únicamente se lo dije, para que se le quitara la sonrisa de burla… Se estaba usted burlando de mí y lo dije por desquitarme… Nunca he pensado que usted no sea una persona Honorable.

\- Déjelo así, no importa ya. Pero que le quede claro que yo soy un hombre celoso de mi ética profesional, de mis valores, pero sobre todo de mi Honor, podría fallar en todo menos en eso. Mi Honor es lo que me hace ser yo, sin Honor no soy nadie.

Jacob salió del consultorio, dejándola con la boca abierta y sin poder creer que toda una perfecta jornada de trabajo, se había ido al caño por un ataque de celos… ¿celos? No. No, solo eso le faltaba. Si de por si no tenía oportunidad con él, ahora era imposible.

Victoria fue donde James estaba dormido, acarició su rostro… nunca nadie iba a separarlos, tendría que cambiar sus planes, no podía quedarse más tiempo en la ciudad. Necesitaba ayuda para poder sacar a James del Hospital sin ningún problema…. Sonrió…. ya sabía donde obtendría ayuda…. el Doctor Mathews. No en vano habían disfrutado de momentos agradables los tres…. Era una lástima que no hubiera podido tener al Doctor Black en su cama, pero James se había descontrolado y ahora las cosas tenían que cambiar…. No podía arriesgarse a que James viera a la nueva Doctora. A James le encantaban los ojos de color marrón, en todas sus tonalidades, pero el chocolate era su mayor pasión. Y no iba a arriesgarse a que ella se interpusiera entre ellos. No. No iba a hacerlo, era una lástima que ella si pudiera tener al Doctor Black, pero algún día volverían a verse, de eso estaba segura.

Ella buscó al Doctor Mathews en su consultorio y por supuesto él se alegró de verla. Apenas la semana pasada habían tenido su último encuentro, un poco antes de que James se pusiera mal. Era por el que Jake sabía de los gustos de James y Victoria, pues se había pavoneado de haber tenido una aventura con ellos, claro que agregó que no sabía de los problemas de salud de James.

\- Hola Victoria, que gustó tenerte por aquí.- la saludó el, ella era una fiera en la cama, ardiente como el color de su cabello indicaba -. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

\- Hola, necesito que me ayudes a sacar a James de aquí, esta noche en el cambio de guardia. Se ha puesto agresivo y lo han reportado a la policía. Le pedí al Doctor Black que le cambiara la medicación, pero se negó, es más, me dijo que debería recluirlo en una institución, pero no puedo hacerle esto a James. ¿Vas a ayudarme? – Preguntó Victoria.

\- Esta bien pero tu firmaras el alta voluntaria y todo lo que haga falta para no tener problemas, no quiero tener que enfrentarme a la policía por culpa tuya. – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa en la cara -. Ahora mismo redacto todo los papeles necesarios, y esperaremos hasta después de las 21:00 horas para no tener que toparnos con nadie.

\- Gracias y ya sabes. Te espero en el departamento a las 23:00 horas. Jajajaja.

Victoria salió del consultorio y se fue a la sala de espera, nadie podía imaginar que se traía entre manos. Era una lástima, este Hospital le gustaba bastante, sobre todo sus médicos…. Ellos esperaron el cambio de turno, por suerte para ellos James estaba despierto y pudo salir por su propio pie. No tuvieron problemas y fue fácil, una última noche en esta ciudad, se lo debía a su amigo Médico y después a volar a otra parte, donde nadie los conociera, ni los tratara de perjudicar. En donde pudieran vivir su vida al máximo, y nadie pudiera detenerlos.

Pero no fue lo mismo para CC. Porque a la hora de salir de trabajar ella y Claire fueron por su maleta a su casillero, Seth y los demás chicos estaban allí, Claire les dio la noticia de que iba a compartir su habitación y la casa con ellos. Por supuesto a Seth le encantó, pues le parecía muy bien que ella estuviera con personas conocidas y no se sintiera sola. Jared y Kim le dieron un abrazo de bienvenida, Quil, a quien apenas se lo habían presentado allí en los casilleros, le dijo que por el estaba bien y que tendrían más tiempo para conocerse, Embry le sonrió y le dio la bienvenida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**CAPITULO 8.**

CC estaba muy a gusto en entre ellos, tal parecía que no había problemas y eso la dejaba bastante tranquila, se veía en medio de todos ellos y contaba las horas que habían pasado, debería estar aterrada por no saber nada de su pasado, pero por el contrario, estaba bien, se sentía bien. Quería esto, lo deseaba.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto? – Preguntó Jake, que entró para abrir su casillero y sacar sus cosas. Había sido un día ajetreado y todavía traía encima la molestia de haber discutido con CC. Ahora ella estaba en medio de todos ellos, formando parte del grupo, como si la conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo y no solo hacía dos días. ¿Qué tenía ella que era como un imán para todos los Quileutes, incluido él? No lo sabía.

\- CC viene a vivir con nosotros y va a compartir habitación con Claire ¿no es genial? – Preguntó Seth emocionado.

Por supuesto, la respuesta de Seth le sentó muy mal, si ya de por sí, se estaba volviendo loco con tenerla trabajando varias horas con él, en el mismo espacio. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Teniéndola en la habitación de al lado, compartiendo el mismo baño…..Trago saliva e hizo un gesto.

\- Por mi pueden hacer lo que les plazca, mientras no me molesten y me dejen dormir. – dijo como si no le importara, los demás obedecerían, pero ella no era Quileute, así que esta orden no le afectaba, no como lo afectaba ella a él.

-No habrá ningún problema por eso, intentaré no estorbar a nadie. Además mi contribución semanal va a beneficiarnos a todos.

\- No hay necesidad de que aporte nada, nosotros nos podemos sostener perfectamente bien solos.

\- Que bien, pero yo no estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me mantenga y puedo cubrir perfectamente mis gastos, así que, daré mi aportación como cualquiera de ustedes.

Todos se quedaron mirando y luego veían de Jake a CC y de CC a Jake, que estaban discutiendo como si estuvieran... ¿casados? eso era lo que parecían.

\- Por si se ha dado cuenta, todos nosotros somos miembros de una tribu y es nuestra costumbre ser amables con nuestros invitados, supongo que fue Claire quien la invitó y es bienvenida, como tal la recibiremos y cuidaremos de usted, por ser nuestra invitada.

El rostro de CC se contrajo y Jake se dio una patada mental, por imbécil.

\- Por favor no me excluya del grupo. Si todos me han aceptado ¿Por qué usted no puede hacer lo mismo?... Disculpe, no importa… Buscaré otro lugar. – se volvió hacía Claire -. Gracias por todo Claire, mañana nos veremos y no te sientas mal.

Claire fulminó a Jake con la mirada y salió seguida por los demás, CC tomó su maleta e intentó hacer lo mismo, pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

\- CC no. No va a ningún otro lado, usted es mi responsabilidad, por favor no me haga las cosas difíciles.

\- ¡ja! Ahora soy yo la que le pongo las cosas difíciles, discúlpeme Doctor Black, pero de verdad no le entiendo. Y por favor déjeme pasar estoy cansada, todavía tengo que buscar donde pasar la noche y ya es tarde.

\- CC. Usted no me entiende, lo que trato de decirle es que no me molesta que usted vaya a la casa, Claire estaba deseando tener compañía y ahora la tendrá. Usted no es Quileute y por eso mismo no puede usted aportar dinero a una casa de Quileutes. Nosotros no recibimos jamás dinero de un cara pálida, ni por brindarle alojamiento, ni por la comida y mucho menos por protección. Es la obligación Quileute ayudar a las personas, sin recibir nada a cambio.

\- Entiendo sus palabras, pero yo no podría aceptarlo. Iría en contra de mis principios, que aunque no me acuerdo quien me los inculcó, no puedo ignorarlos. Además ahora no pertenezco a ningún lugar, por un momento creí que había encontrado un hogar y una familia. Aunque usted me ve tranquila, la verdad es que no lo estoy, no quiero estar sola, tengo miedo de quedarme sola. – se le quebró la voz y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en los enormes brazos de Jake.

La cabeza de Jake le daba vueltas al asunto, él era el jefe y podía cambiar las normas cuando quisiera, pero estaba de por medio su Honor y su Honor le gritaba que la tomara bajo su protección, pero su lógica le decía que no había nada de malo en dejar que ella aportara algo…. Se le ocurrió una solución…

\- Haremos algo, vamos a casa y ya estando allá, votaremos por qué se va a hacer, si se le permite aportar o que usted acepte vivir como nuestra invitada. La propuesta que gane será acatada. Nuestros principios y costumbres quedarán invalidadas según el resultado, si usted gana, yo no me opondré, si yo gano usted no se opondrá y dejará que nosotros le acojamos. ¿Qué dice?

\- Esta bien, pero antes por favor respóndame algo ¿De verdad no está molesto porque vaya a vivir con ustedes? Dígame la verdad, no me mienta.

\- No, no me molesta, que vaya a vivir con nosotros, es solamente algo nuevo, pronto verá a lo que me refiero. Y si ya no tiene más preguntas, deberíamos irnos. Yo también estoy cansado.- tomó su mochila, la maleta de ella y le sonrió a CC, que le respondió de la misma manera. No cabía duda ella tenía razón, era un grosero, Patán y un imbécil.

Ellos salieron al estacionamiento, donde los demás chicos los esperaban, Claire le sonrió a CC y corrió a abrazarla junto con Kim. Los chicos palmearon el brazo de Jake, pensando que la había convencido, algo de lo que estaba muy lejos.

Todos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa. Ya casi eran las 22:00 horas y estaban cansados, hambrientos y emocionados. Cuando llegaron, ayudaron a CC a bajar del auto y a sacar su maleta. A Quil le había gustado CC y estaba muy solicitó con ella, Claire estaba muy contenta, desde que Kim y Jared se comprometieron y decidieron vivir juntos, ella había perdido una amiga y una compañera por así decirlo. Ahora tenía una nueva amiga y una compañera con quien platicar de noche.

\- Bueno esta es nuestra habitación, tu cama, tu parte del closet y el baño, que lo compartimos con Seth y Jake, el otro lo comparten Quil y Embry con Jared y Kim. Espero que te guste nuestra casa.

\- Me encanta, realmente es muy agradable, me siento como si estuviera en una choza india…- ella rápidamente se sintió muy mal por haber dicho eso, había personas que eran sensibles a todo lo que se refería a sus orígenes -. Yo… Lo siento… No lo dije con intención de que se sintieran ofendidos…

-Tú nunca piensas lo que dices, pero no te preocupes arreglamos la casa así, porque no queremos extrañar nuestras chozas. – dijo Jake algo molesto, cada que ella abría la boca, era para decir algo en contra de su gente o de su Honor, no entendía porque siempre las mujeres que le atraían no eran buenas, que bajo estaba cayendo y si perdía la votación perdería mucho más .

\- Y a usted siempre le encanta hacerme sentir mal, ya le dije que digo la cosas sin intención de ofender, cuando mencioné la choza, lo hice porque quería agradarles, no he estado en ninguna choza Quileute, pero me imagino que será igual de acogedora… De verdad me gusta, me siento como en casa….

\- No te preocupes, el Jefe Black es así de remilgoso siempre que está en casa. Y bueno ¿Cómo te convenció, para venir a casa? – Preguntó Embry muy amable.

Ahí venía la prueba, esperaba tener hasta mañana, pero ahora no podía evitarse. Bueno, entre más rápido mejor.

-Ah… No me convenció con nada, hicimos un trato. –contestó CC muy segura.

\- Un trato. Ya…Y ¿En qué consiste ese trato? Preguntó Claire, que conocía perfectamente bien a Jacob Black y no se fiaba de él.

\- Nada oscuro, si es lo que estas pensando. Tu eres la menos indicada para señalarme Claire. – dijo Jake, recordándole a Claire con una mirada, que ella estuvo en grandes problemas en el pasado. Cuando se le ocurrió tomar algo que no era suyo y fue Jake quien enfrento el problema y se hizo cargo de ella, llevándosela con él cuando se fue a la universidad y prácticamente el obligo a terminar el instituto, posteriormente entró a la escuela de enfermería y terminó por reformarse.

\- Tienes razón, eres el mejor haciendo tratos o tratados, como diría tu padre. Ah… Y no he olvidado lo que hiciste por mí antes, por eso eres mi héroe. – dijo sentándose en un brazo del sofá.

-Bien, que bueno que no lo olvides, no porque me creas un héroe, si no porque, has aprendido que los errores se pagan caros. – Dijo Jake en general -. Y el trato consiste en que votaremos por la mejor solución para CC. No importa que se decida, ella permanecerá viviendo con nosotros… - El dudo en seguir, pero él era un hombre de palabra -. Votaremos entre nosotros si ella hará sus aportaciones económicas o aceptará nuestras costumbres y será nuestra protegida. Así que, CC exponga sus argumentos y luego yo expondré los míos. Y después votaremos, aceptaremos lo que se decida. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho. – asintió ella y hablo al grupo -. Bien, como ustedes saben, estoy buscando un lugar donde vivir. Cuando Claire me ofreció compartir su habitación, le dije que sí, pero que me daba pena, con ustedes, por lo pudieran pensar, Claire me dijo que no me preocupara, que ustedes me aceptarían. Y no se equivoco, ustedes me han hecho sentir muy a gusto. Por eso lo más justo es, que yo aporte también para el mantenimiento de la casa, no le veo nada de malo al que yo participe también de esto, si voy a vivir aquí debo contribuir, no sé donde lo aprendí, pero sé que no puedo permitir que otros paguen mis cuentas, por eso creo que si me aceptan a mí, deben aceptar lo que yo puedo dar… su turno… Doctor Black.

-Gracias. Y aquí no soy el Doctor Black. Aquí soy el jefe Black… pero puedes llamarme Jake como lo hacen todos, yo voy a llamarte CC-. Le dijo y luego habló a los demás, con esa voz de mando, que demostraba su linaje -. Como todos sabemos, es nuestra costumbre y nuestra obligación, acoger a nuestros invitados y brindarles todo el cuidado y protección a la que se hace acreedor al haber recibido una invitación. Pero cuando una invitación es aceptada, también se aceptan los cuidados y la protección que le brindará nuestra gente. Para nosotros invitar a alguien a nuestra casa, significa estar dispuesto a cuidar, proteger y responder por el Honor de quien acogemos, Claire no aportó nada mientras estuvo bajo mi protección, hasta que ella se liberó. Ella puede votar. Kim no puede votar, porque ella está bajo la protección de Jared, es él quien aporta por los dos. Los demás podemos votar, incluida tu CC… ah… y Claire, soy yo quien acojo en esta casa a CC.

Dicho esto, todos se quedaron en silencio, todo estaba dicho. Cada uno meditó su voto, para CC esto era algo desconcertante, como Kim aceptaba esta situación, esto era tan absurdo.

Ellos votaron. Jake votó por su propia propuesta, Jared y Embry lo apoyaron. Claire y Seth votaron por CC, esto les dejaba en un empate. Le correspondía a Quil decidir, Kim no votó…. Quil, dijo a Jake, que sus ideales eran un poco arcaicos, el corazón de Jake casi se detuvo, esto significaba mucho para el… Quil le dijo a CC que su intención era más que justa, el corazón de CC casi rebosaba de alegría…. Entonces Quil sorprendió a todos….

\- Pero lo siento, la ley es la ley y yo la respeto, con mi propia vida si es posible. – dicho esto se fue a la cocina, a él le había tocado cocinar ese día, así que fue a calentar la cena.

Únicamente los hombres entendieron lo que había pasado y Jake tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su cara.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? -Preguntó CC a Seth.

\- El gano. –fue toda su respuesta y fue a su habitación.

\- ¡Ahhh!... pero eso no puede ser, es injusto. – reclamó CC.

\- No. No lo es, hicimos un trato y tú perdiste. – respondió Jake, muy serio -. Ahora estas bajo mi protección y a partir de este momento no tienes de que preocuparte, yo velaré por ti. – esto lo dijo de una forma tan solemne, que no hubo forma de que CC replicara.

Claire llevó a CC a su nueva habitación, para terminar de instalarse, no había más que decir, ahora sería una mantenida.

-Claire, Claire no sigas por favor, mañana mismo voy a buscar donde vivir, así que, no tiene caso que deshaga la maleta y me acomode. – dijo, decepcionada de la suerte que le toco.

-¡No! No puedes hacer eso. – dijo Claire muy alarmada.

\- ¿Por qué no? No es justo ni para mí y mucho menos para Jake, no puedo permitir que él se haga cargo de mí, no de esa manera. – dijo a la defensiva.

-Porque lo deshonrarías… y para el… su Honor es lo más importante, más que su propia vida. -Dijo Claire -. CC, voy a contarte algo que me avergüenza profundamente… Hace unos años… Comencé a tomar cosas, primero eran cosas pequeñas y nadie se daba cuenta, pero después fueron cosas más grandes y yo termine en medio de toda la tribu, señalada como ladrona, no sé porque lo hice, no lo necesitaba. Mi tía Sue me lo daba todo. Ella es la madre de Seth, quien me había acogido cuando mis padres murieron y a quien con mi falta avergoncé... y deshonré a la familia… Ellos hubieran dado la cara por mí… Pero alguien ajeno a mi familia la dio por mí y me puso bajo su protección, me sacó de allí y se hizo cargo de mí desde ese momento, me trajo a esta ciudad, me obligó a estudiar y terminar el instituto. Dirigió mi vida desde ese instante. Todos los días me rezaba la misma charla que ya me sabía de memoria, al principio lo odiaba y detestaba haber hecho ese trato con él, pero cuando terminé el instituto, ya tenía claro que era lo que quería en la vida. Quería ser enfermera. Desde ese día no he vuelto a robar, al principio porque estaba vigilada y después porque ya había entendido que si yo fallaba, fallaría el también y su Honor quedaría manchado.

Al escuchar esto CC recordó algo, si buscaba la definición de la palabra injusticia, se encontraría con que ella era una mujer injusta, Jake había dado la cara por ella desde que la conoció. Le había dado su palabra de que esperaría para indagar sobre su pasado, había hablado con el Doctor Da Revín y la había recomendado con él, el había dicho que un error de ella, sería un error de el mismo y aun así la había recibido y la estaba enseñando. Ella sabía ahora, que el Honor era algo que él tenía muy arraigado y ella le debía mucho. Además su corazón ya estaba más que comprometido con él, muy, muy comprometido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**CAPITULO 9.**

Esa noche después del ritual que hubo y después de la cena, recogieron los platos entre todos y ella se ofreció a lavarlos… Pensó por un momento que le dirían que no, pero por suerte Jake le dijo que no podía desairar a su invitada de esa manera, pero se quedó a ayudarla, cuando terminaron y fueron a la sala ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, Jake le dijo que tenían tarea que hacer y algunas obligaciones antes de dormir, pero que era muy raro que se quedarán despiertos mucho tiempo. Ella aprovechó para hablar con Jake de lo que estaba pasando, no quería que pasara más tiempo.

\- Jake quiero que hablemos del trato que hicimos. Ya sé que quedamos en que respetaríamos el resultado, pero déjame decirte que todavía lo considero injusto. – esto lo dijo haciendo un puchero y Jake no pudo evitar sonreír, ella se quedó viéndolo… la verdad que lo único injusto era que el no sonreía muy seguido, casi siempre estaba serio y solo regalaba sonrisas cuando el caso lo ameritaba, que era casi nunca -. No te rías de mí, sabes que lo que te digo es cierto, me parece injusto, pero ya me comprometí contigo y no pienso echarme atrás. Solo quiero saber en qué más consiste esto, no quiero estar discutiendo a cada rato contigo por algo que no me guste. Quiero que me expliques todas las normas y reglas que tienes para mí.

-No me reía de ti, es solo que no pude evitar sonreír al ver tu cara. –él acarició su rostro con un dedo y ella se quedó viéndolo y se mojó los labios… Eso fue un golpe bajo-. Pusiste cara de niña regañada, eso es todo. Y en cuanto a las reglas y normas… Aunque te las diga tu vas a protestar por todo. –ella en ese momento iba a decir algo, pero él puso un dedo en su boca y siguió hablando-. Lo vez, ya ibas a protestar y aun no te he dicho nada. –Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Eres libre de ir y venir en esta casa, únicamente que es tu obligación avisar a alguno de nosotros, si no hablas con alguien deja al menos una nota, así sabremos que estas bien. También eres libre de gastar tu dinero como mejor te plazca, pero no puedes contribuir en los gastos de la casa, si quieres hacerle un regalo a alguien y es aceptado no hay ningún problema. Tú eres mi responsabilidad, tus errores son los míos propios. Tu Honor es mi Honor…. me refiero a que debes respetar todos los buenos valores que la sociedad ha marcado. La honradez, honestidad, bondad, caridad, etc. Todos esos valores que en una muchacha como tú serán una virtud, tu castidad es muy importante, nadie te puede juzgar por tu pasado. Pero desde hoy en adelante, haz de portarte bien en ese aspecto, si te portas de manera promiscua, te retiraré mi protección, puesto que tú se la habrás entregado a otro.

Tu virtud es tu mejor carta de recomendación, algún día tu encontraras a un hombre que sea bueno para ti, te enamoraras y le entregaras no solo tu corazón, si no también tu cuerpo… desearas que él sea el primero y el único, cuando eso suceda, nosotros estaremos felices por ti, pero él deberá comprometerse antes contigo, antes deberá demostrarte que te merece y que merece esa gran distinción. Por eso debes guardarte de dejar que alguien te manosee o use tu cuerpo solo por lujuria o por deseo, tu virtud es la mía propia. Debes guardarla como si fuera una piedra preciosa y que no puede tenerla cualquiera, solo será para aquel que pueda ver su verdadero valor. –CC escuchaba a Jake sin parpadear, cualquiera diría que tener la famosa "charla" con tu mamá era horrible, pero tenerla con Jake, era lo máximo.

-Gracias, esto ha sido lo más bonito que alguien me ha dicho… Bueno en los últimos dos días… Y te agradezco que me lo dijeras, no recuerdo si hubo alguien en mi vida antes y aunque no tengo anillo, ni la marca de haberlo tenido, no quiere decir que soy pura y casta como tú dices… Y no quisiera caer de tu gracia. – Habló como si no pudiera parar, pero Jake puso sus dedos en su boca y ella se quedó callada.

\- Cálmate. De lo que haya pasado antes, no te preocupes es pasado, lo que importa es ahora y el mañana. Estoy seguro de que tu familia te protegió lo mejor que pudo y por la manera en que te comportas, deduzco que tu familia te inculcó muy buenos valores. Así que, no te atormentes por eso, cuídate a partir de hoy que el ayer no importa… Ahora ve a dormir, debes estar cansada.

\- Jake, ¿puedes esperarme un momento? Vuelvo enseguida. –Ella corrió a su cuarto, Claire ya estaba acostada y le dijo que no tardaba, ella sacó algo de su maleta y salió para hablar con Jake -. Quiero darte esto. – Era un fajo de billetes, diez mil dólares-…Quiero que tú los tengas.

\- ¿Qué dices? Estás loca, yo no puedo aceptarlo, no de ninguna manera, jamás un Black ha aceptado dinero de una mujer. – le tendió de nuevo los billetes a CC.

\- No Jake, no es lo que piensas, de ninguna manera quiero ofenderte, no. Esto es todo lo que tengo, bueno la mayor parte, ayer le di a Claire algo, para que me comprara ropa y todo lo necesario, guarde un poco para ir de compras con Claire y Kim… Pero lo demás quiero que tu lo tengas, si sigue en mis manos vamos a tener problemas, tú sabrás que hacer con él, solo sé que no puedo tenerlo en las manos, si estoy confiándote lo que soy, quiero confiarte también todo lo que tengo…

Ante esto, Jake no tuvo ningún argumento válido para poder negarse. Recordó que hacía un tiempo había estado comprando acciones en la bolsa, aunque su inversión había sido pequeña, ahora tenía una muy buena cantidad. Podría invertir el dinero y podría formarle un buen patrimonio a CC. Él no era muy bueno en eso de las finanzas, pero tenía alguien que se encargaba de sus inversiones. Mary Alice Whitlock. Así que, no dudaría en invertir su dinero.

\- ¿Que tanto hablabas con Jake? – Preguntó Claire, cuando CC entró al cuarto -. ¿Qué le diste?... anda dime que me corroe la duda. – reclamo al ver que ella no le respondía.

\- ¡Ahhh!- suspiró -. Creo que estoy enamorada… Muy enamorada Claire… Y lo que me preocupa es que quizás nunca pueda ser correspondida, Jake es el hombre más tierno del mundo y se ha portado más que bien conmigo, pero no quisiera malinterpretar sus atenciones con algo más y no quisiera hacerme ilusiones, pero es casi imposible. Creo que perdí mi corazón en cuanto abrí los ojos y lo vi por primera vez.

\- Ay amiga, tú sí que estas perdida. A mí me paso algo parecido con Jake, cuando reaccione de verdad y aun lo siento, pero nunca he estado suspirando, ni caminando entre nubes por el…. No se… Tal vez solo sea agradecimiento. Uno puede confundir el agradecimiento con amor. – dijo Claire pensativa.

\- Podría ser, pero lo que no puede ser es, que cada que lo vea sienta que me tiemblan las piernas y el corazón se me acelere… Además me causa excitación y hay lugares que se hacen sentir o más bien quieren sentir… - Las carcajadas de Claire no se hicieron esperar, CC se puso más roja que un tomate -. Te lo cuento porque eres mi amiga, pero te burlas de mí...

-No, no me burlo de ti, pero es que si pudieras ver la cara de Jake cuando te das la vuelta o cuando por casualidad te agachas o te inclinas, entenderías que quiero decir, se ve que lo traes loquito, nunca se había portado así con nadie. Si, es protector con las personas y con su familia, pero nunca había sido posesivo. Era yo quien debía de hacerme cargo de ti, pero como jefe él me quitó el derecho, te aseguro que si hubiese sido otra persona no lo hubiese hecho y que de ahora en adelante no habrá hombre más protector de tu virtud que el….Porque la quiere para él aunque no lo sepa.

\- ¡Ohhh!... y ¿si ya no soy virgen?... Jamás se acercara a mí con otra intención ¿verdad?, ni siquiera para una aventura. – dijo tristemente.

\- Claro que no, Jake nunca se acercara a ti para tener una aventura. Si Jake se acercara a ti sería únicamente con un interés romántico y lo que tu estas pensando solo ocurriría si él se comprometiera contigo primero, jamás te tocara si no es para que seas suya definitivamente… Para siempre. En nuestra tribu es la ley, nosotros nos casamos o comprometemos. Es prácticamente lo mismo y celebramos la unión con mucha alegría. Nos casamos ante la ley civil cuando la situación lo exige, pero nuestras uniones en la tribu son tan validas como si lo hubiésemos hecho ante un juez. Si Jake se compromete contigo ante la tribu… Serás su esposa y su mujer ante nuestra gente, pero tendrían que hacerlo también ante un juez, para evitar cualquier problema que pudieran surgir, así todos los integrantes de la familia y los bienes quedan protegidos ante la ley. No por nuestra gente, si no por la gente de fuera… algunos caras pálidas se han aprovechado de las viudas y los huérfanos… No lo he dicho por ti, en tu caso también estarías protegida.

\- Bueno… eso sería solo suponiendo que Jake se interesara en mí… Pero… Creo que estoy soñando y este sueño es bastante imposible de realizar…. Pero voy a intentarlo Claire… Voy a intentarlo, por mi no quedará ahí, solo falta que Jake se deje enamorar.

Para ella todas estas costumbres eran muy diferentes a lo que ella había aprendido. No era que recordará algo, es solo que esas enseñanzas estaban en su cabeza, ahora más que nunca, quería saber si era virgen o no, porque si lo era Jake sería suyo… definitivamente.

Jueves 27 de septiembre.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas así desde… No sé, hace un par de días… Anoche estuviste dando vueltas en la cama y te oí maldecir. Eso solo lo haces cuando tu vida se está yendo a la fregada por algo que no puedes evitar. ¿Me equivoco? - Preguntó Seth, que estaba

Preocupado por el, era su mejor amigo y también su ídolo. Siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir. El ser su compañero de habitación, había sido su mayor logro, a Jake le gustaba estar solo, pero con Seth, Jake había sido débil. La admiración que sentía Seth por él lo abrumaba, le dio la oportunidad de compartir con él la habitación, para que se diera cuenta de que era solo un hombre común y corriente, sin nada especial. Nada había cambiado en la mente de Seth en ese aspecto, peor aún, se atrevía a opinar directamente en su vida, se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo solo por ser su compañero.

\- No. No te equivocas Seth, estoy inquieto. – era mejor decirle la verdad o no dejaría de molestar todo el día… Seth podía ser muy molesto cuando quería saber algo -. Se trata de CC. No sé lo que me pasa con ella… Te juro que nunca me había gustado tanto una mujer. Y lo peor es que no solo me gusta, sino que me atrae de una forma diferente ¿entiendes? Ella es diferente, es… Fuerte, decidida, su dedicación a su profesión es admirable… Me perturba…

\- Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de cómo la miras, y es verdad que te ha puesto las cosas de cabeza, pero a nosotros nos gusta este caos…- dijo Seth con una sonrisa, ver a su jefe interesado en una mujer era lo mejor que podía pasar… Su amado jefe estaba solo desde siempre y no había dejado que nadie se acercara demasiado a él… Esa maldita mujer lo había dejado vacío y sin ganas de volver a ver a ninguna. Pero eso no era bueno para ellos. Necesitaban que él estuviese completo en todos los aspectos. Siempre había sido un buen líder, su carácter fuerte y compasivo los había sacado adelante, aun cuando tenía que desafiar a su propio padre y mayor jefe de la tribu: Billy Black. Pero… Le hacía falta algo… Quería que él encontrara la felicidad y si CC era la que se la podía dar, adelante. Ella no era de la tribu, pero ya era una invitada y estaba bajo la protección del mismísimo jefe, y no cualquiera tenía ese Honor…

\- Si. Parece que soy digno de que mi propia gente se ría en mi cara ¿no? Pero esto es muy serio para mí, entiéndelo Seth. Ella no es de nuestra tribu, y no recuerda nada de su pasado, así que no sabemos qué clase de persona es en realidad. Además ella puede haber dejado a alguien importante en su vida y pertenecer a otro hombre… ¿y si tiene hijos y esposo… o es una mujer que no le importa entregar su cuerpo a cualquiera, solo por satisfacer su lujuria?…. ¿Si es una zorra jugadora como Irina? – Todas estas preguntas había sido las que no lo habían dejado dormir, la duda lo carcomía. ¿Cómo podía saber que lo que estaba pensando no era cierto?

\- Jake no te atormentes, no puedes hacer nada para cambiar su pasado, pero tú mismo nos has dicho siempre, que lo que importa de veras es el hoy y el mañana. Que el pasado se quedó en eso, en el pasado y que nadie tiene derecho de juzgarte por el… que todos tenemos derecho de enderezar nuestro camino. –Le recordó Seth y siguió dándole ánimos -. Y yo creo que te estás angustiando por algo que no puedes cambiar, no está en tus manos cambiar su pasado, pero si su futuro. Piensa, ¿qué pasaría si hubiera sido el destino quien la puso en tu camino?... ¿crees que fue por pura casualidad que únicamente ella hubiera sobrevivido a ese accidente? No Jake, no. Estoy seguro que es el destino el que la trajo a nosotros. Pudieron llevarla a otro Hospital, o pudo haber tomado otra dirección… y no haberla conocido nunca. Aunque ella estuviera destinada a este Hospital, te aseguro que si se hubieran dado cuenta de que sobrevivió al accidente, su familia se hubiese hecho cargo de ella y nunca hubiera venido aquí.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Seth? ¿Qué es mi destino aceptarla así como así? ¿Sin importarme nada? No Seth. No puedo hacer a un lado mis principios y lanzarme de cabeza otra vez, ya soy un adolescente. Soy un hombre, un hombre del que depende toda una tribu. ¿Crees que voy a llevar ante la tribu a cualquier mujer, que voy a correr el riesgo de estar llevando a otra aventurera? – Jake estaba de verdad desesperado, CC se le había metido muy dentro en tan poco tiempo, que ni él mismo se lo explicaba, solo sabía que la necesitaba….

\- No Jake. No te estoy diciendo eso, pero si de verdad te interesa no debes dejar pasar esta oportunidad con ella. Y si lo que tienes son dudas, pues busca y averigua acerca de su pasado, así sabrás si ella es libre o no… o si es apta para ser tuya. Porque de ser así tendrás que tomarla, es el destino quien la está poniendo a tu alcance. – Seth trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, quizás él veía otra cosa, algo que Jake no podía o no quería ver.

\- Le prometí no investigar nada de su pasado, al menos por un tiempo y no puedo faltar a mi palabra… y eso les concierne a todos, nadie debe hacerlo sin su permiso. – sentenció Jake.

\- Esta bien, pero no te cierres a esta posibilidad de ser feliz.

La mañana paso rápido, todos tenían cosas que hacer, tareas, la colada, la comida, ella ayudó a Claire y a Kim en la cocina. Mientras ellas hacían la comida, ella se encargo de preparar un postre, sabía que era delicioso y que a ellos les encantaría, pero no recordaba de donde la había aprendido. No importaba…. Estaba feliz por tener una nueva familia y si Jake no la dejaba contribuir económicamente, lo haría en la cocina o en la lavandería…..Ella sonrió al recordar que había entrado a hurtadillas a la habitación de Jake y había sacado toda la ropa sucia que tenía y se la llevó. Jake no se atrevería a desairarla de esa manera…. Aunque con él nunca se sabía. A la hora del almuerzo, todos comieron y alabaron la comida, estaba rica y había valido cada uno de los elogios. Entonces ella se levantó y paso el postre a la mesa y le hizo una seña a Jake, que era con quien quería quedar bien…. Ella engordo unos buenos diez kilogramos por tantas alabanzas y ellos fueron muy felices, hacía tiempo que nadie los consentía…

En el Hospital, todo iba como de costumbre, Jake se había llevado un fuerte disgusto al enterarse que James Whiterdale había sido dado de alta y que la policía no había sido avisada, por supuesto la policía se presentó e interrogó a todos… Había sido el Doctor Mathews quien lo había dejado ir. Alegó que esa era siempre la rutina y que él no sabía que había un aviso preventivo en la oficina de la policía…. Lo buscaron en su departamento, pero los vecinos les dijeron que habían salido muy temprano con maletas. El casero dijo que habían entregado el departamento definitivamente y no sabía a dónde se dirigían.

El resto de los días fueron bastante tranquilos, si atender emergencias a cada veinte minutos podría ser tranquilo… en un rato que ellas tuvieron libre, fueron donde estaba el área de Kim, CC tenía una duda que no soportaba tener encima.

A Kim le sorprendió mucho enterarse de que quería que la revisara, para saber si era virgen o no… Kim estuvo a punto de negarse pero entre ella y Claire le dijeron que era necesario y que de esto dependía su futuro. Fue incomodo… bochornoso… pero valió la pena…

\- No sé qué es lo que te traes entre manos CC, pero puedes estar tranquila… Todavía eres virgen….

Kim dijo esto en voz alta y fue escuchado desde la puerta por una mujer en avanzado trabajo de parto y dos médicos a los que la noticia les pareció, encantadora y puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Un gritó de la paciente hizo que la celebración por tan buena noticia, tuviera que ser pospuesta, Kim y sus acompañantes ayudaron a la parturienta a colocarse en la cama. Jake no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada posesiva a CC… que por supuesto la hizo estremecerse. Antes quería creer que ella era buena y limpia en sus sentimientos, pero ahora estaba seguro... era buena y limpia de sentimientos y también lo era en su cuerpo, nadie la había tocado y por todo lo sagrado, nadie más lo haría… únicamente él. Solo él.

CC estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría, el hecho de ser virgen no solo le daba la seguridad de que no había nadie en su pasado, sino que también podía aspirar a que Jake la mirara con otros ojos y lo conseguiría, se lo había propuesto. No había habido nadie en su vida que fuera tan importante… Si así fuera, no sería virgen todavía, y ahora ya no importaba que hubiera tenido un novio, no se había entregado a nadie… Por primera vez creía que había sido el destino el que la había puesto en el camino de Jake. Pudo haber tomado otro camino y nunca haberse dado cuenta de que había sobrevivido al accidente ese, los Newton pudieron haberla llevado a otro Hospital y tal vez ahora estaría con su familia…. No, no quería pensar en eso, buscaría a los suyos sí. Pero antes buscaría ganarse el amor de Jake. Nunca estaría completa aunque tuviera a su familia si le faltaba su corazón… Y aunque definitivamente había pasado muy poco tiempo… Su corazón ya se lo había entregado a Jake.

Para ella, esa semana fue como estar en el cielo, todos la querían y la trataban bien. Estaba siendo tratada por un psiquiatra, el Doctor King padre, le había confirmado lo que ya ella y Jake sabían, y le había citado una vez por semana. Así que, todo parecía estar en orden. Jake sonreía muy seguido y casi siempre era con ella, todos procuraban dejarlos solos muy a menudo, pretextando cosas atrasadas que hacer.

Cuando se trató de reprenderla por lavar su ropa, ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jake no pudo con eso y terminó permitiéndole hacerse cargo de todas sus cosas, ella estaba encantada y a Jake le fascinaba verla así. Se rozaban las manos de repente, a veces por casualidad, a veces a propósito y cada vez que se tocaban sentían una descarga enorme que desembocaba en lugares que ellos preferían no nombrar. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que estuvieran juntos.

Jake no quería apresurar las cosas, él estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Si. Si, se había enamorado como un loco de ella, no había dudas y todos en la casa la aprobaban…. Pero quería estar seguro de que ella también sentía lo mismo... Tenía miedo... no iba a arriesgarse y quedar en ridículo otra vez. Cuando se le declarara a CC, tendría la seguridad de que ella aceptaría… no solo comprometerse con él… si no también con su gente

Por su parte CC estaba desesperada y no sabía que acción tomar para que Jake se le declarara, aunque Claire y Kim le habían asegurado que Jake estaba loquito por ella, las dudas la carcomían y no la dejaban tranquila… ¿Y si él solo estaba siendo amable con ella? ¿Y si él no se le declaraba nunca? ¿Y si ella no era buena para él? Después de todo era una cara pálida… ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Tendría paciencia… Pero apenas estaba aprendiendo a cultivar esa virtud.


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**CAPITULO 10**

Sábado 29 de septiembre.

\- ¿Qué tienes Claire? Te veo apagada, me he dado cuenta de que llevas unos días así. Anda dime qué te pasa, te conozco lo suficiente para no darme cuenta de que algo anda mal.- dijo CC preocupada, Claire siempre había sido muy alegre y desde unos días atrás estaba algo triste. Era sábado y no habían hecho ningún plan para salir o algo.

\- No me pasa nada… bueno… es eso. No pasa nada importante en mi vida, eso es lo quiero… Creo que quiero lo que tú tienes. Quiero que un hombre me mire de la forma que Jake te mira a ti… No se… Quiero sentirme deseada, encontrar a alguien a quien mirar como tú ves a Jake. Eso es todo. – habló melancólica. Había estado observando todo el coqueteo entre Jake y CC, aunado a todos los besos y arrumacos que se hacían Jared y Kim, se estaba desesperando, había tenido novios antes, pero nunca había sido algo serio. Nada que implicara el corazón.

\- ¿Estas enamorada de Jake? ¿Es eso?... Si es así créeme que jamás he hecho o dicho algo con la intención de lastimarte y te digo que desde ya me haré a un lado para que tú tengas oportunidad de enamorarlo. – dijo ella con el corazón encogido, si eso era lo que tenía que hacer… Lo haría. No iba a intervenir en la felicidad de Claire y por mucho que le gustara Jake, ella se haría a un lado.

\- No seas tonta CC, a Claire no le gusta Jake, además aunque a Claire le gustara, quien le gusta a Jake eres tú y si la cosa es por ahí…. Claire deberías ser un poco más observadora y darte cuenta de que Quil está loquito por ti jajajaja. – dijo Kim aclarándoles un poco las cosas a ambas.

\- ¿Quil... esta segura Kim? Preguntó Claire esperanzada.

\- De eso si me he dado cuenta.- intervino CC con una sonrisa en la cara y otra en el corazón. Que Claire no esperara nada de Jake era muy reconfortante -. Sobre todo cuando estas trapeando la sala y cuando te pones esos shorts azules, si tú lo voltearas a ver en ese momento te darías cuenta de que se le salen los ojos.

\- Si tonta. –contestó Kim -. ¿Has visto como mira Jake el trasero de CC? – Claire asintió con la cabeza y CC se quedó con la boca abierta - . Pues esa misma cara es la que pone Quil cuando mira el tuyo.

La cara de Claire se lleno de satisfacción, saber que su trasero era tan apreciado por Quil como el de su amiga era apreciado por Jake, le hacía sentirse bien, muy bien. Las tres siguieron hablando de lo mismo bastante rato hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que Quil estaba enamorado de Claire y Claire reconoció que siempre había querido a Quil.

Claire les contó de la ocasión en que Jake la había rescatado del último novio que se atrevió a tener, ella había estado saliendo con el chico y cuando le dio el primer beso le pido que fuera su novia, había estado encantada con él, no estaba enamorada, pero si le gustaba bastante. Cada vez él se ponía más atrevido y ella lo frenaba, no estaba lista para ir más allá de simples besos. Ella le había platicado acerca de sus costumbres y de lo que se esperaba de ella, lo hizo con la intención de que si algún día se enamoraban de verdad, él siguiera las costumbres Quileutes.

Una vez, estaban regresando el cine y ya estaban cerca de la casa, el chico se atrevió a besarla de una manera muy apasionada. Al principio ella respondió de una manera emocionada… Como dejándose llevar. Pero cuando él le toco los pechos, ella recordó todo lo que Jake le había enseñado a cerca de su cuerpo y como debía de respetarlo y ella trato de separarse de él, le dijo que no estaba bien. Ella pensó que él entendería… Pero por el contrario, se sintió furioso y arremetió contra ella, comenzó a toquetearla y besarla con fuerza, sin importarle si la lastimaba o no.

Ella había gritado y estaba defendiéndose como podía, pero él era más fuerte que ella y le golpeó en la cara, casi se desmaya, pero tenía que seguir luchando, no iba a rendirse así de fácil. De pronto se vio libre de su agresor y estaba en los brazos de Jake… era Quil él que lo estaba golpeando. Cuando Jake lo llamó, Quil lo soltó y se dirigió hasta donde ellos estaban. Cuando vio el golpe de su cara, regresó a golpearlo con más brutalidad.

Fueron Embry y Seth quienes finalmente lo apartaron, llamaron a la ambulancia y dijeron que ellos venían del cine y que se lo encontraron ahí tirado. Aunque ellos eran médicos, prefirieron que fuera hospitalizado. La policía lo interrogó y no supo decir quien lo había golpeado, solo recordaba que había ido a dejar a su amiga a su casa y que se dirigía a la suya, nunca vio a su agresor.

Kim estaba que no podía créeselo, había visto el golpe de su cara y cuando le había preguntado ella le respondió que un paciente se había puesto alterado. Ella le había creído porque sabía cómo se ponían algunas personas frente al dolor. Pero ahora que esto salía a la luz, pudieron deducir que ahí había algo.

-Jake era el único que podía defender a Claire, puesto que estaba bajo su protección. – murmuro Kim -. Pero si Jake había permitido a Quil defender su honra, era porque Quil poseía algo muy poderoso. Tal vez desde entonces estaba enamorado de ella y eso es de verdad algo poderoso….

\- Si eso es verdad, entonces, estaba en lo correcto en aquel tiempo. Pero no dejé que mis sentimientos crecieran más, porque Quil y yo siempre hemos sido amigos y no quería perder su amistad. Él fue el único que se atrevió a defenderme cuando me acusaron… Pero lo defraudé, no quise hacerme ilusiones de que él sintiera algo más por mí, porque él es de una familia reconocida y honorable y yo soy una muchacha huérfana y deshonrada… Claro que recupere mi honra… Y repuse todas las cosas que tomé, pero nunca me he considerado digna de ninguno de los chicos…. Una vez Embry me pidió que lo intentáramos, él con su pasado y yo con el mío manchado… Tal vez podríamos haber llegado a algo.

\- Embry es muy apuesto, ¿Por qué no lo aceptaste? –Preguntó CC.

\- Si, me extraña de él, pero al menos ¿Por qué no intentarlo? – Kim también estaba intrigada. Conocía a Embry desde que eran niños y le extrañaba que hubiera hecho esa proposición a Claire, no porque Claire no valiera la pena, sino porque nunca había mostrado interés en nadie.

Se rumoraba que Embry era hijo de uno de los tres hombres más importantes de La Push. Bien podía ser hijo de Levi Uley o de Ateara hijo... o peor aun... de Billy Black. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quién era el padre de Embry y ninguno de ellos lo había reconocido. Su madre de apellido Call había sido una muchacha muy bonita de otra tribu, que no había sabido encausar su camino. Había estado con los tres y no supo quién era el padre del hijo que esperaba. Era de la misma edad que las gemelas Black, todo paso casi al mismo tiempo en que Billy se casó con Sarah la madre de Jake. Los otros dos ya estaba casados, nadie se hizo responsable... ella vino a vivir a La Push porque en su casa la dejaron a su suerte y cuando empezó aquella epidemia, Billy Black por primera vez se hizo cargo de ella y del niño, lo que causó gran dolor a Sarah, que estaba embarazada de Jake. Todo esto trajo problemas entre ellos, cuando las gemelas presentaron los síntomas de la enfermedad, Billy ordenó que se quedaran... Sarah... Se quedó con sus hijas, y aceptó la ayuda de los caras pálidas... Aun cuando su esposo y jefe lo había prohibido.

Sarah desobedeció deliberadamente en venganza por la traición... La relación nunca volvió a ser buena entre ellos, después de que todo pasó y de que había sobrevivido el último descendiente de los Black. Sarah había muerto cuando Jake tenía cuatro años. Diez años después murió también la madre de Embry y se había quedado solo. Todos sabían de su procedencia, pero nadie lo mencionaba, mucho menos dos de sus posibles hermanos...Jake era otra cosa, siempre lo había tratado como tal y nunca lo había menospreciado y nadie lo hacía en su presencia. Pero a pesar de todo esto, Embry se aislaba y no dejaba que nadie entrara en su mundo. Se consideraba un bastardo.

\- La verdad es que me sorprendí mucho por su proposición. Le pregunté si estaba enamorado de mi… fue su turno de estar sorprendido. – Dijo Claire con voz risueña y burlona, recordando la cara que había puesto Embry cuando le hizo la pregunta y todo el tiempo que se había llevado en confesarle la verdad-. No me contestó rápido, estuvo meditando que decirme durante un tiempo y yo estaba ahí como tonta esperando su repuesta… Me dijo que no. Pero que tal vez lo hiciéramos bien o eso creía. Además eso no fue todo, el muy tonto lo dijo a la hora del almuerzo frente a Jake, Quil y Seth. Más bien lo comunicó a Jake y los demás estábamos escuchando.

\- ¿Cómo es que no me enteré? – Preguntó Kim, muy intrigada, casi siempre habían vivido ahí, juntos en la misma casa y se contaban todo o eso era lo que ella creía.

\- fue cuando tú y Jared se tomaron un fin de semana para su luna de miel, y la verdad fue bastante bochornoso… esta es la primera vez que hablo de ello.

\- Entonces le pidió tu mano a Jake y ¿Qué paso? Preguntó CC, ya muy metida en la situación.

\- No. El muy tonto lo soltó así de pronto, dijo "Jake, le pedí a Claire que se comprometiera conmigo"…. Jake soltó el tenedor y se quedó con la boca abierta y Seth se soltó las carcajadas.

\- Y ¿Quil que hizo? – preguntaron Kim y CC al mismo tiempo.

\- Quil…-Claire suspiró -. Quil soltó el tenedor y se levantó de la mesa… Ni siquiera esperó a que alguien más hablara. No volvió hasta el día lunes y para eso, cuando ya era hora de irnos al Hospital.

\- Bueno ¿y tú que respondiste? – Preguntó CC, al ver que se salían del tema.

\- Que no, por supuesto. Le dije a Jake que sí, que Embry me lo había pedido, pero que yo no lo aceptaba, porque cuando me comprometiera lo haría por amor… pero eso Quil ya no lo escucho y fue hasta el día lunes que me Preguntó para cuando celebraríamos nuestra unión Embry y yo. Le dije que le había dicho que no, él me miro y me sonrió únicamente.

\- Pues hasta dónde puedo ver, él está muy interesado en ti y si tu también sientes algo por él debemos hacer algo para ponerle remedio a este asunto… ¿Tu qué opinas Kim? ¿Vamos de compras? Este asunto amerita ropa sexy, muy sexy jajajaja. – CC estaba muy emocionada. Claire a quien estaba comenzando a ver como si fuera su hermana, estaba a punto de lograr alcanzar su felicidad y si Claire era feliz, ella también lo sería.

\- Opino que nos estamos tardando, voy por mi bolso.

La salida fue todo un caos, ya estaban en la puerta cuando los hombres de la casa preguntaron a donde iban y que iban a acompañarlas. Ellas por supuesto gritaron al unísono que no. Que iban para comprar toallas sanitarias… eso desanimó a los chicos y ellas se fueron más que encantadas.

Ya en el centro comercial, estaban en la sección de lencería y por supuesto las tres eligieron varios conjuntos de encaje y de seda. Todos con la misión de conquistar al galán deseado, después un par de pijamas algo sexys sin ser vulgares, por si tenían que salir de la habitación por un vaso de agua, mientras los chicos todavía estaban en la sala.

Después fueron a la sección de cosméticos, un arma de lo más poderosa a la hora de conquistar un hombre, se surtieron de lo más indispensable y fueron por las toallas sanitarias, pagaron sus compras y se fueron a casa… Había que poner en práctica el plan de conquista, Kim ya tenía bien amarrado a Jared, pero los negligés que había comprado lo volverían loco. A Claire y a CC, no les quedaba más que conformarse con atraer las miradas de Quil y de Jake a sus espectaculares traseros… y… que por fin se decidieran a darles una buena palmada, eso sería grandioso.

Claire tuvo un pequeñísimo problema con su armario, cuando accidentalmente arrancó dos clavos con un martillo… Necesitaba ayuda con urgencia. Solo que esta vez, no lanzaría la propuesta al aire como siempre hacía, esta vez se encargaría de que fuera Quil y no Seth, quien arreglara el problema.

\- Chicos… Se ha caído una tabla del armario y necesito ayuda. – Dijo Claire y no esperó a que nadie más se ofreciera -. Quil ¿me puedes ayudar por favor?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Quil encantado. Siempre había querido que Claire se acordara de que él estaba presente, de que lo necesitara y de pronto su oportunidad estaba ahí. Por supuesto que no la dejaría pasar y claro que se aprovecharía de la situación… si se presentaba.

Cuando ellos entraron a la habitación, tanto CC como Kim se asomaron desde la cocina, que era el centro de operaciones. Ahí, habían planeado meter a Quil en la habitación para componer el armario, después Claire utilizaría la misma estrategia que usó Megara con Hércules… tobillos frágiles….

La cosa tendría que terminar con Claire en los brazos de Quil y de ahí, sería el destino el que decidiría el futuro. Por supuesto ellas lo ayudarían…. Y de eso se dio cuenta Jake que no se perdía ninguno de los movimientos de CC. Se dirigió a la cocina para averiguar que estaban tramando, ahí las encontró muy atareadas con la cena. De pronto Kim tuvo una urgencia de ir al baño y tuvo que dejarlos solos, cuando salió se encargó de que nadie más entrara a la cocina o la habitación de Claire. El plan no podía fallar, Quil y Claire se darían su primer beso, eso sería excelente…. Y en cuanto a CC y Jake … un acercamiento era lo más que podían esperar, con lo desconfiado que era Jake, de seguro todavía no se decidía a pensar seriamente en su amiga, era una lástima, ella era la mujer que él había estado esperando.

\- Así que andan haciendo de celestinas. – dijo Jake, que no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, se acercó a CC, le tomo las manos y le hizo una pregunta -. ¿Qué ganas con juntar a Quil con Claire? Porque hasta donde sé, Claire nunca se interesado en Quil.

\- No gano nada…. Y gano mucho. Claire es mi amiga y su felicidad es muy importante para mí. Y te equivocas, Claire siempre ha estado enamorada de Quil, es solo que ella no se consideraba digna de su amor. Pero creo que hasta tú te podrás dar cuenta de que Claire es una gran mujer y que merece ser feliz. Si Quil es ese hombre, creo que puede aspirar a tener su amor. ¿No crees? – Preguntó CC, retirando las manos algo molesta por la actitud de Jake.

\- Si, Claire es una gran mujer, siempre supe que ella llegaría muy lejos, por eso le di mi protección, porque creía firmemente que ella era buena y no me defraudó. Si de verdad está enamorada de Quil, pronto se comprometerán, porque él esta locamente enamorado de ella y eso me hace feliz a mí también.

\- Bueno… Eso cambia las cosas. – levantó la cara y le tomo las manos, ahora ella a él y le sonrió -. Por un momento pensé que no permitirías que ellos estuvieran juntos y eso me dolió… De verdad espero que ellos sean felices. – termino en un tono algo triste.

\- ¿Y tu CC? ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? – Jake le tomo la barbilla y se lo Preguntó, como esperando algo más.

\- Quiero lo mismo para mí. Quiero ser amada, deseada… Quiero ser feliz. Tener a un hombre a mi lado, alguien que se ocupe de mí…

\- Yo me ocupo de ti. – la interrumpió Jake.

\- Si, pero no de la forma que yo quiero… Que alguien se ocupe de mí. – replicó, intentando no parecer tan obvia, ni tan inocente -. Quiero tener a alguien a quien amar… quiero lo que Kim y Jared tienen o lo que Quil y Claire están a punto de tener, quiero tener… Novio.

Esa respuesta era bastante reveladora, pero no lo suficiente, como para que se atreviera a decirle que él quería ser…. Su novio. Pero lo intentaría, tenía que hacer algo o algún otro se le adelantaría y si lo que CC estaba buscando era que alguien se interesara en ella, podría aceptar a cualquiera que se le acercara solo porque necesitaba cariño y atención y no por verdadero amor.

\- CC ¿Quieres salir mañana a almorzar conmigo? – dijo Jake bastante nervioso. Nunca había cortejado a ninguna chica, todas las chicas con las que había salido eran bastante atrevidas y habían sido ellas las que le habían propuesto salir. Así que, nunca se había esforzado en pedir una cita.

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita… O me estas invitando a salir… Solo… Como amigos? – no pudo evitar hacerle esa pregunta a Jake, si antes no había parecido tan interesada ahora parecía desesperada. CC se abofeteo mentalmente, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Preguntarle eso a Jake la ponía en evidencia… Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, solo esperaba que Jake no la viera como una tonta.

Ohhh si, aquello sí que era revelador. Era la señal que había estado esperando, ahora todo iba por buen camino, Jake pudo respirar tranquilo. Ella se moría por tener una cita con él, el plan de unir a Claire con Quil, también los incluía a ellos… Bueno... Iba aceptar toda la ayuda que fuera necesaria.

\- Si, te estoy pidiendo una cita.- dijo Jake muy serio, aunque temblaba por dentro, CC aun podía decirle que no, pero estaba seguro de que aceptaría. No sabía lo que haría si ella lo rechazaba -. Me gustaría salir contigo mañana, si no tienes ya otro compromiso…

\- ¡No! No tengo otro plan para mañana. – Estúpida, estúpida… Se reprendió mentalmente. ¡Maldición! Las cosas no estaban saliendo como estaban planeadas, pero esto iba mejor de lo que habían pronosticado -. Y… Si… Me encantaría salir mañana a almorzar contigo.

Jake salió de la cocina con la sonrisa pintada en su cara, tenía una cita con CC… tenía una cita con CC y no sabía donde rayos iba a llevarla. ¡Maldición! Era todo un problema, necesitaba ayuda y urgente… En eso pensaba cuando Quil salió de la habitación de Claire, con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara… Esa misma cara debía de tener el… Convocó a una reunión urgente en el garaje- taller, que prácticamente era el centro de operaciones masculino. Todos acudieron a la reunión y Jake planteó el asunto, todos daban opiniones, pero no le parecían buenas, además Quil estaba en la misma situación que él. Así que, ambos necesitaban un buen plan.

En la cocina, era también un hervidero de actividad. Claire les contó que todo había ido según el plan, Quil clavó la tabla y ella subió al banquillo que le ayudaría a acomodar las cosas. Quil solo detendría el banquillo para que ella no se cayera, pero tuvo una buena vista panorámica de sus esbeltas piernas y ella perdió el equilibrio, lo bueno es que Quil tenía reflejos de superman, porque no le hubiese gustado terminar con hematomas en todo el cuerpo y gracias a eso Quil le dio un beso que la dejó viendo estrellas y le pidió una cita. Las tres se felicitaron por haber cumplido con esa parte de la misión, pero cuando CC les platicó que todo lo había hecho mal, se pusieron histéricas… Hasta que ella comenzó a reírse y entre carcajadas les contó que había conseguido una cita para mañana. La noticia causó euforia y emoción, pero cuando quisieron saber a dónde irían, se dieron cuenta de que una salida sería demasiado costosa, los hombres por lo general, siempre trataban de apantallar a las chicas y a veces no se medían en su presupuesto. Eso era preocupante, pues Claire no quería que Quil gastara dinero de más… y CC pensaba que Jake ya tenía que gastar de más al estarla manteniendo… y lo mejor que podían hacer era…

\- ¡Un picnic! – dijo CC de pronto -. Eso sería genial y no costaría nada, además creo que no hay nada más romántico. – ella tuvo una sensación de dejà vú… era como si ya hubiese escuchado esa frase, pero alejó el pensamiento -. Sí, eso haremos además les dejaremos hecho el almuerzo a todos y podremos consentirlos a ellos ¿Qué les parece?

\- ¡Si! Eso es. Ahora a preparar el menú y a tratar de convencerlos que no queremos ir a ningún otro lado. – dijo Claire, pensando en la forma que tendría que convencer a Quil.

Después de la cena, CC le pidió a Jake si podían hablar un momento. Jake la tomo de la mano y la llevó a su taller, ella le siguió encantada. Estaba segura de que nunca había sentido algo así antes.

Jake estaba muy cerca de ella y la verdad es que no podía evitarlo, la deseaba… quería abrazarla y besarla, si tan solo se atreviera… lo haría, le daría la oportunidad de rechazarlo, pero si no lo hacía… la besaría…

\- Yo…. –titubeó CC y se mojó los labios de forma inconsciente, sin saber lo que ese gesto le provocaba a Jake -. Yo, quería decirte que…. – volvió a mojarse los labios y Jake ya no pudo detenerse y la besó.

Sus rostros habían estado muy cerca y su respiración estaba acelerada, desde el momento en que ella se mojó los labios selló su destino. El beso fue suave, sin apresurarse, ella sintió que el piso se hundía y se apretó al cuerpo de Jake, cuando él intensificó el beso, ella gimió y entreabrió los labios y Jake aprovechó para adueñarse de su boca y CC se rindió a él. Él la atrajo más hacía él y coloco sus manos en su espalda y su cintura.

La recorrió con sus manos y posó una en la curva de su cadera y la otra detrás de la cabeza y siguió besándola… haciéndola suya con su boca. Cuando por fin se separaron, estaban jadeando y su respiración era errática. Él volvió a abrazarla y le habló a través de su pelo y cuello.

\- CC te amo… Yo… Lo siento, quería ir más despacio contigo, pero no puedo, ya no soporto tenerte cerca y no poderte tocar, me parece un sueño tenerte así, ahora. – él se alejó solo un poco para poder verla a los ojos -. Dime ¿Tu estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo? Dime por favor, debo saber si esto significa lo mismo para ti que para mí.

\- Jake, yo… Yo te amo, te amo… Y también para mí parece un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso... Pero –la duda la atormentó y no la dejaba disfrutar de su felicidad -. ¿Y si no te permiten que estés conmigo Jake?

\- Yo elijo mi destino CC. Y tú eres mi destino, no quiero ningún otro. – volvió a besarla, pero esta vez fue diferente, saber que ella lo amaba le daba la seguridad, que había buscado por tanto tiempo. Tenerla entre sus brazos le hacía sentir que estaba en casa.

Continuaron besándose y de pronto Jake casi perdió el control, él acarició por encima de la ropa uno de los pezones y ella se estremeció de placer, gimió su nombre y eso hizo que Jake reaccionara y se detuviera. Ella estaba tan excitada como él y si no tenían cuidado, iban a hacer el amor ahí mismo en el taller, Jake la sacó fuera y la llevó a la casa, ya en la puerta de su habitación volvió a besarla y le preguntó qué era lo que tenía que decirle hacía rato, ella le dijo que quería un picnic porque le parecía romántico. Jake le confesó que lo había salvado, porque no tenía ni idea que hacer para su cita. Se despidieron con otro beso y ella entró a su cuarto y Jake se fue al suyo, a ambos les costó dormirse, pero cuando lo hicieron soñaron que estaba en brazos del otro.

El picnic del domingo, fue al final en grupo y se la pasaron muy bien, ellos dieron la noticia a sus amigos de que ya eran novios y por supuesto todos estaban felices por ellos, Quil y Claire también se hicieron novios, eso completaba la felicidad del grupo. Jugaron un rato, almorzaron y después las parejas se separaron para dar un paseo y tener un poco de intimidad, Jake recargo a CC en un gran roble y se dispuso a besarla… Como si hubiese estado esperando mucho tiempo para hacerlo, aunque solo habían pasado unas horas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**CAPITULO 11.**

Semana 2

La semana se paso rapidísimo para ellos, que aprovechaban cualquier momento libre en casa para abrazarse y besarse, CC dejó de usar lápiz labial, para no dejar huellas en la boca de Jake o en el cuello de su camisa, ya que una vez Seth, se burló de Jake, por lo que comenzaron a tener más cuidado. Jake estaba mejor que nunca y hasta sus pacientes se daban cuenta de que estaba cambiado, era… feliz. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido así, tal vez desde que era niño, pero ahora ya todo sería diferente.

El siguiente fin de semana irían a la reservación, lo hacían cada mes, era como una labor social, pero esta vez CC los acompañaría. Aunque todo estaba yendo muy rápido, Jake no se preocupaba por eso, la amaba y estaba seguro de que ella era la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida, la mujer con la que quería despertar todas las mañanas y con la que quería tener a sus hijos. Iba a pedírselo, que se casara con él en la reservación bajo las costumbres Quileutes, si ella aceptaba solo tendría que esperar una semana más para hacerla suya y después sería de él para siempre.

Sábado 6 de octubre.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Jake? Te veo muy distraído desde hace rato. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? – le preguntó CC preocupada. Solo llevan una semana de novios, pero ya se tenían mucha confianza. Jake le confiaba a ella todas sus preocupaciones y CC recurría a Jake para todo, inclusive sobre lo que quería comer y cumplía todos sus antojos. Cuando Jake le contó sobre Irina, ella se paseaba furiosa por toda la habitación, indignada por la actitud de esa mujer… no sabía porque, pero le tenía coraje a esa mujer… No solo por lo que le hizo a Jake, si no por algo que ella misma no entendía…. Lo que si tenía muy claro era que esa mujer no le gustaba…. Nada.

\- El siguiente fin de semana, nos toca ir a la reservación, ya te lo había platicado, nos toca hacer labor social y aprovechamos a visitar a nuestras familias, yo quería preguntarte ¿vas a acompañarnos? ¿Vas a ir conmigo? – Preguntó Jake, esperando que ella estuviera dispuesta a ir con él. Lo demás creía que sería más fácil.

\- Claro, aunque no me invitaras, iba a ir con ustedes de todos modos, así que ahora que me pides que vaya contigo, iré el doble de contenta. – ella le tomó las manos y se acercó a él, era muy poco el tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero ella sentía que se pertenecían. Sabía con certeza, que aunque buscara durante años a otro hombre, nunca encontraría otro como él, con todas las virtudes y aun los defectos que lo hacían ser lo que era… Lo amaba…. Ella sintió de nuevo esa sensación tan extraña que la invadía de repente y sintió que ya había amado a alguien con esa misma intensidad… Pero… De forma muy diferente… Ella idolatraba a esa persona… Pero no sentía por él, los demás sentimientos que acompañaban a lo que sentía por Jake. Pero como siempre hacía, alejo el pensamiento y se acercó para darle un suave beso a Jake. - . ¿A caso pensabas que no querría ir contigo? Pues si es así, no me conoces nada. Claro que quiero ir, quiero conocer a tu gente, y sobre todo a tu papá, si el hijo es un hombre honorable… el padre ha de ser un súper hombre.

\- Si, mi padre es un gran hombre. Me alegra que quieras conocerlo, yo… Le he avisado que tengo novia y que quiero que la conozca… -Jake no sabía cómo decirle que quería que se casaran ante la gente de su tribu. Tal vez a ella le parecería que iban demasiado rápido y no quisiera ese compromiso con él, tal vez debería pensarlo otro poco…. Pero ya no soportaba no tenerla, poder hacerla suya… Si hasta la imaginaba embarazada.

\- Jake… Claire y Quil van a casarse en este viaje. – soltó CC algo nerviosa. Ella sabía que era muy poco tiempo para que ellos tomaran tal decisión, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que quería estar toda su vida con él. No necesitaba más tiempo para saber eso, el era el hombre de su vida… Su destino -. ¿Crees que es muy poco tiempo para que nosotros hagamos lo mismo?

\- Estoy tan desesperado por casarme contigo, que los días se me hacen demasiado largos y las noches eternas. – él se levantó y la acercó a su cuerpo, para que CC pudiera sentir la gran conmoción que causaba en el, restregó su erección contra la unión que había entre sus muslos y que podía sentir en toda su longitud - . No es solo deseo mi vida, te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…. Quiero ver tu vientre hinchado por llevar a mis hijos dentro. Quiero hacerte mía, pero quiero ser tuyo también en cuerpo y alma…. Te he esperado toda mi vida… Una vez, mi madre me dijo que sería el destino quien me traería a la mujer indicada, lo sabría nada más verla y me perdería en su mirada y que su voz de sirena me atraería hacía ella…. Pero que mi sirena sentiría lo mismo, que ella sentiría que mi voz la haría temblar y que me daría su amor con una mirada…. Tenía cuatro años y no le tome mucha importancia… hasta que me mire en tus ojos de chocolate derretido….

\- Mi padre los llamaba así…. – dijo ella de repente -. Lo siento… lo que me has contado es muy hermoso, me sorprende que lo recuerdes después de tantos años…. Pero lo que dijiste… de mis ojos… me hizo recordar la voz de mi padre… no estoy segura, pero creo que llamaba al color de mis ojos así. Estoy recordando Jake. Es apenas casi nada, pero estoy recordando…. – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se abrazo a él, temerosa de que Jake desapareciera en cualquier momento y tomó nota mental de esto para decírselo al Doctor King-. Te amo. Te amo y yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y quiero ponerme gorda por tener a tus hijos, nuestros hijos, nunca he estado más segura de algo ni antes ni ahora. Si recuerdo mi vida anterior, quiero que estés a mi lado, si decido investigar, quiero que tú lo hagas conmigo. Cualquier cosa, buena o mala quiero vivirla contigo porque te amo….

\- Yo también te amo… con toda mi alma y creo que tu padre y yo nos parecemos un poco, a los dos nos gustan los ojos de chocolate. – Y la besó… La besó con todo el sentimiento que le nacía del corazón. - . Entonces, si tú me aceptas, nos uniremos para siempre en este viaje, frente a mi padre y frente a mi gente.

-Si, acepto. En este viaje uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre… frente a tu padre y tu gente.

Jueves 11 de octubre.

Los días se pasaron volando, entre el trabajo del Hospital, de la casa y los preparativos para el viaje, no sintieron como pasó la semana. Ellos habían estado haciendo guardias nocturnas adicionales para que pudieran tener el día viernes libre y así poderse ir a la reservación el jueves por la noche después de salir del Hospital. El jueves por la mañana, después de dejar todo listo y empaquetado, fueron al centro comercial, para surtirse de lo más necesario. Después de todo, iban a cambiar de estado civil, Claire y CC Necesitaban algo muy especial para su primera noche junto a sus hombres como marido y mujer…. Solo de imaginárselo ellas se sonrojaban. Primero fueron a la sección de lencería, querían agradar a sus futuros maridos, así que CC escogió un negligé de color blanco. La tela era casi transparente y estaba rematado en encaje y listones con tanga a juego. El de Claire era negro, pero con aplicaciones en rojo, el conjunto era tan atrevido como virginal el de CC.

Estaban emocionadas, eligieron más conjuntos para surtir su ajuar… fue ella quien pago todo con su tarjeta, era un regalo para sus amigas. Después, fueron a la sección de cosméticos. Cuando ellas ya habían elegido algunos artículos y se dirigían a la sección de cajas para pagar, una señora muy hermosa vestida de negro y acompañada de otras dos señoras, chocó con CC accidentalmente. Ella tuvo que sostenerla porque casi se cae. De repente la señora, que la verdad era muy hermosa y que se veía en su rostro señales de estar sufriendo alguna pena, la quedó viendo y se puso aun más pálida de lo que ya estaba. Quiso decirle algo pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, CC le sonrió, le dijo que no se preocupara y se dio la vuelta, de pronto antes de que alcanzara a Claire y a Kim, alguien la jaló del brazo… era ella, la señora rubia y bonita….

Y Cuando la abrazó y la llamó por otro nombre CC se tensó…. Nessie, ella la había llamado Nessie. De pronto la señora se puso histérica, las señoras que la acompañaban corrieron hacía ella y la apartaron de ella. La señora decía cosas sin sentido y tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia, las compañeras de ella se disculparon por la actitud de su amiga, CC contestó que no había cuidado, y que deseaba que la señora se recuperara pronto. Después del incidente, ellas pagaron todo lo que habían comprado y se fueron al Hospital, pues los chicos las verían allí. Y aunque lo que pasó le alteró un poco trató de olvidarlo, pobre señora, de seguro la confundió con alguien y eso la hizo ponerse mal… sintió pena por ella, se veía en su cara que estaba sufriendo.

El turno fue bastante pesado, pero más pesado había sido cubrir turnos adicionales para poder quedarse con un día libre. Conducirían la camioneta por turnos y así no cansarse mucho, las chicas por supuesto dormirían, ellas hicieron el equipaje de todos y los chicos se encargaron solo de acomodarlo. Además habían pedido la cena para llevar en la cafetería, ya que no regresarían a la casa después del turno en el Hospital. Se irían directo de allí, harían unas tres horas hasta la reservación.

CC tuvo de pronto otra de esas extrañas sensaciones que la estaban acometiendo desde hacía unos días, estaba recordando, de eso no había duda, pero de pronto tuvo miedo subir a la camioneta, Jake se percató de eso y la abrazó, le dijo que no tuviera miedo, que todo saldría bien.

\- No tengas miedo, iremos con cuidado. Además recuerda lo que este viaje significa para nosotros y que vamos a ser felices, muy felices. – la promesa de que Jake le hizo la tranquilizo y a él también. -. Anda vamos. – la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a subir a la camioneta y se sentó a su lado, Quil haría el primer turno y Embry sería su copiloto, después se cambiarían por él y Seth.

Kim, Claire y CC durmieron casi todo el camino, llegaron a La Push, a eso de la 1:30 am. CC pensaba que todos en la reservación estarían dormidos y que no habría nadie para recibirlos… pero se equivocaba. Todas las casas de la aldea estaban con las luces encendidas, ella sintió de pronto una emoción que no podía identificar. No recordaba prácticamente nada de su pasado, salvo algunas frases y una voz…. Su padre, creía ella.

Pero este recibimiento, aunque no era para ella, le hacía sentir que estaba en casa, estaba en casa… a veces se sentía desesperada al no poder recordar nada y se sentía perdida. Se preguntaba ¿Qué habría sido de ella al no haber conocido a los chicos de La Push?… o ¿Qué habría hecho si ellos no la hubiesen acogido en su hogar?

El solo imaginarse no haber conocido a Jake, le hacía no desear pensar en el pasado, ni en el hubiera… Haber perdido la memoria la había llevado a Jake y eso era lo único que le importaba… Ya tendría tiempo más delante de buscar sus orígenes, pero primero quería asegurar su relación con Jake. Ella no quería perderlo de ninguna manera y haría lo que fuera. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta…. Pero… necesitaba serlo, por su felicidad.

La bienvenida fue muy emotiva, la gente de la aldea y sus familiares salieron a recibirlos, aunque había frío y quería comenzar a lloviznar, Jake la presentaba como su novia a cada persona que se acercaba a saludarlos. Jake parecía muy orgulloso de llevar una mujer a su casa… se preguntaba ¿Qué pensarían todas esas personas de ella? ¿La aceptarían así de fácil, como la habían aceptado sus amigos? De pronto las dudas la agobiaron y se estremeció, Jake sintió que temblaba y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para calentarla… No era frío. Era miedo. Miedo a no ser aceptada, por su pasado o más bien por su falta de él. Sin embargo, el gesto de Jake la reconfortó y le dio valor. De pronto todos se fueron haciendo a un lado y por fin, vio al hombre que más deseaba impresionar….

\- Bienvenido a casa hijo. –la voz potente de Billy Black resonó en medio de la noche, venía en su silla de ruedas empujada por la madre de Seth, Sue Clarewater una amiga muy querida… su esposo Harry había muerto hacía unos siete años- . Veo que no vienes solo. –dijo con voz risueña.

\- No, no vengo solo papá. –Dijo Jake agachándose para abrazar a su padre- . Papá, ella es CC, es Médico como yo… trabajamos en el mismo Hospital. –todos guardaron silencio ante el anunció- . Es mi novia y…. vamos a unir nuestras vidas en matrimonio a la costumbre Quileute mañana por la noche. –esto último lo dijo con mucha seguridad en la voz y como diciendo: nadie-se-atreva-a-oponerse- . CC él es Billy Black, mi padre.

\- Hola… soy CC la novia de Jake. –se presentó un poco nerviosa y se acercó para darle la mano a Billy… y fue más allá. No supo que fue lo que le inspiró valor, pero no tuvo reparo en abrazar a su futuro suegro y plantarle un beso en cada mejilla-. Encantada de conocerlo, Jake me ha hablado mucho de usted y es un verdadero Honor estar frente a usted… -ella se preocupó un poco cuando Billy no le soltó la mano y se la quedó viendo por unos segundos, segundos que le parecieron eternos.

\- Pues bienvenida a casa hija. Jake me había dicho que eras muy hermosa, pero creo que mi hijo ha exagerado. –Esta declaración hizo que ella se tensara por un momento- . Eres más hermosa que una mañana de sol y que el más hermoso prado en primavera, se quedó exageradamente corto al describir tu belleza y también exageró al hablarte e mi, estoy seguro de que aumento mis habilidades para quedar bien contigo. –esto último causó una gran sonrisa en la cara de CC, que olvidó todo el temor que había sentido antes.

La sensación por la aceptación del padre de Jake, fue… maravillosa. Así se sentía, sus temores habían estado infundados, se despidieron de todos y fueron a la casa Black. A la hora de ir a dormir, Jake señaló la habitación de Rachel para que CC durmiera ahí, pero Sue Clarewater se opuso, y se la llevó para que se siguieran las tradiciones de los novios, la novia no podía dormir bajo el mismo techo que el novio a la víspera… esto causó muchas risas entre los presentes, pero no a Jake, que no pudo hacer nada más que ir a despedirse a casa de los Clarewater de su novia.

Viernes 12 de octubre.

La mañana siguiente comenzaron la consulta muy temprano, pues todavía tenían que preparar la fiesta de bodas para la noche, todos estaban ayudando con los preparativos mientras ellos atendían a los enfermos. Los niños fueron directamente con CC, aunque no era pediatra los niños se le daban muy bien. Los pequeños aprovecharon para hacerle todo tipo de preguntas a cerca de ella y Jake, algunas hicieron que se pusiera roja como un tomate… Cosa que a Jake le encantaba.

Por la tarde, ellos descansaron un poco para poder estar bien en la fiesta. CC estaba bastante nerviosa, Sue había estado explicándole lo que se esperaba de ella como la mujer del jefe. Había sido amable y dulce… ella de pronto sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar… era como si estuviera viviendo el dolor de otra persona, trató de recordar algo que le indicara porque se sentía así, pero solo consiguió llorar más. Sue les Preguntó hasta donde habían llegado con sus novios, pues como ambas no tenían a su madre a su lado ella era la indicada para guiarlas…. Por supuesto que el comentario de Sue las puso bastante avergonzadas, Claire dijo que Quil la había respetado y no habían llegado a más y con los novios de antes tampoco, así que sería su primera vez…. CC por su parte le contó que ella no recordaba nada y por eso Kim la había examinado, declarándola virgen… y aunque Jake y ella se habían estado dando besos y abrazos muy subidos de tono, no habían hecho nada intimo todavía, ni siquiera lo había hablado. Únicamente cuando le habló de boda mencionó el tema.

Ellas fueron vestidas con las ropas tradicionales de boda. Claire uso el de su madre, Sue lo había guardado por muchos años esperando este día. CC usó el de Sarah, la madre de Jake y lo usaron antes que ella, todas las mujeres Black incluidas Rebecca y Rachel sus hijas. Ahora lo usaría ella… ella ocuparía el lugar de Sarah cuando Jake fuera el jefe de la tribu, era un gran Honor.

Por la noche ante una gran fogata y ante toda la gente, Billy Black unió primeramente las manos de Claire y de Quil y ellos recitaron sus votos con todos los reunidos como testigos, Kim y Emily pusieron hermosas coronas de flores en sus cabezas y ellos sellaron sus votos con un beso…. Después le tocó el turno a Jake y CC. Sería un poco diferente a lo anterior, pues era el heredero legitimo del linaje de los Black quien diría sus votos. Jake estaba al lado de su padre y se acercó al centro, cerca de la fogata… Allí espero a que CC lo alcanzara. Estaba preciosa, llevaba el vestido de su madre y llevaba los cabellos en rizos sueltos hasta media espalda, las llamas se veían reflejadas en su cabello dándole un aire místico. Cuando ella llegó hasta Jake, él extendió la mano hacía ella, que se la tomó y terminó de acercarse a él. Billy unió sus manos frente a todos como testigos, por un momento CC deseo que su familia estuviera ahí con ella, aunque no los recordaba, pero sabía que estaban en espíritu… podía sentirlo….

Mansión. Cullen.

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí… ¿no crees que te hace más daño visitar tanto este lugar? Me preocupa que tu salud se vea afectada…. –Carlisle dijo esto con voz muy suave, él también pasaba por esa habitación cada mañana, antes de irse al Hospital…. Y también todas las noches, después de que Esme se dormía…. Él era el único que aparentemente estaba bien y trabajando…. Pero era mentira…. Sentía el inmenso dolor tan vivo como si fuera el primer día… ¿Cómo olvidar que su mayor orgullo ya no estaba con ellos? Nadie había cuestionado el hecho de que él hubiese regresado a trabajar a los dos días del funeral. Todos habían dado por hecho, que él debía estar en el Hospital…. Pero cuanto había deseado quedarse en casa a llorar su dolor… Nessie era su única nieta. De sus tres hijos, solo Edward pudo tener familia… Nessie… ¿Acaso había nacido una niña más hermosa que ella?... Si él la había traído al mundo…

\- Estoy bien… no te preocupes… pero es que no puedo dejar de venir aquí, siento que puedo estar cerca de ella…-su voz se quebró… no podía expresar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo… sobre todo hoy. Durante todo el día estuvo muy angustiada y por la tarde, se había sentido muy melancólica…. Esa tarde había estado pensando mucho en Nessie… en lo que hubiera sido su futuro… nunca le conocieron otro novio aparte de Nahuel … como hubiera sido verla enamorada e ilusionada con su boda…

\- No llores por favor Esme… se me parte el alma verte así…. Entiendo que te sientas triste, pero a ella no le gustaría verte angustiada…. Además ella está con nosotros… siempre… en nuestros pensamientos y en nuestro corazón…. Nuestro amor la acompaña donde sea que este…

La Push.

\- Yo, Jacob William Black me uno a ti CC, ante nuestra gente y te tomo como mi compañera todos los días de mi vida…. Mi cuerpo solo será tuyo y mi alma también, estaré a tu lado, te protegeré y nunca de dejaré….

\- Yo… CC… aunque no recuerde mi pasado… te entrego a ti mi futuro y me uno a ti Jacob, ante nuestra gente y te tomo a ti como mi compañero todos los días de mi vida… mi cuerpo será solo tuyo y mi alma también, estaré a tu lado, te protegeré y nunca te dejaré….

Fueron momentos muy emotivos… Jake colocó en su mano derecha una banda-pulsera con los símbolos místicos Quileutes, que era el equivalente al anillo de bodas que se usaría normalmente... Él propio Jake la había tejido con piel y le había colocado la pequeña gema que había pertenecido a su madre, ambos estaban con los ojos brillantes por la felicidad. Era increíble que apenas tres semanas atrás, ambos tenían una vida tan distinta y sin este proyecto en particular, pero los dos estaban tan contentos de haberse encontrado y que el destino hubiese unido sus caminos.

Fueron Leah y Rachel la hermana de Jake, que solo había viajado para tal acontecimiento, quienes colocaron las coronas de flores preciosas en sus cabezas. Siempre había sido una tradición que se escogiera una madrina de cada familia para este acto. Como CC no tenía a nadie y Claire no podía, se lo pidió a Leah, quien le había caído muy bien desde que las presentaron.

Leah no siempre había sido una mujer amargada como lo era ahora, fue su fallido noviazgo con Sam lo que causó que ella dejara de ser alegre y cariñosa, pero con CC, se había portado bien y habían platicado muy a gusto. CC era muy accesible y se acercó a ella como si la conociera y no le hizo preguntas de su vida privada, sino que se interesó en su trabajo y en cómo veía las cosas para el futuro del Hospital. Leah era muy sería en su trabajo, y CC era una experta en el manejo de un Hospital… cuando Leah le Preguntó que como sabía tanto, la respuesta de CC la dejó impactada. No tengo ni idea. Por eso la había elegido a ella, era un gran Honor para Leah haber sido nombrada madrina y como Sue había ejercido de mamá sustituta, eso las hacía de una misma familia. Así que ahora los Clarewater estaban directamente emparentados con los Black.

La fiesta que siguió fue bastante alegre y CC se sintió muy a gusto, no fue un gran banquete, fue algo sencillo. Una barbacoa, salchichas, hamburguesas y maíz. No hubo tarta de novios, pero Sue preparo brownies a montones. Tampoco tuvieron un brindis, porque solo había refrescos y uno que otro se atrevió a llevar cervezas. La música no estuvo a cargo de una orquesta, sino que unos chicos de la reservación amenizaron la noche, los novios y los invitados pudieron bailar y divertirse… y a pesar de que todo esto según CC, no era una fiesta normal de bodas, se sintió feliz y disfrutó cada instante como único y especial…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene escenas eróticas o Lemon como mejor se conoce. Hasta a mí me hizo sonrojarme al escribirlo y no sé que tal quedó, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**CAPITULO 12**.

Jake estaba ansioso de que la fiesta terminara, en una boda normal los novios podían escaparse y sería lo más lógico, pero en este caso la fiesta tenía que terminar primero, los invitados tenían que irse primero y el jefe tenía que darles permiso de retirarse a disfrutar de su noche.

Todos sabían cuan ansiosos se ponían los novios y hacían que la fiesta se prolongase a propósito, Jake lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y sabía que ahora le tocaba sufrir a él. Pero él contaba con el favor de su padre y le pidió ayuda. Billy se apiadó de él y despidió a los novios, rompiendo así la tradición se dijo, pero la verdad es que él ya quería tener nietos y eso era más importante que cualquier cosa.

Claire y Quil también se vieron beneficiados y pudieron ir a la casita que Embry les había prestado para la ocasión, a ver si así le traían buena suerte y por fin encontraba la mujer de su vida. sonrió cuando recordó la proposición que le había hecho antes a Claire, esperaba encontrar alguien que lo hiciera sentir lo que Jake y Quil habían sentido al unirse a CC y Claire.

Jake y CC se quedarían solos en su propia cabañita. Cuando Jake, casi tres semanas atrás se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, le mando a avisar a su padre que se la construyeran. Billy por supuesto, no se había tardado nada en cumplir el encargo y ahora no tenía que dejar su casa para benefició de nadie.

Jake levantó en brazos a CC y la llevó a donde sería su hogar de ahora en adelante, aunque solo el baño y su dormitorio estaban habilitados. Ella se sorprendió del romanticismo y la intimidad el lugar, pero por supuesto no perdieron el tiempo recorriendo su casa, eso sería mañana… Ahora había asuntos más urgentes que atender.

\- Parece increíble que estemos aquí, así… CC… He esperado tanto este momento, los días se me han hecho interminables… Te amo. Te amo.

-Jake te amo. No sabes cuánto. Estoy feliz de ser tuya… Ahora… Quiero ser tuya…

Jake no espero a que ella dijera más y la abrazó con fuerza, la besó tiernamente al principio y después con más intensidad. CC no se reprimió y le correspondió el beso con igual ansiedad. Siempre se habían tenido que contener, pero ahora ya nada podía evitar que se acariciaran y que se tocaran. Jake desató los lazos que ataban el vestido que ella tenía puesto, vaya que había sido diseñado para evitar molestias a la hora de quitarlo. CC había supuesto que Jake no la dejaría ir al baño a cambiarse, así que venía preparada. Jake apenas si podía respirar con tan solo verla, estaba hermosísima y el pequeño y sexy conjunto hacían que él no quisiera esperar a quitárselo. Siguió besándola para calmarse un poco, no quería parecer un adolescente y quedar mal con ella, por su parte ella fue quitando también las prendas que cubrían al cuerpo de Jake, porque aquel trozo de tela atado a su cintura no podía llamarse traje de novio. Primero le ayudo a quitarse la camisa y después desató el lazo de su cintura, lo lógico hubiese sido que no llevara nada más, pero tenía puestos unos bóxers bastante ajustados.

CC fue bastante osada al darle un apretón en su musculoso trasero, ya le había echado un vistazo una vez, cuando se toparon en el cambiador del Hospital, pero tocarlo era otra cosa. Jake no se quedó atrás y posó una de sus manos en el de ella y la otra fue a dar en sus generosos pechos, se deshizo del negligé y las bragas pasaron a mejor vida, eran de una tela tan suave, que al primer jalón de rompieron, ella le bajo los bóxers y por fin, el contactó tan esperado llegó, su pezones se rozaron con el amplio pecho de él y la erección de Jake pegada con el vientre bajo de CC…

Un fuego líquido surgió entre sus muslos, ella sabía en teoría que su cuerpo se estaba preparando, pero en la práctica… le estaba causando estragos, se sentía como si fuera una gelatina… temblaba de deseo. Jake la tocó ahí, justo ahí. Buscando ese lugar tan delicado y sensible del cuerpo femenino y ella se perdió totalmente en un mar de sensaciones. La llevó hasta la cama sin dejar de besarla, besó su cuello y descendió sobre sus pechos, los apretó y se los llevó a la boca. Buscó otra vez ese lugar especial entre sus muslos que se habían abierto instintivamente y se coloco entre ellos. CC se sentía en otra dimensión, ansiaba encontrar algo, no sabía qué. En teoría buscaba el orgasmo, en la práctica esto la superaba….

Jake no podía soportar más sin hundirse dentro de ella. Acomodo su erección en la entrada de CC y percibió su humedad y eso hizo que casi se corriera, ella se movió y eso hizo que él se hundiera dentro de ella… al principio el dolor la volvió a la realidad, pero Jake la acarició de nuevo ahí, justo donde estaba el centro de su ser y comenzó a moverse… con cada embestida CC creía morir un poco, siempre pensó que la practica era mejor que la teoría, pero esto estaba fuera de todo lo que se había imaginado. Jake había creído que estar dentro del cuerpo de una mujer era muy bueno, pero estar dentro de su mujer era otra cosa muy diferente, cada que él se hundía, ella lo apretaba y lo exprimía…

Jamás había sentido tanto placer y casi no podía esperar…pero tenía que esforzarse, el placer y la liberación de CC eran para él lo primero. Ella abrazó con las piernas la cintura de Jake y comenzó a acompañarle en sus acometidas… hasta que de pronto todo lo que había estado sintiendo en todo su cuerpo se concentro ahí, en el centro de su ser… y explotó… su cuerpo se convulsionó y gritó el nombre de Jake, él por su parte al sentir que ella se liberaba, se dejó ir y por su vida podía jurar que se había quedado vacío y sin fuerzas…. Había sido hermoso… hermoso y muy placentero.

Apenas tuvo fuerzas para rodar de encima de CC y la abrazo apretadamente, sus cuerpos sudorosos y jadeantes, temblaban todavía por la pasión, ella murmuró algo entonces…

\- Las niñas buenas no se portan mal, las niñas buenas siempre hacen las cosas bien, por eso tú siempre serás una niña buena….

\- ¿Quién dice eso? –Preguntó Jake adormilado.

\- Mi padre, él me dijo eso una vez….

Se quedaron dormidos…. Hasta que al amanecer CC se despertó al sentir la respiración de Jake en la nuca, ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recorrer con un dedo el perfil de Jake, luego bajó por su pecho y su abdomen. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan de cerca y se sintió poderosa al ser su dueña…. fue otra parte de Jake que se despertó primero…. CC estaba fascinada con esa parte de su anatomía, y lo tocó primero con curiosidad. Se sorprendió por la suavidad y por su dureza al mismo tiempo. En la universidad habían aprendido todo a cerca de la anatomía humana, pero en el campo de prácticas estaba como en el jardín. Jake que se había despertado en el proceso de exploración, le tomo la mano y le enseño el mecanismo…. Ella era una alumna muy aplicada y rápidamente lo tenía gimiendo y si eso fuera poco ella también estaba excitada, podía sentir de nuevo esa humedad entre las piernas, Jake no había perdido el tiempo y sus pechos habían estado recibiendo toda la atención de sus manos…. Ambos no soportaron más y Jake la sentó sobre él a horcajadas y la penetro, ella gimió al sentirlo dentro, era una sensación tan maravillosa, sentía que estaba completa, Jake la hizo moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta que encontraron un ritmo placentero para los dos. CC se sentía poderosa, era ella quien estaba controlando todo, Jake no dejaba de acariciarle los pechos metió una mano entre ellos para ayudarla a llegar al orgasmo…. Ella sentía que estaba por llegar entonces abrió los ojos y gritó el nombre de Jake…. Él se tensó y le dijo que la amaba, ella se desplomó encima de él y él se sentía muy, muy bien…

Ella se sentía extraña… No podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo o más bien lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese instante. Estaba recordando… Así de fácil.

Antes habían sido meras sensaciones, pero esto era diferente… Podía recordar la voz de su padre, aunque no podía recordar su cara… Pero esto era bastante. Había personas que en su misma situación, nunca podían recordar y ella lo estaba haciendo… tres semanas y ya había varias cosas que recordaba con claridad. Pero era la voz de su padre… No tenía dudas, la voz resonaba en su memoria con bastante fuerza, más que nada eran recomendaciones… la hacía pensar que su padre era un hombre muy estricto, pero no detectaba otra cosa que protección en su tono… ella sonrió… de seguro por eso estaba enamorada de Jake… podía imaginarse a su padre con el mismo grado de Honor que su marido… su marido.

Sábado 13 de octubre.

Volvieron a dormirse y no despertaron hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia…. Se levantaron muy de prisa y CC se metió al baño, estaba muerta de vergüenza. Todo el mundo debía de saber lo que habían hecho la noche anterior… Y ella misma estaba ansiosa por repetirlo…. Jake le dijo que se adelantara y que la alcanzaría.

\- ¿Qué es la urgencia Seth? No ves que estamos de luna de miel…. –dijo Jake un poco molesto… pero Seth no estaba solo y se sorprendió de ver a todos los Clarewater y su padre en la puerta- . ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó esta vez a su padre.

\- Solo queríamos saber si todo salió bien anoche… me quedé preocupado…. –dijo Billy- . ¿Ella está bien?

-Si papá. CC está bien. ¿Estás pensando que no la traté bien?...…. –Preguntó Jake -. Pues está bien... De hecho me está esperando para bañarnos juntos…. –dijo medio sonrojado.

Billy sonrió a su hijo, se sentía bien… y también se sentía viejo. Tal vez ya era hora de que su hijo tomara el cargo….Parecía que apenas ayer estaba aprendiendo a caminar y ahora andaba practicando para hacer bebés.

Ellos se fueron y dejaron a los recién casados en paz… por un rato. Ellos todavía tenían que dar consultas médicas a los miembros de la tribu…. Estaba contento con la mujer de su hijo, había escogido bien, ella era una muchacha con mucha calidez humana. Aunque la veía demasiado fina, no era que ella se sintiera así, tal vez ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Pero Billy podía ver que ella no era una muchacha del montón… era especial.

El resto del día ellos trabajaron y por la noche cenaron en casa del Jefe, no se quedaron mucho tiempo, pues tenían asuntos más importantes que atender. Lo mismo fue para la mañana del domingo. Por la tarde se reunió toda la aldea para despedirlos, ellos comieron con todos y hasta bailaron un poco en la arena. Habían organizado la comida en la playa, por suerte no llovió ese día como cuando llegaron. La verdad había hecho muy buen tiempo, la despedida fue un poco triste, dejar la casa siempre era algo difícil, sobre todo para Seth y Quil, ya que sus mamás los consentían bastante cuando estaban en casa.

Para Jake y los demás no era lo mismo, ellos ya no tenían a su mamá y no había nadie en casa para consentirlos, pero de todos modos era triste dejar el hogar… CC se sentía rara, era la primera vez que iba a La Push, pero ahora tenía su casita ahí. Sentía feo tener que dejarla tan pronto, pero se dijo que en un mes estarían allí de nuevo… las cuatro semanas pasarían volando y de repente ya estarían planeando el regreso a la reservación….

Semana 4

Miércoles 17 de octubre.

\- Mi vida, creo que es demasiado pronto para que vuelvas al trabajo… todavía no estás bien ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿No deberías esperar un poco más? – Preguntó su madre, que estaba bastante deprimida todavía y sabía que su hija también.

\- Si mamá, lo hablé muy bien con Jasper y él también cree que es lo mejor, tenemos que seguir adelante, no podemos permanecer aquí sin hacer nada y me estoy volviendo loca aquí encerrada, tu también deberías tratar de hacer algo ¿Por qué no acompañas a papá al Hospital como hacías antes o vuelves al Spa? – Alice había luchado con el sufrimiento tan fuerte que había dejado la muerte de su adorada sobrina. Jasper su marido, le había aconsejado que volviera al trabajo, había personas que dependían de ella, aunque con ella trabajaban personas muy capaces, nunca sería lo mismo si ella estaba presente, ella era una agente inversionista y cuidaba de los intereses de muchas personas… era muy buena en su trabajo y ella había hecho ganar a sus clientes mucho dinero.

\- Si, tal vez lo haga, pero no aun… alguien debe cuidar de Bella y Edward… ellos todavía no están listos para salir a enfrentarse al mundo. – dijo Esme. Pensando en su hijo y su nuera. Les estaba tomando tiempo poder retomar su vida. Perder a su única hija había sido demasiado… se habían casado muy jóvenes, ni siquiera habían entrado a la universidad, pero Nessie ya venía en camino. Siempre fueron muy buenos padres con su hija, ella no entendía como la vida le había arrebatado a su niña…

\- Mamá, anoche hablé con Bella y le dije que era bueno que volviera al trabajo, o que al menos lo intentara… ella me dijo que ya lo había platicado con Edward y decidieron que era lo mejor. Que no estaban bien, pero estar encerrados con sus recuerdos los estaban enloqueciendo, de hecho fue ella la que me dijo que nos iríamos juntos. Jasper y yo los pasaremos a dejar al Hospital, Edward no tiene deseos de manejar, regresaran con papá. -le comentó Alice a su madre. Cuatro semanas eran muy poco tiempo para reponerse de semejante tragedia, pero era necesario hacerlo o todos los sueños de Nessie se quedarían estancados y olvidados. Ella ya no estaba aquí, pero sus proyectos si, y ellos eran los que tenían que echarlos andar.

\- Entonces, soy la única que me quedaré en casa… Bueno… No voy a estar sola. Había invitado a Carmen y a sus hijas a venir a almorzar...Aunque Bella no va estar, me harán buena compañía.

Carmen Denali, era muy buena amiga suya, ambas eran esposas de hombres reconocidos, aunque Eleazar se había dedicado a la investigación y Carlisle se había dedicado a ejercer la medicina, era un gran Médico no solo renombrado por su talento, sino también por su dedicación y altruismo… Carmen solo había tenido hijas, tres para ser exactos. La mayor Kate, que se había casado con Stefan otro investigador reconocido que trabajaba con su padre, desgraciadamente por causas desconocidas aun para Carmen el matrimonio se había acabado hacía unos tres años, aunque ellos se llevaban muy bien por su hijo. Tania, la de en medio, que había dado bastante guerra a Bella y a Edward en el instituto. Tania había decidido conquistar a Edward y era incansable en sus intentos, él ni siquiera la miraba, era demasiado serio y tímido. Tania por su parte era demasiado lanzada, pero cuando en segundo año del instituto llegó Isabella Swan, el mundo de indiferencia de Edward se derrumbó. Se enamoró de ella a primera vista y ella de él. Se parecían tanto en algunos aspectos y estaban tan enamorados, por supuesto Tania no se quedó tranquila e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para separarlos. Nunca pudo, pero no dejaba de intentarlo.

Cuando se graduaron del instituto, ellos anunciaron su boda y antes de ir a la universidad ya estaban casados y esperando a Nessie… por suerte Tania había encontrado a alguien a quien atormentar y se había casado con él. Alistair Forrest, un buen abogado que trabajaba para la firma Vulturi. Y por ultimo Irina, el máximo dolor de cabeza de los Denali. Carmen había sufrido mucho por la rebeldía de Irina, no se explicaban de donde la sacaba, era una chica muy hermosa y eso hizo que muchos hombres la desearan. Irina era promiscua y no le importaba con quien se acostara, solo vivía el momento. A sus dieciocho años se fue de la casa e hizo lo que quiso, vivió con algunos hombres casados, y solteros que eran ricos, de esa manera ella solventaba sus gastos. Su familia no quería saber nada de ella y solo fue casi diez años después que se habían reconciliado…. Supuestamente se había arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho y quería recomponer su vida. Su arrepentimiento no vino porque de verdad lo sintiera, sino porque había una denuncia en su contra. Estaba acusada de pervertir a un menor de edad que no solo era un simple chico, era además un príncipe. Después de eso, ella logró casarse con un Médico algo mayor que ella, el Doctor Laurent Da Revín, le había dado dos hijos y por ahora estaban peleados según ella, pero Carmen le había contado que regresaría a su casa en unas semanas.

-Si, es una lástima que sea precisamente hoy que vienen, me hubiese encantado saludar a Carmen, a Tania, sobre todo a Kate. Pero no podemos retrasar esto por más tiempo. Y si te soy sincera no quisiera encontrarme con Irina, sabes que no la soporto…Pero no le digas nada a Carmen, ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que su hija ha hecho. –le pidió Alice a su madre, recordando que fue Irina la causante de que ella hubiese perdido su primer embarazo… ella había estado persiguiendo a Jasper día y noche , lo llamaba a su oficina, a su móvil, a su casa… y aunque Jasper nunca pensó en tener algo con ella. Irina le había hecho creer a ella que si… y todo aquello había terminado con ella en el Hospital y perdiendo a su bebé.

\- Claro, nunca le contado nada y ya no quiero remover el pasado, sería demasiado doloroso para todos…. Bueno, date prisa, no quiero que Edward y Bella se arrepientan.

\- No lo harán, no te preocupes, bueno nos vemos en la tarde, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti cariño. – Esme salió a despedirla hasta la puerta, y se sorprendió de ver a Edward y a Bella listos, para irse a trabajar. No habían estado juntos así, desde la muerte de Nessie. Todos habían estado en sus habitaciones desde entonces las pocas veces que habían salido, coincidían muy poco entre ellos. Sobre todo porque Rosalie se había marchado de la casa y había dejado a Emmeth…. –Me alegro mucho de que decidieran salir, los pacientes esperan por ustedes.

La culpa que Rosalie era tan fuerte que casi había enloquecido, se culpaba por haber apoyado a Nessie en ese proyecto y se culpaba por haberla matado… un día después del funeral, ella tomó una maleta y se marchó sin decir nada. Por supuesto Emmeth estaba destrozado, la había buscado y tratado de que volviera, pero ya no era ella.

Su familia la recibió en su casa y hasta hacía unos días decidieron ingresarla en un Hospital psiquiátrico, ella estaba presentando alucinaciones y habría jurado que había visto a su sobrina en compañía de dos chicas nativas en el centro comercial. Esto asustó a su familia y por eso la recluyeron. Emmeth llamaba todos los días a su casa, para saber cómo estaba, pues ella no quería hablar con él y nadie le había comentado de la situación, hasta apenas el día anterior que un sobrino de Rosalie se lo dijo como contando un secreto.

Para Emmeth fue como recibir un puñetazo, viajó de inmediato a casa de Rosalie…. La familia de ella se negaba a que saliera del Hospital, pero Emmeth se encontraba batallando por su derecho como esposo y poder sacarla de allí, la mantenían incomunicada y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, pero Alistair Forrest su abogado y amigo lo estaba asesorando…. Esme suspiró, cuantas cosas habían cambiado con la muerte de su nieta, todo estaba caminando tan lento.

\- Si. Es hora de que Edward y yo retomemos nuestras vidas, a nuestra hija no le hubiese gustado vernos así, además hay muchos proyectos en marcha que ella deseaba se concluyeran. Y nosotros estamos retrasando el avance… no sé de dónde vamos a sacar fuerzas, pero lo lograremos… por ella. – dijo Bella con la voz rota, Nessie había emprendido tantos proyectos antes de irse, los había dejado en buenas manos, pero ella y Edward eran los encargados de supervisarlos avances. Con ellos fuera de circulación, las cosas no avanzaban lo que era debido.

\- Mamá, siento no haberte avisado antes de que hoy comenzaríamos a trabajar, pero no lo habíamos decidido hasta anoche y aun teníamos que ver si tendríamos el valor de hacerlo. ¿Estás segura de que puedes quedarte sola? – le Preguntó Edward deseando que le dijera que no, porque él no se sentía preparado para volver, no sin su niña.

\- Claro que si, además todas las Denali vendrán para almorzar conmigo. Así que, váyanse tranquilos, yo voy a estar bien. – tenía que dar valor a sus hijos, siempre lo había hecho… saldrían adelante, estaba segura.

A las 12: 00 horas llegaron las Denali, Esme como buena anfitriona las recibió y les ofreció algo de tomar, ellas por supuesto la saludaron y preguntaron por la familia. Esme comentó que ese mismo día habían regresado a trabajar y que estaba muy contenta de ver que sus hijos estaban retomando el ritmo de sus vidas.

Estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas hasta la hora del almuerzo, Esme las guío al jardín, pues el día era algo cálido y el jardín ofrecía un oasis refrescante. La fuente salpicaba agua y con los rayos del sol, se formaban pequeños arco iris, la mesa estaba ubicada en una terraza rodeada de una multitud de diversas plantas verdes, hojas únicamente, de diferentes especies y tonalidades, algunas salpicadas de blanco o marrón, había sido un proyectó de biología de Nessie, había logrado reunir una gran variedad y las había clasificado según la especie y sus propiedades… le había valido una calificación de excelencia.

Durante el almuerzo, que consistió en una entrada de pimientos rellenos de ternera, un plato principal a base de salmón a la plancha y diversos vegetales y de postre fresas escarchadas con chocolate. Hablaron de todo lo que había pasado en ese mes, Irina que llevaba poco tiempo de visita en casa de sus padres, muy poco sabía de la tragedia de familia Cullen. Aunque no hizo preguntas sobre eso, si Preguntó cómo estaban Alice su gran amiga y Jasper su esposo.

Además le contó a Esme que sus hermosos niños ya tenían cuatro y dos años, y que eran la adoración de su padre, pero que estaba dudando si regresar con su marido, porque él vivía y dormía en el Hospital, el tiempo que les dedicaba a sus hijos no era el debido. Esme la felicitó por sus niños y le aconsejó que luchara por su matrimonio.

Ellas se marcharon a eso de las tres de la tarde y Esme se encontró sola de nuevo. Fue hasta el anterior salón de juegos ahora convertido en el santuario para Nessie, allí estaban sus cenizas, dentro de la urna… y ella se vea tan bonita en ese cuadro que Edward había mandado pintar cuando Nessie cumplió dieciocho años. Había estado tan feliz, cuando su padre la guío con los ojos cerrados hasta donde estaba el cuadro, ella había gritado y lo había abrazado muy fuerte…. Había sido una hija feliz, muy feliz.

En el Hospital, Carlisle fue el más sorprendido, pues no se esperaba ver a Edward y a Bella llegar al Hospital, inmediatamente se movilizaron las cosas y les arreglaron la agenda del día, Edward estuvo atendiendo pacientes embarazadas y le toco estar en una cesárea. No podía dejar de pensar cuan hermoso era el milagro de la vida.

Recordaba la emoción tan grande que sintió al escuchar la primera vez el corazoncito de Nessie…

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y la paciente que estaba atendiendo en ese momento, le apretó la mano, era una paciente nueva y no sabía por lo que Edward estaba pasando, pero el gesto hizo que ambos se sintieran consolados. Ella estaba sola en el mundo llevando a su hijo en el vientre y él estaba casi solo, porque había perdido a su única hija. Edward se propuso que lucharía porque estos bebés llegaran a nacer, esa era una de las muchas cosas que Nessie quería lograr cuando se graduara en ginecología y él haría que el sueño de su hija se hiciera realidad… la tasa más baja de abortos espontáneos.

A Bella, le tocó atender a los enfermos neuróticos más graves, algunos pacientes eran de por si pacientes suyos, pero había un caso nuevo que le llamo la atención, era un hombre de cuarenta y tres años, tenía una medicación bastante alta para estar suelto por ahí y eso le intrigaba, pero antes de hacer cualquier recomendación, debía valorar el caso por ella misma. Este caso parecía representar un gran reto y ella nunca había podido resistirse a uno.

Bella era además de madre, esposa y mujer bellísima, una psiquiatra reconocida, ella había atendido a un sin número de pacientes en estado grave y había restablecido a muchos, El hecho de que Rosalie estuviera internada en un Psiquiátrico, la había hecho reaccionar… No podía imaginar a su amiga en un lugar así, debía de ser horrible, sobre todo cuando Rosalie era una mujer que le encantaba ser libre…. Era muy hermosa y siempre estaba a la moda, era una mujer que no le tenía miedo a nada. Pero ahora estaba pasando por un infierno, tal vez si ella se hubiese dado cuenta, no hubiese pasado esto, pero ¿Cómo? Si ella también apenas se estaba haciendo a la idea de que su hija estaba muerta. Pero a partir de ese momento tendría que luchar para salir adelante y retomar su vida y su carrera, no iba a dejarse vencer, había mucha gente que la necesitaba y ella estaría allí para ayudarlos.

Programó una cita la próxima semana para su nuevo caso: James Whiterdale...


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene expresiones eróticas, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

**CAPITULO 13**

\- James, cariño. Te llamaron del Hospital, tal parece que el Doctor Cullen se interesó en tu caso, te ha dado una cita para la próxima semana. Dijo que sigas con la medicación que ya tienes y a menos que tengas una crisis antes, te vera el martes próximo. ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es genial? He escuchado que el psiquiatra del Hospital Cullen es muy bueno en su trabajo, ¿Te imaginas? Podríamos ser un trío nuevamente… Te lo prometo será para nosotros….

James captó eso… el Doctor Cullen sería para ellos….

Parecía que Victoria hablaba sola, pero no era así. Aunque James siempre estaba con ella, nunca hablaba con Victoria. Lo hacía con otras personas o en su trabajo, nunca a ella, a menos que el Médico que le trataba tuviera algo con ellos… pero no hacía falta que le respondiera a Victoria, ella lo comprendía bien, así había sido desde que se conocieron cuando eran adolescentes. Su relación siempre había estado llena de aventuras y emociones.

Victoria había sido demasiado ardiente y pronto se dio cuenta de que les hacía falta algo….. Probaron muchas cosas, pero cuando Victoria deseo a otro hombre y James, se sintió perdido…. Victoria lo era todo para él.

Entonces ella lo convenció de que podía tenerlos a los dos, que a él lo amaba y al otro solo lo deseaba, el arreglo fue la solución. Victoria disfrutaba con el hombre que ella quería y James observaba fascinado.

Todo había ido bien hasta que James tuvo un cambio en su comportamiento, eso debido a que se obsesionó con una joven, Bree Tanner se llamaba, era pequeña, delicada, sus grandes ojos de chocolate llenaban su cara, la madre de James había tenido los ojos de ese color, su cabello negro era lo que más le atraía…

Le recordaba a una niña pequeña que había conocido en un parque, estaba vestida de hadita, era muy hermosa, tenía los cabellos negros, la piel blanca y los ojos muy azules… Alice….

Así la llamaban los otros niños que jugaban en el parque, pero era su pequeña figura lo que lo había encantado.

Cuando Bree apareció en su vida esa obsesión se hizo muy fuerte, pues le recordaba a Alice y deseaba tenerla. Él nunca había deseado nada o nadie en toda su vida como había deseado a Alice…

Ella había tenido tal vez unos seis años y él once. Apenas sabía que era lo que sentía, pero lo obsesionaba la pequeña… quería llevársela y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero apareció un niño algo grande…. Casi tan alto como él y se la llevo de la mano. Alice veía a el otro niño con adoración y tuvo celos, pero se dio cuenta del parecido entre ellos eran idénticos en el cabello y los ojos… Él era enorme para su edad y ella era pequeña y preciosa…

Cuando conoció a Bree él tenía veintiséis años y ella dieciocho. La persiguió con locura hasta que ella le hizo caso y se enamoró de él. Salían de paseo, hacían planes para el futuro y él la sedujo… La hizo suya de muchas formas. En ese entonces Victoria había dejado de significar todo para él… pero de muchas maneras dependía de ella… James trabajaba para Vulturi Corporatión´s, una gran empresa que tenía sedes en todo el país y que abarcaba desde seguridad hasta laboratorios de investigación, contaban con una firma de abogados y grandes hombres trabajaban para ellos.

James aprovechó que Victoria había tenido que viajar para el funeral de su abuela, para llevar a su departamento a Bree y tuvieron algunos días de plena felicidad… Bree estaba feliz con James… pero Victoria regresó y se enfureció terriblemente.

No soportaba que James tocara a Bree, la enloquecía. James suponía que como él podía compartir a Victoria con otros hombres, ella debía hacer lo mismo. Victoria fingía estar de acuerdo con que Bree viviera con ellos y parecía disfrutar de la felicidad de ellos.

Bree ignoraba la relación que sostenían James y Victoria, pues entraban diferentes hombres para estar con ella, creía que solo compartían el departamento, hasta que Victoria manipuló a James y lo envió a un pequeño viaje, cuando estuvo a solas con Bree la obligó a escribirle a James una carta de despedida. Después se deshizo de ella arrojándola en el lago en donde a ella y James les gustaba nadar, cuando él volvió la encontró llorando y le contó entre sollozos que había querido detenerla, pero que ella no quiso quedarse. Cuando James leyó la carta, su mundo se desmoronó y no volvió a hablar con Victoria.

Comenzó a tener crisis nerviosas y poco a poco el problema se hizo más grave, acudía al Médico y fueron prescribiendo medicamentos más fuertes cada vez. Las crisis lo atacaban por un tiempo, hasta que otra chica con cabello oscuro o con ojos chocolates aparecía en su camino y todo volvía a comenzar, desde los celos desmedidos de Victoria, hasta la repentina y misteriosa desaparición de la chica.

Mientras James estaba interesado en otra chica, permanecía tranquilo e incluso, podía dejar la medicación y estar totalmente sobrio y controlado. Se portaba como un muchacho enamorado por primera vez y se ganaba a la chica con detalles románticos, pero era una obsesión tan marcada que incluso podía dormir fuera de la casa de ella.

Por muchos años Victoria no supo que este era el patrón de conducta que James seguía, para tener a la chica elegida en ese momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta, comenzó a buscar amantes, más seguido y cada vez estaba más pendiente de lo que él hacía. Si James no llegaba una noche a dormir, al día siguiente Victoria de se encargaba de averiguar y seguirlo. También se encargaba de deshacerse de la chica, si ella por alguna razón le correspondía a James tenía los días contados.

Victoria estaba segura de que la conducta agresiva de James se debía a que hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía una aventura. Por supuesto ella se había encargado de espantar a las posibles candidatas, no había importado edad la última conquista de James fue una mujer de unos cincuenta y cinco años que todavía estaba de buen ver.

Gianna….Ella reunía todos los requisitos que James exigía a una mujer. Cabellos negros o castaños, ojos cafés chocolate, delgada y pequeña de estatura, piel blanca y por supuesto disponibilidad. James fue a vivir con ella después de dos encuentros sexuales apasionados y Victoria perdió el control totalmente, ella agredió físicamente a la mujer y la dejó en muy mal estado.… No murió, pero eso fue suficiente para que no quisiera volver a ver a James, decidió denunciarlos. Él y Victoria tuvieron que cambiar de ciudad, para evitar más dificultades.

Desde entonces había estado intranquilo y su estado se había agravado, pues la medicación había sido aumentada sin supervisión médica por parte de Victoria, pues de esa manera lo mantenía controlado y obedeciendo sus instrucciones.

Pero ahora James ya pensaba en su nuevo Médico, no sabía porque, pero presentía que sería alguien muy interesante.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la consulta?... –Preguntó Edward, cuando se subieron al auto de Carlisle. Como no habían llevado el suyo, se fueron con él.

\- Bien, mis pacientes ya me extrañaban y hoy estuve estudiando el expediente de un paciente de nuevo ingreso. Me llama la atención la cantidad de medicación que toma, es demasiada alta para estar sin supervisión médica constante. Le he dado una cita para la próxima semana, me gustaría valorarlo personalmente… ¿Y a ti qué tal te fue? –le Preguntó Bella, sabiendo de antemano que para él era más difícil sobrellevar su pena, pues el área de ginecología no era el lugar más adecuado en su caso.

\- Bien. Un parto fácil, ecografías y buenas noticias…. –contestó Edward sin mucha emoción. Tal vez con el tiempo volvería a ser el Médico que era antes.

\- Estuvo bien para ser su primer día, poco a poco podrán retomar el gusto por su trabajo. Han pasado por mucho y todavía es demasiado pronto… a mí también me pasa lo mismo, pero me debo a mis pacientes y a mi carrera. –dijo Carlisle. Quien había regresado a trabajar casi de inmediato. El Hospital dependía de su dirección y se vio obligado a tomar de nuevo su puesto a solo un par de días de haber muerto su nieta Nessie- … Tu padre ¿Sigue en Europa? –Preguntó a Bella.

\- Si. Él está visitando a unos amigos y estará unos días en casa de mamá… Por suerte él y Phil se llevan muy bien, así que no habrá problemas. Mis padres nunca se han llevado bien, no sé cómo pudieron llegar a casarse una vez….

Para Bella era difícil la situación de sus padres, ellos estuvieron muy poco tiempo juntos y a ella la traían de un lado a otro. Su padre era un esclavo del trabajo y su madre era media alocada. Ella estaba en medio de ellos, siempre haciendo de réferi en sus discusiones… ambos habían adorado a Nessie…

Cuando Charlie supo que iban a casarse, casi se puso morado del disgusto, pues había esperado que su única hija estudiara y se forjara un futuro como lo había hecho el…. No estaba tan contento de que se casara con Edward, porque él era muy joven y tampoco tenía nada que ofrecerle y esto le preocupaba….

Pero cuando supo que iba a ser abuelo cambio su testamento para dejar asegurado el futuro de su nieto o nieta, esperaba que a criatura no heredara las ideas de su madre y se casara sin terminar la carrera…. Siempre estuvo muy al tanto de los logros de su nieta…. Estaba orgulloso de ella.

Renne era lo contrario de Charlie, había apoyado encantada la boda y toda su preparación…. Cuando supo que iba a ser abuela casi le dio algo… se consideraba demasiado joven para eso… aunque cuando Nessie nació no quería soltarla y parecía una gallina escandalosa con su pollito…

\- Envidio a tu padre… quisiera poder desprenderme un momento de todo… -dijo Edward y el tono en que lo dijo, hizo que a Bella se le oprimiera el corazón….

Ella y su hija habían sido muy unidas y todo lo hacían juntas, además eran muy buenas amigas… Pero con Edward… Era diferente… Dependía totalmente de su hija, si ella reía él era feliz. Si ella lloraba, el mundo se derrumbaba para el….

Todos los logros de Nessie fueron como si hubiesen sido suyos… no había nadie tan protector como el… Había sido muy difícil la separación… Edward no había tomado bien el hecho que su hija se fuera de su lado, él había cuidado de ella como si fuera a romperse… Y lo hizo…

Nessie se sentía asfixiada en ese hogar en que tanto amor se le brindaba, Bella había entendido el deseo de su hija… Pero Edward no. Para él era la peor de las catástrofes del mundo… Edward no concebía la vida sin su hija…

Bella recordaba que, justo después de nacer Nessie ellos, se cuidaron para no tener más hijos por lo pronto… tenían que terminar la carrera y Nessie era el centro de su universo. Habían planeado tener otro hijo cuando se graduaran de la universidad…

Pero Bella había sufrido un accidente en la universidad, cuando unos compañeros forcejearon en la escalera de la universidad y se cayeron pasando a traer a Bella junto con el pasamanos de metal que se soltó por el impacto… una de las piezas atravesó el vientre de Bella y estuvo a punto de morir… Ella perdió el útero que estaba bastante afectado, así que Nessie se quedó como hija única y Edward se volvió sobre protector con ella de una manera obsesiva…

Por supuesto era correspondido… Nessie adoraba a su padre, y era su mayor ilusión que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella….. Así había sido siempre.

Nessie era demasiado inteligente, sus calificaciones le permitían pasar exentos los exámenes de la escuela… no se preocupa por eso, ella realizaba sus propios proyectos e investigaciones…. Edward secundaba todo lo que ella emprendía… eran algo así como cómplices…

Edward ayudaba a su hija en todo, pero cuando ella comenzó a crecer y hacerse mujer, comenzaron los problemas…. Los celos de Edward alejaban a cualquier chico que quisiera tener algo con su niña, después de que Nahuel hubiera intentado besarla. No ayudaba mucho que sus tíos adorados apoyaran a su padre en esa cuestión…

Después de un par de años dejó de intentarlo, pues ya estaba en la universidad y tenía la vista puesta en su carrera, ella misma se había autoimpuesto el no tener una relación con nadie pues su carrera y sus proyectos eran lo más importante para ella.

El problema fue cuando decidió por ella misma y sin contar con ellos irse a otro Hospital para hacer sus residencias de segundo año. Ella bien podía haber hecho esto en el Hospital de su abuelo…. Pero ella tenía otros planes….

Le había platicado que quería enamorarse y que ya estaba pensando en formar una familia… no iba a ser pronto, pero ella se daría la oportunidad de amar….

Ahora ya no habría nada de eso, nunca se enamoraría… ni se casaría… ni tampoco formaría una familia….

\- Si. Él tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo…. Está bien que lo haga… Nessie nunca aprobaría ver a su abuelo en una situación diferente….-Bella dijo esto tratando de auto convencerse de que estaba bien, ella también envidiaba a su padre…

Cuando llegaron a casa, Alice y Jasper ya estaban allí con Esme, esperándolos para saber cómo les había ido…. La cena estuvo bien… para ser la primera después de la muerte de Nessie.

Semana 5

Martes 23 de octubre.

Esta había sido una mañana bastante dura en el Cullen Hospital… pero tanto Edward como Bella estaban un poco más animados. La verdad es que con tanto trabajo, no les quedaba tiempo para pensar en nada más…. Sus propias consultas y los proyectos que su hija había comenzado unos meses antes, los mantenían muy ocupados, pero hoy era martes y Bella tenía un paciente nuevo con un caso bastante interesante… un verdadero reto… y ella nunca había podido rechazar uno.

James Whiterdale llegó muy puntual a su cita con el Doctor Cullen, estaba impaciente… sabía que algo importante iba a ocurrir hoy, él era consciente de que necesitaba ayuda y dejaría que este Médico lo ayudará. Por eso no quería que Victoria interviniera… ella había prometido que él Doctor Cullen sería suyo… pero James no quería que esto pasara… necesitaba que este Médico no estuviera en medio de él y Victoria… Cuando había alguien que podía ayudarlo, ella lo echaba a perder todo al involucrarse sexualmente con el…. No, esta vez sería diferente…..

\- Sr. James Whiterdale… Pase por favor. – la asistente de Bella hizo pasar a James al consultorio, el estaba bastante nervioso, pero la chica ni se inmuto al verlo en ese estado. Pues ella estaba acostumbrada a ver gente de ese tipo todo el tiempo.

\- Sr. Whiterdale… soy la Doctora Cullen. A partir de hoy voy a llevar su caso… estuve ausente unas semanas pero, ya he estudiado su caso y quiero ayudarlo. –las palabras de Bella, eran pronunciadas con una seguridad que dejaba atónitos a sus pacientes… Y así estaba James, pero no por las palabras que ella le decía…

Para James, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto…. Su mente se centró en los bellos rasgos de su rostro… Su piel tan pálida… Su boca tan carnosa… Su hermosa melena castaña… Y sus ojos… Esos bellísimos pozos de chocolate fundido….

La mentalidad de James cambió de inmediato. De ser un hombre inseguro y nervioso a un experto cazador… y nunca había apreciado una presa tan fascinante…

La siguiente hora, James se comportó de una manera tan normal, que parecía que no tomara la medicación… pero Bella era una experta en su profesión y pudo apreciar rápidamente el cambio producido en su paciente…. Tenía un serio problema de doble personalidad….

Pudo apreciar que James trataba de parecer atractivo a sus ojos… como si le estuviera coqueteando… platicaba de una forma tranquila y normal… pero de repente le atacaba su otra personalidad y perdía la compostura, eso pasaba precisamente cuando mencionaba a su novia…

Era un dato interesante…. Muy interesante….

\- Señor Whiterdale…. Por todo lo que me ha contado, lleva bastantes años tomando medicación controlada…. voy a darle una receta que surtirá directamente en la farmacia del Hospital, no está autorizada para que se la surtan en otra farmacia. Los medicamentos le duraran exactamente siete días, que es cuando tiene su próxima cita. Va usted a suspender su medicación actual y probaremos con la nueva durante esta semana, pero Señor Whiterdale tiene que comprometerse a dejar a un lado todo lo que es dañino para usted. Me dado cuenta de que usted sabe muy bien todo lo que su enfermedad implica y voy a serle sincera…. Si usted no sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra….dejaré de llevar su caso y tendré que recomendarle una institución mental…. No me gustaría llegar demasiado lejos, pero si usted no pone de su parte, no podré ayudarle… ¿Comprende usted?

Por supuesto que James pondría de su parte…. Vaya que lo haría… Pero tendría que mentirle a Victoria para lograrlo…. Él sabía todo lo que Victoria hacía para mantenerlo a su lado… lo amaba… pero ella no era el ideal de mujer que había soñado…. No… Pero la Doctora Isabella Cullen si…. Definitivamente si… Tendría que ser discreto… Ella estaba interesada en el. Como paciente por ahora… Pero más adelante sería suya…. Únicamente suya…..

\- Entiendo perfectamente bien Doctora Cullen. Y espero no tener contratiempos o crisis en estos días…. A veces, se presentan así de repente y no sé lo que tengo que hacer en ese caso...

\- Si se presentara el caso, deberá usted acudir de inmediato, aquí al Hospital y se me avisara para que venga a verlo… Pero estoy casi segura de que no ocurrirá nada, a menos que usted no siga mis indicaciones…. Una cosa más….. Deshágase de todos los medicamentos que ya tiene y de las recetas que pudiera tener por ahí. Esa sería la mejor solución para evitar la tentación…. Bien, lo veré el próximo martes, pase por favor con mi asistente para que le agende una cita.

Eso fue todo para Bella, que no apartó la vista del ordenador y no se fijó en la extraña mirada de posesión que le lanzó James….

Hospital Da Revín…

Viernes 26 de octubre.

\- ¿Se ha sabido algo de James Whiterdale?... Me preocupa la situación de ese hombre, cualquier persona que esté cerca de él puede sufrir un ataque…. –dijo CC en el consultorio que compartía con Jake…. Llevaban apenas dos semanas de casados y prácticamente estaban en las nubes- . He estado estudiando su caso y me he dado cuenta de hay muchas irregularidades…. Alguien ha manipulado su expediente y creo que deberías hacérselo saber al Doctor Da Revín, creo que él padece de un trastorno de personalidad. Por un lado es un paciente ansioso, pero débil, que tiende a dejarse manipular por quien sea…. Y por el otro, pude ver que es un hombre totalmente diferente, ese lado es él que me preocupa, porque lo hace demasiado peligroso… Su conducta habitual es la de un hombre callado y débil, que se mantiene así por la medicación, pero me preocupa el hecho de que un cambio de medicación o la suspensión de esta, quedaría expuesta su verdadera personalidad…. Y ahí estaría el peligro, pude ver por todas las referencias médicas, que su enfermedad es un caso grave de trastorno maniaco-depresivo….

\- Si. Pude darme cuenta de todo eso... Y por eso dimos aviso a la policía a cerca de su caso… pero lo que me desconcierta es lo que dices de su doble personalidad… Por lo que veo has llevado psiquiatría o se te están pegando los conocimientos del Doctor King. – Le contestó Jake, asimilando todo lo que ella había dicho- . ¿Recuerdas como aprendiste tanto de esa materia? todos estudiamos un poco de cada cosa, pero tus conocimientos van más allá de lo normal, tal parece que me he casado con una súper dotada…. – aseguro Jake con una sonrisa maliciosa, dándole a entender, de que en las dos semanas que llevaban juntos, había demostrado ser muy buena en la práctica.

\- Jajajaja…. Yo diría que tú eres el súper dotado. – insinuó CC señalando con la mirada la entrepierna de Jake… Y por un momento se quedó callada como sopesando lo que Jake dijo. Durante estas dos semanas había estado recordando bastantes cosas… Pero a la vez desligadas las unas de las otras y la mayoría solo eran voces… Platicas… Comentarios… no podía explicar muy bien. Identificaba y recordaba a quien creía era su padre, pero era un poco confuso… podría decirse que le era imposible saber con seguridad quien era quien, pues todos le hablaban en un tono paternal. Lo había platicado con el Doctor King, pero no habían avanzado mucho. No había recordado nombres, así que también por ahí estaba perdida- . Realmente no lo sé… Me parece que alguien en mi familia se dedica a eso… Porque de verdad… No se….Es como si tuviera la noción de haber comentado de casos como este, con alguien experto en la materia. – CC suspiro un poco derrotada. Las voces femeninas también la confundían, pues todas eran tan maternales y posesivas que era aun más difícil-. No es mi padre, pues he aprendido a reconocer su voz en mis recuerdos… no… es una mujer con la que he tenido muy buena relación… he pensado que tal vez es mi madre…

\- ¿sigues sin recordar ningún nombre o rostro? –Preguntó Jake al ver la cara de confusión que tenía su mujer, sabía perfectamente bien cuando recordaba algo, pues él tomaba parte en el proceso… cada vez que ellos hacían el amor, CC recordaba algo… podría decirse que esa era una terapia muy estimulante.

\- Ahhh… no. Nada... pero no sé, no puedo asegurarlo, aunque te podría jurar que si es lo que pienso… soy algo así como una mascota. Todos me cuidan, todos me miman y yo dependí siempre de ellos… no se… es un vinculo muy fuerte, puedo sentirlo cada vez más, pero es solo una teoría. De lo que si estoy segura es que tengo razón en todo lo que te he dicho… si Whiterdale deja salir a su verdadera personalidad, alguien estará en verdadero peligro… puedo ver... obsesión... si. Es obsesivo y creo que lo hace propenso a ser un secuestrador, un acosador o bien un asesino serial... espero equivocarme pero las personas con el tipo de padecimiento que él tiene, tienden a disfrutar de sus… podríamos llamarlo… cacerías y tu ya me habías hablado de sus preferencias sexuales, eso también es uno de los síntomas de esa enfermedad mental.

\- Si. Tienes razón. Bien podíamos haber estado frente a un violador o un asesino…. Y sabes, también el comportamiento de la novia era algo discordante… me parecía que prefería que él estuviera siempre bajo la medicación para poder controlarle. Pero podría ser que ella sabe que si no está "controlado" por así decirlo, se convertiría en alguien que a ella no le sirve para sus planes. ¿Recuerdas que te conté de sus gustos especiales y de sus celos excesivos? –Preguntó Jake, recordando el primer día que trabajaron juntos, quien iba a decir que un mes después no solo estaban enamorados, sino también casados por la ley Quileute-. Notificaré a la policía, para que busquen si hay alguna persona desaparecida o algún asesinato que concuerde con el perfil psicopatológico de este par…


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

**CAPITULO 14.**

King´s Centro Psiquiátrico.

Semana 6.

Lunes 29 de octubre.

\- Mi esposa lleva encerrada aquí más de dos semanas y cómo es posible que no me puedan dejar verla todavía. – vociferó Emmeth, desesperado por ver a Rosalie. Él sabía muy bien que ella estaba muy mal por la muerte de su sobrina, pero no al grado de tener que estar en un psiquiátrico.

\- Son indicaciones médicas, la paciente se encuentra en un estado delicado y por ahora cualquier visita o molestia podría afectarla más. Además, ustedes estaban separados y su familia especificó, que probablemente usted sea él causante de la situación de la Sra. Hale. No tiene usted el permiso para verla y voy a pedirle que se retire. – indicó Royce King, psiquiatra y dueño de la institución en la que estaba ingresada Rosalie.

\- Cullen...Sra. Cullen y la próxima vez que nos veamos King… te aseguro que será para que pueda llevarme a mi esposa. Obtendré la orden de un juez y voy a llevármela de aquí…. Y mientras tanto… mantén tus asquerosas manos lejos de ella o te juro que vas arrepentirte.

Emmeth no podía olvidar que ese mal nacido, había intentado abusar de ella. Eso era lo que más lo atormentaba…. Rosalie había sido una chica demasiado hermosa para su bien y todos los intentos de Royce fueron en vano, pues Rosalie nunca aceptó tener nada con él. Fue en una ocasión, cuando Rosalie había viajado con unas amigas para disfrutar de un fin de semana en el Cullen Súper Spa, que Royce aprovechó para acercarse a ella. Rosalie por supuesto, lo rechazó e hizo como si no estuviera presente.

Sus padres sabían de la fijación de Royce con ella y estaban encantados de que la pretendiera, su familia era muy importante y a la familia de Rosalie solo le importaba emparentar con ellos. Pero ella tenía otra cosa en mente… soñaba con encontrar el amor…. Formar una familia…. tener hijos y un marido amoroso… pero no Royce King.

Esa misma tarde, Royce la abordo al salir de su masaje y como ella solo iba con el albornoz del Spa, se aprovecho de la situación. Le arrancó el lazo con que estaba atado a su cintura dejando a la vista su desnudez y la arrastró a una de las múltiples habitaciones utilizadas para aplicar los tratamientos, y trató de forzarla… Rosalie se resistió y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, antes de que Royce la golpeara en la cara y casi perdiera el conocimiento….

Por suerte para Rosalie la habitación donde Royce la metió estaba ocupada por alguien recibiendo un hidromasaje…. Emmeth…. que al oír el grito de Rosalie, se levantó de la tina inmediatamente y aunque no pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar que Royce la golpeara, si pudo alcanzar al mal nacido y detenerlo antes de que hiciera más daño….

Todo el caos y revuelo que se armó después fue realmente grande. Rosalie fue llevada de inmediato al Cullen Hospital, que se encontraba en el edificio de al lado del Spa….

El mismo Doctor Cullen la atendió. Como no fue nada grave, Rosalie pidió de favor que no se llamara a las autoridades, para que esto no trascendiera y que no quería que su familia se viera envuelta en el escándalo.

Emmeth por su parte, ya le había dado su merecido a ese maldito, que no tuvo cara para demandar a nadie, pues no le convenía el escándalo. Y desde ese momento se convirtió en el paladín de Rosalie, quien llamó a su familia para contarles lo sucedido.

Esa misma noche, mientras platicaba con sus padres desde su cama de Hospital, Rosalie se sintió tan desamparada, por la actitud que tomaron sus padres en cuanto a lo que había pasado. Ellos pensaban que debía de sentirse agradecida, por haber llamado la atención de alguien tan importante…. ¿Qué pensaban ellos, que la podían violar y no pasaba nada?...

Rosalie quedó mucho más conmocionada que cuando paso el ataque, le parecía imposible que sus padres reaccionaran como si hubiese dejado pasar la oportunidad de su vida…. Emmeth se había quedado todo este tiempo a su lado y se había portado muy gentil con ella, también estaba allí Esme, que había dejado todo en el Spa para atender a Rosalie. No la habían dejado en ningún momento y aunque ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, se sentían responsables. Sobre todo Emmeth, que sentía que debía reparar el honor de la dama… Emmeth estaba decidido a tomar medidas drásticas, aun más al darse cuenta de que ella no estaba recibiendo el apoyo que debería recibir de sus padres y se le ocurrió una solución casi perfecta para ayudarla.

Cuando le comunicó a Rosalie que no regresaría a casa de sus padres, ella se quedó estupefacta… ¿Como se le ocurría eso? ella tenía que regresar… sino sus padres vendrían por ella… aunque la verdad… no quería volver, no donde no era respetada, ni apreciada… Esme le hizo saber que se quedaría como huésped en su casa y que no se preocupara por lo demás, estarían más que complacidos de tenerla con ellos. Rosalie explicó que sus padres vendrían y se la llevarían, aun peor, podría causar problemas a la familia y ella no quería eso….

Entonces Emmeth le dijo que deberían casarse de inmediato, así sus padres aunque vinieran no podrían llevársela y ella podría estar protegida en todo momento, además que sería la mejor manera de mantener alejado a Royce King…. Rosalie meditó la propuesta… Emmeth era el sueño de toda mujer, guapo, rico… pero gentil, amable y caballeroso… si tan solo estuviera enamorada de él… pero apenas lo conocía de una tarde…. fue Carlisle quien aclaro todas sus dudas y le hizo saber que Emmeth se portaría de un modo caballeroso con ella todo el tiempo y que la respetaría, no tenía nada de que temer, pues Emmeth solo estaba protegiéndola y que ella no estaba obligada a nada con él, por el contrario, era un Honor poder ayudarla…

Se casaron al día siguiente en las vegas…. su ahora esposo, estuvo acompañado de sus padres y de sus hermanos menores Edward y Alice…. Emmeth cumplió su palabra al pie de la letra, defendiéndola ante todos y dándole su lugar como su esposa… poco a poco se ganó el corazón de Rosalie y tuvo que pasar un largo año para que pudieran consumar su matrimonio…. Ella nunca pudo embarazarse, pero el nacimiento de su sobrina compensó esa falta….

Rosalie estaba desesperada por salir de ahí, tenía que buscar la salida y encontrarla… había salido de su habitación en un descuido de la enfermera y ahora corría por el pasillo, cuando de pronto, vio a Emmeth gritándole algo a Royce, que ahora era psiquiatra en ese centro…. Emmeth había venido… por ella…. Como siempre…. Corrió y empezó a llamarlo…

\- ¡Emmeth! … ¡Emmeth! ¡Aquí! ….- gritó con toda su alma. No sabía si lo alcanzaría, pero lo intentaría y nunca más se alejaría de su lado… había hecho mal las cosas y toda la seguridad y felicidad que tenía las había perdido al dejarle….

\- ¡Rose!... ¡Rose!... ¡mi amor!... – Emmeth corrió hasta alcanzar a Rosalie y la estrechó entre sus brazos… la besó como si fuera la primera vez….

\- ¡Sácame de aquí Emmeth!... ¡por favor, sácame de aquí!... – le pidió desconsolada…. ¿Y si él también pensaba que estaba loca?- . ¿Verdad que no estoy loca….Tu me crees verdad?

\- Si mi amor… te creo… y aunque estuvieras loca, jamás te dejaría en un lugar así. Te amo y voy a cuidarte siempre, siempre ¿lo entiendes?... jamás voy a dejarte ir… -ella le creyó- . Nunca debiste irte de casa, el dolor íbamos a enfrentarlo juntos, pero sobre todo, nadie te culpa de nada…. Te he echado de menos y todas estas semanas lejos de ti han sido un infierno. – Emmeth le hablaba con toda la paciencia del mundo. Acostumbrado a los repentinos arranques de Rosalie, estaba más que preparado para enfrentar una situación así.

\- Voy a pedirle que se retire Sr. Cullen. Mi paciente no debe recibir sobresaltos, ni emociones fuertes que podrían afectar más su ya dañada mente. –intervino Royce al ver que la situación se le iba de las manos, pero al ver la expresión de Emmeth, optó mejor por guardar silencio.

\- ¿Vas a llevarme contigo verdad?... ya no quiero estar aquí… Llévame por favor… -dijo ella con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

\- Mi vida. Escúchame. He estado las dos últimas semanas luchando para que me dejaran verte… -la voz se le quebró y sus ojos demostraron su impotencia- . Ahora mismo Alistair está tratando la manera de conseguir la orden… no puedo llevarte ahora… pero te juro que pronto, pronto volveré para llevarte conmigo… y si necesitas que un psiquiatra te vea, lo hará Bella. Está deseando poner sus garras sobre ti… -sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas y Rosalie también entendió la situación y asintió- . Creo que necesitas una semana entera en el Spa y voy a consentirte mucho, mucho.

A Emmeth le costó separarse de ella, pero lo hizo con la mayor entereza y Rosalie también se tranquilizó y prometió esperarlo… cuantas cosas habían cambiado con la perdida de Nessie. Emmeth recordaba que se robaba a la niña de su habitación y se la llevaba a la suya, y tanto él como Rosalie hacían realidad todos sus sueños en momentos como esos. La primera vez, a Edward casi le da un infarto al no encontrar a su hija, recordaba que abrió la puerta de su habitación con una cara de angustia….… Que cambio por una de enfado al ver a Nessie recostada entre las almohadas de la cama de ellos, como Emmeth siempre hacía lo mismo, si Nessie no estaba, el primer lugar en que buscaban era la habitación de ellos. Sería difícil volver a casa con Rose y no poder disfrutar de la presencia de su sobrina.

Mansión. Cullen.

Miércoles 31 de octubre.

El Hospital había organizado una pequeña reunión para celebrar la noche de brujas…. La verdad había sido algo discreto y solo Carlisle se había quedado. Como director del Cullen Hospital tenía que estar en todos los acontecimientos. Edward y Bella prefirieron retirarse a casa…. Esa era una fecha que les traía recuerdos muy dolorosos….

\- No me platicaste como te fue ayer con tu paciente nuevo. –dijo Edward al salir de la ducha, envuelto con una toalla a la cintura.

\- No. Ayer tuviste un día demasiado pesado y no quise agobiarte más. –respondió Bella desde el tocador donde estaba cepillándose el cabello. Lo tenía bastante largo, pero estaba algo opaco. No lo había cuidado casi nada todas esas semanas y también su rostro, siempre perfecto, denotaba el cansancio y las penas que había estado sufriendo- . Pero todo fue bien, aunque podría decirte que quizás me equivoqué al tomar su caso.

\- ¿Cómo… acaso no te sientes bien? Tal vez era demasiado pronto para que volvieras al trabajo. –dijo Edward un poco preocupado.

\- No. No es eso. Lo que pasa es que según las referencias medicas en su expediente, era un paciente ansioso depresivo… pero después de la consulta de ayer, he llegado a la conclusión de que es totalmente un diagnostico erróneo. Es más bien un paciente con un problema muy grave y delicado…. Padece de un desorden maniaco-depresivo… grave… aun más, podría decirte que tiene un trastorno antisocial de personalidad.

-Si entiendo bien… quieres decir que podría tratarse de un psicópata peligroso…. Y que deberíamos dar aviso a las autoridades…-esto lo preocupo y decidió que era peligroso para Bella seguir atendiendo a ese tipo.

\- Lo hice ayer mismo, aunque le di otra cita para la próxima semana…- sabía que Edward le prohibiría que acudiera a esa cita, pero este caso era todo un reto para ella, aunque claro, tampoco quería correr riesgos.

\- Tu no vas a volver a ver a ese tipo… puede ser muy peligroso y no lo quiero cerca de ti. Es más puedes pasarle todos tus pacientes a tu colega a partir del lunes y supervisar todo desde tu despacho privado. No quiero que discutamos en esto Bella, tu seguridad es más importante para mí que todo… -argumento Edward al ver que Bella iba a replicar por sus decisiones, ante las cuales Bella no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza- . Te amo. No quiero perderte…. No sé cómo pude soportar perder a mi hija…. Pero si te pierdo también a ti…. Ya no me quedará nada… nada porque vivir….

Esa noche hicieron el amor… después de tantas noches de dolor y de perdida, unieron sus cuerpos por primera vez desde que su hija se había ido…. Habían estado tan separados, que no se habían dado cuenta de cuánto hasta que no llegaron juntos al clímax de su pasión. Cuando los restos de pasión se disiparon, se quedaron abrazados durante mucho rato…. Eran jóvenes, tenían muchos sueños que cumplir…. Tal vez era hora de dejar ir a Nessie… solo tal vez…

Mansión. Cullen.

Jueves 1 de noviembre.

\- ¿Mamá Emmeth ha avisado algo nuevo? -Preguntó Alice, que ya extrañaba mucho a su hermano mayor… si al menos Rosalie no se hubiera marchado, cualquier cosa que le pasara hubiese sido atendido por su familia. Su familia. Porque en su familia biológica siempre habían sido muy desconsiderados con ella…. Ellos jamás la hubiesen dejado en un lugar como en el que estaba ahora-. Ya son casi tres semanas que Emmeth está fuera de casa, no entiendo ¿cómo es que no han podido hacer nada todavía?

\- No. Todo sigue igual. Desgraciadamente Rosalie le dijo a su familia que la separación era inminente y se han basado en eso para no dejar a tu hermano acercarse a ella. Aunque el lunes pudo verla y hablar por un momento con ella, la vio bastante afligida y ahora está tratando que si no pueden cambiar el diagnostico, al menos permitan un traslado y después lejos de la influencia de su familia ella pueda volver a casa. –Al menos eso era lo que Esme esperaba…. Cuanto debería estar sufriendo su hijo, pero el mismo Emmeth no quería que lo acompañaran. Quería hacer esto solo.

\- Si al menos consiguiera la orden del juez para poder tener otra opinión médica… la opinión de Bella. –Enfatizó Edward algo molesto, pues ya era demasiado tiempo el que Rosalie llevaba encerrada-. Emmeth debe de estar desesperado y furioso de que el imbécil ese esté cerca de ella.

\- Tienes razón Edward, pero desgraciadamente el hecho de que Rosalie lo haya dejado y pensara que el divorcio era lo que venía, hizo que King se aprovechara de la situación ayudado por los Hale, estoy seguro. –dijo Jasper. Que también estaba muy molesto con la situación… parecía que las desgracias no venían solas-. No quiero pensar mal… pero estoy seguro de que desde un principio ese era el plan…. De una forma u otra, querían que Rosalie terminara junto a él.

\- Tienes razón…. Y no creo que debamos decirle nada a Emmeth de esto. Mi hijo es demasiado obstinado, como para esperar para arreglar las cosas. –dijo Carlisle preocupado… conocía demasiado bien a su hijo y sabía que podría agrandar más los problemas de lo que ya eran-. Le daremos de plazo esta semana…. Si no consigue nada, tomaremos cartas en el asunto.

\- Rosalie se siente culpable por lo que le pasó a mi hija…. Pero nada de esto es su culpa… ese era su destino… Edward y yo lo hemos entendido… no estamos resignados y nunca lo estaremos, pero entendemos que si ella se tenía que ir de nuestro lado, simplemente se hubiese ido. Nada de lo que hubiésemos hecho evitaría que así fuera… por eso a partir de hoy… dejaremos que ella se vaya…lo deseaba… ahora es libre. –las palabras de Bella estaban llenas de dolor, era cierto nunca se resignarían, pero tendrían que dejar que ella descansara en paz. No era justo tener a su alma vagando en medio de ellos por la fuerza-. Tenemos que seguir adelante, precisamente por ella y vamos a lograr que Rosalie lo entienda…. -Era difícil para todos dejar ir a su niña… pero era lo mejor. ¿Cuánto había deseado ella un poco de libertad?... ahora era libre… libre.

Los demás días que vinieron fueron bastante activos para todos los Cullen. Esme había regresado al Spa, Jasper y Alice estaban haciendo inversiones, Carlisle, Edward y Bella estaban en el Hospital y Emmeth seguía luchando por Rosalie, había conseguido que un juez girara una orden para que Rosalie fuera valorada por otro psiquiatra… precisamente el antiguo profesor de Bella. Esto daba un pequeño respiro a toda la familia… pero solo en ese aspecto. Por otro lado Bella pensó que estaba paranoica y que estaba preocupada por nada…. pero se sentía observada….

Hospital Da Revín.

.

En el Da Revín Hospital, habían celebrado en grande la noche de brujas, los que no tenían guardias esa noche, se habían disfrazado y habían bailado bastante, hubo muy poco alcohol y la música fue con poco volumen para no molestar a los pacientes… en el área de pediatría se hizo una excepción y algunos médicos y enfermeras pasaron por ahí disfrazados y repartieron unos cuantos dulces para los niños que estaban internados…. CC iba de caperucita y Jake de lobo. También estaban celebrando en secreto, que el Doctor Mathews se iba de vacaciones….

Viernes 2 de noviembre

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Llevas bastante rato distraído, ¿estás extrañando al Doctor Mathews? –comento Jake a Seth, que lo veía taciturno.

\- Hermano… la verdad es que no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar o como lo tome CC… pero… la zorra de Irina volvió y te estaba buscando hace rato, como estabas en el quirófano con CC y no te encontró, dijo que te buscaría aquí más tarde.

\- Irina… -¡no podía ser!... ahora cuando por fin había encontrado a la mujer de su vida-…. ¡maldición!... esa mujer es capaz de hacerle vivir a CC un infierno, voy a buscarla para aclarar esto de una vez.

\- ¿A Irina? si CC se entera se te va a armar una buena bronca.

\- No. No a Irina… a CC. Tengo que decirle, para prevenirla de que esa mujer es una maldita. Ella ya me había advertido que cuando volviera, sería para que retomáramos lo nuestro, porque iba a separarse de su marido y sería una mujer libre.

\- ¿No será por eso que te casaste con CC, para protegerte de esa arpía? –Preguntó Seth bastante enojado.

\- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa? Sabes perfectamente bien que sería incapaz de hacer algo tan bajo… no. Te juro por mi Honor, que desde que vi a CC la primera vez, no volví a acordarme de cualquier otra mujer o amenaza. Amo a CC con toda mi alma y no voy a perderla por una bruja malvada.

Jake encontró a CC en el área de Kim… a ellas les encantaba ir por ahí… los bebés eran su mayor debilidad… pero a CC le gustaba más ir a la UCIN, pues allí se encontraban los más pequeños y desvalidos. Jake a menudo se preguntaba ¿Por qué CC no se había decantado por esa especialidad? CC le había respondido que prefería estar en ginecología, porque desde allí se podía evitar que los niños terminaran en la UCIN. Cuando CC lo vio a través del cristal, le hizo una seña de que salía en un momento. Cuando estuvo afuera Jake prácticamente la arrastró a su consultorio. Ya ahí, lo primero que hizo fue besarla a conciencia… y después trato de decirle las cosas de la mejor manera.

\- ¿Qué pasa, porque te comportas así? – Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio, le parecía muy extraño el comportamiento de su marido.

\- CC... hace unas semanas… antes de que tú llegaras… Irina, la esposa del Doctor Da Revín… la misma Irina de la que ya te había contado…

\- Jake… ya sé que la esposa del Doctor Da Revín y tu anterior novia son la misma persona. ¿A qué viene tanto rodeo con eso? Preguntó al ver los titubeos de Jake.

\- Mi amor, no te enfades por favor, lo que pasa es que esa mujer ha estado buscándome desde hace rato. Tal parece que regreso de casa de sus padres y quiere comenzar a arruinar mi vida. – Ella le dio una mirada interrogante, que a Jake le preocupo su reacción- . Antes de irse de viaje, vino a verme para despedirse, me dijo que iba a comunicarles a sus padres de su inminente de divorcio y que iba a rehacer su vida. En aquel momento le respondí que no era asunto mío lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, pero ella me dijo que volvería por mí, que ya era tiempo de que estuviésemos juntos y "que fuéramos felices"…. yo no preste mayor atención a eso, pero…. Ahora tú y yo estamos juntos y esa mujer puede ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa….

CC se acercó a Jake y tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo beso suavemente… y le hizo una sola pregunta.

-¿Jake te casaste conmigo porque me amas… o… para huir de ella? -De su respuesta dependía su felicidad

\- CC… ¿Cómo me haces esa pregunta? Sabes perfectamente bien que te amo, que no hay nadie más importante que tu…. Ya no…. -le parecía imposible que ella dudará de su amor, pero tal vez tenía razón. Todo había pasado muy rápido y las cosas podrían mal interpretarse- . Jamás hubiese hecho un compromiso contigo si mis sentimientos no fueran verdaderos.

\- Te creo. Pero quería escucharlo de tu boca… te amo. –volvieron a besarse con toda el alma, para ella ya no había dudas, aunque claro tendría que enfrentar a esa mujer y probablemente también a sus intrigas.

Irina había estado buscando toda la tarde a Jake, quería hablar con el de su familia. No se habían tomado bien que ella fuera a divorciarse e incluso su padre le había retirado la palabra hasta que entrara en razón y se reconciliara con su marido, que por supuesto no estaba enterado de sus planes… no entendía como Jake se resistía a ella. Pero lo reconquistaría y pronto, entonces dejaría todo por el… ella fue de nuevo a su consultorio a buscarlo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verlo. No tocó la puerta sino que entró directamente y no le agradó lo que vio….

\- ¡Hola Jake!... te he echado de me…-Irina se interrumpió al ver que Jake no estaba solo, aun peor, estaba besándose con una mujer que ella nunca había visto nunca- . Lo siento… no sabía que estabas ocupado…

\- Señora Da Revín… pase, déjeme presentarte a mi esposa CC, ella también trabaja en este Hospital. CC mi amor, la señora Irina es la esposa del Doctor Da Revín. – las presentó y aunque se dieron la mano fue un momento muy tenso, que él rompió enseguida- . Y dígame ¿En qué puedo servirle?

\- Ahhh… en nada... Solo quería saludarte. – la pregunta de Jake y saber que se había casado la dejo fuera de lugar. No había contado con eso…. Esa niña era preciosa, demasiado y joven… mucho más joven que él y que… ella. ¡Maldita! tenía que deshacerse de ella, pero ¿Cómo?- me sorprende escuchar que te has casado… no se te había conocido ninguna novia… ¿se casaron en las vegas?

\- No. Nos casamos en la reservación… bajo las leyes y costumbres Quileutes. Para Jake y para mí era muy importante realizar nuestros votos frente a nuestra gente….-fue CC quien respondió, dándole a entender ella si tenía el valor para entender el compromiso que Jake tenía con su pueblo y que lo amaba lo suficiente como para comprometerse también y formar parte de esto- . Hace tres semanas y fue el mismo Billy Black quien bendijo nuestros votos.

\- ¡Grandioso! … parece que el jefe Black está complacido entonces con la elección de novia. ¿Pero qué opina tu familia que hayan emparentado con sangre aborigen?- ¡maldita! Si el mismo jefe de la tribu los había unido este asunto no era un juego… era bastante serio, pero fácil de romper y comenzaría ya mismo… no habiendo documentos legales deshacerse de esa tal CC no sería problema.

\- Perdón… pero no la entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la opinión de mi familia? –Respondió CC, sabiendo que la bruja solo quería meter cizaña en su relación- . Supongo que mi familia no opina ni sabe nada, puesto que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado. Pero soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y elecciones… además no solo me he unido al hijo de un gran jefe indio, sino también a su gente y a su gran proyecto Médico. Y en lo que a mí respecta no soy racista y tampoco siento que haya traicionado los valores que me fueron inculcados habiéndome casado con un hombre de cultura diferente a la mía. Por el contrario estoy orgullosa de haber sido escogida para tan grande Honor.

\- No recuerdas nada de tu pasado…. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso para no recordar nada? - Las cosas parecían mucho más serias… ella sabía todo de él… ¿sabría también de ella?... debía saberlo. No podía caminar tranquilamente por un campo minado.

\- CC sufrió un accidente de auto, ella fue la única que sobrevivió…. Y de todos modos el grupo con el que ella viajaba estaba destinado a este Hospital…. No recuerda nada de su pasado, pero se está forjando un futuro nuevo…-esto último lo dijo mirando a CC con ojos de enamorado, acción que no paso desapercibida a Irina.

\- Entonces… ¿no has contactado con tu familia desde cuándo? –ella necesitaba todo la información posible para saber por dónde atacar.

\- Desde hace seis semanas, que fue cuando ocurrió el accidente, pero poco a poco he ido recordando datos. No quiero precipitarme para no causar mayor confusión. Soy Médico, así que, sé muy bien cómo funcionan las cosas.

Con esto Irina no pudo seguir preguntando más, por el momento se conformaría con la información que tenía. De todos modos, bien podría ser que Jacob Black solo estuviera fingiendo para desalentarla…..


	17. Chapter 17

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

**CAPITULO 15**

\- No debiste decirle a Irina que no recordabas nada de tu pasado… esa mujer me preocupa. –dijo Jake medio molesto por la situación en que se encontraban.

\- fue lo mejor, a cualquiera se le pudo haber escapado y contárselo, de todos modos no tenemos nada que esconder… yo te amo… y tú me amas… entonces todo está más que claro. Pero tienes razón esa mujer no me gusta… se me hizo conocida de algo…. No se… ¿Dio muestra de conocerme de algo? –Preguntó CC algo preocupada. Esa mujer tenía algo… no sabía que era, pero era algo negativo,… tal vez solo estaba celosa…pero sentía la duda de que esa mujer podría estar vinculada con su pasado.

\- No. No me pareció… además creo que si ella te conociera, te habría llamado por tu nombre o te hubiera preguntado directamente por tu familia o algo más personal aunque las preguntas que te hizo fueron demasiado...intensas... mejor procura no quedarte sola con ella…. No me gusta la manera en que te veía… te considera una amenaza.

\- ¿Por qué?... estamos casados y tu no vas a dejarme por ella… ¿o sí? –la duda atrapó a CC en medio de su remolino… Irina Denali había sido el gran amor de Jake y a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, era cierto que había corazones que nunca podían olvidar.

\- Jamás voy a dejarte, y voy a perseguirte si tu quisieras hacerlo… nunca. Lo oyes. Nunca voy a dejarte… tu eres mi vida, eres lo que me une a este mundo. Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido… nunca pensé llegar a sentir esto por nadie… pero lo siento… por ti, solo por ti.

\- Hey tortolitos… ya es hora de irnos, solo estamos esperándolos a ustedes. –dijo Seth desde la puerta entre abierta. Esos dos nunca dejaban de besarse… la verdad es que ya le estaba entrando miedo eso de enamorarse… si iba a estar como Jared, Quil o peor aun como Jake… prefería mejor no conocer el amor.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa para cenar, como siempre, fue Jake quien bendijo los alimentos. Era un momento místico del cual, CC se maravillaba y quería muy en su corazón ser siempre parte de ello. No recordaba casi nada de su pasado, pero no parecía que hubiera visto este tipo de ritual nunca antes. Le parecía hermoso, pero sobre todo, le parecía que Jacob Black estaba en todo su esplendor. Era el mismo Jake quien servía los platos, eso sorprendía todavía más a CC. El siempre se daba cuenta de su asombro y esta vez le aclaró todo.

\- yo fui quien llegó primero a esta casa, por lo tanto yo soy algo así como... el anfitrión, yo sirvo. Si estuviera de visita, dejaría que me sirvieran. -sonrió-. Es un gran Honor servirles la mesa a los miembros del linaje de los Black.

\- ¿Entonces podría decirse que es un gran Honor tenerte como invitado en la mesa, como si fueras alguien de la realeza… o algún alto mandatario? Preguntó CC.

-Así es. – respondió orgulloso Jared -. Nuestra tribu fue reconocida por las máximas autoridades de estados unidos y fuimos declarados una de las culturas más importantes del país. Con ello el linaje de los Black, que se remonta hasta la fundación de nuestra tribu, fue reconocido como una de las dinastías más antiguas y más puras de todo el país, aun antes de ser colonizados. De hecho, únicamente hemos sido gobernados por los Black…

-Entiendo. Pero eso fue solo cuando estuvieron a punto de desaparecer, después de la gran epidemia que asoló las tierras de La Push. ¿Qué edad tenías cuando sucedió aquello? Preguntó CC, encontrándose maravillada. Ahora sabía de dónde había salido toda es arrogancia… estaba nada más y nada menos que ante un reconocido príncipe indio.

\- Estaba en el vientre de mi madre. –dijo Jake orgulloso, mientras cenaban -. Quil hoy te luciste en la cena, esta deliciosa. –era un deber de él como jefe, halagar a su gente. Y también para tratar de cambiar de tema. La conversación había tomado un rumbo que al no le gustaba… habían muchas cosas que CC todavía no sabía.

\- ¿No te gustó la cena? –le Preguntó Quil a CC un poco preocupado, pues todos le habían felicitado menos ella.

\- ¿Ah?… claro esta deliciosa, lo siento es que estaba distraída pensando. Estoy sentada a la mesa cenando con un príncipe y todo su sequito. Además prácticamente, soy una esposa Real. -todos se quedaron viéndola y ella les aclaró. - no me estoy burlando de nadie, es solo que estoy citando parte del protocolo real, no de nuestro país, porque aquí no tenemos realeza, ni títulos. -ella recordó de repente, un dato muy importante y lo expreso en voz alta….

…..Eres el príncipe Jacob William Black de La Push.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tu saber todo eso? No creo que Jake te contara eso... –dijo Embry algo preocupado, pues ellos vivían tranquilamente, el hecho de que alguien supiera, quien era Jacob, los ponía a todos en peligro. Además a Jacob no le gustaba hablar de eso con nadie… ni siquiera con su padre… todo eso le traía muchos recuerdos tristes

\- Yo… yo… - titubeó -. Yo… hice una investigación en el instituto. Basándome en la epidemia que surgió en las costas de la Push y que devastó casi por completo a toda la población aborigen hace más de veinticuatro años. – dijo CC hablando sin poder creerse ella misma, lo que estaba contando -. Supongo que por eso recordé tu nombre... eres el único niño que nació en medio de la epidemia y no la contrajo.… Recuerdo que, según mis investigaciones: el cuerpo de tu mamá incubó el virus y fue la única que recibió el tratamiento y además creó anticuerpos que te transmitió a ti y te dio la inmunidad al virus. Los demás niños nacidos en el mismo tiempo no sobrevivieron…. fue este caso, el de tu madre, uno de los que me hizo decidirme por estudiar la especialidad de ginecología, fue un caso totalmente motivante, si tu madre no hubiese tomado la medicación, no habría sobrevivido y tampoco tu.

-Yo tengo en mi poder esa investigación. –dijo Jake. – tienes razón en eso y si mi padre no se hubiese llevado a todos los niños y a las mujeres que pudo hacía las montañas, no estaríamos tan acompañados ahora. Quil, Leah y otros chicos nacieron en la montaña, Embry ya tenía casi dos años, Claire no nacía aun, Emily perdió a su madre en esa ocasión y los Clarewater la acogieron a ella y a la madre de Claire. Jared y Sam eran de los mayores y Seth nació tres años después.

Mi madre tuvo que quedarse, pues las gemelas estaban presentando los síntomas, fue cuando mi madre permitió que ella y mis hermanas recibieran el tratamiento, si mi padre hubiese estado presente no lo habría permitido, el Honor de mi padre se perdió ese día.

Su gente murió y el no pudo salvarlos a todos, mi madre lo desafió al dejarse aplicar el tratamiento, pero consiguió salvarse ella y mis hermanas, le pidió a mi padre que les ordenara todos que hicieran lo mismo. Mi padre lo hizo, muchos prefirieron morir y no permitir que un blanco les pusiera la mano encima. Los pocos que lo hicieron se salvaron, pero se sentían deshonrados… fue en ese tiempo que las autoridades nos reconocieron como una cultura digna de preservar y nos otorgaron el derecho de ser autónomos en nuestras leyes y le dieron el reconocimiento a nuestro linaje, tan antiguo como el tiempo, yo nací en medio de todo el caos y fui reconocido como el legitimo heredero por todos, era el primogénito varón y el ultimo portador del apellido Black. Solo que no se esperaban que yo sobreviviera, aun más que no contrajera la enfermedad….

Cuando esa investigación llegó a las manos de mi padre, le trajo recuerdos amargos y trato de deshacerse de ella como si fuera no un recordatorio de que no éramos indestructibles. Que a veces somos tan frágiles como una simple ramita…. Y porque el Honor de los Black fue humillado en aquel tiempo.

Yo tenía casi dieciocho años cuando la leí. Descubrí a mi padre tratando de quemarla y no se lo permití. Entonces dejé mi formación en la tribu y cambié a mis maestros ancianos por la universidad y después arrastré a todos los que pude a mi causa y henos aquí. Algunos a punto de regresar a casa, para evitar que otra cosa de esas suceda.

-¿Tu leíste mi investigación? … es casi imposible creerlo. ¿Sabes cómo llegó allí, a manos de tu padre? ¿Venía firmada con mi nombre? ¿Cuántas copias hay de ella? –Preguntó CC sin esperar que Jake le respondiera ni siquiera la primera pregunta, era lo más claro que recordaba desde que se había despertado en el barranco.

\- Si, la leí y aunque yo sabía de todo esto, cuando leí la investigación, me di cuenta de que era mucho más grave de lo que creía y que podíamos vernos en otra situación similar y no podía permitir que sucediera. Y no sé bien como llegó a nuestras manos, pero una carta venía con la investigación, donde nos aseguraba que no sería publicada y que esa era la original y única copia. Esta escrita a mano y aunque tiene hojas de computadora anexadas, se ve claramente que esta es la original. La persona que la envió, no hizo saber si se arrepentía de haberla hecho o era que nos quería hacer saber de que estábamos expuestos a otra catástrofe y que no habíamos hecho nada por evitar que así fuera. –aclaró Jake.

\- ¿Crees que pueda verla la próxima vez que vayamos a La Push?... tal vez haya algo allí… que me revele algo de mi pasado…. Aunque he estado recordando algunas cosas y esta es la más clara de todas… estoy un poco preocupada….-dijo mirando a Jake.

Jake sabía muy bien que estaba pensando. Había sido el motivo de varias de sus discusiones, Jake era partidario de que comenzaran a indagar sobre su pasado, pero CC era reacia a hacerlo. Ella creía que podía recordar poco a poco todo su pasado… pero la aparición de Irina y sobre todo lo que había dicho acerca de su familia, la habían angustiado….

No le había dicho a Jake que sentía que estaba huyendo de algo… o… alguien… era tan fuerte esa sensación, que no le permitía pensar en que sus padres o cualquiera de sus seres queridos estuviesen preocupados por ella…. ¿Qué pensarían de ella?... ahora que lo pensaba mejor… si su familia se había enterado del accidente…. Podrían pensar que ella estaba entre los muertos…. O si nunca se habían enterado, podrían pensar que ella no tenía tiempo de llamar. Su celular, si es que tenía debió perderlo en el accidente.

Conforme habían pasado las semanas ella había seguido con su vida e incluso había formado un hogar con Jake… todos en casa la querían mucho y mantenía comunicación con los Newton, que no sabían nada de su falta de memoria y que se habían portado muy amables con ella… pero se imaginaba que si su familia estaba preocupada por ella, ya bien podían venir a buscarla al Hospital, al ver que no se comunicaba…. Recordó a la señora hermosa con la que se topo en el centro comercial… ¿y si su familia estaba de verdad pensando lo peor de ella? ¿Y si su familia estaba sufriendo lo mismo que esa señora?

Jake supo todo lo que CC pensaba solo con mirar la tensión en su rostro. Jake pensaba que él nunca debió hacerle caso y buscar el mismo a su familia, pero le había dado su palabra y el era un hombre de Honor. Pero ya era tiempo de que ella se enfrentara al pasado…. No estaba sola como al principio, ahora contaba con él y podía jurar por su vida que él se enfrentaría a todo por ella.

\- Cuando volvamos de la reservación comenzaremos a buscar datos que nos acerquen a tu pasado… no haremos algo drástico, para no alterar tu recuperación… pero no voy a dejar que me convenzas de nuevo a que no lo haga. –sentenció Jake, sabiendo que se opondría.

-Está bien… creo que ya es tiempo de enfrentar mi miedos… -se volvió a donde estaban sentadas Kim y Claire y les Preguntó- . ¿Se acuerdan de la señora que me abordó en el centro comercial? Me llama la atención el nombre con el cual me llamó…. No puedo asociarlo a nada de mi pasado… pero ella me confundió con alguien. Alguien a quien ella perdió. Se veía bastante afectada.

\- ¿Tú piensas que tienes que ver algo con ella? -Preguntó Claire- . Tú y ella no se parecían, recuerdo que ella era rubia y tu cabello es como cobrizo. Además las personas que la acompañaban te habrían reconocido.

\- Si. Creo que tienes razón… pero realmente no puedo dejar de pensar….… ella está internada en el psiquiátrico del Doctor King… -todos la quedaron viendo al darles esa información…no espero a que alguien dijera algo y siguió hablando-. De todos modos el próximo fin de semana sabré algo, cuando lea la investigación. Estoy segura de que habrá alguna pista acerca de quién soy o algo de mi familia….-apenada, confeso algo a todos los que ahora eran su familia- . Chicos… tal vez piensen que soy una desagradecida… pero no es que no piense en mi familia… de hecho ya puedo identificar a mis padres entre todo el mundo de voces que hay en mi cabeza… pero la verdad es que si he sido egoísta… he disfrutado todo este tiempo y casi ni he pensado en ellos… no había pensado que tal vez ellos estén sufriendo.

\- No hemos pensado mal de ti CC… Entendemos tu situación y supongo que es normal que no pienses en ellos tanto como deberías, no, cuando tienes a tu nueva familia contigo. –Dijo Seth muy serio- además han pasado semanas, hasta que recordaste algo. Estas en un proceso y estas demasiado ocupada como para pensar en alguien a quien prácticamente no conoces.

-Seth tiene razón. No te mortifiques por algo que no está en tus manos remediar. Tu misma sabes que no es bueno recordar lo olvidado por la fuerza, porque solo provocaría confusión. –recalcó Jake, que como Médico opinaba lo mismo que ella-. Pero es mejor que no dejemos pasar más tiempo, cuando volvamos de la reservación nos pondremos a buscar todo acerca de tu pasado.

Lunes 5 de noviembre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa cariño? Has estado demasiado distraído en estos días… ni siquiera me quisiste contar qué paso en tu sesión con tu nuevo Médico. –Victoria observaba a James y no le gustaba lo que veía… estaba demasiado tranquilo… ninguna crisis y mantenía siempre en su poder la nueva medicación. Ella no había podido evitar que se deshiciera de los anteriores… este par de semanas habían cambiado a James. Era otro hombre, un hombre que no podía controlar… estaba taciturno… pensativo… y eso la preocupaba, lo había seguido, ella pensaba que tal vez había otra mujer. Siempre que había otra, el cambiaba… pero ahora el cambio era diferente y no había vislumbrado a otra mujer. Como siempre James no respondió, únicamente la miro y le sonrió…. Aunque a Victoria esa única mirada le valió demasiado…. Algo tramaba… ella lo conocía muy bien….

James sabía que Victoria lo había seguido, pero el solo había estado trabajando. Trabajando y…. pensando…. Pensando en ella. Victoria ignoraba su existencia y sabía de lo que Victoria era capaz. Recordar todo lo que Victoria había hecho era algo doloroso para el…. Ahora que estaba más lúcido se preguntaba ¿Qué hacía con ella y porque nunca la había dejado? Victoria había le hecho mucho daño…. Pero siempre había sido su guía…. Se sentía perdido si ella no estaba cerca... Había matado a Bree…. Él lo supo, siempre lo supo y nunca antes le había importado porque Victoria estaba a su lado y le amaba…. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado el ya no se sentía perdido, ahora las cosas estaba casi en su lugar…. Lo estarían…. Cuando la Doctora Cullen estuviera a su lado…. contaba las horas para que llegara su siguiente cita, casi podía acariciar el momento de verla otra vez…. Pero pronto tendría que deshacerse de Victoria… le estorbaba en sus planes…. No había cabida para otra mujer más que para Isabella Cullen.

Victoria sabía que lo que fuera que estuviera tramando no la incluía a ella…. Por eso siempre trataba de darle a James un poco de diversión… tal vez eso lo animara y lo distrajera de lo que fuera que estaba planeando…. James era suyo…. Y nadie iba apartarlo de su lado…. Y temía que el nuevo Médico…. El famoso Doctor Cullen le estuviera quitando lo que era suyo… tendría que conocer al famoso Doctor Y valorar que tan peligroso era…. No podía correr riesgos… James lo era todo para ella… era suyo…. Únicamente suyo….

James sabía que Victoria no se quedaría tranquila sin una respuesta y él se la daría… había cambiado su horario y lugar de trabajo…. Desde hacía unos días trabajaba en el turno de la noche en la misma calle donde estaba ubicada la Mansión Cullen… no había sido difícil conseguir ese puesto, cuando a él le convenía podía ser muy convincente. Además era bastante aplicado en su trabajo…. Precisamente trabajaba para una empresa de seguridad privada y ahora que el anterior vigilante había renunciado, tenía la oportunidad de tomar su lugar.

\- Esta semana será bastante dura…. –Claire se quejó un poco. Los días previos al viaje a la reservación eran bastante pesados. Trabajaban doble turno para poder suplir un solo día de ausencia y la guardia semanal-. Pero vale la pena, ya quiero ver a mi tía Sue y a Leah.

\- Si yo también quiero verlas…. Además Jake y yo cumpliremos cuatro semanas de casados y estoy emocionada de volver a mi propia casita. Jake dice que ya estarán habilitadas otras partes de ella, aunque si te soy sincera… la única que me importa es donde esta nuestra cama Jajajajaja. – ambas se soltaron riendo, pues estaban en la misma situación. Claire y Quil llevaban juntos el mismo tiempo que ellos. Ellas rieron felices hasta que una voz indeseable las interrumpió.

\- Hola…lo siento ¿interrumpo algo importante? –Preguntó Irina, que había estado escuchando la conversación de ellas. ¡Maldita fuera esa entrometida! Pero estaba buscando la manera de deshacerse de ella. Se había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando cómo hacerlo y todo ese esfuerzo logro una gran idea-. Necesitaba hablar contigo de algo.

\- No. No interrumpe usted nada. Solo estamos platicando de nuestro viaje mensual a la reservación. – CC recordó lo que Jake le había pedido acerca de no quedarse sola con esa bruja y puso su mano en la de Claire para que no se fuera-. ¿En que puedo servirle? –le Preguntó a Irina, temiendo que alguna cosa mala fuera a decirle.

\- ¡Oh! Es que estaba pensando… Los jóvenes que fallecieron en el accidente donde perdiste la memoria, supongo que eran amigos tuyos y por lo que sé, no se hizo ningún evento importante para conmemorarlos….

CC escuchaba lo que Irina decía…. ¿Qué tramaba esa mujer? No le gustaba la forma en que le hablaba… demasiado dulce y amable… algo malo estaba por venir y eso le preocupaba. No se podía fiar de esa mujer… pero tenía razón en algo… ella venía en ese grupo y lo que había pasado con ella era una señal clara de que era su destino estar allí.

\- Y yo estuve pensando que sería un detalle muy bonito de parte de este Hospital, que se les hiciera un homenaje. Después de todo ellos formaban ya parte del personal desde el momento en que fueron seleccionados. ¿No te parece? Y pensaba que este sábado podríamos llevarlo a cabo. –no había sido esa su intención, pero cuando escuchó que se iban a la reservación y sobre todo, cuando CC mencionó que tenían su propia casita…. Los celos la enfurecieron y le hicieron cambiar los planes, si lograba convencerla de que no fuera al viaje con los demás -. Ya lo tengo casi todo listó, Laurent ya dio su permiso y solo falta que tú prepares un discurso… después de todo eres la única sobreviviente.

\- Pues lo siento mucho Sra. Da Revín, Pero mi mujer se comprometió con la gente de la reservación a ir este fin de semana y lo hará. Dio su palabra. Pero lo del homenaje está muy bien… y podría esperar una semana más, si lo que desea usted es un discurso de mi esposa para ese evento. –las palabras cortantes de Jacob Black resonaron en la sala. Seth vio cuando Irina estaba escuchando la conversación de las chicas y corrió a avisarle a Jake. Esa mujer era una bruja y algo debía de estar planeado-. A menos que la fecha no pueda cambiarse… sentiremos mucho no estar presentes.

\- Claro… no hay problema… cambiar la fecha es algo sin importancia. – si lo era. Esa maldita muchacha se iría con él. Pero todavía faltaban varios días antes del viaje y en esos días…. Podría pasar algo-. Pero por favor. –Dijo volviéndose a CC-. Me gustaría tanto que prepararas el discurso…. Bien…. debo irme y cambiar todo.

¡Maldición!... a esa mujer todo le salía bien…ella sentía que iba a explotar. Salió directamente al estacionamiento para ir a su coche cuando su móvil sonó… era Carmen Denali, su madre….


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

**CAPITULO 16**.

\- Mamá… hola… ¿pasa algo? -Preguntó tratando de disimular su enfado.

\- _¿Ti__ene que pasar algo para que llame a mi hija? _–contestó Carmen al otro lado de la línea. Nunca había tenido muy buena relación con Irina, pero era su hija…

\- Lo siento mamá…. Es solo que estoy molesta con una chica que se negó a cambiar de planes. Este sábado pensaba realizar un homenaje póstumo a un grupo de chicos que iban a trabajar en el Hospital. Ellos fallecieron hace como seis o siete semanas en un accidente automovilístico y solo ella sobrevivió, pero ahora tenemos que esperar otra semana o tal vez dos, así al menos se habrán cumplido dos meses desde el accidente. – Irina dijo todo esto sin parar y su madre solo escuchaba mientras ella hablaba.

_\- Que pena por esos chicos…. Siempre es lamentable perder una vida tan joven. _–dijo Carmen apenada y le comentó algo-._ ¿Qué sabes tú del accidente de esos muchachos? Ahora que recuerdo…. ¿no sé si conociste a la hija de Edward y Bella? Nessie se llamaba, ella también murió en un accidente precisamente en la misma fecha que tú mencionas… sé que no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú dices… pero según recuerdo ella y su amiga iban a ir a trabajar en el mismo Hospital y su amiga… Mery… murió también en otro accidente… lo que me intriga es que nadie dijo nada acerca de los detalles del accidente que le quitó la vida a la niña de los Cullen…_

\- No mucho… al parecer hubo un choque contra un camión de combustible… algo así, pero no estoy segura. Lo único que sé es que de los muchachos no quedó mucho para identificarlos… ¿Estas segura de que la hija de los Cullen venía a este Hospital? -desde que Carmen mencionó a la tal Nessie, a Irina se le removió algo en el estomago…. esto era mucha coincidencia-. ¿Te acuerdas como era ella? La verdad es que no me acuerdo si la vi alguna vez.

-_ Si. Me acuerdo… era una niña preciosa… demasiado inteligente para su edad…. ¿Recuerdas el jardín que había en la terraza de los Cullen, cuando fuimos a visitar a Esme? _–Carmen no espero que Irina contestara y siguió hablando-. _Pues ese jardín fue un trabajo que Nessie hizo y se ganó un exento con calificación perfecta…. todo el tiempo estaba metida en investigaciones y sus padres la apoyaban en todo… por eso casi nunca se le vio en fiestas ni reuniones…. Estudio medicina… ginecología… se gradúo con muy buena puntuación y terminó un año antes… lo hubiese hecho antes pero sus padres frenaron un poco su avance… tenía veintiún años… una verdadera lástima…._

\- Mamá…. todo eso está muy bien… pero me refiero a físicamente…. Pelo, ojos, estatura-. La voz de Irina denotaba molestia…. Tal parecía que su madre estaba describiendo a la famosa CC… Ohhh… ¿sería posible?... si. Podría ser….

_\- Irina ¿podrías ser más amable? bien…. Pues ella era muy bonita… no solo físicamente, sino también interiormente… podría decirse que tenía el mismo carácter de Esme y que decir del cabello, idéntico al de Edward… ya sabes, en Edward se combinó el rubio de Carlisle y el caramelo de Esme. Cobrizo… podríamos decir que tenía el pelo cobrizo… y los ojos igual que los de Bella… achocolatados…. Y bastante alta, según la última vez que la vi, me dijo que media 1.70 mts. Era bastante más alta que su madre… Ahhh y tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla, como Edward…. _

Mientras Carmen hablaba…. A Irina bien podría estar viendo a Edward y a Bella con CC en medio de ellos…. No podía creerlo… Carmen estaba describiendo a su rival como si la estuviera viendo… esto no se lo esperaba, vaya…. Las cosas que tiene el destino. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que la mujer entrometida entre ella y Jacob podría ser nada más y nada menos que la hija de los Cullen? Ella ya podía saborear su victoria…

_\- ¿pasa algo? Te has quedado callada._ –Preguntó Carmen al no obtener respuestas… Irina estaba actuando muy raro… pero la verdad es que no debería sorprenderle nada. Había estado algunas semanas en casa y había dicho que terminaría su matrimonio con Laurent y ahora estaba planeando un homenaje a unos jóvenes muertos.

\- No. Nada… estoy muy bien… solo estaba tratando de imaginarme a esa muchacha… Mamá… ¿tendrías tú una fotografía de ella? Me vendría muy bien, para incluirla en el homenaje. –claro que la usaría para el homenaje…. Si…. Lo haría.

_-__Ohhh… no. No tengo ninguna foto de ella…. Nunca estaba presente en nuestras reuniones, era demasiado pequeña o estaba demasiado ocupada y las fotos que se tomaron en su casa, las tienen ellos. No te ofrezco pedirles una a ellos porque sería de muy mal gusto. En su funeral no estuvimos más que solo unos cuantos y la prensa no tuvo acceso. Fue Carlisle quien dio una pequeña conferencia a los medios y no hubo nada más. Así que, no creo que te pudiera conseguir alguna…. No tenía amigos solo esa muchacha Mery, supongo que ella falleció en ese accidente. Mery Nichols, así se llamaba…._

Tal parecía que todas las puertas hacía su felicidad se estaban abriendo….Irina no podía creerlo…. las probabilidades de que esa tal CC y la hija de los Cullen fueran la misma persona se estaban ampliando demasiado…

\- Si. Ese es uno de los cinco nombres que aparecen en la lista…. Y es una verdadera lástima que no tengas una foto y que tampoco tuviera amigas… tal vez alguna tuviera una foto…. oye mamá ¿y ella tenía algún novio o algo así? digo… tu mencionaste que era demasiado bonita…. –Ahhh… ella estaba segura de que había algo por ahí que no encajaba…. Se suponía que venían seis chicos nuevos y habían muerto cinco…. El último lugar lo estaba ocupando la tal CC, pero ¿donde entraba la hija de Edward Cullen? Ella tendría que regresar al archivo de su marido…. Ahora mismo…

_\- Novio o algo así…. Déjame pensar… no. No, espera… tuvo un noviecito… pero eso fue cuando tenía quince años, era una niña…. Y él era un mocito todavía… estaba bastante afectado en el funeral… recuerdo que él estaba visitando a Nessie hace años. A todos nos causaba gracia, porque eran tan jóvenes…. De pronto el dejó de verla, ninguno de los varones Cullen estaba contento con el chico...aunque se decía que el estaba esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse a ella de nuevo…._

\- Es una verdadera lástima. - ¡maldición! Hasta en eso era perfecta… tal y como a Jacob le gustaban que fueran las cosas…. Pero si no se equivocaba… pronto se desharía de ella-. ¿Tu lo conocías?... digo… lo reconociste en el funeral.

_\- Jajajajaja ja… Irina hasta tú lo conoces. Su padre es uno de los mejores amigos de Laurent…. Hablo de Nahuel, Nahuel Araucano… el hijo de Johan Araucano, el famoso científico_.

Por todos los santos…. Eso sí que era un golpe de suerte…. Verdaderamente el destino ponía todo en su lugar.

\- Ahhh… si lo recuerdo… bien mamá lamento dejarte, pero tengo mucho que organizar por todo ese evento, pero te llamaré en cualquier momento, ¿si?

_\- Claro… me alegra de que estés ocupada en algo bueno… llámame si necesitas algo, chao querida…._

La próxima vez que se vieran, ella sería una mujer libre y feliz, se dijo…. Irina regresó de prisa al despacho de su marido, el no estaba, pero su secretaria le dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba saber y también el numero de la casa de los Araucano.

Ella se marcho a casa de inmediato, no podía perder más tiempo, entre más se tardara más le iba a costar quitarse de encima a esa muchachita…. Ella aprovechó un alto para llamar a casa de los Araucano…. contestaron al tercer timbrazo. Todo fue tan fácil, Nahuel deseaba tener a alguien con quien hablar de su gran amor por Nessie y que mejor que la esposa de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. El quedó de mandarle por correo una copia de la única foto que tenía de Nessie… se la había dado ella misma, en su segunda visita… y quedaron en verse para desayunar el miércoles, porque el ya tenía un compromiso al día siguiente. Solo tendría que esperar un poco para tener todas las repuestas que necesitaba. Para cuando llegó a casa y encendió el ordenador, el correo ya había llegado. Lo abrió de prisa…. Ahhh… no había duda… era ella…

Martes 6 de noviembre.

\- Pase Sr. Whiterdale…. –dijo la asistente sin emoción alguna.

\- Buenos días Sr. Whiterdale… soy el Doctor Frank Lucas, yo voy a ser su nuevo Médico, la Doctora Cullen se ha ausentado del trabajo por un tiempo, pero yo seguiré su caso. La Doctora Cullen me pidió especialmente que le tratara y que le ayudara a superar su problema….

James no escuchaba la voz del Médico…. tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba temblando de furia… se había ido… lo había dejado… maldita fuera… lo había abandonado…. Respondió poniéndose violento y emitiendo un alarido….

\- ¡ahhhhh! … no. Ella tiene que venir… no puede dejarme….. No puede…es mía... solo mía... ¿lo entiende? ¿Donde está? –tomó al pobre Doctor Lucas por las solapas de la bata y lo sacudió furioso… de pronto escuchó una alarma… el maldito Doctor Había activado la alarma, que tenían los psiquiatras en su escritorio, cuando algún paciente se ponía violento la hacían sonar y venían guardias o enfermeros para aplacar al paciente…. Pero el no estaría ahí cuando llegaran. Soltó al Doctor y salió del consultorio, corrió por los pasillos y salió del Hospital hacía su motocicleta huyendo, antes de que pudieran atraparlo.

Bella estaba pálida detrás de su despacho privado... era un apartado con un panel que permitía ver al otro lado del otro consultorio. Allí podía supervisarlo todo, así valoraba a los nuevos médicos que hacían la residencia o a sus colegas cuando querían tener su opinión en algún caso…pero esto la superó… no se había equivocado… James Whiterdale se había obsesionado con ella…. Salió del apartado y se aseguró de que el Doctor Lucas estuviera bien… tomó el teléfono y marcó a la policía….

_\- Comisaría ¿en que podemos ayudarle?..._

\- Habla la Doctora Cullen, del Cullen Hospital… hable la semana pasada para reportar el caso de un paciente… quiero hablar con su superior por favor… - la semana anterior había avisado del caso de Whiterdale… y había puesto sobre aviso a la policía por si surgía algún problema con ese tipo… pero era solo por rutina… en cambio ahora estaba muy preocupada por la reacción de ese sujeto… mientras esperaba que el Teniente tomara la llamada sintió un escalofrío cuando recordó que se había estado sintiendo observada, lo había dejado pasar, pensando que solo era estrés y cansancio, pero ahora ya no estaba segura…. En las dos sesiones que tuvo con Whiterdale pudo descubrir que ese hombre era una persona obsesiva… había visto casos como estos y siempre estaban vinculados con asesinos en serie y secuestradores…. Y ese tipo… desprendía lujuria en su mirada… bien podría ser un enfermo sexual…. Y ella no quería tener nada que ver con el….

\- Habla el Teniente Garreth Miller, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? -la voz del Teniente sacó de sus pensamientos a Bella.

\- _Teniente… soy la Doctora Cullen, del Cullen Hospital… la semana pasada reporte a James Whiterdale, como probable sospechoso de algún delito… fue solo de rutina, por lo general nunca hacemos otra llamada… pero creo que debo denunciarlo, agredió físicamente a mi colega el Doctor Frank Lucas, cuando le dijo que yo ya no iba a atenderlo y se dio a la fuga… es un sujeto peligroso y…. me temo que está obsesionado conmigo…._

\- ¿Ha hecho algún acercamiento con usted a parte de sus consultas? -Preguntó Garreth, que no le sorprendía que el tipo ese se obsesionara con ella, por lo general, sucedía regularmente que los enfermos se obsesionaran con sus médicos… pero en este caso… las mujeres Cullen podrían hacer obsesivo hasta el hombre más tranquilo… ya las había conocido antes… hacía casi dos meses, cuando la única hija y heredera había muerto en aquel horrible accidente y no le cabía la menor duda… eran mujeres demasiado hermosas.

_\- No. No, pero me sentido observada y yo lo atribuí al estrés y al cansancio… aparte de las penas… pero podría jurarle que hace tres semanas no tenía esa extraña sensación, es más o menos el mismo tiempo que tengo atendiendo este caso… le pido por favor investigue … no quisiera que pasara a más ._

\- No se preocupe, investigaremos el caso… tal vez haya algo por ahí… esperemos que no… si llegara a verlo rondando cerca de usted no dude en avisarme… no quiero alarmarla, pero si es lo que usted piensa… buscará a forma de acercarse a usted… de todos modos mandaré a una patrulla a su casa para mantenerla vigilada.

_\- Gracias Teniente… me quedo más tranquila… cualquier cosa no dude en pedir nuestra ayuda… el expediente del Sr. Whiterdale está a su disposición._

\- Lo tendré en cuenta… no se preocupe… hasta luego….- colgó el teléfono y pensó en el nombre-. Sean… investígame todo acerca de James Whiterdale, creo que es el mismo tipo del que nos previno el Teniente Landers.

\- Si. Es el mismo tipo… la semana pasada un tal Doctor Black llamó al Teniente Landers y le Preguntó si sabían algo… salió huyendo del Da Revín Hospital… un Médico incompetente le dio el alta, pero ya le habían dado la recomendación de que fuera internado en una institución mental. El Doctor Black está bastante interesado de ese caso, al parecer su expediente es bastante grueso.

-Bien. Haz lo que te pedí y cuando lo tengas… me comunicas con el Teniente Landers…. Ese tipo Whiterdale ya me está dando mala espina.

\- _Jasper cariño… Emmeth llamó… Rosalie va a ser trasladada de esa institución. Por fin mi hermano pudo hacer algo… ya vienen para acá, aunque Rosalie va a tener que estar internada en el Hospital, pero será como estar en casa. Supongo que Emmeth se trasladará a la habitación que le estamos preparando… por fin una buena noticia._

\- Eso es maravilloso cariño… la pobre ya ha estado demasiado tiempo lejos de casa y tu pobre hermano debe de estarse cocinando Jajajajaja. – Jasper se reía porque Emmeth no podía estar sin hacer el amor con Rosalie más de tres días, que era lo que duraba ella enojada con él cuando tenían algún desacuerdo…. Pensándolo bien el tampoco podía estar tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor con Alice-. Bien, pues que esa habitación quede esplendida cariño, como todo lo que tú haces… nos vemos en el Hospital, ¿Quién recogerá a Emmeth en el aeropuerto? -Preguntó a Alice… conociéndola como lo hacía… sabía que estaba comprometido….

-_ Ohhh cariño…. Te estás ofreciendo, eres un amor… el vuelo de Emmeth llega en dos horas… tienes el tiempo justo para ir por ellos. Te espero aquí en el Hospital. Besos, querido._

\- Esta bien cariño, yo voy… te veo en el Hospital. –vaya que conocía a Alice. La llamada había sido precisamente para eso, pero Alice era la mujer que amaba… ¿como pudo Irina una vez pensar que el dejaría a Alice por ella? Jamás. Alice era todo para él. Ella había perdido a los dos bebes que esperaban y bien se podrían haber arriesgado a tener otro, pero la vida de Alice corría peligro y el no estaba dispuesto a perderla… ni siquiera por el hijo que ellos tanto habían deseado.

El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto estuvo sin contratiempos y el vuelo de Emmeth llegó a la hora indicada. Emmeth y Rosalie estaban tomados de la mano, Alistair Forrest venía con ellos. Habían sido casi cuatro semanas de infierno, pero bien habían valido la pena. Ya que Alistair pudo demostrar con pruebas, que Royce ya había intentado abusar de Rosalie hacía años. Emmeth había recordado que en el Spa había quedado un archivo del ataque que sufrió Rosalie a manos de Royce, aunque ella no había querido hacer nada en contra de él, el Spa si había hecho una acusación en su contra. Y esta vez había estado reteniéndola en contra de su voluntad y también había privado de sus derechos a Emmeth como esposo. Alistair no solo consiguió el traslado de Rosalie, sino también una orden de restricción en contra de Royce King y la suspensión temporal de su permiso para ejercer su profesión.

Ahora todo había acabado… como el dicho siempre decía después de la tormenta viene la calma. Solo esperaban que esta calma fuera algo bueno…. Jasper como inversionista sabía que a veces una repentina calma precedía a algo más catastrófico que al principio.

\- Hola Jasper…-Rosalie saludó a Jasper con una abrazo muy fuerte, el mismo que Jasper le correspondió. Aunque no llevaban la misma sangre, se querían como hermanos y en muchas ocasiones fueron confundidos como hermanos gemelos, ya que su pálida tez y rubia cabellera era muy similar, además del color de los ojos-. Te he echado de menos…

\- Hola Rose… yo también te he echado de menos…. Y… bienvenida a casa… bueno… no a casa realmente, pero de seguro que te sentirás como si estuvieras en ella. –ups… por poco y echa a perder la sorpresa que la familia tenía para ellos.

\- ¿Cómo están todos en casa?... –Preguntó Emmeth cuando subían al auto de Jasper. Estar casi cuatro semanas lejos, había sido bastante duro… pero era necesario. Además no quería que su madre, Esme se sintiera presionada como lo había estado él. Bastante habían sufrido ya con la muerte de Nessie, como para seguir angustiados viendo a Rosalie encerrada en ese lugar.

\- Bien… bastante bien a pesar de todas las penas… tus hermanos ya han vuelto al trabajo y se han integrado muy bien. Incluso tu madre volvió al Spa y tu padre… ya sabes… como siempre… esclavo del Hospital.

Todo el camino de regreso fue bastante rápido, entre pláticas y comentarios de todo lo que había pasado en casa, no sintieron como llegaron al Hospital… cuando entraron, Emmeth registró a Rosalie como paciente de la Doctora Cullen y fueron acompañados a su habitación por una enfermera, además Alistair estaba ahí para dar fe de su ingreso. Claro, no daría detalles de todo el alboroto que se formó, cuando se reencontraron los Cullen.

Mientras Rosalie les relataba todo lo que había ocurrido en estas cuatro semanas… Victoria Sutherland daba un pequeño recorrido por el Cullen Hospital y tratando de conocer al famoso Doctor Cullen…. Precisamente el Doctor Cullen fue llamado en ese momento para una emergencia y dos hombres demasiado apuestos salieron a toda prisa…. Victoria estaba fascinada con semejante belleza masculina. Carlisle era un hombre maduro, pero en muy buena forma. Ya que su cabello era rubio, no se le notaban las canas que poblaban su sedoso cabello, alto y de buena figura. Edward, más alto que su padre y aunque se parecían en algunos rasgos, era más bien una réplica de Esme y su cabello cobrizo, como decían todos, era uno de sus mayores atractivos. Victoria se acercó a una de las enfermeras y Preguntó quién de ellos era el Doctor Cullen, ella muy amable le contestó que ambos, padre e hijo. El Doctor Carlisle Cullen era un reconocido cirujano y Edward Cullen era ginecólogo…. Eso sacó a Victoria de su fascinación y Preguntó entonces quien era el psiquiatra de apellido Cullen… la enfermera no tuvo que responderle porque, de la misma habitación de donde habían salido los otros dos Cullen, salía ahora una hermosísima castaña con una bata de Médico…. Ahora entendía porque James actuaba diferente… esa mujer estaba en la mira de James…. Y aun no había salido de su asombro cuando una pequeña hada salió de ahí mismo, tomada de la mano de un hombre demasiado apuesto. Cuando ella volteó hacía el frente, Victoria pudo ver realmente a su mayor enemiga…. Alice….

_-¿Quién es ella James? …. Es una niña muy bonita…. –le había preguntado ella, cuando había visitado por primera vez a James en su habitación. Las paredes habían estado tapizadas con retratos de ella y la verdad es que James era un gran artista. Los retratos habían estado muy bien hechos, reflejaban toda la esencia de esa niña… parecía una pequeña hadita._

_\- Alice… es Alice... mi mayor musa… y mi más grande amor._

Esa había sido la única respuesta de James, misma que a ella le había parecido una broma así que, no la había tomado en cuenta…..….. Pero a través de los años y los lugares a donde se habían trasladado, peor aún, para amargura de ella... los retratos habían ido con ellos…. Acompañándolos…

Salió de ahí casi sin darse cuenta…. Esas mujeres no podían interponerse entre ella y James…. Tenía que deshacerse de ellas… tenía que hacerlo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

**CAPITULO 17.**

Miércoles 7 de noviembre.

\- Irina. Que gusto verte. –Nahuel saludó de forma cariñosa, hacía tiempo que no la veía, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba muy hermosa a pesar de tener más de treinta años y dos niños-. Estás preciosa.

\- Tu también estas muy guapo, eres todo un hombre… estoy muy contenta de verte…no puedes imaginarte cuanto… - Irina había estado todo el día anterior emocionada, llena de planes y de ideas sobre cómo quitar a la intrusa de su camino. Había tenido que soportar la tentación de llamar a alguien para decirles que la hija de los Cullen estaba con vida, pero ahora con un plan bien elaborado, tenía todas las de ganar…

\- Cuéntame de ella Nahuel. Cuéntame de Nessie Cullen por favor…..

Las siguientes dos horas Irina se las pasó escuchando todo lo que Nahuel tenía que decirle sobre ella y de cómo había sido de trágica su muerte. Y cuando Irina le pidió que la acompañara esa misma tarde al Hospital porque quería presentarle a alguien, alguien que podría decirle mucho sobre su Nessie, Nahuel no pudo evitar emocionarse y aceptar ir con ella.

Da Revín Hospital.

Jake y los chicos de La Push, estaban doblando turnos para poder irse al día siguiente a la reservación. Así que habían llegado desde temprano y estuvieron bastante atareados desde que llegaron.

\- ¿Doctor Black ?...- Jake asintió con la cabeza. El Teniente Landers había recibido un día antes una llamada del Teniente Garreth Miller, el caso de James Whiterdale estaba causando revuelo-. Soy el Teniente Landers de la policía y quisiera tener unas palabras con usted, es acerca del caso de James Whiterdale…

\- ¿En que puedo servirle? He estado al pendiente de ese tipo. –dijo Jake al Teniente, que lo miraba muy serio-. Mi esposa, que también es Médico estuvo revisando el expediente clínico de James Whiterdale y ha encontrado varias anomalías. Por eso el viernes llame a su oficina.

\- Si. Me notificaron de su llamada… de hecho es por eso que estoy aquí, tal parece que su paciente está causando problemas en otro Hospital. Me llamó el Teniente Garreth de la policía de Walla Walla para informarme que ayer agredió físicamente a su Médico nuevo y que al parecer esta acosando a una Doctora ¿Qué más podría usted decirme de este caso Doctor Black? –Preguntó el Teniente. No le gustaba Jake… tal vez porque era nativo, algo tenía que no le agradaba.

\- Creo que soy yo quien debe contestar esa pregunta. –CC intervino cuando se dio cuenta del evidente racismo que presentaba el Teniente-. Soy la Doctora CC Black y ha sido precisamente por mi insistencia que mi esposo ha estado llamando a su oficina.

\- Teniente Landers… -se presento, tomando la mano que CC le ofrecía. Se había quedado sin palabras al conocer a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. No podía creer que semejante mujer estuviera casada con un nativo-. Mucho gusto en conocerla, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que sea usted quien me proporcione la información.

\- Muy bien -dijo ella y se dirigió a su marido-. Jake, voy a mostrarle a Teniente el expediente de J.W. Te recomiendo al paciente de la cama 8, Claire esta con él, pero va a necesitar ayuda…. ¿vamos Teniente? -se dirigieron al archivo para sacar el expediente.

Por supuesto a Jake no le cayó nada bien la forma en que el Teniente miró a CC, si ya de por si se había dado cuenta de que el Teniente era un racista, que se comiera con los ojos a su mujer hacía que quisiera romperle la cara…. Pero se contuvo, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar ese asunto…

CC le mostró el expediente y también todas las anomalías en el caso, que había sido manipulado intencionalmente, para fines desconocidos, pues era bastante extraño que tanto las fechas y las medicaciones fueran alteradas y que en el reporte Médico se veía que en más de tres ocasiones había habido sangre en la ropa de James. El Teniente se retiro bastante preocupado y dispuesto a investigar si había algún delito cometido en las verdaderas fechas que James había ingresado al Hospital. Jake aprovechó un momento en su consultorio para dejar clara su posición en lo que se refería a su mujer…. Y CC aceptó de muy buena manera que Jake la besara hasta dejarla sin aliento.

\- ¿son celos excesivos los que siento en tus besos? -Preguntó ella cuando recuperó el aliento. Que Jake se sintiera celoso la hacía sentirse especial… se había sentido insegura desde hacía unos días cuando había aparecido Irina. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella había significado en la vida de Jake y en lo que podría todavía venir en un futuro…. Estaba angustiada por eso, pero trataba de no dejárselo ver a él, no quería que estuviera con ella por obligación u Honor… quería su amor… únicamente su amor.

\- Si vuelve a mirarte de esa forma voy a romperle la cara al estúpido racista. Me di cuenta perfectamente bien como me miró, como si fuera cualquier cosa comparado a tu lado. Pero que te quede claro CC…. No voy a permitir que ningún otro hombre te toque nunca… nunca… porque creo que podría matarlo si lo hace…-Jake estaba furioso. Solo de imaginársela en brazos de otro hombre hacía que la sangre le hirviera…. CC era suya… solo suya-. Lo siento… no quise hablarte de esa manera… pero solo de pensarte en brazos de otro me mata… te amo… te amo demasiado y soy muy egoísta… no quiero compartirte con nadie….

\- Me encanta verte celoso…. Y te amo… no lo dudes nunca. Y no vas a compartirme con nadie…. con nadie… -CC se abrazo a él muy fuerte…. Sabía que algo cambiaria muy pronto. No sabía que… pero un fuerte presentimiento la había despertado esa madrugada… no supo a ciencia cierta que era, pero era algo que cambiaria totalmente su mundo…. Una llamada a emergencias sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos, el deber los llamaba… pero el futuro se hacía oscuro….

Cullen Hospital.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? No deberías haber salido de casa hoy, ayer fue un día bastante pesado y deberías haberte quedado descansando. –dijo Edward a Bella, que estaba dándose un masaje en el cuello. Se había quedado muy preocupado por lo acontecido el día anterior… él no había visto a ese hombre, pero sabía que esa situación estaba molestando mucho a su esposa. Y Edward tenía miedo… no ese miedo imaginario que te asalta de repente…estaba temeroso de algo real…. Temeroso de perder a Bella. De que ese hombre le pudiera hacer daño-. ¿Por qué no pasas un rato al Spa? Un masaje te haría bien. ¿Te parece que llame a mamá para que te haga un lugar?

\- Esta bien. Hazlo. Pero antes debo estar con Rosalie. Acompáñame. –Bella sabía que la próxima entrevista con su cuñada sería muy dolorosa, pero tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para poder ayudarla.

Cuando Edward la llevó hasta la habitación de Rosalie y la dejó ahí, sintió de pronto que alguien estaba de tras de ella, volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con nadie… ella sacudió la cabeza pensando en que se estaba poniendo paranoica. Suspiró muy fuerte y entró a la habitación. Ya dentro, ella y Rosalie platicaron de lo que había sucedido desde que Nessie había salido de la casa hasta que llegaron al momento en el centro comercial. Bella le Preguntó si había hablado con esa chica, cuando Rosalie le contestó que hasta la había abrazado, Bella le creyó…. No sabía porque, pero tenía la seguridad de que Rosalie no se había equivocado.

Salió de ahí para ir al Spa, cuando levantó su bolso se dio cuenta de que estaba revuelto… ella no recordaba haberlo hecho… tal vez Edward había buscado algo… Dejó pasar el incidente y se fue directo al Spa, estando ahí le mando un mensaje a Edward para avisarle… necesitaba esto, su marido la conocía mejor que nadie…. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Rosalie y su hija… buscaría a esa chica hasta debajo de las piedras si fuera necesario… saldría de la duda… su corazón se lo exigía.

Da Revín Hospital.

\- Llegamos… déjame estacionarme bien, te tengo una sorpresa. –Irina estaba eufórica. Las cosas habían sido más fáciles de lo que ella había pensado…. Ya se veía libre de esa muchachita… la quería lejos, muy lejos de Jacob-. De verdad…. ya verás que te sorprendo. –afirmó al ver la cara incrédula de Nahuel.

\- No he dicho nada… solo estaba pensando en que estas demasiado emocionada, ¿Qué puede haber aquí que te ponga así? Eso es todo… te agradezco que hayas alegrado un poco mi día… no había podido hablar con nadie desde entonces. –dijo Nahuel cuando iban entrando a la sala de emergencias...

\- No me lo agradezcas… todavía jajajaja… espera a ver y luego vas a adorarme. – Irina se dirigió a la recepcionista-. Rossana ¿sabes donde está la Doctora CC? Me gustaría saludarla.

\- Sra. Da Revín. La Doctora esta con Claire en los cubículos de emergencias, ahí podrá encontrarla…

\- Gracias Rossana… vamos Nahuel, muero por darte tu sorpresa.

Encontraron a CC justamente en uno de los cubículos. Nahuel no podía salir de su asombro… ¿podía Nessie tener una hermana gemela o podían haber en el mundo dos personas tan idénticas como Nessie y la Doctora?

\- ¿Te he sorprendido verdad?... me imagino lo que está pasando por tu cabeza… no es su gemela ni tampoco su clon… es ella… es ella... Nahuel… es ella. Desde hace siete semanas se presentó aquí con sus documentos y su carnet de Médico residente y esta trabando aquí… Perdió la memoria en el accidente donde otros médicos compañeros suyos murieron, pero ella sobrevivió. ¿No sé porque los Cullen la creen muerta? Pero está con vida como puedes ver. –las palabras de Irina soltaban todo el veneno que podían contra CC o Nessie mejor dicho.

\- No puedo creerlo… esto es un sueño… un sueño hecho realidad… mi amor está viva. ¡Esta viva!... ¡Dios mío! -cerró los ojos con temor…por si se desvanecía…pero era real…muy real.

-Pues créelo, porque es cierto….yo no conocí a tu novia... Por eso te busqué. La semana pasada regrese de casa de mis padres, y cuando me presentaron a CC, por un momento se me hizo haberla visto, pero no era así. Conozco a Edward y a Bella, por eso se me hacía conocida. Mi madre me llamo el lunes y yo le conté que estaba preparando un homenaje conmemorativo para los jóvenes que murieron en el accidente...

\- ¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta de que era ella? -la interrumpió Nahuel, que estaba ansioso de saber todo… no podía creerlo… todavía tenía dudas.

\- Me di cuenta, porque mamá la mencionó. Ella me dijo que había muerto en las mismas fechas que los otros y entre ellos estaba la mejor amiga de ella, Mery Nichols… ella está dentro del grupo que murió…. Además recordé que únicamente cinco de los seis médicos murieron, el sexto es ella. Y mi madre me contó que… la hija de los Cullen estaba destinada a este Hospital junto con su amiga Mery… busque en el archivo del Hospital y solo encontré los cinco nombres que ya tenía y el de CC… no había más… pero con la descripción que mi madre me dio de ella, lo supe. El porqué ella estaba usando otro nombre lo ignoro. Luego me habló de ti y lo demás ya lo sabes, la foto que me enviaste me dio la verdad. No te hubiera traído aquí si no estuviera segura.

-¿Por qué no avisaste a casa de los Cullen? O ¿a tu madre?... ella podría haber venido… y se hubiese sabido la verdad.

\- Yo… Ahhh… no estoy muy bien con los Cullen. Ellos no me creerían, te lo puedo jurar…por eso te llame a ti… tú la conocías bien y sé que estas enamorado de ella… así que… tu corazón no te engañaría. – sí. Eso había sido un golpe traicionero, pero efectivo… ahora solo tenía que encargarse de que Jake estuviera presente cuando Nahuel la reclamara.

\- Si. Es cierto. La amo, la amo… y es como un sueño que este viva…haz dicho que perdió la memoria… ¿tiene amnesia?... entonces es por eso que no se ha comunicado con sus padres…. Tengo que hablar con ella, decirle lo que está pasando…

\- Claro… ¿Por qué crees que te traje aquí? Tu eres la persona indicada para hacer el acercamiento entre ella y su familia… imagina lo agradecidos que estarán los Cullen cuando les entregues a su hija…. Edward Cullen no se opondrá a que te cases con ella…

Casarse con Nessie… eso era lo que Nahuel más deseaba… él y su padre también, ahora podría demostrarle a su padre que si podía sentirse orgulloso de él… su padre ansiaba esta alianza más que nada en el mundo…. Varias de las fortunas más grandes de Washington serían heredadas por ella, eso lo haría uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo de los negocios. Irina pudo ver la avaricia brillando en los ojos de Nahuel… no le importaba…. Lo único que importaba era que se la llevara y la apartara de su camino.

Irina esperaba que tanto Jake como CC estuvieran cerca, así todo sería más fácil. CC salió de los cubículos con Claire cuando Irina las abordo.

\- CC… quiero presentarte a Nahuel Araucano…. Nahuel ella es CC… o mejor dicho Nessie. – soltó esto con mucha maldad y con una sonrisa en la boca. Pudo ver que ella se tensaba cuando mencionó el nombre de Nessie… interesante.

-Perdón. Pero ¿podría decirme que pasa Señora Da Revín? –a CC no le gustaba como la veía ese joven… la veía con mucha intensidad, como si la conociera… algo se aclaró en la mente de CC…. Nessie…. ¿Podría ser?… Ahhh… no podía estar ajena a la realidad… alguien la buscaba… alguien la extrañaba…. alguien la esperaba-. ¿Por qué me ha llamado así? -Preguntó sabiendo que algo muy malo encerraba todo esto.

\- Ese es tu nombre mi amor…. Nessie… Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan… Nessie… de cariño… ¿es cierto que no recuerdas nada?

\- Yo… discúlpeme pero no le conozco…. Yo…-CC se sentía perdida… no entendía lo que estaba pasando…. De pronto todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor, ella se volvió a donde Claire estaba-. Seth….busca a Jake…. Rápido… por favor… búscalo… -le pidió muy angustiada. El fue rápidamente a buscar a Jake, que estaba unos cubículos más adelante.

\- No seas tímido y dale a tu novia un buen beso… no todos los días se recupera al amor de tu vida de las garras de la muerte….

Impulsado por las palabras de Irina, Nahuel se acercó a CC y la estrechó entre sus brazos… aunque CC se tensó a su contacto, no pudo moverse pues esto la estaba superando. Nahuel aprovechó su confusión para bajar rápidamente la cabeza y posar sus labios sobre los de ella…. Había esperado tantos años para poder besarla y tardó demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que ella no le devolvía el beso… estaba… por decirlo así más tensa que al principio… solo que eso fue más que suficiente para que Jake pensara otra cosa…. El venía junto con Seth casi corriendo y lo que encontró destruyó su corazón…. Ver a CC en brazos de otro hombre y besándose… fue demasiado para él, que se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí…. Irina pudo ver el momento en que se rompió todo… y salió de prisa tras él para recoger lo que estaba rotó y tomarlo para sí…

CC se apartó de golpe y abofeteó a Nahuel…. Que se sentía confuso por la reacción de ella… era cierto que ella no recordaba nada de su pasado, pero él no pudo evitar querer sentirla… había estado esperando por ella… años…

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto?... es usted un Patán… ¡soy una mujer casada! -CC le mostró la banda-pulsera que Jake le había puesto el día de su boda-. ¡Mi marido trabaja en este mismo Hospital!...

\- Lo siento Nessie... no debí hacerlo… pero te estado esperando por años…

\- No me llame así por favor. –lo interrumpió ella, todavía muy alterada por lo ocurrido-. Mi nombre es CC Black…CC Black…

\- No. Tu nombre es Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan…. tu padre es el Doctor Edward Cullen Platt…. El nombre de tu madre es Isabella Swan de Cullen…. Es una psiquiatra, la mejor. Eres heredera de una gran fortuna… Es imposible que no puedas recordar a ninguno de tu familia….

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice? ¿Tiene pruebas de lo que usted asegura? -la voz de Claire no tenía ni un tinte de amabilidad-. No tiene derecho de venir a inquietar a mi amiga y provocarle problemas con su marido.

\- Claro que tengo pruebas... –sacó la foto que tenía de ella y se las mostró…. Cuando una gran mano arrebató la foto de las suyas, se dio cuenta de que tenía público, varios médicos y enfermeras estaban observándolos con mucha curiosidad. Sin embargo Nessie estaba con la confusión pintada en el rostro y con la mirada perdida.

\- Para Nahuel con amor… Nessie. ¿Ella es tu novia?... aquí parece muy joven…-Seth no estaba actuando muy amablemente, incluso estaba intimidando a Nahuel.

\- Si…. Bueno, no. Lo fuimos hace años, pero su padre me prohibió acercarme a ella… tenía solo quince y yo diecisiete. Pero ambos estábamos esperando que fuera mayor de edad para que su padre no pudiera oponerse….

\- ¿Por qué mi familia no me ha buscado? Si dice usted que son personas importantes… ¿Cómo es posible que no les importe lo que ha pasado conmigo en estas semanas? –Preguntó CC muy alterada… de pronto, saberse hija de alguien o ex novia de alguien, no parecía nada atractivo…

\- Tu familia…. Te cree muerta…. Yo mismo asistí a tu funeral… -Nahuel vio como la sorpresa sustituía la molestia en el rostro de Nessie-. No se dieron muchas explicaciones de lo que sucedió… pero te declararon muerta y tu cuerpo fue crenado… tu familia colocó tus cenizas en una urna y la colocaron en el que fuera antes tu salón de juegos…. –como Nessie no hablaba, ni se movía, el prosiguió-. Tardaron varias semanas en volver a la normalidad… es más… tu tía, a la que llamabas mamá Rose, perdió la razón y por lo que se, está internada en un psiquiátrico, porque ella aseguraba que te había visto en el centro comercial con unas chicas nativas…. –eso sí provoco una reacción en ella.

\- La señora del centro comercial…. –dijeron CC y Claire al mismo tiempo… ella reaccionó y dijo-. No se vaya, espere por favor. –le pidió a Nahuel -. Claire… ¿donde está Jake? -Preguntó.

\- Estaba aquí hace un momento... creo que debe estar en su consultorio. -Claire se imagino que Jake había visto o escuchado algo que no le gustó y se marcho.

\- Voy por Jake… necesito decirle… decirle quien soy… acompáñame por favor… no creo que pueda ir sola.

No. No podía ser… CC acababa de decirle hacía unas horas que ella era suya… que lo amaba… ¿Por qué ahora le entregaba sus besos a otro hombre? ¿Acaso ella era igual que Irina...? y como si la hubiese invocado con el pensamiento… Irina apareció detrás del… Jake entró a su consultorio con Irina pisándole los talones…

\- Jake. Jake… lo siento. Pero es que ella no es para ti. Ella y Nahuel han estado enamorados desde que eran niños, en cuanto sospeche quien era ella le avise a Nahuel… solo el sabría reconocerla…..

\- Tu planease todo esto… para demostrarme que todas las mujeres son igual de zorras que tu… bien. Ya tuve bastante de ti y de todas en mi vida. Así que haz el favor de salir de aquí inmediatamente… -a Jake ya nada le importaba… su mundo se había caído a pedazos… ¿Por qué dolía tanto… o por que no pudiera evitar que doliera?

-Jake… yo te amo… reconozco que cometí muchos errores, pero… en aquel tiempo eras un niño… y tu padre me acusó con las autoridades por corrupción a menores… mi familia me obligo a terminar contigo, pero nunca dejé de amarte… me casé con Laurent… porque no tuve opción… mis padres no me perdonaban esa falta y lo hice para complacerlos… pero él nunca me ha importado…. Adoro a mis hijos… y voy a pedirle el divorcio… ahora ya no me importa nada… y mis hijos te querrán… tanto como yo te quiero, seremos felices…-Irina vio por el rabillo del ojo que tanto Claire como Nessie Cullen llegaban al consultorio. Se acercó a Jake y lo abrazó. Jake le puso las manos en los brazos para apartarla, pero ella se lanzó hacía su boca y lo besó... justo enfrente de su esposa y de su amiga…. Había ganado…..al fin era suyo de nuevo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

**CAPITULO 18****.**

CC se sintió morir…. Escuchar de los planes que ellos tenían para el futuro le dolió… pero ver como se besaban en el mismo lugar donde horas antes la había estado besando a ella, la mató…. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas… soltó la mano de Claire y salió corriendo de ahí… tenía que salir de ahí… lejos de todo… nunca debió haber venido a este lugar… nunca debió haber salido de casa… ella no pasó por el pasillo de emergencias, sino que tomó otro camino hacia la salida, por donde salían las ambulancias. Ella iba corriendo y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que no la dejaban ver. Ella tropezó y se fue hacia adelante y no se dio cuenta de que una de las ambulancias estaba avanzando de reversa, hasta que sintió el golpe en la cabeza y después oscuridad…..

\- Apártate y déjame en paz… tu ya no me provocas nada más que asco…. todas las mujeres son iguales de traidoras… vete con tu marido, es un buen hombre que no merece que le hagas esto… vete y olvídate de mí para siempre Irina. Compórtate por primera vez con dignidad y no andes arrastrando por el lodo el nombre de tu marido y de tus hijos. –Jake dijo esto y le dio la espalda a Irina, para encontrarse de frente con Claire que estaba atónita por la escena-. Claire…. Yo…

Claire miró hacia donde estaba Irina que veía con dolor a Jake… ¿acaso esa mujer de verdad estaba enamorada de él?... Claire podía creer que sí. A veces el amor era así de cruel… y tal parecía que Irina estaba pagando las consecuencias de haber abandonado al amor. Se volvió a Jake, que estaba bastante afectado. No comprendía porque estaba así, a menos que…. ¿a menos que hubiese visto a CC con ese joven?

\- No hace falta que me expliques nada… yo vi y oí todo…. Pero creo que es a CC a quien tienes que darle a una explicación…. Porque salió de aquí corriendo llorando por…. –no termino porque Jake la interrumpió.

\- Ja…. No creo que a CC le importe mucho… ya tiene con quien consolarse… ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de terminar conmigo primero antes de ir a besuquearse con otro…. ¿Ves Claire?… el gran jefe Black volvió a equivocarse y deshonrarse… no importa cuántos años pasen… no puedo escapar de las zorras. –las palabras de Jake sonaban muy amargas…. ¿Cómo podía CC haberle hecho esto? Aun no se lo explicaba.

\- Jake…. CC no se besuqueo con ese chico. Yo también estaba ahí y vi lo que paso… de hecho CC le reclamó y lo abofeteó por haberla besado…. No sé que fue lo que viste, pero no nos dimos cuenta de que iba a besarla hasta que…. Hasta que Irina se lo sugirió. –dijo. Acusando a Irina delante de él. Irina podría estar enamorada de él, pero no dejaba de ser lo que era… una bruja.

\- ¿estás segura?... –Claire asintió con la cabeza-. ¡Oh Dios!... ella me ama… a mí. -Jake recordó entonces lo que Claire había dicho-. Claire ¿Qué fue lo que vio? Dímelo…-el corazón de Jake latía muy rápido por la angustia.

\- A ti… besándote con Irina.

\- ¡Ahhh!... no puede ser… ¡maldita sea! -se volvió furioso a donde estaba Irina y confirmo con su temor, que ella era la única culpable-. Tu. Tu, maldita zorra. Tu planeaste esto… tu preparaste esta mentira para alejarla de mi, pero ahora mismo vamos a aclararlo todo… vamos… -tomo a Irina del brazo e intentó jalarla hacía la puerta, cuando Seth llegó corriendo muy asustado.

\- Jake… CC sufrió un accidente… está en la sala de emergencias… esta inconsciente.

Cullen Hospital.

\- ¿Qué te parece este diagnostico?... Yo opino que está equivocado… Me avergüenza que haya médicos por ahí haciendo esto.

\- Si. Me imagino que son médicos como King… Solo de imaginarme que ese imbécil estuvo cerca de Rose… -No terminó porque su móvil sonó-. Permíteme. ¿Si?...

\- _¿Doctor Cullen… Edward Cullen?..._

\- Si… Soy Edward Cullen. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?... – a Edward le sonó conocida la voz… Pero no pudo identificarla.

\- _¡__Ahhh!... Si… Doctor Cullen… Soy Nahuel. Nahuel Araucano._

\- Nahuel… Muchacho… No te reconocí. Que gusto. Dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte? ¿Está bien tu padre?

\- _Si. Mi padre está bien… Yo… Yo quería hablarle de su hija….de Nessie_.

\- Lo siento Nahuel… Pero mi hija no es tema de conversación… No quiero ser descortés contigo, pero por favor no me pidas que te hable de ella. – A Edward se le removieron sentimientos que apenas estaban empezando a encontrar un lugar en su alma… Nunca dejaría de dolerle la muerte de su niña.

-_ Lo sé Doctor Cullen… Pero es que… Hay algo que solo usted puede aclararme… Dígame por favor si Nessie viajaba en el mismo auto donde perdieron la vida sus otros compañeros… Por favor… Necesito saberlo…._

\- Nahuel…. No sé cómo te enteraste de eso, pero es algo de lo que no pienso hablar contigo. Así que por favor no insistas…. –Edward no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando…. No pensó nunca aclarar a nadie la forma en que Nessie perdió la vida.

-_ Doctor Cullen… Por favor… Escúcheme… Estoy en el Da Revín Hospital…. Y aquí hay una Doctora Que es idéntica a Nessie…_

\- Nahuel… Esta es una broma de muy mal gusto. Estoy consciente de que te aparte de mi hija en el pasado y no me arrepiento. Pero eso no te da derecho de burlarte de mi dolor y de mi perdida…

-_ Doctor Cullen… No me estoy burlando de usted. Es verdad. Se trata de la Doctora CC y es la única sobreviviente del accidente donde fallecieron los otros jóvenes…. Además ella está sin memoria…_

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¡contéstame!... No hubo ningún sobreviviente ¿Cómo sabes que si los hubo? -No podía ser… Porque el destino se ensañaba así con el… Tal vez había amado demasiado a su hija y Dios le había castigado.

-_ Irina… Irina Da Revín… Ella me Preguntó si tenía una foto de Nessie. Yo se la mande por correo y nos vimos hoy para hablar de ella… Luego me trajo aquí para presentarme a la Doctora CC… Me sorprendí mucho, pensé que era un clon o una gemela… Pero no… Es ella… Irina me contó que está trabajando en el Hospital desde hace siete semanas y que era la única sobreviviente del accidente y se presento aquí con sus documentos en regla y su carnet…. Esta amnésica… No me reconoció… Pero creo que fue a ella a quien vio la Sra. Rosalie….En este Hospital trabajan muchos nativos…._

Al oír esto, Edward abrió los ojos como platos y aunque su mente luchaba por no creer esto… Su corazón le decía que si. Que si era posible que ella estuviera viva….El que tuviera amnesia podía explicar el que no se hubiera comunicado con ellos… ¡Por Dios!... Estaba volviéndose loco….

\- Ponla al teléfono… Debo escuchar su voz…. Si es ella, lo sabré al escucharla.

_\- No puedo…. Hace unos minutos sufrió un accidente…. La están atendiendo porque esta inconsciente…. Pero hable con el Doctor Da Revín… El podrá confirmarle lo que le digo…..Aunque creo que lo mejor es que usted venga… Debe verla por usted mismo_.

\- Lo haré… Ahora mismo…. Nahuel…

\- _¿Si?_

\- Gracias…. –Edward terminó la llamada y marcó rápidamente el numero de Laurent-. Papá…. Habla con Laurent Da Revín… Pregúntale todo acerca de una tal CC. Que trabaja con él.

Cuando Laurent confirmó todo, a Edward no le quedó la menor duda…. Tenía que ir… Si era su hija y estaba viva… La traería a casa… Llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que arreglara todo con el aeropuerto y poder salir lo más pronto posible. Como tenían un jet privado, volarían directamente allí.

-¿Vas a contarme que es lo que está pasando? …. –Más que pregunta era una orden. Carlisle se sentía muy inquieto. ¿Por qué Edward estaba tan alterado o que le había dicho Nahuel para que se pusiera así?-. Me estas preocupando. Estas actuando de una manera alterada.

\- Papá… … ¿Podría haber dos personas en el mundo tan idénticas como si fueran gemelas o clones? ...o… ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay en el mundo de que mi hija no esté muerta y haya sobrevivido al accidente?... o… ¿Qué no solo haya sobrevivido, sino que también tenga amnesia y por eso no nos haya buscado?

\- Una en un billón... Umm... Podría haber sucedido... Esa sería la respuesta a todo. –Carlisle sabía que a Edward le molestaba cuando le contestaba así. Pero si recordaba bien, esa misma costumbre tenía Nessie. Por lo que le había preguntado Edward, estaba seguro de que alguien más aparte de Rosalie, en este caso Nahuel, había visto a esa chica. Aunque las posibilidades de que fuera ella… De que estuviera viva eran muy remotas… A veces sucedían… Milagros.

-Nahuel…. Dice que esa muchacha…. CC es idéntica a Nessie… Que el se sorprendió mucho cuando Irina lo llevó allí y la vio…. Podría ser una treta de Irina, pero…. ¿Qué ganaría...? No se… Debo de estar volviendo me loco… Porque yo mismo identifiqué el cuerpo de mi hija por la esmeralda Cullen que traía al cuello…. –Se paso las manos por la cara y el cuello. Ahora con la mente más clara que en aquel momento… Pudo recordar de pronto, la ultima charla por teléfono que había tenido con su hija….

_\- Papá pasa algo? –_la voz de Nessie había sonado preocupada.

_\- No, no hija…. Es solo que quería escuchar tu voz. –_él le había contestado apenado_-. No te preocupes, es solo que hace un rato no me despedí de ti como hubiera deseado, no quiero que te vayas con la impresión de que estoy enojado. –_su voz había sonado más tranquila que hacía media hora, más bien había estado… emocionado, había querido pedirle perdón a su niña por su actitud anterior. Había escuchado voces de admiración a través del auricular y le había peguntado a su hija que era lo que pasaba.

_\- Es la esmeralda papá, se la preste un rato a Mery y la está mostrando nuestros amigos… -_Nessie había alzado la voz a propósito, para que todos la escucharan_-. Pero no te preocupes sabes que yo no sé la mostraría a nadie si no fuera falsa… -_Edward había entendido el mensaje que su hija le había dado, pues era un término usado para proteger a la reliquia familiar_-. Te quiero mucho papá, lo sabes, no lo olvides nunca, nunca…_

\- ¡Ahhh! ...¡Dios mío!... Ni niña… Esta viva… Mi hija está viva….-Se volvió hacía su padre y le puso las manos en los hombros… Estaba temblando… No podía creerlo…. Pero era cierto estaba viva…Había sobrevivido.

\- Hijo… No debes hacerte muchas ilusiones… Primero tenemos que verla y hacer todas las pruebas necesarias e investigar si re…..- Carlisle no pudo continuar porque la voz emocionada de Edward lo interrumpió…

\- Es ella papá. Es ella… Es mi hija. Ahora estoy seguro, completamente seguro… El cuerpo que identificamos no era el suyo…. No sé que paso ahí papá, pero no era mi hija. Creo… Que era el cuerpo de Mery… -Edward estaba hablando como un poseso… Que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Jasper estaba en la puerta escuchando asombrado.- Acabo de recordar que ultima vez que hable con mi hija, lo hicimos por teléfono…. Yo… La llamé porque quería disculparme con ella, no quería que estuviera triste por mi actitud… Sus amigos estaban haciendo alboroto por algo… Yo le pregunte a ella y me dijo que era por la esmeralda… Que se la había prestado un rato a Mery y ella la estaba presumiendo a sus amigos…. Papá… Si Nessie se la había prestado a Mery… Es muy probable que quien la llevaba en el momento del accidente fuera Mery y no Nessie… Algo pasó… Algo pasó… Debo ir papá… Debo ir por mi hija.

\- Ahhh ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe… Cuál es el nombre que iba a usar Nessie para ir de incógnito?... Acabo de encontrar una cuenta… A nombre de una tal CC. La recomendó un cliente nuestro… Y hemos estado haciendo inversiones con ese dinero, pero… Los dividendos los hemos estado ingresando en el número de cuenta que se nos proporcionó… Lo raro es que… Esa… cuenta esta… Vinculada con las arcas de los Cullen…. Y me parece que…. Debemos investigar…

\- Yo no sé… Desconozco que nombre iba a usar. –dijo Carlisle.

\- A nosotros tampoco nos lo dijo… Creo que iba a hacerlo antes de que empezáramos a discutir y después no dijo nada. –Edward hasta ahora se daba cuenta de eso-. Rosalie. Rosalie debe saber... Ella era la única que sabía de sus planes...Espero que esto no le afecte, pero necesitamos saberlo... Papá, Jasper... No comenten nada de esto... Solo preguntemos lo que queremos saber.

Fue Jasper quien Preguntó a Rosalie... Edward estaba demasiado nervioso y Carlisle tendía a darle muchas vueltas al asunto. La respuesta de Rosalie fue la que ellos ya sabían... CC. Carlie Cullen... Tan fácil como eso...

\- ¿Encontraron a la chica verdad?... No estoy loca, se lo que vi... Y la vi a ella... A mi niña. - Su voz se quebró-. Tráiganla a casa... Ya hemos estado demasiado tiempo sin ella.

\- No le digas a nadie... Todavía no estamos seguros... Pero todo parece indicar que sí... Es ella... Tiene amnesia... Esa sería la razón por la que no te reconoció... Porque si no es así... ¿Que vamos a hacer?... - A Edward se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y la voz se le enronqueció, aun así se mantuvo firme-. Nadie más debe saberlo por ahora... Prométemelo Rose...

\- Te lo prometo... Pero ve a buscarla... Si es nuestra niña... Tráela... Aunque sea por la fuerza...

Edward y Carlisle avisaron que tenían que viajar de inmediato por un asunto relacionado con el Cullen Hospital y que requería de su presencia. Avisaron a Esme y a Bella únicamente por teléfono, Rosalie se quedó un poco más relajada, si Bella volvía más tarde para hablar con ella, trataría de actuar de la mejor manera, a fin que no se diera cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, con Emmeth... No sabía cómo no decirle la verdad... El adoraba a su sobrina... Había sufrido tanto estas semanas... Sería injusto que lo ilusionara para después hacerlo más infeliz. No. No le diría nada.

Jasper se quedó para seguir investigando... Le había parecido muy raro que la cuenta de CC primeramente y luego CC Black estuviera vinculada con las cuentas de la fortuna Cullen y si como decía Rosalie, CC era el nombre que Nessie había pensado en usar para pasar desapercibida en el Da Revín Hospital... Entonces no había duda... Nessie estaba viva... De alguna manera había sobrevivido y había llegado a su destino... El Da Revín Hospital... Lo único que no entendía era ¿porque se había agregado el apellido Black a la ecuación?...Su cliente Jacob Black, no tenía acceso a esa cuenta... De hecho solo se habían hecho un par de compras con la tarjeta de crédito... Lencería y... Una silla de ruedas de la mejor calidad...Lo más extraño de esto es que Alice no se había dado cuenta de esto...

Una hora después Edward y Carlisle bajaban del avión y tomaban la limusina que ya les esperaba y se encaminaron al Da Revín Hospital. Si su hija estaba ahí... Esa misma noche la llevaría de regreso a casa.

\- CC... despierta... ¿Me escuchas? soy Claire... Jake no despierta. -La voz de Claire sonaba triste y apesadumbrada...No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De un momento a otro las cosas de habían vuelto un caos... Ahí estaba CC... o Nessie... En una cama de Hospital, con un golpe en el lado derecho de la frente... Exactamente en el mismo lugar donde tenía la cicatriz de la otra herida... Estaba inconsciente como aquella vez... Pero ahora Jake no parecía estar revisando a una simple paciente... Estaba revisando a su esposa... Estaba con la angustia marcada en el rostro... Y ella y los demás chicos estaban como gatos mojados por la lluvia... ¿Cuando se había vuelto CC tan importante para ellos?... Un gemido la sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¡Jake! ... está volviendo en sí.

\- CC... Mi amor... Despierta mi vida... Despierta por favor... Te necesito... - Jake no había llorado desde que su madre había muerto y luego cuando leyó aquella investigación... Ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo... Cuando Seth les había avisado del accidente, había pensado lo peor... Cuando la vio respirar pudo respirar el también... No se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que dejó salir el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones... Las lágrimas habían corrido libremente por sus mejillas...

\- ¡Ahhh!... ¿Que paso?... La cabeza me da vueltas... ¿Mery?... ¿Que pasó? - Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y aunque volvió a cerrarlos porque la luz la lastimaba, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en un Hospital... ¿Que había pasado?... De pronto recordó que venían en la camioneta con Mery y sus otros compañeros... Y luego ella se había golpeado la frente... Se llevo la mano instintivamente a la cabeza para tocar la herida-. ¡Auuu!

-Tranquila... Mi amor... Tranquila... Estas bien, por suerte fue solo un golpe... No quiero ni pensar en lo grave que pudo ser... - Jake se acercó y besó sus labios suavemente. Ella lo veía de manera extraña... Estaba dolida por lo que había visto, pero lo aclararían todo y serían felices de nuevo...

\- CC... Amiga... Me asuste mucho, pensé que te perderíamos para siempre. -Claire se limpió las lágrimas.

\- Chica... Eres dada a golpearte la cabeza ¿Eh? -Seth le sonrió de manera tierna.

\- Ahhh... Yo... -¿Quienes eran aquellas personas? Ese hombretón la había besado... ¡Ohhh por Dios! le habían dado su primer beso estando acostada en la camilla de un Hospital... Increíble... cuando se lo contara a las mujeres Cullen no iban a creerlo... Estaba guapo, vaya... Guapísimo y buenísimo como decía Mery... Todavía le quemaban los labios por su beso. Y los otros chicos la veían de una forma muy extraña-. Perdón... Pero ¿Podría decirme alguien en dónde estoy? ¿Mis amigos están bien? ¿Le han avisado a mi familia que estoy aquí?

\- ¿De que hablas CC? Estas aquí en el Da Revín Hospital, conmigo que soy tu marido... Con Claire que es tu mejor amiga, con Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared y Kim. -¿Porque CC actuaba así? Esto le preocupó a Jake.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho que eres mi marido?... Ahhh no, ja... Esto es una broma y de muy mal gusto... Mery... ¡Mery! sal desde donde estés... No creas que puedes jugar conmigo de esa forma... - Por instinto se llevo la mano al pecho en busca de su esmeralda... No estaba... Mery... se la había prestado, por un momento lo había olvidado-. ¡Mery Nichols!... Aparece ahora mismo o me las vas a pagar mala amiga. -Esto lo había dicho casi gritando, pero Mery no se reiría de ella. Aunque sus gritos atrajeron la atención de alguien que estaba en el pasillo.

\- ¡Nessie!... Estas bien... Me asuste mucho. -Nahuel había aprovechado a entrar cuando escuchó sus gritos.

\- ¡Nahuel!... ¿Que haces aquí?... Mery te avisó... Es una tramposa... ¿Mi padre está aquí también?... ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque te quedas así?

\- Has recuperado la memoria... -dijo Nahuel asombrado.

\- ¿Es cierto...Has recordado tu pasado? -Preguntó Jake.

\- ¿Recuperado la memoria? perdón pero no entiendo... ¿Que clase de broma es esta? ¿Donde están Mery y los demás chicos? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? Me parece muy mal que se presten a este tipo de juegos...

\- CC... Mi amor... Hace siete semanas... Tú y tus amigos tuvieron un accidente... Por alguna extraña razón tú saliste del auto... Y tus amigos se estrellaron contra un camión... Suponemos que no llevabas puesto el cinturón de seguridad y eso te salvó la vida... Tus amigos no lo lograron... hasta hoy no habías recordado casi nada de tu pasado.

\- Están... ¿Muertos? -Ella veía de Jake a Nahuel... Tal vez alguno podría decirle que era una broma... Pero tal parecía que no... Ella se soltó llorando muy fuerte... Tanto Jake como Nahuel se acercaron de inmediato para consolarla... Aunque ella conocía muy bien a Nahuel, por alguna extraña razón ella aceptó los brazos de Jake... Se sintió segura y reconfortada... Después de algunos minutos... Ella logró calmarse...

Nahuel optó por salir de ahí, sentía que estaba de más...Pero no podía hacerse a un lado definitivamente... Nessie era suya, no podía pardela de nuevo...No otra vez. De todas maneras tenía que esperar a que Edward Cullen llegara por su hija... Entonces nadie podría apartarlo de nuevo.

Dentro del cubículo, Nessie se removió en brazos de Jake, no entendía porque había desairado a Nahuel... Tal vez porque él la miraba así... De una forma especial... Pero ya era hora de aclarar las cosas.

\- Yo... Lo siento... Pero necesito que me expliquen que ha pasado en estas semanas... No recuerdo nada... Creía que... ¿Que fecha es hoy? -No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando... Ella vio como los demás salían fuera del cubículo y se quedaba únicamente el.

\- Hoy es miércoles 7 de noviembre... Hace siete semanas llegaste herida y deshidratada aquí al Hospital... Tus amigos los Newton te trajeron... No eran tus amigos entonces, ellos te recogieron en la carretera dos días después del accidente... Estabas en el fondo de un barranco, tenías un golpe en la frente, en el mismo lugar donde te hiciste este otro... Tuviste una amnesia selectiva... Tu memoria borró todo lo referente a tu pasado excepto tus conocimientos de medicina... Has estado ejerciendo tu profesión todo este tiempo... - El tomó su mano derecha y acarició la banda-pulsera que le había puesto el día en que se habían casado... No se atrevía a decirle que estaban casados, pero si no lo hacía de todos modos la iba a perder-. Hace casi un mes que tu y yo nos... Casamos según la ley de mi gente... Somos marido y mujer...

\- No... Eso no puede ser... Yo jamás estaría con nadie sin casarme... No me habían dado ni siquiera mi primer beso... Pero vienes tú y me besas y luego me dices que soy tu mujer... Estas mal, eso no puede ser... No puedo estar casada contigo...

\- Es porque soy nativo ¿No es así?... Te parezco poca cosa... Claro, entonces es verdad... Por eso Irina te Preguntó que decía tu familia de mi... Entonces ¿Vas a ignorar nuestros votos y nuestro amor?

\- Eso no es cierto... Yo jamás he hecho distinción de personas... En mi familia no existe eso... No me lo enseñaron y tampoco lo practico y por si no te has dado cuenta... Nahuel también es nativo... Su madre era una Mapuche amazona... Ella murió cuando él era pequeño, su tía Huilen cuidó de él hasta que vino vivir con su padre... Johan Araucano, el científico famoso... Amigo de mi familia... ¡Oahh! creo que voy a vomitar... - Jake le pasó un cubo y ella sacó cuanto tenía en el estomago, Jake no solo sostuvo el cubo, sino que sacó su pañuelo y se lo dio, le paso también un vaso con agua para enjuagarse... No hubo ninguna queja o gesto que indicara que le daba asco...

\- Discúlpame... Es que todo esto es demasiado frustrante para mí... Este día ha pasado mucho. No esperaba que recordaras todo de un jalón y que te olvidaras de tu nueva vida... Que olvidarás nuestro amor... -no siguió porque Nahuel entró en ese momento...

\- ¿Ya estas mejor?... - Dijo Nahuel viendo con un poco de asco el cubo... Jake tomo el cubo y lo sacó del cubículo y le pidió a alguien que se encargara de él y volvió para estar al lado de su mujer... Nahuel había estado escuchando la conversación que ellos tuvieron, estaban casados, pero por un ritual... No había ningún documento, así que él pensaba que sería fácil de romper ese vínculo... Lo mejor era que ella no recordaba nada de estas semanas, un punto más a su favor...

\- Si... Gracias Nahuel... ¿Sabes algo de mi familia... Porque no estoy en casa?... -Preguntó ella desconcertada.

\- Te creen muerta... Yo mismo asistí a tu funeral... No sé que paso realmente... Ellos no dijeron más, únicamente que habías muerto en un accidente... Tu tía Rose... Esta internada en un psiquiátrico... Ella te vio con tus amigas las enfermeras y tú no la reconociste, pensaron que estaba loca y por eso la internaron...

\- ¡Ahhh!... Mi mamá Rose... ¿Como es posible? porque no buscaron saber la verdad en lugar de internarla... Mi tío Em no pudo haber hecho eso...

\- No fue tu tío, fue su familia... Ella te vio aquí en Seattle. Pregúntales a tus amigas si no me crees.

\- Es cierto. - Jake no había abierto la boca en todo este tiempo, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas con su mujer y su... pretendiente. Ya Seth le había dicho que no eran nada... amigos y ex novios adolecentes-. Estabas con Claire y con Kim... Fue un día antes de nuestra boda... Te afectó bastante verla... Pero no la asociaste con tu pasado.

\- Ella no es tu esposa... No hay ningún documento legal que lo indique y ella tampoco recuerda que sea verdad... Bien puedes estar mintiendo con tal de atraparla... De seguro sabes que es una rica heredera y deseas poner mano a su fortuna...

Eso sí que fue el colmo. Jake no pudo aguantarse más, ya de por si estaba furioso con el por haber besado a su mujer sin su consentimiento y ahora le estaba insinuando que era un oportunista... Ningún Black jamás dejó pasar una ofensa semejante, lo siguiente que vio Nahuel fue el puño derecho de Jake estrellándose en su cara... Nessie se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía, la verdad es que el Doctor tenía un cuerpo fabuloso. Nahuel salió despedido hacía afuera y cayó despatarrado a un lado del pasillo y lo único que se oyó fue un grito.

\- ¿Que demonios está ocurriendo aquí? -Edward vociferó al ver a Nahuel tirado en el piso.

\- ¡Papá! ... -Gritó Nessie con alegría-. ¡Papá estoy aquí!... ¡Estoy viva!

\- ¡Nessie! ... Mi niña... -Edward corrió hacía el cubículo y se topó con Jake que se hizo a un lado, luego miro hacía la cama... Estaba allí... Sentadita... Su pequeña... Estaba ahí... Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo se desbordaron de sus ojos... Estaba viva.

\- Papá... papi... -Nessie estaba llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña... no podía creer que tantas cosas hubieran pasado y ella no pudiera recordar nada... pero lo que más le importaba era el dolor de sus padres por su pérdida-. Ya estamos juntos otra vez. -estiro sus brazos para que su padre la abrazara... Edward la abrazo muy muy fuerte...

\- Era cierto... Estas viva hijita... Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver... Te amo... Te he echado de menos pequeña... Creí que te había perdido para siempre... Tu madre ha sufrido tanto y todos en casa no sabemos cómo seguir sin ti...

\- Yo no he sabido nada de eso... Lo siento papi... Lo siento mucho, pero hasta hace un rato no recordaba nada... Han pasado muchas cosas... Ni siquiera reconocí a mamá Rose y ella está internada en un psiquiátrico... - Iba a seguir, pero su padre le puso un dedo en su boca para que se callara, ella deseaba decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero parecía que el ya sabía todo eso...

\- No importa hijita... Todo lo que haya pasado no importa... El hecho de que estés viva es lo único que cuenta...

-Creo que debo revisarla bien... Para saber si es nuestra niña o nos la han cambiado. -Los ojos de Carlisle brillantes por las lagrimas reflejaban la alegría que estaba sintiendo por volver a ver a su nieta-. Anda hijo, sal un momento mientras atiendo a mi nieta favorita y checa como sigue Nahuel, todavía estaba noqueado.

\- Soy tu única nieta abuelo -Dijo Nessie abrazándolo muy fuerte... Siempre había sido muy unida a su abuelo... El siempre era el detonador para sus proyectos y aventuras... Ellos se miraron fijamente, recordando que había sido el mismo quien le había insinuado lo del cambio de Hospital... Aunque nunca lo aceptaría ante nadie-. Abuelo... El es el Médico que me atendió y el que al parecer sabe más de mí que yo.

-Doctor Jacob Black... He atendido a CC en estas semanas, pero su Médico es el Doctor King...

\- No me menciones a ese tipo por favor. -dijo Carlisle estrechándole la mano-. No hay hombre más incompetente que ese... Y supongo que fuiste tú el que acarició a Nahuel... ¿Que fue lo que hizo para que le dieras tan fuerte?

\- Además de besar a mi mujer sin su consentimiento... Insinuó que estoy detrás de la supuesta fortuna de ella... Y nadie se atreve a poner en entre dicho mi Honor sin recibir su justo castigo.

\- ¿Se atrevió a besarla sin su permiso?... ¿Pues en donde esta esa mujer que ha hecho que Nahuel se olvide de mi nieta? Preguntó Carlisle muy risueño.

-Mi mujer... Es su nieta. Ella y yo Llevamos casi un mes de casados... - Jake tomó la mano derecha de ella y le mostró el símbolo de unión-. Es mi esposa...

\- El ritual... ¿Es Quileute?... -Preguntó Carlisle... Jake asintió con la cabeza... Carlisle suspiró... Esto era serio...

\- _Ahora voy a administrarle el medicamento..._

_\- Sarah... Mi nombre es Sara Black..._

_\- Bien, no tema, con esto se pondrá bien, sus niñas ya casi están fuera de peligro. Hágalo por usted y el bebé, no le hará daño... -_la había tranquilizado el_-. Ahora voy a quitarle esto para colocarle el equipo. -Ella había retirado la mano angustiada._

_\- No por favor... Es mi pulsera de matrimonio... El mayor símbolo de nuestras creencias..._

_\- No se preocupe, se la guardaré, cuando se ponga bien podrá colocársela de nuevo y todo será como antes._

_\- Ya nada será como antes... Nunca más... Espero que este hijo se logre y que sea un varón... porque __él__ nunca se volverá a acercar a mí de nuevo... Si este hijo no se logra... Nuestro linaje morirá..._

_\- Se equivoca, es muy joven aun y podrá tener más niños..._

_\- No entiende usted... El ya no vendrá a mi nunca más... Y tampoco yo iré a __él__... Todo se ha terminado..._

_\- Trataré de salvar a este niño... Y por la forma de su vientre, podríamos decir que es un varón... No se preocupe..._

Y así había sido... Dos semanas después habían atendido el parto difícil de Sarah Black... La criatura había sido demasiado grande y habían sido muchas horas de trabajo de parto... Pero al fin un hermoso varoncito de casi cuatro kilos había llorado a gritos reclamando su derecho a la vida...

Jacob... Jacob William Black... Jefe Quileute por derecho de nacimiento_._

Cullen Spa.

\- Doctora Cullen... -Victoria se había acercado a ella muy disimuladamente dentro del Spa, para no provocar sospechas.

\- Si... ¿En que puedo ayudarle? -Bella no había visto nunca a esa mujer.

\- Soy Victoria Sutherland... Creo que usted está atendiendo a mi pareja... James Whiterdale... - El rostro de Bella había palidecido.

\- Discúlpeme, pero no hablo de mis pacientes con nadie... Iría en contra de mi ética profesional... Además, el Sr. Whiterdale ya no es mi paciente, ahora lo está atendiendo otro Médico. Si me disculpa estoy saliendo para mi casa, así que por favor hágase a un lado. -Bella se sintió aterrorizada, había bajado la guardia ese día. Después de haber hablado con Rosalie lo único en lo que pensaba era en su hija...

\- No quiero molestarla... solo quería advertirla acerca de James...

-¿Advertirme? sobre... James... - De pronto Bella sintió una enorme sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo... James...

\- James esta obsesionado con usted... El es algo violento a veces... Y cuando alguien le gusta... No para hasta conseguirlo... Y usted está en su mira... Yo quería advertirle que usted posee las características físicas que atraen a James... El es peligroso... Yo solo quería advertirle... ...Y antes que usted estuvo Bree Tanner... Sophia Roth... Clarissa Jhónes... Otras más y todas ellas desaparecieron de la vida de James muy misteriosamente... Yo siempre he estado con el... Porque tengo miedo de que al dejarlo me haga daño. El golpeó muy feo a Gianna Valenti ella fue la última... Ella estaba muy enamorada de él.

\- Discúlpeme pero yo soy una mujer casada y estoy muy enamorada de mi marido... si conoce al Doctor Edward Cullen podrá darse cuenta de que no hay comparación alguna entre mi marido y su... Pareja. No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que ver con el Sr. Whiterdale, con permiso...- Dijo Bella dirigiéndose a su auto... ¿Que estaba pasando? esa mujer estaba mal... o pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor... Sacó su celular y marcó al Teniente Garreth, respondió al tercer timbrazo-. Teniente Garreth... Soy Isabella Cullen. La novia de Whiterdale se acercó a hablarme para advertirme sobre él y me aclaró que en efecto esta tras de mí...

_\- Me imagino que se refiere a Victoria Sutherland ¿Dijo algo más? -_Preguntó Garreth_._

\- Si... Me mencionó a alguien de nombre Gianna Valenti... a Bree Tanner... Clarissa Roth... y creo que a Sophia Jhónes...

\- _Clarissa Jhónes y Sophia Roth... Asesinadas... Bree Tanner... Todas asesinadas brutalmente... Recuerdo que el cuerpo de Bree Tanner apareció flotando en un lago. _

\- Tengo miedo... ¿Puede ese hombre acercarse a mí? Ella dijo que tengo todos los rasgos físicos que le atraen a James... Esas mujeres deben de parecerse a mí.

-_ Si Doctora Cullen... Ellas se parecían mucho a usted... Vaya a su casa y procure no estar sola, de todos modos mandaré agentes para custodiar su casa... Su padre tiene una agencia de seguridad privada... Creo que debería solicitar sus servicios._


	21. Chapter 21

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene ESCENAS DE SEXO O LEMON. Expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

**CAPITULO 19.**

Da Revín Hospital.

Carlisle había revisado a su nieta bajo la atenta mirada de su supuesto marido, tal parecía que aquel bebé llorón que había nacido hacía más de veinticuatro años era ahora su nieto político... No tenía nada de malo... Era Médico y bueno al parecer, le había dado a Nahuel el golpe que el mismo le debía haber dado cuando se enteró de que el, efectivamente si estaba tras de la fortuna de Nessie... Lo había escuchado aquella tarde cuando Edward, Emmeth y Jasper lo habían amenazado por querer besar a la niña... Nahuel había estado hablando con alguien acerca de que se le había escapado la palomita de oro... pero que esperaría a que fuera mayor para que ella misma tomara sus decisiones... Edward había tenido ayuda a la hora de espantarle los pretendientes a Nessie... Nahuel había estado muy ocupado en eso.

Pero ahora era totalmente diferente... Si Nessie se había casado con el bajo esa tradición... El como hombre consideraba que no importaba si había documentos o no a la hora de comprometerse y pronunciar los votos sagrados... El y Esme se habían casado varias veces y con diferentes rituales... Así que esa boda era tan válida como una frente a un juez... Menos mal que ellos se habían casado y no solo habían vivido así... Lo único malo era que a Edward no le iba a gustar nada la idea de que su niña fuera la mujer de alguien... Por muy Príncipe que fuera.

-Todo está bien querida. Edward, puedes pasar. - Carlisle alzo la voz para llamar a Edward y preveía un enfrentamiento.

\- Hijita, que bueno que estas bien... Voy a avisarle al capitán para que tenga listo el avión y podernos ir. -Se dirigió a Jake -. Doctor Black ¿No es así? -Jake asintió-. Firme por favor el alta de mi hija, quiero llevármela a casa lo más pronto posible.

\- Lo siento mucho... Pero ella no se va a ningún lado. -Se volvió a donde estaba ella y le dijo-. Mi amor... Mañana tenemos que ir a la reservación... Todos te esperan... Te has pasado preparando regalitos para todos los niños y nuestra casita ya esta lista... Estabas muy emocionada de verla... -Ella solo lo veía con la duda reflejada en su cara.

-¿Que tontería está diciendo? -Bramó Edward-. ¿Cómo se atreve usted a hablarle a mi hija de esa forma?

\- Me atrevo porque es mi esposa y mi mujer. -Respondió Jake -. Usted puede ser su padre, pero yo soy su marido y ella empeñó su palabra con la gente de la aldea...

\- ¡Basta ya! ... Yo... Solo quiero ir a casa... Quiero ver a mi familia... -Ella posó la mano en la mejilla de Jake -. Lo siento... Pero todo esto es muy confuso... Yo no suelo traicionar a mis promesas... Pero por esta vez no se que hacer, si prometí ir por favor discúlpeme con ellos... Por esta vez... Ellos entenderán la situación, estoy segura... Lo siento de verdad.

\- Vamos hijita... Creo que tanto tu padre como tu marido deben hablar de hombre a hombre y tu presencia los perturba. -Nessie abrió la boca para replicar lo que su abuelo decía, pero él no le dio tiempo, la empujó fuera del cubículo y se la llevó a la sala de espera.

\- Tú no eres el marido de mi hija. -Declaró Edward tajantemente-. No sé de donde sacaste eso, pero te aseguro que mi hija no se entregaría al primer hombre que se le pusiera al frente... Es una señorita decente y bien educada. Limpia y pura. Créeme cuando te digo que el único hombre que intento tocarla hace muchos años que está lejos de ella.

\- Pues no sabe que alegría me da saber eso... Si en algún momento dudé de la pureza de mi mujer, me declaro culpable. Este mundo está lleno de zorras y es casi imposible encontrar un ángel en medio de este infierno... Pero como le dije antes, ella es mía, ella por voluntad propia se entregó a mí, lleva en su mano derecha una banda-pulsera que así lo indica... Se casó conmigo frente a cientos de personas, uso el vestido de bodas de mi madre, ha portado con orgullo mi nombre, ha dormido en mi cama con gusto y... - Jake no terminó porque el puño de Edward se estrelló en su boca.

\- No repitas eso nunca más. Ella no ha podido... -para Edward, su hija seguía siendo una niña, no quería entender que era ya una mujer.

\- No hay nada sucio en ello. Estamos casados. -dijo Jake limpiándose la sangre del labio lastimado-. La amo. La amo con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser y ella me amaba... Hasta hace tres horas estábamos haciendo planes para el futuro... Puede preguntarles a todos aquí. Ella ha sido feliz todo este tiempo a mi lado.

\- ¿Por que no buscaste a su familia o su procedencia? ¿Porque te aprovechaste de la situación tan vulnerable en que ella estaba? Supongo que sabes que sus cuentas estaban llenas y que están vinculadas con la de su familia... Todos sus gastos están siendo rastreados...

\- Usted puede hacer lo que le plazca. Pero he sido yo, desde que ella se fue a vivir con nosotros quien ha corrido con sus gastos... Ella estuvo bajo mi responsabilidad todo este tiempo. Todo el dinero que ella tenía me lo dio para guardárselo y así lo hice, lo puse en manos de mis inversores a nombre de ella todo su dinero a estado seguro y a su disposición y desde que es mi mujer yo he pagado todo lo que ella ha necesitado y no le ha hecho falta nada. Yo soy Jacob William Black Jefe de La Push y le juro por lo más sagrado que es mi Honor, que no he tomado ni un solo centavo del dinero de su hija. Y no busqué a su familia porque ella me hizo prometerle que por lo menos un tiempo quería estar así... Usted también es Médico y conoce de esto... Ella quería lograrlo sola. Inclusive hemos discutido mucho por eso, ella se negaba a buscarlos y yo quería que lo hiciera.

A Edward no le quedó más que creerle... Había algo extraño en sus palabras... Ho sabía que era, pero aunque todo lo que le dijera fuera cierto, no dejaría a su hija en sus manos. Se la iba llevar aunque fuera por la fuerza.

\- Puede que sea así, pero mi hija se va conmigo. Siento que todo esto haya tenido que pasar, pero ya hemos estado mucho tiempo sin ella. Adiós. -Edward salió del cubículo dejando solo a Jake y se encontró en el pasillo con Nahuel.

\- Nahuel... No sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros hoy... Entiendo que hace años las cosas no salieron bien entre nosotros, pero tienes mi eterna gratitud...

\- Gracias Doctor Cullen... nunca he dejado de amar a Nessie... Yo quisiera pedirle que me deje visitarla por favor. -dijo Nahuel rápidamente al ver la cara de Edward, no podía parecer demasiado ansioso, pero ahora que tenía lo que tanto había esperado no iba a dejarlo ir. Irina había tenido razón... Ya nada le impediría conseguir su propósito-. Yo... Le daré tiempo, ella debe asimilar muy bien las cosas... Además, es el destino quien nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad, y tenemos al tiempo de nuestro lado.

\- Bien... Por ahora es demasiado pronto para nosotros... Pero si es que ella lo desea... - Edward dejó las palabras al aire-. Entonces nos despedimos aquí, nosotros únicamente hablaremos con Laurent y nos iremos a casa. Adiós Nahuel y nuevamente gracias.

Después de hablar con Da Revín, Edward y Carlisle fueron por Nessie, que había estado todo el rato platicando con Nahuel. Ellos le hicieron una seña y ella fue a su encuentro después de despedirse de Nahuel. Antes de llegar a donde su padre y su abuelo estaban, Jake se interpuso. Ella volvió a decirle que lo lamentaba, pero que debía irse... Que la comprendiera. A Jake no le quedó más remedio que hacerse a un lado y dejar que ella se fuera... Y con ella se iba su corazón y su alma.

\- Jake... ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya así como así? -Preguntó Claire. Seth, más atrevido, marcó un número en su celular y se lo tendió a Jake.

\- Habla con él... El es el único que puede aconsejarte sobre lo que debes hacer.

\- ¿Si?... Seth... ¿Que pasa?... -la voz se escuchó preocupada.

\- No soy Seth... Soy Jake papá... -la voz de Jake sonaba vacía... Así se sentía.

\- Hijo... Jake... ¿Que sucede?... Suenas extraño...

\- Se fue... Papá... CC se fue... Recordó todo de repente y se marchó con los suyos... Es inmensamente rica y refinada... Es hija de los muy famosos Doctores Cullen... Me equivoqué, de nuevo me equivoqué...

\- Bueno... Si. Se veía bastante fina, pero que no se te olvide quien eres... Eres el príncipe Jacob William Black de La Push... Así que estas a su misma altura... No te sientas menos.

\- No es eso... Ella se olvidó de mí... No me recuerda... Ni a mí, ni a nadie de los chicos... Ni de los votos que pronunciamos... Ni de nuestro amor... Ella se fue y me dejó... Todo se acabó...me ha deshonrado.

\- No. No se ha acabado... No cometas el mismo error que cometí yo con tu madre... Hijo desde antes de tu nacimiento tu madre me deshonró... A mí y a nuestro linaje, pero... Yo la deshonré primero. No le día su lugar como esposa, tome decisiones sin tomarla en cuenta y que la ofendieron grandemente... Dejé que se fuera... Podía estar conmigo físicamente... Pero su alma había volado lejos... La dejé marchar y fue infeliz hasta el último día de su vida... Y yo fui el causante de su desdicha...

\- Era tu deber... Te debías al pueblo y a tu gente... Ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía en aquel entonces y las consecuencias de sus actos...

\- Si... Pero era mi deber también cuidarla, amarla, protegerla y no dejarla nunca... Sin embargo no cumplí mi promesa... No la cuide, ni la protegí y la dejé a su suerte. Cuando me di cuenta de mis actos ya era demasiado tarde... Dejé que se fuera de mí y ese ha sido mi más grande error... Lo he lamentado cada momento de mi vida... La amaba demasiado, pero le fallé... Perdí su amor, su amor que era lo más grande y que me hacía Honorable... Ella mancho mi Honor, pero yo lo termine de ensuciar con mi deslealtad. No dejes que se vaya... Y si lo hace... Ve tras ella... La deshonra no está en perder a tu esposa... Esta en perder a tu esposa y no tratar de recuperarla, quedarte ahí parado no va a devolvértela... Ve por ella hijo... Hasta el mismo infierno si es posible... Si yo pudiera lo haría por tu madre, pero para mí ya es tarde... Que no te pase lo mismo. Ve por ella hijo... Ve por ella y tráela a casa.

-Si papá...Iré por ella... Aunque a Edward Cullen se le reviente el hígado.

Jake fue a hablar con Da Revín y le expuso que se iba... No sabía por cuánto tiempo...Pero que si no lo aceptaba de nuevo ya encontraría otro Hospital... A Laurent le convenía que se fuera y le daría las recomendaciones que necesitara... Era una constante presión tener al joven ex amante de su esposa trabajando a su lado, todo este tiempo Laurent había estado sufriendo la angustia de que Irina reanudara su relación con él... Si Irina pensaba que él no sabía nada de su pasado estaba equivocada... siempre había sabido con quien se había casado, pero en el corazón nadie manda...

Tenía una maleta siempre preparada por cualquier cosa, además Seth que era de la misma talla le pasó la ropa que había en la suya... No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera y esto podía tardar un poco. Paró un taxi y pidió que lo llevaran al aeropuerto, conseguiría un boleto a Walla Walla a como diera lugar, revisó sus credenciales... Aunque tuviera que usar su título nobiliario por primera vez.

-¿Que haces? -Preguntó Carlisle. Estaban en el aeropuerto esperando el permiso para abordar el avión, Nessie estaba en el baño.

\- Le mando un mensaje a Jasper, ha de estar desesperado y luego tengo que llamar al Hospital para que uno de los colegas de Bella le dé el alta a Rose, después voy a llamar a Bella... Quiero que estén todos en casa para cuando nosotros lleguemos con la niña... No quiero decírselo por teléfono, por eso le mando el mensaje a Jasper para que los tranquilice a todos y los mantenga juntos... Estoy preocupado por mamá... -dijo Edward.

\- Tu madre es más fuerte de lo que crees, pero no está de más prevenir. Pienso que después de que lleguemos, Nessie no baje de inmediato del auto... Debemos explicarles a los demás la situación, con Rosalie y Jasper de nuestro lado será más fácil.

\- Si tienes razón... Espero que Nessie obedezca y no se lance del auto en cuanto se estacione. -esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios...

\- Hijo... En cuanto al esposo de tu hija, creo que deberías tomar en cuenta que ellos podrían estar realmente casados y que ella tiene un deber con él... Y a mí me pareció que ese muchacho es un buen partido para ella... - Carlisle no sabía muy bien cómo sacar a relucir este tema, a Edward no le gustaba nada de que su hija fuera ya una mujer... Si seguía llamándola, la niña...

\- Papá... ese es un tema del que no vamos a volver a hablar nunca... Si hay algún documento legal, nos encargaremos que desaparezca... Y aunque le da a entender a Nahuel que más adelante podría visitar a Nessie, no voy a dejar que se acerque demasiado a ella... Hay algo en el que no me gusta... - Edward no podía soportar que ella amara a algún hombre... tanto como para abandonarle a el... A él que era su padre... Todavía era muy joven, casi una niña... Y ningún hombre era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

\- Esta bien hijo, pero esto tendrán que saberlo todos en casa... Y si Nessie recuerda todo lo que vivió estas semanas... No podrás evitar que hable de ello. Bien, te dejo con tus llamadas, voy a esperar a que Nessie salga del baño. -dijo Carlisle, lamentando que Edward fuera tan necio en cuanto al tema. Carlisle se fue a esperar a su nieta, dejando a Edward hacer las llamadas.

\- Bella... ¿Cómo te digo que nuestra hija esta viva? -pensaba Edward mientras esperaba que Bella contestara el móvil.

_\- ¡Edward! cariño... ¿Cómo va todo? _-Preguntó Bella desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Bien. Muy bien... Te estoy llamando desde el aeropuerto... Quiero que me esperes en casa, te llevo un regalo...

_\- ¿Un regalo? ¿Que es? Anda dímelo..._

\- No... Es una sorpresa y si te lo digo ahora, ya no será una sorpresa. Mejor dime como va todo en casa ¿El masaje te relajó algo?... Quiero que estés bien... Te amo. -sus palabras debieron haber causado un efecto equivocado en Bella, porque un sollozo se escuchó desde el auricular-. ¿Bella?... cariño... ¿Que sucede? mi amor... ¿Que te pasa?... Anda dime... -ahora la voz de Edward sonaba preocupada.

_\- ¡Edward!... Ahhh... No quiero preocuparte, cuando llegues platicamos..._

\- No... Dime ahora lo que pasa. -ordenó Edward, que ya estaba en alerta-. Ya estoy preocupado y no puedo esperar tanto.

_\- Ahhh...-suspiró-. La novia de James Whiterdale me esperaba al salir del Spa... No sé cómo, pero ella me conocía y me estuvo advirtiendo acerca de James... El esta obsesionado conmigo, me lo confirmó... Y Edward... sus antiguas novias al parecer están desaparecidas... O muertas..._

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Donde estas ahora? no puedes quedarte sola bajo ninguna circunstancia... Voy a apresurar todo con el capitán y salir de inmediato...

\- Estoy en casa, con Esme y llamé al Teniente Garreth, me dijo que mandaría una patrulla para vigilar la casa, no pienso salir de aquí, no te preocupes... Te amo también...

\- Mi amor, yo también te amo y cuídate por favor... Voy llamar a tu padre para que te asigne unos guardaespaldas y no vayas a decir que no es necesario... Te veo en un rato... -Edward colgó y llamó de inmediato a su suegro... Temía por la seguridad de Bella...

-Dios mío... ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?... No lo entiendo... -La voz de Nessie sonaba rota. Estaba en el baño de damas en el aeropuerto, esperando que pudieran abordar el avión. Su mente no dejaba de atormentarla con lo que había vivido el ultimo día de su anterior vida... Todo era tan confuso...

Edward le había contado durante el camino al aeropuerto como había estado todo lo de sus supuesta muerte, así como la forma en que la había identificado. Ella por su parte le había confirmado que era Mery quien llevaba la esmeralda en ese momento y que el otro cuerpo pertenecía a la novia de uno de sus compañeros, que se había pegado al grupo en último momento, ellas no lo habían sabido hasta que se subieron a la camioneta. Y como ella había salido proyectada de esta, al dar un enfrenón muy fuerte... Que ella no vio que pasó realmente porque estaba de espaldas y se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad...

Lo que ahora la atormentaba era que se sentía culpable por haber sobrevivido únicamente ella, cuando todos tenían derecho a vivir... Mery había sufrido mucho en su vida y siempre había soñado con tener una gran familia, pero ya no era posible...

Además ella había seguido con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado... Supuestamente... se había enamorado... Se había casado y tenía un hogar... Lo que más le angustiaba era esa extraña sensación de estar haciendo mal las cosas al irse... No podía dejar de pensar en él y eso era demasiado... El había acariciado su rostro y la había besado... No podía olvidar las sensaciones que provocaron en su cuerpo... El la atraía... Deseaba que la tocara... Después de todo si era verdad que estaban casados, ellos deberían haber... Hecho el amor...Solo de imaginarlo su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera desconocida.

Nunca en sus veintiún años había intentado tener intimidad con alguien, ella había sido siempre muy centrada y no sabía bien, pero por alguna razón ningún muchacho se le había acercado con intenciones románticas... Se preguntaba a menudo si tal vez no era lo suficientemente atractiva como para que alguien se interesara en ella y desde que Nahuel había intentado besarla cuando tenía quince años, nunca nadie más se había acercado lo suficiente.

Ella tampoco había hecho algún acercamiento con nadie, pues a pesar de ser una chica inmensamente rica y tener todo lo que deseara, había heredado de su madre, ese carácter tímido e introvertido y prefería pasar inadvertida ante los demás... Ahora no se podía imaginar siendo una mujer de carácter decidido y capaz de casarse y entregarse a un hombre sin el consentimiento de sus padres... Claro que si lo veía por ese lado... Cualquier mujer perdería la cabeza por ese hombre...

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala de espera, su abuelo aguardaba allí, ella escuchó una voz demasiado conocida y su corazón dio un salto... Jake...

\- No puede decirme que no tiene ningún asiento libre señorita... Aunque sea en el compartimiento de cargas, pero tengo que ir inmediatamente a Walla Walla. -dijo Jake a la encargada de la ventanilla, No podía creer que no hubieran boletos...

\- Lo lamento mucho Señor Black, pero el último vuelo salió hace una hora y el próximo es hasta mañana a primera hora.

\- No entiende señorita... Mi esposa se fue en ese vuelo y tengo que alcanzarla... - Jake debía de tener la angustia reflejada en el rostro, porque la chica de la ventanilla se apiadó de el-. Mire... -bajó un poco la voz-. No hacemos esto nunca, pero hay un vuelo privado programado para salir dentro de un rato... Los dueños del avión están por allá... Si usted... Quiere hablar con ellos y ellos están de acuerdo... Podríamos agregar su nombre a la lista de pasajeros. -dijo ella señalando en dirección a donde estaban Nessie con su abuelo... Ella le miró fijamente, estaba a unos cuantos metros y comenzó a caminar hacía ellos.

Y ella a unos cuantos metros, pudo notar su determinación

\- Abuelo... -dijo Nessie-. Vino por mí... Has algo abuelo...

\- ¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Que lo eche o que lo invite a nuestro avión? -Preguntó Carlisle con voz risueña... A Edward podría parecerle terrible que su hija hubiese escogido a ese muchacho para casarse con él, pero a él le había caído bien y... Aunque a su hijo no le gustara... Ya era parte de la familia. Todo dependía de Nessie.

\- Ahhh... - suspiró-. Invítalo a nuestro avión... -cerró los ojos fuertemente-. Aunque a papá no va a gustarle nada.

\- Bueno... -dijo Carlisle-. El avión es mío y yo puedo llevar a quien me plazca ¿no crees?

Ella sonrió a su abuelo y miró en dirección hacia donde venía Jake... Estaba guapísimo... Ella se tragó un gemido... Si, definitivamente ese hombre la atraía como un imán, podía entender claramente porque se había casado con el...

\- ¿Me llevaría usted en su avión, Doctor Cullen? -se refirió a Carlisle ignorándola a ella completamente, era su mujer, la amaba, pero tenía que entender que no debía haberlo dejado-. No hay ningún vuelo para hoy y tengo que ir a buscar a mi esposa fugitiva. -esto último le causo mucha gracia a Carlisle, que le sonrió en respuesta.

\- ¿Tanto ama usted a esa muchacha? -Preguntó Carlisle para medir el grado de intensidad de los sentimientos de ellos...

\- Si. Mucho... Dejé mi empleo y a mis compañeros tirados para seguirla... Aunque ella no quiera nada conmigo porque no me recuerda y no recuerda sus votos y sus promesas de amor... Voy a ir tras ella hasta que se dé cuenta de que me ama y que es mía. -dijo esto viéndola directamente a la cara.

La pasión con la que pronunció sus palabras, convenció a Carlisle que lo que él sentía era verdadero, miraba a su nieta de manera posesiva... Y ella lo miraba con anhelo... Era curioso... su mente podía no recordarlo, pero su corazón y su cuerpo parecían reconocerlo muy bien, sería un buen tema para su nuevo libro.

-En ese caso, creo que puedo cederle un asiento en nuestro avión... No me gustaría que no pudiera alcanzar a su... Esposa fugitiva. -dijo Carlisle, acariciando la barbilla de su nieta-. Y creo que debemos encaminarnos ya al avión, yo también quiero ver a mi esposa.

\- Bien, en ese caso, voy a pedir que agreguen mi nombre a la lista de pasajeros y que sellen mi pasaporte. - Jake dio media vuelta y se fue hacía la ventanilla para terminar con sus tramites... Quien se lo iba a decir... Viajaría con su mujer, con su suegro y con su abuelo político.

\- Papá, debemos irnos ya... Ha habido problemas en casa y quiero estar con Bella lo más pronto posible... Vamos hija. -agarró a Nessie del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla para que caminara... cuando ella no avanzó, se detuvo también-. ¿Que estamos esperando?

\- A Jake papá... El... Viene con nosotros. -Nessie trato de sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca... sabía bien que su padre se enfadaría.

-Bueno... ¿Ese que ese tipo no entiende?... De ninguna manera ira con nosotros Nessie, entiéndelo, lo que pudiera haber habido entre ustedes durante este tiempo fue un error... Del que es mejor que no hablemos.

\- Lo siento papá... Pero ya el abuelo le dio un asiento en el avión... Y yo se lo pedí... No quiero discutir contigo. Entiende que forma parte de mi vida, igual que tu.

Edward no pudo contradecir a su hija... Era cierto aunque a él no le gustara... Pero al enemigo era mejor tenerlo de frente para ver todos sus movimientos. Cuando Jake estuvo junto a ellos, Edward le lanzó una mirada que hubiera intimidado a cualquiera, pero que en Jake no causó ninguna reacción... El problema surgió cuando los dos quisieron tomarla de la mano... Nessie optó por ignorar a ambos y tomar el brazo de su abuelo que la esperaba unos pasos más adelante... El viaje en el avión fue... Silencioso... Y cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto, un auto les esperaba, para llevarlos a casa.

El trayecto en el auto, tampoco fue muy agradable. A la hora de subirse al auto ambos hombres no querían dejar que Nessie se sentara con el otro, fue Carlisle quien se sentó en medio de los dos y Nessie se sentó en el asiento de adelante, junto al chofer. Ya había sido advertida que se quedará en el auto, para que pudieran preparar a la familia para la noticia. Por supuesto Edward no había contado con que Jake, estaría con ellos. Esto complicaba las cosas, pero tendría que aguantarse... Pronto podría deshacerse de él.

El auto pasó por las rejas de la Mansión, las cuales se cerraron al entrar el auto, Nessie se quedó dentro junto con Jake, Edward y Carlisle entraron en la casa para darles la noticia. Nessie quería ver a su familia ya, pero tuvo que esperar porque no quería causarles un trauma como a su tía Rose.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa por encontrarte otra vez con los tuyos? -le Preguntó Jake para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos, no podía esperar a que ella le hablara o al menos le mirara.

\- Si... Bueno no... La verdad es que siento como si me hubiese ido hoy mismo y no hace semanas... Además me siento triste porque mi mejor y única amiga esté muerta, Mery no debería haber muerto... Tenía muchos planes, éramos como hermanas... -las palabras salían de su boca sin detenerse a pensar en que le estaba contando todo esto a un completo extraño... Pero él le inspiraba confianza.

\- Tienes a otras amigas ahora y también tienes un hermano y una hermana porque tú quisiste unirte a su familia... Además tienes dos cuñadas, mis hermanas gemelas y a tu suegro... Billy Black... - Jake le dijo todo esto despacio, no quería que ella saliera corriendo, pero lo que hizo lo sorprendió aun más.

\- ¿Billy Black ?... ¿El jefe Quileute? - Preguntó Nessie, subiéndose al asiento y pasándose al asiento de atrás donde estaba Jake, llevaba falda, por lo que le dio a Jake una buena panorámica de sus piernas.

-Si... El mismo... ¿Te acuerdas de él? -Preguntó Jake esperanzado de que estuviera recordando. Nessie se sentó a su lado y su aroma personal llegó hasta el, quería acariciarla besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, pero tenía que contenerse.

\- No... No lo conozco, pero hice una investigación sobre su tribu... Su único hijo varón fue reconocido y nombrado Príncipe... -ella interrumpió su explicación para quedarse viéndolo fijamente-. ¿Tú... Tú eres Jacob Black... El hijo del Jefe? -titubeó al hacerle la pregunta a Jake ... De repente parecía que sus manos tuvieran vida propia y no pudieran detenerse, porque comenzó a acariciarle la barbilla a Jake, estaba áspera por la barba de un día, pero se veía muy apuesto...

\- Si. El es mi padre y sé que tú realizaste esa investigación, de hecho yo la tengo en mí poder. -el aprovechó el hecho de que ella no parecía darse cuenta de que lo acariciaba y puso su mano sobre la de ella, que dio un respingo al momento del contacto y trató de soltarse, pero Jake no la dejó ir. Había anhelado su contacto desde que se habían despedido en el Hospital-. No. No te alejes de mí, deja que te toque... Llevo varias horas sin poder hacerlo y no estoy acostumbrado a no hacerlo.

\- Tu... Me tocas siempre... ¿De verdad?... Dime por favor que todo lo que has dicho no es solo un engaño... Yo ya no se que creer... -la angustia se podía escuchar en su voz.

\- Siempre... Desde la primera vez que me vi en tus ojos... No he deseado nada más en el mundo que tocarte, una sola mirada tuya bastó para entregarte mi corazón. -Nessie lo miró fijamente, con tanta angustia que el corazón de Jake se ablandó... Nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada cuando le lanzaba esa mirada-. Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo... Cuanto te deseo... -Jake ahora tenía sus manos en su rostro y con un pulgar acariciaba sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó Nessie, que parecía hipnotizada con sus palabras y sus suaves caricias... Un anhelo surgió de muy adentro de su alma... Deseaba creerle, quería que todo fuese cierto... Lo necesitaba.

\- Así. -dijo Jake, acercando su rostro al suyo y posando su boca en la de ella. Fue un beso suave al principio... Solo un roce.

Pero parecía que los labios de Jake fueran brasas ardiendo, porque quemaron sus labios y Nessie deseó más... Y Jake volvió a besarla. Esta vez con más fuerza e intensidad, que Nessie no pudo evitar gemir y entreabrir la boca, acción que Jake aprovechó muy bien, para poder besarla más profundamente. Las llamas de este fuego parecían extenderse en todo el cuerpo de Nessie, pero no le importaba quemarse... Deseaba aun más.

Jake no estaba mejor que ella y ya no podía contener sus manos que habían dejado su rostro para posarse en su cintura... Ella en ningún momento lo detuvo... Siguió dejando que la besara, que la acariciara... Sus manos recorrían su cintura y su espalda y ella tampoco había dejado las manos quietas, que vagaban en su espalda por debajo de la camisa de Jake... En un arrebato Jake la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo a horcajadas... Comenzó a besar su cuello y a mordisquear el lóbulo de sus orejas... Esto provocó que la mujer sensual que estaba dentro de ella saliera y se dejara sentir... Comenzó a restregarse contra la ya dura erección de Jake y el comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa Y sacarle los pechos por encima del sostén, mordisqueó sus pezones erectos y deseosos causándole descargas de placer que fueron a dar precisamente en el centro de su ser...

Jake bajó las manos y las metió debajo de su falda y acarició su húmeda carne haciendo a un lado la estorbosa tela de sus braguitas... Nessie gemía y se mordía los labios, para evitar gritar por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo... No podía esperar más... Iba a suceder...

-Voy a hacerte el amor... Ahora... -dijo Jake desabrochándose los pantalones para liberar su erección...

\- Si... Hazlo... Ahora... -fueron las palabras de Nessie, que parecía no soportar más la espera.

Jake hizo a un lado la tela y se acomodó debajo de ella... Estaba tan mojada y caliente... Se deslizó profundamente dentro de ella... Y Nessie tuvo que abrir los ojos al sentirlo tan dentro de ella... Se sentía tan bien... Se sentía completa. Jake empezó a moverse debajo y comenzó a moverla a ella hacía arriba y hacia abajo, Nessie encontró rápidamente un ritmo adecuado a la intensidad de sensaciones que le producía cada movimiento... Nunca había imaginado que hacer el amor fuera tan... Maravilloso.

\- ¿Me sientes? -le Preguntó Jake entre jadeos y sin dejar de moverse.

\- Si... Si... Te siento... -respondió casi sin voz.

-Eres mía, mi mujer... De nadie más.

\- Ahhh... -Nessie no podía responder a eso... No sabía si decir sí o no...

\- Respóndeme... Dime... ¿Quién es tu dueño? -le exigió Jake, que sentía que estaba muy próximo a llegar.

\- Tú... Tú... Solo tú... -casi gritó, porque en ese instante un orgasmo tan intenso recorrió todo su ser... no podía pensar en nada más, más que en el hombre con el cual estaba unida tan íntimamente... Olvidó todo... Sus padres, Su familia, Su amnesia... El resto del mundo... En sus pensamientos solo estaba él... Él... ¡Él besándose con la zorra de Irina!.

Gracias a A**ras, Antonia, Chelablack** por sus comentarios... besitos


	22. Chapter 22

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene Expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

**CAPITULO 20.**

Mansión. Cullen.

\- ¿Edward que está pasando? Jasper no ha querido decirme nada, pero lo conozco, algo oculta. Desde que recibió tu mensaje no ha parado de dar vueltas... Además Rosalie está instalada en su recamara con una sonrisa que no se la quita nadie, no han dado explicaciones de como la dejaron salir del Hospital... -Alice hablaba sin parar y sin esperar respuesta, más bien no dejaba que le respondieran.

\- Alice... Cariño... Deja que Edward al menos salude a tu madre y a su esposa. -Jasper siempre tan paciente con ella, la adoraba y soportaba estoicamente todas sus escenas.

Edward se acercó a darle un beso a su madre y luego abrazó a Bella, que lo miraba con anhelo. La besó y la abrazó de nuevo, no sabía por dónde comenzar, miró a su padre que estrechaba a su madre en sus brazos también... Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, parecía que no podía buscar ayuda con él...

\- ¿ Y bien? ¿Está aquí? -Rosalie esperaba con ansias la llegada de Nessie. No importaba que hubiese sufrido todo ese infierno con tal de que ella estuviera viva.

\- Si. Esta afuera en el auto... -tal vez Rosalie era quien debería decírselo a los demás, ella era... Directa-. Está esperando a que los demás lo sepan.

\- Creí que estaría ansiosa de ver a su madre y a su abuela... De abrazar a sus tíos queridos y a su hada madrina... Pero sobre todo pensé que estaría aquí esperando a pedirme perdón por no reconocerme en el centro comercial. -ni Emmeth, ni Bella, ni Alice y mucho menos Esme entendían lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-Hijo... ¿Que sucede? todos están actuando de manera extraña. -se volvió a su marido-. Carlisle... ¿Puedes tú decirme que pasa? -Esme se estaba preocupando por la actitud de ellos.

\- Querida... Pasó algo... Bueno, muy bueno. Se trata de Nessie... -todos palidecieron al escuchar el nombre de ella-. Hubo un sobreviviente del accidente... Todas estas semanas ha estado padeciendo de amnesia... Es nuestra niña.

\- Papá esto es una broma de muy mal gusto, sabes que no puedes jugar con eso... No puedes... -Emmeth sintió la mano de Rosalie en la suya y la miró a los ojos, ojos que brillaban de alegría... Solo había una razón para que ella sonriera... Era verdad.

\- ¿Edward? -Bella estaba escuchando que su hija estaba viva... O al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer-. ¿Es posible? ¿Mi hija... vive? -Las lágrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas.

\- Si. Esta viva... Tuvo amnesia y por eso no recordaba nada de nosotros... Se hacía llamar CC... Hoy apenas recordó y está deseando abrazarlos a todos...

Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes... Esme lloraba tan fuerte que se sacudía y con ella a Carlisle... Alice hablaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Jasper o se sentaba en el sofá, para luego volverse a parar... Jasper solo podía sentarse, pararse o abrazarla... Emmeth estaba eufórico y se pasaba las manos por el cabello y luego por la boca y la barbilla, hacía todo tipo de preguntas, que Rosalie respondía... Y Bella... Bella lloraba en silencio abrazada a Edward... Ambos derramaban sus lagrimas, solo hacía falta que ella entrara por esa puerta y todo volvería a ser como antes...

\- Mi amor espera, déjame explicarte... -Jake salió del auto para ir detrás de Nessie, quien se había abrochado la blusa y se había bajado del auto para no estar cerca de él-. Las cosas no son como tú piensas...

\- ¿Que no es lo que yo pienso? ¿Que se supone que debo pensar cuando mi marido se está besuqueando con esa zorra? - Nessie estaba furiosa y se paseaba de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Me acusas a mí de besuquearme, cuando tú estabas haciendo lo mismo con tu adorado Nahuel?... ¿Que debería pensar de mi esposa si ella deja que otro la bese delante de todo el personal del Hospital?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca en dos ocasiones antes de poder articular palabra...

\- Eso no es cierto, fue Nahuel quien me besó... Yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de que iba a hacerlo, pero tú... Tú estabas besándote con esa mujer en el mismo lugar donde me habías dicho que me amabas unas horas antes, Claire estaba conmigo y lo vio todo... No tienes derecho de acusarme...

Jake por fin la alcanzó y la abrazó fuerte para que no escapara de nuevo... Y por supuesto no notaron que tenían un amplio público, mismo que se había congregado afuera al escuchar la fuerte discusión entre ellos. Habían dejado los sollozos y abrazos para salir a ver que pasaba... Edward quería matar a Jake por hacer sufrir a su hija... Los demás solo podían observar la discusión con la boca abierta y preguntándose quien era el moreno al que Nessie le gritaba...

\- Yo tampoco besé a Irina. Es más, fue ella quien preparó todo para que tú y el tipo ese se encontraran... Habla con Claire y ella te dirá que lo que te digo es cierto, no te miento... Te amo... Yo pensé que estabas con ese... Nahuel y sentí morirme... Por eso me fui al consultorio, Irina me siguió y me besó justo cuando tu y Claire llegaron... Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estabas ahí... Pensé que solo Claire había visto o escuchado todo... Fue ella quien me dijo que tú también lo habías visto... Sabes que te amo... Y que jamás he pensado en volver con ella... Nunca la he amado... Solo a ti... Solo a ti.

\- Yo también te amo... Pero no puedo perdonarte esto...

\- ¿Esto? -Preguntó Jake sin entender de que hablaba Nessie.

\- Te atreviste a hacerme el amor así... Sabiendo que había problemas entre nosotros... No puedo perdonarte esto... Ella se soltó de él en cuanto sintió que su agarre esta flojo.

\- Si no mal recuerdo tu también quisiste, no te obligue a nada. -Se defendió.

\- Si... Pero tú te aprovechaste de mi condición y me sedujiste... Sabes bien que no puedo pensar en nada cuando me tocas... -Reconoció Nessie.

\- Fuiste tú quien me tocó primero... Y quien se pasó al asiento de atrás... Y te equivocas... Soy yo el que no puedo pensar si me tocas...

\- No podrás volver a pensar porque voy a arrancarte la cabeza si la tocas de nuevo. -Edward lo tomó de la camisa y trató de intimidarlo, pero Jake era tan alto como él y de constitución más robusta... Además... No le tenía miedo.

\- ¡ Papá! suéltalo... -Nessie se metió entre los dos y los apartó-. No te atrevas a pegarle de nuevo Papá... Y tu Jake por favor no hagas esto más grande. Necesito una tregua... Con los dos...

Jake aceptó de inmediato... Estaba en desventaja de números... Todos abrazaban a su mujer con adoración... Por un momento se sintió insignificante, pero recordó quien era y eso bastó para levantar la cabeza... Si a Edward Cullen no le gustaba... Era su problema, pero su hija... Era su mujer.

-Mamá... mami...-la voz de Nessie de por sí ya estaba rota por estar llorando. En cuanto había separado a su padre y a su marido, se había visto inmersa entre abrazos y besos... Lagrimas y reclamos por todos los miembros de su familia...Pero su madre se había mantenido al margen... Esperando su momento... Cuando por fin se vio libre de todos, se lanzó sobre ella... Le había echado de menos.

-Mi niña... Hijita... Estas viva... Casi no puedo creerlo mi amor... -Para Bella era un sueño hecho realidad, desde que el accidente había ocurrido, soñaba con que su hija hubiese sobrevivido... Pero tantas semanas sin noticias habían apagado poco a poco la llama de su esperanza, hasta que había platicado con Rosalie... No le sorprendía ahora que su hija viviera y que la tuviera en sus brazos... Más bien era Nessie quien la sostenía a ella... Nessie era bastante más alta que su madre y de cuerpo más robusto, parecía más hija de Emmeth y Rosalie que de ella y Edward... Pero era suya, su hija... Ella ladeó la cabeza para poder observar al joven que estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, y muy serio... Era guapo... Bastante y por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar ese muchacho y su hija eran más que conocidos.

\- Por lo que veo recordaste ya todo o ¿Te quedan algunas lagunas? -Preguntó su abuelo.

\- No. Si. No, no me han quedado lagunas... Lo he recordado todo. -dijo sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello-. Familia... -dijo Nessie, acercándose hasta donde estaba Jake y poniendo su mano en el brazo de él, lo presentó-. Les presento al Doctor Jacob Black... Mi esposo.

Por supuesto las voces masculinas de protestas y las exclamaciones femeninas se dejaron oír... ¿Quién podía imaginar que ella, su niña hasta hacía siete semanas y que no tenía novio, anunciara que tenía esposo? parecía increible... Pero era cierto. La satisfacción se demostraba en la cara de Jake, cuando Edward, Jasper y Emmeth lo fulminaron con la mirada... La muy famosa mirada Cullen, que por supuesto a Jake no le causaba ninguna impresión...

Su abuela, fue la primera en abrazarla y hacerle saber que estaba encantada con la noticia y le dio la bienvenida a Jake. Carlisle le siguió y le dijo que el ya lo había aceptado desde que se había presentado como tal y lo recibió con un abrazo... Alice le dijo que a partir de ahora cuidaría más de sus inversiones, pues se trataba del patrimonio de su adorada sobrina y como siempre fue muy efusiva... Rosalie abofeteó a Jake, dejando a todos asombrados y a su marido y sus cuñados con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Eso fue por no dedicarte a buscar e indagar sobre el pasado de mi sobrina. -dijo Rosalie y Jake asintió con la cabeza y luego para asombro de Jake mismo, se acercó y le dio un beso y un abrazo-. Esto es por mantenerla con vida y al parecer con bien...Y esto. -Volvió a abofetearle-. Es porque creo que enredarte con la zorra de Irina Da Revín es el peor de tus errores y está haciendo sufrir a Nessie.

\- Ya no estoy enredado con ella... Pero se ha encargado de perseguirme durante todo el tiempo que he trabajado en el Da Revín Hospital... No me estoy excusando de nada, pero no tengo nada que ver con ella, salvo por el pasado... Amo a CC y no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ella. -Pronunció esa frase mirando directamente a los ojos de su mujer..

\- De hecho... -Habló Carlisle-. Es a Irina a quien debemos que Nessie haya regresado a casa... Si no fuera por sus planes de deshacerse de ella no estaríamos disfrutando de su presencia...

\- ¿Irina? ¿Cómo pudo saber que le creerias algo como esto? ¿Que se cree esta mujer, que puede jugar con nosotros el tiempo que se le dé la gana? y tal parece que todos los hombres de esta familia han tenido a una de las Denali rondándoles la cama...No puedo creerlo... Que mujer tan más...

\- Cálmate Alice.. Querida... No vale la pena que te molestes por eso... Nessie está aquí con nosotros, eso es lo único que importa. -Jasper como siempre, calmando los ánimos de su esposa.

\- Usó a Nahuel... Nahuel Araucano para poder deshacerse de nuestra hija... -dijo Edward a Bella, que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra-. Sabía que él era el único que podía acercarse a nosotros con semejante noticia... Inclusive dude de su palabra. Si no fuera por las pruebas que encontró Jasper y por la seguridad de Rosalie en el nombre que usaría Nessie para pasar de incognito no habría ido... -Reconoció Edward que miraba apenado a Bella...

Bella se había mantenido callada observando a todos, sus diferentes reacciones... En pocos minutos había podido notar que entre su hija y su... Yerno había sentimientos muy fuertes... Pasión... Lujuria... Desesperación... Amor. Al parecer el muchacho era sincero con su hija... Y había notado también la terrible rivalidad que había surgido entre Edward y Jake... Ambos hombres eran de carácter fuerte y posesivo, no le sorprendía que Edward hubiera traído casi por la fuerza a su hija y que Jake hubiera venido tras de ella, sin importar lo que pasara... Los dos hombres poseían el mismo grado de determinación... Se parecían mucho y a la vez eran tan distintos... Esa, dedujo Bella, era la razón de que Nessie se hubiera enamorado y casado con él en tampoco tiempo... Se parecía a su padre, seguía el mismo patrón de protección, amor desmedido y posesión. Aun con su falta de memoria, Nessie se había sentido... Segura.

\- Jacob... -Bella se acercó y le tomó las manos-. ¿Amas a mi hija... Tanto como para dejar todo por ella? -Jake asintió con la cabeza... Y eso bastó para Bella, que se acercó para abrazarlo y darle un beso en cada mejilla-. Bienvenido a casa... Me alegra de que mi hija y tú se hayan conocido y enamorado.

\- Bella Cullen... -bramó Edward-. No puedes darle la bienvenida a ese tipo... No es digno de ella... No se la merece... -Edward no encontraba calificativos para evitar decir palabrotas delante de su hija.

\- Edward Cullen... ¿Encontrarás algún día un hombre digno de tu hija? Además... Ella lo escogió a él, ¿Que puedes hacer para impedirlo? Y trata de no meterte en sus asuntos... Ellos arreglarán sus cosas como mejor les parezca. -ella había adivinado que Edward iba a replicarle sobre algunas cosas que tenían que ver con Irina-. Tú y tu yerno se parecen demasiado, debería haberme imaginado que mi hija se enamoraría de un hombre como tú, te ha idolatrado toda su vida... Igual que yo... Solo ha seguido los mismos patrones... Y ahora tú también te pareces un poco a mi padre... Te odiaba.

Todos entraron a la casa, excepto Jake. Nadie lo había invitado a entrar, puesto que era de la familia y no necesitaba invitación y como Edward le cerró la puerta... A él hubiese gustado que fuera en las narices, pero Jake no había hecho intento alguno de entrar, por el contrario se había sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada y se pasaba las manos por el pelo y la cara... Se preguntaba ¿Como rayos iba a solucionar este problema?... Tal parecía que Irina si había conseguido su cometido... Tendría que buscar un hotel que estuviera cerca de la Mansión., miró hacia arriba y vio la grandeza en la su mujer vivía... Le sorprendía que se hubiese sentido a gusto con ellos y compartiendo la habitación, primero con Claire y luego con él... Ya no decir de su pequeña casita en la reservación... Volvió a pasarse las manos en la cara... Estaba en una situación bastante difícil...

\- ¿Piensas quedarte para siempre ahí sentado?... -Le preguntó Nessie desde la puerta, había tristeza en su mirada.

\- No... Voy a buscar donde quedarme. Te dejo tranquila para que disfrutes del reencuentro con tu familia... Pero por favor piensa en nosotros... No quiero perderte... Te amo... No lo olvides. -Jake se levantó y se encaminó hacia la salida, recogería su maleta y saldría de ese lugar... Pero volvería, claro que volvería...

\- Jacob Black... -gritó Nessie-. No te atrevas a salir de esta casa, porque te juro que te vas a arrepentir... ¿Lo oyes?. No me puedes dejar... Lo prometiste...

\- Jajajajaja...Ya se te olvido que fuiste tú la que me dejó primero ¿No es así?... No te estoy dejando mi amor, únicamente no quiero interferir en esto... Tú y tu familia tienen mucho que decirse y yo estoy sobrando, tu padre me odia y quisiera matarme... No sé lo que vas a hacer, pero... Tendrás que escoger entre tu padre y yo... Los dos no podemos estar en el mismo sitio a la vez.

\- No puedes pedirme eso... Es injusto, además... Todavía estoy enojada contigo, no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente lo que hiciste hoy.

\- Ya te explique que Irina planeó todo esto, nunca te he sido infiel... Y también se que tu no me engañaste con ese tipo... Pero al verte pensé que era así, no debí acusarte, pero estaba furioso, reconozco que ni siquiera debí mencionarlo... Lo siento...

\- Tu sabes que no me refiero a eso...-Nessie se sonrojó al decirlo-. Me refiero a que me sedujiste en el auto... Tú no deberías si sabías que yo no te recordaba.

\- Por favor... Fuiste tú quien comenzó a tocarme, no me imaginaba que terminaríamos así... Pero tal parece que mi teoría resultó cierta. -dijo Jake con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Hacer el amor es la mejor terapia para recuperar la memoria.

-Eres un... No debiste... Ese es el punto... Además, ¿No pensarás irte de verdad o sí?... Esta también es tu casa... En eso habíamos quedado... Todo lo tuyo es mío y todo mío es...

\- Tuyo... Lo tuyo es tuyo... CC... Tu ex novio y tu padre me han acusado de estar detrás de tu dinero... Eso es más de lo que puedo aguantar... A tu padre no puedo tocarlo... Pero al otro me dio gusto romperle la cara... No pienso estar defendiendo mi Honor a golpes con tu familia... Es mejor que me vaya. -Jake veía venir una gran tormenta... El padre y los tíos de su mujer no parecían querer que estuviera cerca de ella. Y el necesitaba pensar cómo iban a arreglar su situación.

\- No te vayas... Ellos aprovecharán tu ausencia para usarla en tu contra... ¿Me amas?

\- Sabes que te amo, con toda mi alma... Lo dejé todo por seguirte, no deberías preguntarme eso. -La voz de Jake se oía indignada.

\- Entonces no te vayas... Quédate... Enfréntalos y demuéstrales que eres digno de mí... Que no pueden hacer nada para separarnos. Si te vas... Les darás a entender que no te importo lo suficiente o estarán felices porque les tienes miedo. - Esto último lo pronunció con voz risueña y siguió. ¿Les tienes miedo... Es eso?

\- Un Black no se acobarda ante nada y menos ante un trió de machos presumidos, que se sienten dueños de todas las hembras a su alrededor... Y... Me quedo. Que no se diga que un Black salió corriendo de la casa de su mujer... O que le tuvo miedo a su suegro.

Cuando Nessie entró a la casa con Jake de la mano, a Edward casi le da algo, no podía ser posible que ese lobo feroz no quisiera dejar en paz a su caperucita y el muy... No le tenía miedo... Jake ... Claro que tenía miedo, si los tres se lanzaban al mismo tiempo le pondrían los dos ojos morados... Ya tenía el labio partido y lo malo era que no podía levantarles la mano o su mujer no se lo perdonaría, que cosas tenía que soportar...

La cena estuvo de lo más tensa... Se relajó un poco cuando comenzaron a hablar de medicina y tratamientos médicos e intercambiaron opiniones. Edward tuvo que aceptar que "el" era bueno y que su hija se desenvolvía muchísimo más y mejor que cuando estaba con ellos y también pudo ver que había un entendimiento muy bueno entre ella y "el", tal parecía que habían trabajado juntos estas semanas y tuvo que darle mayor crédito a "él" por eso. Nessie ya no era aquella chica insegura y temerosa de hacer mal las cosas, había adquirido una confianza que le sorprendía, no cabía duda que "él" era buen guía.

La plática se desvió a sus raíces culturales y Jake tuvo que explicarles casi todo sobre él, Esme estaba encantada con su nuevo nieto, Alice comentó que ellos eran sus asesores financieros y Jasper Preguntó para que querían la silla de ruedas, Jake no tenía ni idea, pero Nessie le dijo que era para Billy... Era un regalo y explicó que aparecería en sus gastos la compra de lencería... Su ajuar de novia... Cosa que puso de muy mal humor a Edward. El siguiente tema fue hablar de la boda, todas las mujeres estaban emocionadas pensando ya en los preparativos, los hombres estaban con la agonía marcada en la cara...

La alegría le volvió a Edward cuando Esme acomodó a Jake en la habitación de invitados... Nessie no dormiría con él, ambos lo tomaron con tranquilidad... Necesitaban ese pequeño espacio entre ellos para pensar bien las cosas.

En la habitación de Edward y Bella todo era alegría, recordaron con risas, todos aquellos momentos vividos con su hija... Desde que nació y hasta que hoy había regresado a su lado... Edward se puso cariñoso con Bella y Bella estaba más que dispuesta... Había olvidado todo lo referente a James y su novia celosa, lo había olvidado todo menos lo que le estaba haciendo Edward... Pero Edward no estaba tan concentrado en su labor, porque de pronto se le ocurrió que "él " el innombrable, podía estar haciéndole precisamente lo mismo a su niña... No soportó más la duda, tanto que se levantó de la cama y olvidó sus funciones de amante para salir corriendo, apenas anudándose la bata y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nessie para encontrarse con que...

Nessie dormía plácidamente en un sueño libre de fantasmas, había abrazado la almohada... Extrañaba a Jake ... Pero aun estaba enojada con el por seducirla en el auto... Le había parecido demasiado excitante, pero... No debió hacerlo.. No cuando había cosas que aclarar entre ellos todavía... Aunque estaba encantada de que Jake cumpliera su palabra de seguirla donde fuera si ella lo dejaba... De haber estado en todas sus facultades mentales nunca lo hubiese dejado... Habrían ido igualmente a casa de los Cullen, pero antes hubiesen arreglado sus diferencias y hubiesen dejado claro tanto a Nahuel como a Irina que ellos se amaban y que estaban juntos... Ahora tenía que esperar un poco más para estar en brazos de su marido...

Jueves 8 de Noviembre. 6:00 am.

Jake ya había regresado de correr y se había duchado... bajó para ir a la cocina, el desayuno era la comida más fuerte para el, asi que atacaría el refrigerador, pero cuando entró a la que creía era la cocina se encontró con un montón de sirvientes que lo miraban como si fuera una celebridad...

\- Buenos días señor... Digo su alteza... -Dijo uno de los hombres que estaban ahí, para Jake fue espantoso de que la servidumbre supiera que era un principe, durante la cena Nessie había comentado orgullosa todo acerca de lo que el no había hablado, y había salido a relucir que el era aquel principe menor de edad que había sido corrompido por Irina Denali, todo ese asunto lo había avergonzado demasiado y ahora estaba siendo llamado como tal... No le gustaba nada.

\- Preferiría que no se me llamara de esa manera, solo soy Jacob Black, Doctor Black si lo prefieren... Bien... Gracias... -salió disparado de la cocina y casi choca con Esme que iba a supervisar todo para el desayuno.

\- ¡Ahh te has levantado ya! eres muy madrugador. Ve a ocupar tu lugar en la mesa, los demas no tardan en bajar... Nessie es la más floja para levantarse, pero ya se encargará Emmeth de hacer que se levante... -Acababa de decir eso cuando un grito espeluznante se oyo en la habitación de arriba.

\- CC... - Jake salió corriendo disparado hacía las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo y empujó la puerta de la habitación de Nessie... Ella estaba arrojandole cosas a Emmeth y gritando en otro idioma... Jake no soportó ver la cara de angustia que tenía Nessie y apuntó su puño derecho a la mandibula de Emmeth ... Solo eso faltaba, nadie... Nadie podía hacerle algo a su mujer y quedar impune.

\- ¡Jake no!... No... Basta. -Nessie gritó al ver a su marido darle un puñetazo a su tio adorado, pero se lo había merecido... Ella había olvidado que Emmeth la despertaba a veces de la peor manera, pero era ella siempre quien se desquitaba, ahora su marido lo había tumbado de uno y parecía querer darle más -. No. Ya no le pegues... Me quitaras el derecho a desquitarme. -Jake la miró desconcertado.

\- Supongo que esa es la manera en que te despierta tu tío, según lo que me acaba de contar tu abuela... ¿Estás bien? ¿Dormiste bien? supongo que un masaje en la espalda te habría relajado mucho... -Jake acariciaba su cabello y su mejilla suavemente y se moría por darle un beso, pero sabía que si la besaba no podría parar-. Prepararé tu baño. -dijo y se dio media vuelta... Ver a toda la familia reunida en la puerta fue algo... Impresionante.

\- Jake ... Cierra la puerta por favor y... Si prepara mi baño... Gracias. -Jake hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse... Emmeth que se acariciaba el golpe, salió de la habitación, los demás estaban en el pasillo y lo último que se escuchó al cerrar la puerta fue el reclamo de las mujeres Cullen de que sus maridos nunca les habían ido a preparar el agua para el baño matutino. Nessie vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Jake... -Prepara mi baño y sal tu también... Todavía no te he perdonado... Aunque... Me sentaré a tu lado de nuevo en la mesa.

Jake como buen marido Quileute, preparó el baño para su mujer, claro era siempre con la intención de poder lavarle la espalda y compartir el baño con ella, pero tenía razón... Todavía tenía que perdonarlo por lo de la seducción... Recordar eso puso una sonrisa en su cara, además había podido desquitarse un poco de Emmeth... El día había comenzado bien.

En la mesa, el desayuno estuvo menos tenso, Edward le ordenó a Jake que tendría que ir al Cullen Hospital con ellos y le pidió a Nessie que se quedará con su madre... Después de regresar de supervisar que Jake no estuviera en la habitación de su hija la noche anterior, en lugar de hacer el amor habían hablado de James Whiterdale y de su novia... Habían decidido que Bella se quedaría en casa y solo saldría de ella si era con él. Todos en casa corrían peligro, pero James estaba obsesionado con ella, así que tendrían mucho cuidado, habían optado por no decirle nada a Nessie de esto, pero el tema surgió sin que se lo esperaran.

\- Mamá... Quería preguntarte algo... - Bella le puso toda su atención-. ¿Puede un paciente con crisis de ansiedad y con medicación demasiado alta... ser un... asesino o más bien cometer asesinatos inducido por alguien más?

\- ¿Otra teoría acerca de W y S? -interrumpió Jake.

\- W y S... ¿Que quieren decir esas iniciales? -Preguntó Alice.

\- Whiterdale y Sutherland. -dijo Jake, sin imaginarse lo que provocaría.

\- ¿Que tienes tú que ver con Whiterdale Nessie? -Preguntó Edward muy pálido.

\- Nada, ella no tiene que ver nada. -Respondió Jake, que no le gustó el tono en que Edward había hablado-. Ella le atendió una sola vez, pero yo sí que le atendía varias veces por semana durante las crisis. Tenía su propio Médico en el Da Revín, pero el Doctor Jefferson se marcho... Ahora que recuerdo ni siquiera se despidió... Hasta hace unas siete semanas, justo cuando CC llegó al Da Revín. Esa fue la primera vez que se puso violento y golpeó a uno de los camilleros y ofendió a la enfermera de emergencias... Se llamó a su novia... Victoria Sutherland, para avisarle que debía ser ingresado en una institución mental... Al menos hasta su valoración medica hecha por un experto en la materia, pero esa misma noche se fugó del Hospital y no hemos vuelto a saber de él.

\- Hasta ayer temprano... -Nessie siguió hablando del tema del que todos parecían muy interesados-. El Teniente Landers de la policía de Seattle vino ayer al Da Revín y pusimos en sus manos el expediente de Whiterdale... Desde que se fugó, me dedique a estudiar su expediente y encontré anomalías y errores hechos a propósito, de hecho había un gran número de ellos. Jake estuvo preguntando con frecuencia a la policía si habían noticias de el... El Teniente Landers me dijo que ya lo estaban buscando en varios estados, al parecer hay algo por ahí. Le dije a Jake que tenía miedo de que otro Médico le cambiara su ya de por si alterada medicación, aunque encontré datos que no coinciden con la primera impresión que tuve, descubrí también que su doble personalidad lo hace demasiado peligroso... -su móvil sonó.

\- ¿ Si? diga.

_\- Soy el Teniente Landers Doctora Black... fui a buscarla hoy al Da Revín, pero me comunicaron que usted había salido de viaje._

\- Así es Teniente Landers, dígame.

_\- Doctora Black...¿Tuvo usted algún contacto visual con Whiterdale? quiero decir si __él__ la vio a usted_.

\- No. James Whiterdale no me vio y la única vez que yo lo vi fue cuando estaba sedado, solo conocí a su novia... ¿Pasa algo, lo encontraron?

_\- No... Pero me preocupa su seguridad Doctora Black... Hemos encontrado un historial bastante sospechoso y desapariciones vinculadas a ese hombre... Las mujeres con las que __él__ ha entablado una relación están muertas o siguen desaparecidas... Lo curioso es que todas ellas tienen un parecido significativo... Todas se parecen entre si y un colega el Teniente Garreth de Walla Walla me comunicó que existe ahora otra mujer en la mira de ese hombre... _\- dudó un poco si hablar o no-._ No debería decirle, pero usted tiene un parecido extraordinario con ella... me refiero a la Doctora Isabella Cullen, si usted investiga sobre ella sabrá lo que le digo_.

\- Es mi madre...- dijo Nessie.

\- _Ahhh..._ \- por Dios... había estado en lo cierto-. _Lo lamento... El Teniente Garreth está a cargo del caso...Bueno eso era todo, procure no quedarse sola, podría ser peligroso..._

\- Gracias... -colgó el móvil y miró a su madre con una angustia que dolía-. Mamá... Dime que tú no atendiste a ese hombre... Que no cambiaste sus medicamentos.

\- Hija... Fue el primer día que fui a trabajar... Hace apenas tres semanas, pude ver su doble personalidad en su primera cita, pero me di cuenta de mi error durante la segunda... en efecto James Whiterdale padece un grave trastorno maniaco-depresivo aunado a un caso de personalidades múltiples... La tercera cita fue apenas el martes pasado, pero ya no lo atendí yo... Pero fui testigo de cómo su personalidad más violenta salió a la luz... Ahora está tras de mí...

\- Si. Acaba de confirmármelo el Teniente Landers... Y me ha dicho que yo también corro peligro, por mi parecido contigo. - Eso hizo que Jake se levantara de un salto y ponerse alerta... Y lo mismo hicieron los otros hombres de la casa-. ¿Le han llamado al abuelo Charlie?, deberíamos tener seguridad extra... ¿Papá... Todavía llevas tu arma por dondequiera que vas? -Edward la miró confundido-. En el expediente señalaba que James llegó con la ropa ensangrentada en varias ocasiones... Esos fueron los datos que fueron manipulados...

\- La gente de tu abuelo esta custodiando la casa desde ayer y el llega más tarde... ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

\- Si, se lo hice ver al Teniente Landers... Ahora lo único que me preocupa es que mamá corre peligro...

\- Alguien debe quedarse en casa para cuidar de ellas...

\- Estaremos bien... Vayan al Hospital y no se aventuren a estar solos... Cálmate Edward, estamos en casa y vigiladas... Nada puede pasarnos aquí... Tranquilo. -Edward asintió con la cabeza y la besó.

\- Jake . -Nessie se abrazó a el... Cuida a papá por favor... -su voz sonaba angustiada... Ella había leído mucho sobre ese hombre y sabía las cosas que podían llegar a ocurrir...

\- Te juro por mi Honor, que tu padre estará a salvo conmigo y lo defenderé con mi vida si es necesario... -se agachó y besó sus labios-. Te amo... Te amo, no lo olvides.

Casi todos se fueron a trabajar. Rosalie, Emmeth y Esme se fueron al Spa, Jasper y Alice a la inversora y Carlisle, Edward y Jake al Hospital. Era verdad que ellas no estaban solas, los guardias y toda la gente de servicio estaban ahí, ellas pasaron la mañana platicando de todo lo que había ocurrido en esas semanas y de como se había enamorado de Jake... De la boda... De la mini luna miel... Y de todo un mes de matrimonio, Bella había escuchado y se había reído con su hija... Hablaron de todo los planes a futuro y de los proyectos que habían comenzado y proseguido en su nombre... Como a las 11:20 am. Nessie dijo que iba a estar un rato con Mery y Bella le dijo que estaría en la biblioteca, Nessie estuvo casi 25 minutos contándole a Mery todo lo sucedido y después se dirigió a la biblioteca, quiso abrir pero estaba con llave... Ella pensó que seguramente a su madre se le había cerrado sin darse cuenta... Fue por la llave de repuesto y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con la peor escena de su vida...


	23. Chapter 23

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmeth con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene Expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS….**

**CAPITULO 21.**

Cullen Hospital. 7:30 am.

\- Y ¿En que área te especializas? - Preguntó Edward no muy amable.

\- Soy cirujano, y estaba en el área de emergencias del Da Revín. -respondió Jake en el mismo tono.

\- Entonces estará conmigo, ningún nieto Médico mío, político o de sangre, puede ejercer sin mi aprobación, vamos... Aunque de todos modos es una cesaría, podrás ver a tu suegro en acción...

Jake asintió con la cabeza, esto no era lo que había imaginado cuando por fin conociera a sus suegros... El había pensado en dos personas de carácter apacible como el de su mujer... Pero tal parecía que tampoco su mujercita poseía ese carácter tan apacible que había mostrado hasta el día anterior... En tan solo 24 horas se habían gritado más veces que en todo el mes de matrimonio... Aunque si recordaba bien, Jake sonrió... Ya ella le había dado una buena regañina cuando se fue a vivir con ellos... Pero a ella le perdonaba todo... La amaba, y estaba dispuesto a soportar todo lo que hiciera falta para poder estar a su lado.

La cirugía se complicó por un momento y tal parecía que Edward no sabía que hacer... De hecho lo estaba haciendo mal y eso preocupó a Jake, que no supo de donde sacó el valor para quitarle los instrumentos a Edward de las manos y controlar la situación... Que bien se sentía cuando estaba en el quirófano... Si, había habido casos perdidos, pero la mayoría habían sido ganados y con muy buenos resultados...

10:30 am.

Carlisle se acercó a Jake para felicitarlo, se sorprendía de que a pesar de su juventud, fuera tan maduro en su trabajo... Le recordaba a el mismo...

\- Bien hecho muchacho... Me gustó la forma en que reaccionaste a la emergencia, se ve que estas muy acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión... - Carlisle estaba contento con su desempeño, la nueva generación ya estaba preparada, tal vez ahora ya podría darle a Esme esa segunda luna de miel que había estado esperando por años...

\- Gracias Doctor Cullen. Si. Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar de esta forma, pero debería ver a su nieta en acción, me supera con creces. No cabe duda de que es su nieta.

\- Si. Me he dado cuenta, ella esta portándose de manera más segura y creo que te lo debe a ti... Quien iba a decir que el bebé llorón que ayude a traer al mundo hace 24 años se convertiría en alguien tan decidido y brillante.

\- ¿Usted atendió a mi madre? -Preguntó Jake asombrado de que su destino estuviese tan ligado a los Cullen desde el principio.

\- Si. Incluso fui yo quien le aplicó aquel tratamiento a tu madre y a tus hermanas. Recuerdo que tu madre quería que fueras un varón y lo consiguió... -aunque Carlisle recordaba muy bien las palabras que emitiera la Sra. Black...

\- Esa sí que es una sorpresa. -dijo Jake -. Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía cuatro años y todos estos años no me había encontrado con nadie que me hablara de ella... Ella era muy hermosa... -dijo Jake con la mirada perdida y recordando a su madre... Lo hacía más por su retrato, que por el mismo...

\- Si lo era... Es una pena que haya vivido tan poco. - Carlisle era un hombre que no deseaba perder nunca una batalla, luchaba hasta lo último-. Ahhh... mira ahí viene tu suegro.

Eso les caía como patada al hígado a Edward y a Jake... Era notorio que los dos hombres no se soportaban...

\- Bien... las felicitaciones pueden continuar después, hay una emergencia... -Dijo Edward-. Aro Vulturi ha tenido un incendio en Vulturi y están trasladando a los heridos para acá. Creo que debemos preparar los quirófanos y todo el personal disponible... Hubo una fuerte explosión... Aro esta indignadísimo porque todo fue provocado...

Y así fue. A partir de la siguiente hora, los heridos llegaban en las ambulancias, Carlisle y Jake estaba cada uno en quirófanos distintos atendiendo a los heridos, por suerte para Jake, su propio equipo llegó desde el Da Revín. Si, Seth y todos los demás habían viajado a Walla Walla en lugar de ir a La Push... Claire se acomodó con Edward, en la sala de emergencias, donde estaban atendiendo a los menos graves y que no necesitaban cirugía. Kim se encargó con Seth de los partos, ya que Edward se mantenía ocupado... Los demás se dedicaron a hacer su trabajo como siempre... Este era su nuevo territorio. Edward tuvo que reconocer que los muchachos eran buenos... Muy buenos y bienvenidos. Se alegraba que su hija hubiese estado todo ese tiempo con personas como ellos.

Whitlock Incorporated. 11: 10 am.

\- Jasper... Creo Que... Debo ir a casa... No se... Me siento un poco rara... Como si algo hubiese pasado... - Alice había tenido de pronto uno de eso presentimientos que de repente la asaltaban... El temor... Era que casi siempre eran acertados, buenos o malos, siempre sucedía algo cuando Alice los tenía-. Me adelanto... Te veo más tarde ¿Sí?.

\- Alice espera... ¿Que sucede cariño? - Jasper tomó su cara entre sus manos y se acercó para besarla, solamente él podía calmarla, poseía un efecto tranquilizante para los nervios de Alice-. Déjame avisarle a mi asistente y nos vamos.

\- No... Hay una reunión programada para dentro de diez minutos y no se puede cancelar. -dijo Alice mirando su reloj y ella no podía esperar-. Quédate por favor y nos vemos en casa más tarde.

\- Esta bien... Pero vete con cuidado y me llamas cuando llegues a casa, me quedaré más tranquilo. - Jasper sabía que necesitaba estar en casa para que se tranquilizara, en cuanto Alice salió el marcó a la casa... Le respondió una de las personas del servicio, informándole que las señoras se encontraba en la casa y que no había ninguna novedad. Jasper le avisó que Alice iba para allá y que cualquier cosa le avisara de inmediato. Se quedó intranquilo, de alguna manera Alice le había contagiado su ansiedad, en cuanto la reunión terminara se iría a casa... Algo no estaba bien y el no estaría tranquilo hasta que viera con sus propios ojos que tanto Alice como Bella y Nessie estaban en perfectas condiciones... Si no fuera por esa reunión con inversores demasiado importantes en el mundo de las finanzas y porque Alice lo mataría si los dejaba plantados, no cancelaba esa reunión... Alice era demasiado perfeccionista y no le gustaba que nada quedara inconcluso, pero en cuanto esto se terminara, iría corriendo a casa...

Mansión. Cullen.

11:40 am.

Alice condujo su auto a través de la entrada de la Mansión.. Lo que había sentido hacía un rato había sido demasiado intenso... Como cuando paso el accidente de Nessie... Esta vez, no quería que algo grave pasara, pero tenía el temor de que ya algo malo estaba sucediendo...

Estacionó el auto y bajó, caminó a la puerta de entrada... Todo estaba bien, no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar... Entró a la casa y se paseó por la sala... Todo estaba bien. Se dirigió a las habitaciones de cada uno y revisó cada una de ellas... y nada. Buscó también en la habitación de Jake, pero tampoco había nada raro allí. Se dirigió de nuevo a la planta baja y entró a la antigua habitación de juegos de Nessie, la misma que había sido hasta ayer, el santuario a su memoria... Pero no había nada nuevo ahí, únicamente las flores frescas y un retrato de Mery.

Pero Alice no dejaba de sentirse extraña... Ya una vez hacía muchos años había sentido ese mismo tipo de terror... Cuando había estado de frente a aquel chico...

_\- Alice... Alice, no te alejes mucho... Había dicho su madre._

_\- Descuida mamá... Yo la vigilo... -Emmeth siempre tan atento se había ofrecido a cuidarla_

_\- Ahhh... Em nooooo... Em nooooo... Jajajajaja. - Ella se había emocionado mucho, pues estaba vestida de hadita y creía que estaba en un bosque encantado._

_\- Alice... No corras tanto, vas a caerte..._

_\- Alice... Alice... No te escondas... _

_\- Jajajajaja... No me encontraras Em... -Ella se había escondido detrás de unos arbustos y esperaba emocionada que Emmeth la encontrara_

_\- Voy a atraparte Alice... Voy a atraparte y ya verás... - La voz de Emmeth ya no sonaba muy feliz y de pronto había olvidado a Emmeth porque había escuchado su nombre detrás de ella._

_\- Alicccce... Tu nombre es hermoso... Tú eres hermosa..._

_\- ¿Qui__é__n eres?... - había preguntado._

_\- jajajaja... Un amigo... Ven... Ven conmigo... Quiero mostrarte algo..._

_\- No... Em me está buscando... -había replicado._

_\- Olvídalo... Y ven... Te enseñaré muchas cosas... -Ella había visto directamente a sus ojos... Azules .. Pero fríos... Y su voz... La llamaba... __Él__ le había extendido una mano... Esperando que ella la tomara... Y ella había estado a punto... Había alzado su manita y la había extendido hacía el pero..._

_\- ¡Alice! ... Alice ven aquí... -Emmeth estaba de pronto a su lado y había tomado la mano que tenía al aire-. Mamá nos espera... vámonos... Y se la había llevado... Pero... Todavía recordaba esa fría mirada... Anhelante... Ella había volteado a verlo y se había encontrado con ella._

Alice se estremeció cuando el recuerdo la abandonó... En aquel tiempo no pudo percatarse de que estuvo en peligro... No había podido asociar esa incertidumbre sentida con el temor... Pero ya no era esa niña... Ahora sabía que algo estaba pasando... Dejó que sus sentidos la guiaran... Hacía la biblioteca... Era extraño... Pero el peligro provenía de ahí... Alice se dirigió con paso firme y tomó la manija de la puerta... Era extraño.. La llave estaba puesta en la cerradura... Ella la giró y abrió... Para encontrarse de nuevo transportada al pasado... La misma mirada fría... Fría y anhelante la observaba.

Mansión. Cullen...

11: 10 am.

\- Mamá... Iré un momento con Mery... Tengo muchas cosas que decirle y contarle.

\- Hasta ayer por la mañana, pensaba que ella eras tú... Casi no puedo creerlo. -dijo Bella, acariciando la mejilla de su hija.- Ve. Estaré en la biblioteca, hay un nuevo tratado que quiero leer... Pero luego ve a acompañarme, quiero mostrarte los nuevos catálogos de jardinería, me gustaría que hicieras algunos cambios en mi jardín...

\- Siiiiii... por fin voy a poder meter mano en ese matorral jajajaja... -Nessie siempre había querido arreglar el jardín de su madre... Los Cullen eran excéntricos, cada pareja tenía su propio jardín. El de sus padres daba pena, pues lo había diseñado la misma Bella... y no tenía buen gusto en ese arte... Ella en cambio había heredado de su abuela Esme la gracia y el talento para la jardinería y la cocina... Otro lugar donde Bella no tenía talento-. Perdón... Jardín. Te veo al rato. -dijo ella abrazando muy fuerte a su madre.

\- Ya sé que le llamas matorral a mi jardín...Pero te perdono. Anda, ve a platicar con tu amiga, ya por la noche veremos que hacer con sus cenizas, ya tu padre le pidió a Alistair que se hiciera cargo de dar conocimiento a las autoridades de todo esto y de ubicar a la familia de la otra chica. -Bella acarició nuevamente la mejilla de Nessie, quien asintió con la cabeza a las explicaciones que le había dado. La vio irse y ella misma se obligó a caminar hacía la biblioteca, sentía de pronto una inquietud... Más bien temor... Se reprendió así misma por estar con miedo dentro de su propia casa y más aun, vigilada por los agentes de policía y los guarda espaldas de la agencia de su padre.

Bella se preguntaba que había pasado con aquella mujer segura que era antes... No la chica tímida y asustadiza que había sido en la escuela. No. Se refería a la mujer segura en la que se había convertido tras casarse con Edward. Cuando le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada, temía que él no quisiera al bebé, pero Edward había estado encantado y se habían casado inmediatamente... Y después nada había empañado su felicidad hasta que había tenido aquel accidente y todos sus planes de tener más hijos se habían perdido, pero aun así, no había perdido esa seguridad por ser una Cullen.

Se había perdido cuando creyó que su adorada hija estaba muerta... Cuando su marido no dejó que la viera de nuevo... Había quedado desde entonces una mujer temerosa e insegura... Siempre había sabido identificar el peligro, pero esta vez, no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde... Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y fue a la biblioteca, ahí se dirigió al estante donde tenía los libros y tratados pendientes por leer. Ella tomó uno y fue a sentarse en el sofá acojinado, que era su lugar favorito para leer. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando un ruido interrumpió su concentración... Ni siquiera era un ruido... Era algo diferente... Como si alguien se moviera con sigilo... En un principio pensó que era producto de su mente, pero cuando el ruido volvió a repetirse, ella prestó más atención... Levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y se encontró con los azules ojos de su mayor temor...

\- ¡James!...

\- Hola... Isabella.

-¡¿Cómo has entrado? la casa está vigilada... La policía esta... -Bella se calló... Nessie... Su hija fue su primer pensamiento...Se levantó y corrió a la puerta y James se movió al mismo tiempo, pero Bella llegó antes... En contra de lo que James hubiese pensado, Bella únicamente giró la llave y cerró la puerta por dentro, si James veía a su preciosa hija, podría hacerle daño y ella no podía permitirlo... Moriría si era necesario...

En efecto, a James le sorprendió la acción de Bella, pero no se imaginaba que era lo que ella pretendía... ¿Sería que al fin ella había aceptado que su destino era estar juntos?... No. No era posible... Lo más probable es que ella tratara de convencerlo de que necesitaba ayuda... jajajaja... Ella era muy ingenua si pensaba eso... No necesitaba a nadie. -James ladeo la cabeza para observarla mejor... Casi con curiosidad... Ella intentaba algo, pero no podía saber que era...

\- ¿Estas ansiosa por estar conmigo?... Isabella... Estaba esperando que vinieras...

\- ¿ Como entraste?... Alguien tuvo que verte o escuchar algo. -Bella no podía creer que el pudiese haber entrado como si nada, le parecía imposible... Pero era real... Estaba ahí frente a ella...

\- Por el mismo lugar donde saldremos... -ladeó de nuevo la cabeza-. ¿No te parece curioso que yo conozca cada rincón de esta casa? ...

-No hay manera de que conozcas cada rincón de la casa... Los únicos que conocen esta casa aparte de nosotros son los...

\- Vulturi. Si... y yo trabajé para Aro Vulturi... Algo muy conveniente ¿No crees...Isabella?

\- Entiendo... -No. No entendía, pero no podía demostrarle a James su desesperación y su temor-. Pero no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado... Mi esposo vendrá en un rato más y...

\- No... El Doctor Edward Cullen y su padre no vendrán... No por ahora...

\- ¿Qué les has hecho? ... -por primera vez Bella dejó salir su angustia, temió que James le hubiese hecho daño a Edward y a Carlisle... No... No podía ser.

\- ¿A ellos? ... Nada... Pero en estos momentos se encuentran demasiado ocupados para venir a... Casa... Al parecer... Vulturi Corporatión's tuvo una emergencia médica debido a una explosión... Lamentable, muy lamentable.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? Había personas inocentes ahí... No es justo que hagas daño a personas inocentes... -repitió-. ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque no permitiré que nadie te aparte de mi lado de nuevo! -gritó exaltado-. No de nuevo... Estaremos juntos. -sonrió y se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla-. Por fin estaremos juntos... Pero no debes preocuparte yo no he hecho nada, ha sido una casualidad... Te he esperado durante tantos años, pero ahora que ya estas a mi lado, podre ser feliz... Te he esperado tanto tiempo... Te he deseado tanto... Vendrás conmigo.

\- No... No lo haré. Y no puedes obligarme a hacerlo. -Si podía y Bella lo sabía, James era un hombre alto y con músculos, no era mentir decir que era apuesto, rubio y de ojos azules... Pero era su altura y su fuerza lo que provocaba miedo-. No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte, además alguien se dará cuenta de que intentas sacarme de la casa, los guardias tienen orden de no dejarme salir bajo ningún motivo. Aparte ellos tienen un retrato tuyo hablado, más las fotografías que están circulando entre los agentes.

\- Jajajajaja... Isabella eres tan... Ingenua. Te dije que conozco cada rincón de esta casa y pude entrar sin problemas... Te aseguro que saldremos de la misma forma... Ven. -James extendió la mano para que Bella se la tomara.

-No. -repitió Bella-. Ya te dije que no iré a ningún lado contigo... Es mejor que salgas por donde viniste y te olvides de mí. -Bella trataba de ganar tiempo, algo se le tenía que ocurrir, para salvar a su hija de ese enfermo mental... No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado

-No quiero olvidarme de ti pequeña hada... Ya te dije que he esperado mucho tiempo por ti... Lo que me sorprende es que no hayas gritado todavía... Claro, prefiero a que no lo hagas, pero dime ¿Por qué no has gritado o mejor aun... porque has cerrado la puerta con llave? dime pequeña hada... ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

\- No... No oculto nada... Solo quiero ayudarte, te estoy dando la oportunidad de escapar... Aprovéchala... Porque estoy a punto de gritar por ayuda y estarás perd... -Bella no terminó la palabra, porque un ruido en la cerradura de la puerta atrajo su atención.

Tanto James como ella voltearon a ver hacía la puerta y ambos se sobresaltaron. Bella sabía bien quién estaba detrás de la puerta, pero no James... Quien veía fascinado la cara de angustia de Bella... Cuando el ruido volvió a repetirse, James intuyó el movimiento de Bella y la atrapó antes de que pudiera hacer algo. James venía preparado con todo lo necesario para poder llevársela. Le amordazó la boca con un trozo de cinta e hizo lo mismo con sus manos y sus pies... Bella no entendía como podía haberle hecho esto tan rápido, solo rogaba a Dios que se la llevara pronto, antes de que su hija encontrara la forma de entrar... James se tomó su tiempo para tomar recuerdos de ese lugar, estuvo a punto de tomar el libro que Bella había estado leyendo antes. Cuando se escuchó de nuevo el ruido en la cerradura, James levantó a Bella y se la cargó al hombro, mientras se dirigía a la entrada secreta... Pero se vio obligado a detenerse porque la puerta se abrió en ese mismo instante...

Mansión. Cullen.

11:35 am.

-Bien Mery... Había tanto por contarte... Solo me queda decirte que lo siento... Te veo después. -dijo Nessie como despedida y salió de ahí para ir a la biblioteca, pensaba ya en algunas ideas para renovar el matorral que su madre llamaba jardín, no se detuvo y fue directa allá, pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta, la encontró cerrada con llave...

Intentó de nuevo y lo mismo. Entonces fue a buscar la llave de repuesto que estaba en la cocina, no pudo llevarle más de tres minutos el ir y venir con la llave. Cuando llegó insertó la llave de inmediato en la cerradura y la giró... Empujó la gran puerta y se encontró de frente con la última persona que imagino volver a ver...

-James... -¿Como había entrado a la casa?... No podía creer que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta... Y su madre estaba sobre su hombro atada de pies y manos-. James... Suelta a mi madre.. Ahora.

\- Vaya, vaya... -dijo James, ladeando de nuevo la cabeza y observando a Nessie con la mirada brillante, con la mano libre acercó al cuerpo de Bella un puñal de doble filo-. Isabella... No sabía que teníamos una hija... Preciosa por cierto... Demasiado... Parecida a ti. -movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como negando-. Muy mal hecho... Mal hecho.

\- James... -Nessie le habló de manera tranquilizadora, no queriendo que James le hiciera daño a su madre-. No le hagas daño a mi madre... Por favor.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - dijo James acariciando a Bella con el puñal.

\- Nessie... Nessie Black... Mi esposo es el Doctor Jacob Black... del Da Revín. Nosotros le atendimos la última vez que estuvo internado ahí. -Nessie solo estaba hablando para ganar tiempo y poder pensar en algo para poder salvar a su madre.

\- El Doctor Black... Si, lo recuerdo... Era el que quería encerrarme en un psiquiátrico... Y el hombre que tanto deseaba Victoria y no pudo tener... Me Pregunto... ¿Cómo es que no te vi entonces? - James no podía creer lo que veía... la chica era preciosa, igual o más que su madre... De la que no quería deshacerse... Y ahora ella los había descubierto... Tendría que llevársela también.

\- Si, conocí a su... novia. Es una mujer muy hermosa. -Nessie se había acercado poco a poco a donde estaba James con su madre. Ella se estremeció cuando James arrojó a Bella sobre el sofá acojinado-. Por favor... No le haga daño a mi mamá.

\- No le haré nada... Acércate a ella. -dijo James señalando a Bella con el puñal en mano.

\- ¡Mamá! ... - Nessie corrió hacía su madre y le Preguntó-. ¿Te ha lastimado? - Nessie trato de quitarle la cinta de la boca, pero James le señalo que no lo hiciera.

\- Yo que tu no lo haría... -le advirtió James y aprovechó para entrecerrar de nuevo la puerta-. No la sueltes... Y no trates de alertar a nadie o entonces si le haré daño... Además... Tú vas a acompañarnos... Aun tengo que decidir cuál de las dos me gusta más.

Sus palabras hicieron estremecer a ambas, James no perdió tiempo y aferró a Nessie del cabello... Ella no gritó y se mantuvo en silencio, pues temía que James cumpliera sus amenazas... En unos segundos más, ella estaba también atada de pies y manos y con una cinta en la boca. James no podía creer su suerte... Dos de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto ahora eran suyas, se consideraba... Afortunado...

James levantó a Bella sobre su hombro y le advirtió a Nessie que no intentara algo o su madre sufriría las consecuencias... Sacó a Bella de la biblioteca por el pasadizo secreto que había detrás de una de las enormes cortinas. Cuando volvió por Nessie, ella estaba con la mirada atenta a la puerta, como si de pronto alguien pudiera aparecer y estropearlo todo... El se inclinó sobre Nessie y estaba por subírsela al hombro cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. El se volvió bruscamente para ver quien trataba de arruinar sus planes y se encontró con... Ella... Alice.

Mansión. Cullen.

11:50 am.

Alice se había pasado los últimos diez minutos revisando las habitaciones del piso de arriba y la planta baja... El único lugar que le faltaba era la biblioteca y ahí se dirigió... Encontró la llave puesta en la cerradura... Eso era algo extraño... No dudando más abrió la puerta... Un hombre enorme se inclinaba sobre su adorada sobrina... El hombre volteó y ella pudo reconocer esa mirada... Nunca podría olvidarla... El hombre la miraba fascinado y ella no sabía de dónde había sacado valor y fuerza para enfrentarse a el... Corrió hacia adelante y se abalanzó sobre el hombre, que únicamente se limitó a sol tenerle las manos para que no lo arañara... Alice gritó e hizo un escándalo que esperaba se escuchara en alguna parte de la casa, pero el hombre únicamente la miraba y la sostenía...

James estaba tan sorprendido de ver a Alice... De poder al fin tocarla... Era ella... Era su Alice... Ella estaba intentando arañarlo y gritaba... ¿Era posible que las otras dos mujeres estuvieran vinculadas con su Alice? El sonrió... Había olvidado por un momento a Isabella y a la mujer de Black... Ya no le importaban... Ahora solo podía pensar en Alice... Su Alice...

\- Suelta a mi sobrina maldito bastardo... - Alice, se jaloneaba del agarre de James, pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella... Siempre había sido la más pequeña de la familia, pero también podía ser la más escandalosa.

-Cálmate mi vida... ¿No te das cuenta que por fin estamos juntos?... ¿Que después de tantos años nos hemos encontrado de nuevo? - James siguió hablando, mientras que Alice le miraba sorprendida-. Te he esperado tantos años, que he tenido que conformarme con... Otras mujeres... Parecidas a ti... Pero ahora ya no las necesito... Te tengo a ti... Y tú eres lo único que me hace falta... -James se sentía emocionado... Tantos años de espera para poder al fin tocar a su amada Alice y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos.

\- ¡No soy tu vida! -rugió Alice. ¿Porque nadie venía? estaba armando suficiente alboroto como para que ya alguien hubiese oído algo-. Y tampoco tengo la intención de serlo en un futuro.

\- Debería pedirte que no gritaras tanto, pero... Te recuerdo que la biblioteca esta insonorizada... A petición de Carlisle Cullen...El es... ¿Que es de ti? -Preguntó James con curiosidad.

\- Mi padre... Es mi padre... -Alice sabía que no debía darle más información de la que ya poseía, pero tenía que ganar tiempo... Tiempo...¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ahí dentro con ese hombre?-. A mi padre le gusta estudiar o leer sin que nada lo perturbe...

\- Si. Muy conveniente para mi... Pero ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y debemos marcharnos... Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos solos, pero desgracia tenemos compañía... -dijo James volteando a ver a Nessie que estaba atada y amordazada-. O... ¿Te gustaría que nos deshiciéramos de de ellas?...

\- ¡No!... No les hagas nada... Iré contigo sin causarte problemas... Solo... Solo déjalas tranquilas y no les hagas nada... -Alice no podía hacer nada... Era cierto la biblioteca estaba insonorizada a petición de su padre... Ahora nadie podría saber que era lo que había pasado... Alice giraba en su dedo su aniño de matrimonio, pensando en algo que pudiera sacarlas de esa situación...

\- Bien... Entonces vamos. -James le indicó el pasadizo y se agacho a levantar a Nessie y echársela al hombro... Alice titubeó, pero James le dio un empujón-. Entra ahí querida y nada va a pasarles a ellas...

Alice avanzó al pasadizo y dejó caer disimuladamente su anillo de matrimonio justo en la entrada y sin que James se percatara de ello... Cuando tuvo la premonición, nunca imaginó que algo así pudiera pasar... Siguieron avanzando y James cerró la entrada secreta del pasadizo... A pesar de todo el tiempo que había estado sin usarlo nadie, se veía que James había estado quitando los obstáculos que pudiera haber en su camino... Siguieron caminando y cuando llegaron a donde estaba Bella, James dejo a Nessie junto a ella y comenzó a atar a Alice también, no quería correr ningún riesgo... No ahora que había conseguido por fin acercarse a ella...

Las tres mujeres únicamente se miraban, ninguna de ellas se atrevía a hacer algo pues temían la reacción de ese maniático. James las veía y ladeaba la cabeza... Se sorprendía por el extraño parecido entre esas mujeres... Aunque eran totalmente diferentes las unas de las otras... Toda una contradicción... Pero no le importaba... No sabía que iba a hacer todavía con las otras dos, pero por el momento no le preocupaba. Una vez que Alice estuvo atada y amordazada, se encaminó a la salida y hacía la camioneta... Por una casualidad, la salida del pasadizo quedaba en una zona oculta, había sido diseñada precisamente para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta si alguien salía o entraba a la Mansión..

James volvió entonces por Bella y después de un par de minutos volvió finalmente por Nessie... y se dio el gusto de pasar sus manos sobre sus muy marcadas curvas, a lo que Nessie respondió con una arcada... Las nauseas la invadieron por un momento y tuvo miedo de morir ahogada, pues estaba amordazada... El hecho de que James la dejara en la camioneta fue todo un alivio... James se subió a su camioneta y arrancó. Con toda la calma del mundo movió la camioneta y se alejó poco a poco de la Mansión... Habían sido secuestradas en su propia casa... Como en los antiguos castillos medievales, fueron atacadas por su enemigo desde el mismo lugar que debía protegerlas...


	24. Chapter 24

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmett con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene Expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

Gracias a **Priscila W**, que me corrigió por ahí unas cosillas, corregiré poco a poco. Y saludos **a ChelaBlack** por seguir esa historia.

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS….**

**CAPITULO 22**

Mansión. Cullen...

13:05 p.m.

\- Todo parece en orden... No veo nada fuera de lugar... - Jasper bajó del taxi, como Alice se había llevado el coche, el había tenido que tomar uno público. En la casa todo se veía de forma normal, pagó al taxista y se dirigió a la entrada, incluso conversó sobre cómo estaban las cosas en la casa con uno de los guardaespaldas-. Bien. Entonces la señora debe de estar dentro. Cualquier cosa avísenos por favor.

Jasper subió los escalones muy rápido... Aunque todo parecía estar bien, no podía dejar de sentir un desasosiego en el pecho... Como si algo no hubiese estado bien... Era extraño, pero entre la preocupación y la reunión en la inversora no se había dado cuenta de que Alice no lo había llamado para avisarle que estaba bien, el había llamado a la casa avisando que Alice llegaría, así que si algo no estuviera bien ya le habrían avisado... Era solo que... No. No era nada... Alice había conseguido contagiarlo con su miedo.

Jasper entró en la casa y pulsó el timbre que daba a la cocina. Una de las chicas del servicio apareció enseguida.

-¿Donde está la señora Alice? -Preguntó Jasper entregándole su maletín y su sacó-. ¿Por que no me ha llamado?

\- ¿La señora Alice?... - Preguntó la chica, pues no la había visto entrar a la casa-. No he visto a la señora Alice desde que se marcharon hoy en la mañana.

\- La señora Alice debió llegar hace más de una hora... Llamé para avisar que venía y su auto está estacionado afuera. -La angustia volvió a apoderarse de él-. ¿Donde están la señora Bella y mi sobrina?

\- Ahhh... -dijo la chica más tranquila-. La señora Bella está en la biblioteca y la señorita Nessie iba a estar con ella... La puerta de la biblioteca se cerró y fue por la llave a la cocina... Desde hace más de una hora.

\- Voy a la biblioteca y tú sube por favor a buscar a la señora Alice a nuestra habitación... y avísame de inmediato si no se siente bien. Debo hablar con la señora Bella.

La chica del servicio hizo lo que le ordenaron y él se dirigió a la biblioteca. En efecto, la llave estaba puesta en la cerradura... No estaba realmente cerrada... La puerta estaba entreabierta. Jasper empujó la puerta pero no había nadie... Todo estaba en su lugar, excepto por uno de los libros de Bella que estaba tirado en el suelo... Eso era extraño, Bella trataba a sus libros como si fueran bebés... Se agacho a recoger el libro, pero algo le hizo levantarse y no tomarlo. La chica del servicio apareció entonces con cara angustiada.

\- La señora no está en su habitación y tampoco están en las de las señoras, el ama de llaves acaba de venir de allí, pero el bolso de la señora Alice estaba en el sofá.

Jasper tomó las cosas de Alice de las manos de la chica y tuvo una sensación de deja´vu... Como cuando habían recibido las pertenencias de Nessie en la morgue. De inmediato Jasper mandó a todo el servicio que buscaran a las tres señoras y el mismo corrió a su habitación pero no encontró nada y nadie del servicio tampoco... Marcó al móvil de Edward... No contestó... Intento con Carlisle y lo mismo... Ya desesperado le marcó a Emmett.

13:20pm.

\- ¿Si?... Jasper... ¿Que pasa?...

_\- Emmett... No están... Ni Bella, ni Alice... Ni la niña..._

\- ¿Como que no están?... ¿Que demonios estas diciendo?...

-_ No están Emmett... Las tres no están... Alice tuvo una de esas... Premoniciones y me dejó en la inversora... Yo quería venir con ella pero no me dejó, le dije que llamara y no lo hizo... En cuanto salí de la reunión vine aquí a la casa... Pero no están... El coche esta y su bolso... Pero no hay rastro de ellas... Se suponía que Bella y Nessie estarían en la biblioteca, pero no hay nadie ahí... Emmett..._

\- Vamos para allá... Alerta a los de seguridad... ¿Ya le avisaste a mi padre?

_\- No contesta... Ni Edward._

\- Deben de estar en el quirófano... Estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible.

Cullen Hospital... 13:40 pm.

\- Por fin tenemos un descanso... - Carlisle habló por primera vez en horas-. Este fue un duro golpe para Aro Vulturi, gran parte del personal ejecutivo resultó herido o muerto... Es una verdadera pena.

-Si. Es extraño que no se dieran cuenta de que el fuego había comenzado... Además... - a Edward le parecía casi una incongruencia que uno de los complejos más sofisticados como lo era Vulturi Corporatión's, no detectara una amenaza de ese tipo-. Esa explosión estuvo de lo más raro.

\- Fue la explosión en si la que causó más daños físicos que el fuego, la mayoría de las heridas y fracturas fueron provocados por fragmentos de metal y escombros... -Jake que también había estado trabajando sin descanso en el quirófano dio su opinión en el asunto, pero se calló cuando escuchó la melodía de un móvil -. Hay un teléfono sonando pero no es el mío...

-Es el mío... -dijo Carlisle-. Tengo varias llamadas perdidas de Jasper... Que extraño... El nunca me llama. -Carlisle tragó como si fuera algo duro de pasar y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo... Y vio como Edward sacaba el móvil de su casillero.

\- El mío también tiene varias llamadas de Jasper... -los tres hombres empezaron a llamar a sus respectivas mujeres, pero solo Esme contestó.

_\- Carlisle... No sé que ha pasado Emmett no me dice nada pero vamos camino a casa._

\- Esme querida... pásame a Emmett...

\- _No puede... Va conduciendo..._ -la voz e Emmett se escucho a través del auricular-. _Dile que llame a Jasper.- Emmett dice que llames a Jasper... Y avísame que está pasando... Emmett no quiere decirme nada..._

\- Lo haré... No te preocupes...Dijo Carlisle cortando la llamada con Esme y marcando rápidamente el número de Jasper... Contesto al momento...

-_ Carlisle... Llevo casi media hora intentando llamarte... ¿Esta Edward contigo?..._

\- Si ¿Que es lo que pasa Jasper ?... Dímelo. -era una orden. Cuando Carlisle asumía su papel de patriarca, nadie se atrevía a desobedecerle.

_\- No están... Las tres... No están, las hemos buscado por toda la casa y no hay señales de ellas... Están desaparecidas. Ya el Teniente Garreth está aquí... Por favor vengan lo más pronto posible_...

\- Vamos para allá, pero dime que pasó... - Jasper no le había aclarado prácticamente nada...

-_ Alice tuvo una premonición... Y se regreso a casa... Cuando llegue hace más de media hora no las encontré... Están desaparecidas... Y nadie las ha visto salir de la casa. Solo encontré un libro de Bella tirado en la biblioteca..._

\- ¿Ya buscaron en los jardines privados...? ... Disculpe... -dijo Carlisle al chocar con una mujer pelirroja-. Sus teléfonos móviles... Tal vez los tengan encendidos...

-_ Nada Carlisle... El móvil de Bella esta aquí apagado en la biblioteca y el de Alice en su bolso... El de Nessie suena ocupado..._

\- Bella no me contesta. -dijo Edward muy alarmado...

\- CC tampoco... Su móvil suena ocupado. ¿Que está pasando Doctor Cullen? -Preguntó Jake tan angustiado como estaba Edward...

\- Vamos para allá Jasper. -dijo Carlisle y cortó la llamada-. No están... Bella, Alice y la niña no están en la casa.

\- ¿Como que no están?... Papá... ¿De que estás hablando?

\- Lo que te estoy diciendo... No están ni Bella... Ni Nessie y tampoco Alice... - Carlisle que siempre guardaba la calma, dijo esto casi gritando... Bajó la voz cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía público-. No están y no hay indicios de donde puedan estar... Jake...

-No vaya a pedirme que me quede cuando mi mujer está en peligro, perdóneme, pero antes que mi ética y que mi Honor esta la vida de ella... Seth... -llamo Jake, y el joven Médico acudió a su lado-. Seth... Quédate aquí y ayuda... CC está desaparecida... Tengo que ir por ella...

\- Hazlo... Yo estaré al pendiente y Jefe... Cuídate... Puede ser peligroso... -dijo Seth preocupado por la situación a la que se enfrentaba Jake.

\- Seth... Si algo llegara a pasar... Ya sabes lo que se tiene que hacer... Y cuida a mi padre.

\- Lo haré... Trae a mi hermana a salvo. -Jake asintió con la cabeza y Seth vio como los tres hombres se perdían tras las puertas de salida...

Mansión. Cullen...

14:20 pm.

Al llegar a la casa, pudieron ver todo el caos que se había formado... No era algo simple... Esa era una situación grave. Esme corrió a alcanzar a Carlisle y a Edward llorando, Rosalie estaba igual, pero sin moverse y Emmett se paseaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera enjaulado...

\- Teniente Garreth, ¿Que es lo que puede decirnos? ¿Ha descubierto ya algo?... - La voz de Edward sonaba angustiada y desesperada-. ¿Ha habido ya una llamada para pedir rescate?

\- ¿Rescate?... No... No ha habido ninguna llamada para pedir rescate... Y aun no sabemos de qué manera pudieron haber salido o sacado a las señoras de la casa... - Garreth no quería alarmarlos, pero después de la explosión de Vulturi Corporatión's, nada podía quitarle de la cabeza que el mismo hombre estaba vinculado con los dos casos. Si... Una de las cámaras logro captar a James Whiterdale cuando salía de Vulturi unos días atrás...

\- Vamos a la biblioteca... Ahí debe de haber algo... -Edward no esperó a nadie y se dirigió adentro de la casa...

-No toque nada por favor Doctor Cullen, todo lo que haya aquí tiene que ser examinado...-se volvió a Jasper que había estado ahí desde que la policía había llegado-. ¿Tocó algo usted Sr. Whitlock?

\- No... Estuve a punto de levantar el libro de Bella, pero no lo toqué finalmente...

\- Esas cortinas no están en su lugar. -dijo Carlisle desde la puerta-. Fueron... Movidas de alguna manera...

Jasper se acercó y no vio nada fuera de lugar excepto por un brillo tenue... dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, a donde le pareció ver el destello... Entonces lo vio... El anillo de Alice...

\- Alice nunca se quitaría este anillo. -Jasper sintió tambalearse.- Nunca lo haría...

Rápidamente los peritos se encargaron de levantarlo y confiscarlo como prueba, aunque a Jasper se le iba el corazón con el... Carlisle se acercó... De pronto recordó que era lo que se escondía detrás de esas cortinas... El pasadizo secreto...

Había sido mandado a hacer por su abuelo cuando construyó la mansión... Había sido un hombre con ideas antiguas y sus antepasados habían tenido la misma costumbre, el padre de Carlisle nunca entendió el porqué de ese pasadizo. No así Carlisle, que desde niño adoraba recorrerlo, podía entrar y salir de la mansión sin que nadie se percatara... quizás en el fondo había heredado las excentricidades de su abuelo... No había vuelto a usar el pasadizo desde que se escapaba de casa para irse de juerga y sus hijos no habían hecho uso de él, aunque tenían conocimiento de su existencia. Había mandado a insonorizar la biblioteca, a fin de no ser perturbado... nadie que estuviera ahí sería molestado o distraído...

\- Si alguien se las llevó... Lo hizo por ahí. -dijo Carlisle haciendo a un lado las cortinas y abriendo la puerta que se ocultaba detrás de un panel-. Este es un pasadizo que lleva hasta una salida en las afueras de la propiedad.

\- Pero ¿Cómo?... Nadie aparte de la familia conoce su existencia. -dijo Edward-. Ha estado olvidado por décadas... Nadie de nosotros pudo haberle revelado su existencia...

\- Te olvidas que cuando la biblioteca fue insonorizada, la gente de Aro Vulturi se encargó también de asegurar toda la mansión... Los de Vulturi poseen información sobre toda la mansión, aunque tendría que ser alguien que tiene acceso a esa información. - A Carlisle le preocupaba que esto resultara cierto.

\- Lamento informarles que James Whiterdale si tenía acceso a cualquier información de Vulturi, fueron ellos quienes lo adiestraron, trabajó durante muchos años para Vulturi, hasta que fue despedido por la conducta lasciva y escandalosa de su novia... -El Teniente Garreth dijo esto de manera apenada... La familia Cullen había sido acechada de una manera tan increíble...

\- Eso es imposible... Aro Vulturi no le daría esa información... Es clasificada... Nos lo aseguro el mismo. - Edward no toleraba esta situación... Su esposa, su hija recién encontrada y su hermana estaban secuestradas por un asesino.

\- Es cierto. Lamentablemente es verdad. Vulturi fue durante muchos años la base operaciones James Whiterdale... Y aunque esto parece un hecho aislado me temo que...

\- James Whiterdale fue quien causó los destrozos en Vulturi. -Jake, que se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo, hablo por primera vez. Había estado escuchando con atención lo que todos habían dicho y había vinculado los dos casos con James... James tenía que haber provocado el caos en Vulturi para tener tiempo y sacar a Bella de la casa... De alguna manera CC se había puesto en su camino, lo mismo que Alice.- Nos mantuvo ocupados para poder llevárselas... De algún otro modo habríamos evitado esto... Lo que me Pregunto es ¿Como pudo llevarse a las tres? de alguna manera tuvo que haberlas manipulado para poder llevárselas... No hay señas de luchas o de que se hayan defendido...

\- Esta usted en lo cierto Sr...

\- Doctor Black. Jacob Black...

\- Usted es el mismo Médico que estuvo llamando a mi colega el Teniente Landers ¿No es así?... -Así que ese era Jacob Black y era el esposo de la hija de Cullen, si no se equivocaba.

\- Así es. CC y yo estábamos muy al pendiente de este caso. Pero lo cierto es, que James nunca vio a mi esposa. Así que no pudo haber venido por ella, venía por la Doctora Bella.

\- Ni a Alice. Estoy seguro de que James no conocía a Alice... Si se las llevó a ellas también, debe haber sido porque lo descubrieron. -Jasper no quería pensar en que algo fatal fuera a sucederles... Las premoniciones de Alice, no eran exactas... Pero eran ciertas.

\- Es muy probable, aunque el perfil de James W. No es el de un asesino a sangre fría... Ni oportunista... Es más bien del tipo que planea toda su estrategia de principio a fin hasta que está satisfecho... Si James fue quien saboteó a la Vulturi Corporatión's para poder llevarse a la Doctora Cullen sin problemas... Entonces no les ha hecho daño... Todavía... Abra la puerta al pasadizo Doctor Cullen... Y averigüemos que fue lo que en realidad pasó.

El pasadizo estaba libre y despejado, no se habían imaginado esto puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que estaba sin usarse. Pero se veía claramente la mano de James en todo esto... El había tenido tiempo para preparar su plan y al parecer aunque había tenido algunos inconvenientes, no había tomado decisiones precipitadas.

La salida del pasadizo estaba limpia... Ahí encontraron una sandalia de mujer... Era de Nessie. Fue tomada como evidencia. Podía verse claramente que James las había dejado ahí por algunos momentos... Podría ser que Nessie hubiese dejado caer a propósito su sandalia. Siguieron avanzando y llegaron a la salida... Todo estaba despejado. Era sorprendente él como James había logrado sacar a las mujeres Cullen de la Mansión..., Había sido hecho con mucha premeditación.

Cuando avanzaron más hacía afuera, encontraron las huellas de las botas de James y unos metros más adelante, las rodadas de los neumáticos de una camioneta... Ahí encontraron la funda del celular de Nessie... Jacob la detectó de inmediato, pues el mismo se la había comprado y no cabía duda de que su mujer la había dejado caer con la intención de que supieran que llevaba su celular con ella...

\- Es de CC. Lleva el móvil con ella, ojala que todavía lo lleve encendido. -dijo Jake colocando el número de móvil en su buscador, aunque la señal era baja podían ver claramente que todavía se estaban moviendo-. Lo lleva encendido.

Todos corrieron hacia adentro del pasadizo para regresar a la Mansión., Esme y Rosalie estaban esperando en la sala. El Teniente Garreth les dijo que era mejor que se quedaran ahí para esperar noticias y que asegurarían todas las salidas de la casa incluida la del pasadizo, por si por alguna razón a James se le ocurría regresar. Pero ni Edward, ni Jasper y mucho menos a Jake les pareció aquella idea, por el contrario insistieron en ir.

-Papá... Quédate con mamá y con Rosalie, yo acompañaré a mis hermanos... ¿Lo harás? -esperó que su padre no pusiera ningún pretexto para poder acompañarlos. Emmett sabía que su padre era el más calmado y razonable, pero por eso mismo, quería dejarlo con su madre y su esposa... Hoy los Cullen necesitaban de todos los brazos y manos para rescatar a su familia y si algo había claro ahora más que nunca era... Que James Whiterdale tenía que morir.

\- Hijo... Tú eres el mayor... Cuida de tus hermanos por favor... Yo cuidaré de tu esposa y de tu madre. -Carlisle había reconocido el brillo de furia en la mirada de Emmett y sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba por su mente y las posibles consecuencias... Pero era mejor que fuera así... Era la única manera de que pudieran vivir tranquilos. El nunca había estado de acuerdo con esos hechos, pues el defendía el derecho a la vida con uñas y dientes, pero en este caso como en otros que él había tratado, era mejor amputar el mal y salvar el resto...

\- Jasper, tu ve con Emmett, yo voy con Black. -No era que a Edward le gustara mucho la compañía de Jake, pero tenía que reconocer que Jacob Black, sin duda alguna, amaba a su hija... Tal vez con la misma intensidad con la que el amaba a Bella-. Cualquier cosa me avisan al móvil.

14:50 hrs pm.

Habían salido de la Mansión. Flanqueados por autos de la policía sin torretas, pues no querían poner en sobre aviso a James. Anduvieron recorriendo las calles durante unos veinte minutos, por donde se suponía eran unos atajos para poder alcanzar la camioneta de James. Todo era muy extraño... Hacía casi tres horas que James se las había llevado... Y por alguna razón, James parecía no llevarlas a ningún sitio en concreto... Era como si supiera que lo estaban siguiendo y los mantuviera en movimiento a propósito...

Ahora faltaban solo diez minutos para las tres de la tarde y se encontraban en un laberinto de calles, en medio de un tráfico terrible, las distancias que a una hora más temprana se podían hacer en veinte minutos... Les podía llevar ahora el doble. James les estaba sacando una ventaja considerable, el Teniente Garreth estaba siendo asistido por policías de la estación y estaban monitoreando la señal que emitía el móvil de Nessie Cullen, Emmett y Jasper seguían a Edward y a Jacob en otro auto.

De repente, la señal del móvil se quedó fija y pudieron ver que observar la ubicación en el GPS. Por fin tenían un lugar a donde llegar, los autos de la policía se pusieron en marcha al igual que los de los Cullen y se dirigieron al lugar señalado, aunque todo el trayecto les llevo aproximadamente casi cuarenta minutos más... Cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron la camioneta negra con vidrios tintados, estacionada a lado de una acera.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, los Cullen y policías sacaron las armas y quitaron seguros. Emmett portaba una Glock 36 calibre 45 ACP y Jasper una Bersa Thunder 380. Los Cullen tenían permiso de portar armas, nunca se habían visto inmiscuidos en algún problema legal, pero habían recibido adiestramiento en la empresa de Charlie Swan cuando eran adolecentes y siempre les había gustado vivir seguros.

Recordaban muy bien cuando unos ladrones entraron a la Mansión, cuando Edward y Bella todavía no eran novios. Fue en aquel entonces que Carlisle, su padre había mandado a asegurar la casa y había aprovechado a insonorizar la biblioteca. Ahora cada uno poseía un arma para su propia seguridad, como se había asegurado Charlie de que así fuera.

Jacob Black veía a su suegro portando una Beretta Px4 Storm, prefería mantenerse alejado y no exponerse a recibir un disparo. Ellos apenas se preparaban para bajar de los autos, cuando la camioneta se puso en movimiento y comenzaron una persecución por las principales avenidas de Walla Walla. Persiguieron a la camioneta cerca de diez minutos hasta que por fin se detuvo. El Teniente Garreth usó el altavoz y los policías se situaron detrás de las puertas de los autos con pistolas en mano.

Edward estaba desesperado, pues no quería que hubiese disparos con ellas dentro de la camioneta, pero por alguna razón el conductor obedeció las indicaciones del Teniente Garreth y sacó las manos fuera de la camioneta y los policías se apresuraron a arrestarlo. Parecía mentira, pero al parecer todo estaba bien ahora... Hasta que al abrir la puerta trasera de la camioneta solo encontraron el móvil de Nessie Cullen.

Los Cullen se desesperaron, pues no había rastro alguno de ellas... James los había engañado, pero ahora que lo habían detenido, lo obligarían a decirles donde estaban ellas... Lo más angustioso fue, que el conductor de la camioneta no era James Whiterdale... sino Riley Biers.

Estación de Policía de Walla Walla.

4:30 pm.

A Riley Biers, lo llevaron a un cuarto de esos que usaban los oficiales y los detectives para interrogar a los presuntos culpables. No se podía negar que estaba bastante asustado. Tanto Edward como los demás podían verlo a través de un panel de cristal camuflageado. El se veía bastante nervioso, lo mismo que ellos estando afuera.

\- Sr. Biers, supongo que sabe porque que lo trajimos aquí... Así que es mejor que nos diga todo lo que sabe. -El Teniente Garreth no Preguntó nada, sino que dejó los hechos muy en claro-. Dígame donde esta James Whiterdale.

\- No lo sé... Le aseguro que no lo sé. -Riley Biers temblaba... No sabía porque ahora estaba detenido. Lo único que sabía era que lo había hecho por recibir un favor a cambio.- James no me dijo nada, y le aseguro que esa camioneta no es robada... Bueno... La tiene desde que se mudó aquí a Walla Walla y yo solo le hice el favor de moverla.

\- James Whiterdale secuestró a tres mujeres hoy y las sacó de su propia casa en esta camioneta, usted es su cómplice y lo sabe bien, así que es mejor que hable.

Riley Biers palideció... Al punto de que ya de por si era muy blanco, la piel se le pusiera verdosa y pareciera que iba a desmayarse. No podía creer lo que el oficial le decía, era imposible que James le hubiese jugado sucio... No podía ser cierto...

\- Le advierto que si no coopera, en un juicio le irá bastante mal. - La técnica de amenazar casi nunca fallaba.- Así que es mejor que nos diga todo lo que sepa de James Whiterdale.

A Riley no le sobró tiempo para comenzar a hablar, tenía tanto miedo de que lo encerraran por algo de lo que él no tenía ni idea, que empezó a decirle al Teniente Garreth desde cuando conocía a James Whiterdale.

\- James y yo nos conocimos unas siete semanas atrás, el vino con su novia Victoria desde Seattle. Nos conocimos por casualidad... Me sorprendió mucho que me dijera, que cuando quisiera podía acostarme con su novia... Cuando aun apenas habíamos hablado. Yo por supuesto lo tomé como broma, me invitaba a entrar a su casa y me contó que trabajaba en una empresa de seguridad... No recuerdo bien el nombre... Swan... O algo así y que antes había trabajado para otra empresa. Hemos tomado cervezas juntas y hemos visto los partidos de futbol americano... No es que hable mucho en realidad, hasta hace unas semanas... Más bien todas esas cosas me las contó su novia... Ella y yo tenemos algo, pero ella tiene miedo dejarlo, dice que se pone agresivo...

-¿James no te contó nada de sus planes? -Preguntó Garreth con voz tranquila.

\- No. De hecho hace unas tres semanas el cambio mucho y se mostraba muy amable, me pidió que cuidara de Victoria porque él había cambiado de turno en su empresa y le preocupaba dejarla sola por la noche... Ella y yo aprovechábamos a vernos entonces...

\- ¿Cuando te pidió que movieras su camioneta? - Garreth siguió con el interrogatorio.

\- Hace unos días... Realmente no recuerdo... Me dijo que se trataba de una prueba o algo así, el no me explico más. Yo le dije que si, que no había problema, el me dijo que si yo hacía esto por él, podría quedarme con Victoria y yo por supuesto le dije que si. No vi nada malo en el trato... Pero le juro que nunca imagine que me estuviera involucrando en un asunto tan grave.

\- ¿Tiene idea de donde pueda haber llevado James a las señoras?

\- No. El solo me dejó la llave ahí y se fue en otro auto... No me di cuenta si alguien más le acompañaba... Yo solo quería estar con Victoria, ella también quiere estar conmigo pero teme la reacción de él, yo solo quería protegerla...

\- Bien Sr. Biers... Por ahora puede retirarse, pero no salga de la ciudad y esté atento a cualquier llamado y avise de inmediato si ve a Whiterdale.

\- Si. Lo haré... Lo haré. -Riley se sentía todo tembloroso y angustiado, cuando salió de la estación de policía se percató de que había muchas personas observándolo. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en esto? estaba enamorado de Victoria, pero no al grado de perder su libertad por ella o ¿si?

Riley siempre había vivido con sus padres, había sido un buen hijo y buen estudiante... Había terminado la carrera en administración y trabajaba en una empresa desde hacía varios años, siendo hijo único sus padres nunca quisieron que se fuera, ellos no controlaban su vida y tenía total libertad. Había tenido un par de novias formales y un montón de aventuras, pues Riley no era feo, por el contrario, era apuesto y con buen cuerpo. Era su carácter tímido lo que lo hacía inseguro, siempre las mujeres habían roto con él, no él con ellas y eso era algo que lo hacía sentirse inferior.

Había estado comprometido una vez hacía un par de años, pero su insistencia de quedarse a vivir con sus padres desencadenó la ruptura. Su prometida le dejó a pocas semanas de la boda y se había sentido muy humillado. Desde entonces no había llevado novias, ni mujeres a su casa. Hasta ahora, que Victoria había puesto sus ojos en él, no había vuelto a pensar en formalizar con alguien y había ayudado a James para poder ganar la libertad de Victoria, sin saber que podía perder la suya.


	25. Chapter 25

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmett con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene Expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

Gracias a **Priscila W**, que me corrigió por ahí unas cosillas, corregiré poco a poco. Y saludos **a ChelaBlack** por seguir esa historia.

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS….**

**CAPITULO 23**.

Calles y Avenidas de Walla Walla...

12:20 am.

James recorría las calles de la ciudad, como dibujando un mapa. La verdad es que no se sorprendería de que alguna de las tres mujeres trajera algún localizador, el conocía muy bien a las mujeres, por eso las andaba mareando, ninguna había hecho ningún intento de escape, habían sido muy obedientes. Mas James no se fiaba de ellas, avanzó sobre las calles durante otros veinte minutos más y se estacionó a lado de otro coche. Se bajó de la camioneta y abrió la puerta del otro auto con vidrios tintados y abrió también la puerta lateral de la camioneta y comenzó a sacar a las mujeres una a una, los autos estaban uno en cada sentido, así nadie se daría cuenta de que era lo que pasaba.

La primera en salir fue Alice, era la más pequeña y la más delicada según James. Después le tocó a Bella, James se acercó a oler su cabello... Le gustaba más que el cabello corto de Alice... pero Alice era Alice. Por último, le tocó a Nessie, James no pudo evitar manosearla de nuevo... era tan exuberante y frondosa... Tan parecida a Bella y a Alice misma... No... No se parecía mucho a ellas... Pero era muy hermosa... Sus grandes ojos de chocolate le atraían mucho al igual que sus curvas... El único defecto en ella era el color de su cabello, pero podría teñirse, eso hacían las mujeres ¿No?... En eso pensaba, Pero al arrastrar a Nessie por el suelo de la camioneta, al que le había quitado los sillones para que no se viera que llevaba pasajeras, el móvil de Nessie se salió del elástico de su ropa interior.

Antes de entrar a la biblioteca Nessie se había enganchado el móvil en la ropa interior, pues sus pantalones cortos no traían bolsillos. Lo había recordado cuando James la ató, temiendo que se diera cuenta, pero no lo había notado y ella lo había mantenido encendido todo este tiempo dentro de la camioneta, pero ahora James lo tenía en la mano.

-Muy inteligente. No me esperaba menos de una de ustedes, había pensado usar mi propio móvil para ponerles una trampa a sus queridos maridos y a la policía, pero tú me has facilitado el trabajo, eres un encanto. -James la levantó del suelo de la camioneta y la metió en el auto junto a su tía y su madre-. Supongo que tu doctorcito estará loco por encontrarte, hoy en la mañana cuando lo vi llegar al hospital con los otros, me pregunte ¿Que hacía el aquí? jajajaja... Ahora lo entiendo muy bien.

James cerró pues la puerta del coche y también la camioneta a la que estacionó unos metros más adelante y volvió al coche para esperar a Riley... Pobre tonto. Riley pensaba que Victoria lo amaba, pero pronto saldría de su error, solo que a él ya no le importaba. Lo único que preocupaba a James era que, aunque todo había salido bien, se habían alterado algunas cosas... Como por ejemplo, que el rubio llegara más temprano o que el fornido del Spa se le ocurriera volver temprano casa... Con los otros tenía todo controlado... James rió... Alguien más se había cobrado su despido injustificado y él se había deshecho de los doctores por unas horas.

Pero por esa misma situación, decidió avisarle a Riley que llegara más temprano. Ya de por si Riley se había reportado enfermo en el trabajo y estaría disponible. Así que marcó a su móvil y le contestó de inmediato. Riley recibió las indicaciones de que debía ponerse en marcha en ese mismo instante, la excusa fue simple, el cambio de planes era parte de la estrategia. En cuestión de diez minutos Riley estaba ahí, recibiendo las llaves de la camioneta, no hizo preguntas y procedió a llevársela y pasearla durante algún tiempo, debía estacionarse a las 3:00 pm. Y esperar que llegaran varios autos y se estacionaran de prisa, en ese momento el arrancaría la camioneta y dejaría que lo persiguieran durante unos diez minutos, después el podría estacionarse y dejar que los otros se hicieran cargo... Era algo... Fácil.

Riley había hecho lo que James le había indicado, había recorrido las calles durante un rato y a las tres pm. Se había estacionado. El estaba listo para arrancar la camioneta de inmediato, pero los minutos fueron pasando y empezó a relajarse hasta casi adormilarse. Tal parecía que los otros no habían podido con la prueba, que más daba, eso era asunto de ellos no de él. Casi habían pasado unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, Riley estaba de lo más tranquilo, cuando en eso varios coches de la policía y otros vehículos se estacionaban de repente. Aunque reaccionó tarde, pues ya los hombres estaban bajando de los autos, pudo echar a andar la camioneta y salió disparado por varias calles y avenidas, después de lo que él había calculado diez minutos se estacionó, quiso desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad pero estaba atorado, este tiempo que perdió, lo usaron los policías para poder detenerlo... Cuando lo detuvieron y tuvo que poner las manos detrás de la cabeza y separar las piernas mientras lo revisaban, se sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo en cámara lenta y el miedo comenzó a fluir dentro de él... Era muy posible que James se hubiera molestado por lo que había entre el y Victoria y se había vengado de esa forma... Pero si lo pensaba bien, había sido el mismo James quien lo había invitado a acostarse con ella... No entendía nada.

A esa mismas horas, James estaba estacionando su auto en una pequeña cabaña dentro de una arboleda, nadie sabía que la tenía, la encontro por casualidad en el periódico y la rentó, no había sido su intención la de traer a su Alice aquí... Había sido con el deseo de poder escapar un rato del acoso de Victoria... Victoria... Tendría que regresar con ella en un par de días... Pero esta vez, sus manos no la acariciarían... No... Posiblemente esta vez sus manos apretarían su cuello hasta romperlo, si ella no se hacía un lado para siemre de su vida... Entonces sería libre... Libre para ser feliz con su Alice.

James las bajó del auto, primero a Nessie a quien jaló de los cabellos y se la puso al hombro, la metió dentro de la cabaña y abrió una pequeña puerta en el suelo de madera y bajo por la escalera cargandola para dejarla en el suelo no de una manera muy amable.

Después fue el turno de Bella, a quien llevó de la misma forma y la dejó junto a su hija. Luego fue por Alice, a ella la trajo en brazos, como si fuera a romperse y la dejó junto a las otras dos, les desató unicamente los pies y luego les quitó las mordazas, les dio a beber agua de una botella y les advirtió que no intentaran nada porque entonces las mataría sin contemplación. Ellas prometieron estar calladas y no intentar algo, pues tenían que ganar tiempo de algún modo. Con esa promesa soltó las manos de Alice y se marchó hacia arriba, fue Alice quien soltó las manos de Nessie y Bella.

Cuando al fin se vieron libres de sus ataduras, dieron rienda suelta a sus lagrimas y a sus lamentos, pero se tenían que contener, pues no querian poner en riesgo a ninguna.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer? -Preguntó Alice con desesperanza.

\- Esperar... Solo podemos esperar... Ellos vendrán por nosotras... Estoy segura. -la voz de Nessie sonaba segura, aunque un poco temblorosa-. Quiero que sepan algo... Aunque todavía es demasiado pronto para estar segura... Pero... Creo que estoy embarazada.

\- ¿Como que no hay nada que hacer por ahora?.. Eso es imposible. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. No podemos estar asi, sin saber nada de ellas. A estas horas ya James podría haberlas ... No. No puede decirnos que no hay nada que hacer, tenemos que encontrarlas. -Jake estaba demasiado alterado y si antes se había mantenido en silencio, ahora hablaba hasta por los codos. Edward, extrañamente permanecía en silencio, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Jasper se pasaba las manos por el cabello repetidamente o se ponía a darle vueltas a su anillo de bodas. Emmett, que hasta hacía unos días había pasado por lo mismo con su esposa encerrada en un Psiquiátrico, permanecía atento a todas las palabras que el Teniente Garreth decía.

\- Como ya le dije Doctor Black. No podemos hacer nada por ahora, James tiene apagado el móvil, aunque si lo llega a encender se activará la búsqueda y rastreo. Estamos investigando sus últimos movimientos bancarios en tiendas y en todo tipo de cosas que impliquen dinero. Además... No creo que se atreva a hacerles daño. Si bien, es un hombre enfermo, todas nuestras investigaciones nos han llevado a tener un perfil de James, como medianamente peligroso. Su objetivo no es matar directamente, Sino que se siente atraído por sus victimas físicamente, siempre ha cortejado a las mujeres con las que ha estado vinculado y ha mantenido una relación romántica con ellas. Sus desapariciones y muertes podrían haber sido causadas de otra manera. Les sugiero que vayan a casa y que esperemos hasta ver su próximo movimiento.

A ellos no les quedó más remedio que retirarse e irse a casa, estaba casi oscuro cuando por fin aparcaron en la Mansión. Charlie Swan estaba ya ahí, todos se levantaron para saber que había pasado, pero al ver las caras tristes de los recién llegados no hizo falta preguntar nada.

\- Está oscureciendo... -Alice habló por primera vez en horas, desde que Nessie les diera la noticia. Nadie había hablado, se habían limitado a abrazarse por mucho tiempo... Nessie estaba asueñada y decidieron recostarse en la pared. Bella había acunado la cabeza de Nessie en su regazo y Alice se había limitado a tomarle la mano.

Todas sabían que James podía matarlas en cuanto se le diera la gana, no había nada que lo evitara y con la noticia del posible embarazo de Nessie no podían arriesgarse a nada que pudiera poner en peligro al bebé... Un bebé... Cada una estaba sumergida en su propio mundo y sin pronunciar palabras.

\- Si. Se ha hecho de noche. Deben de ser como las siete... ¿Me Preguntó que pensara hacer James?... Por la forma en que nos trató a las tres puedo ver quien de nosotras le importa más. ¿Quieres contarme que fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-No lo recuerdo bien... Era demasiado pequeña. Creo que fue aquella vez en que mamá nos llevó al festival de primavera. -contestó Alice no muy segura.

\- El festival... ¿No es el mismo en el que te le perdiste a Emmett y estaba muy preocupado porque no aparecías? -Emmett les había contado en algunas ocasiones el cómo se había sentido cuando Alice no aparecía, lo contó cuando se había llevado por primera vez a Nessie de su cunita.

\- Si. Esa vez. Yo había estado corriendo para que Emmett no me alcanzara... De pronto lo perdí de vista y me lo topé a el... No era demasiado mayor, por lo que puedo recordar todavía era muy joven, un niño... El me llamó por mi nombre y me pidió que lo acompañara algo así, los recuerdos todavía son muy confusos.

-¿Los recuerdos? ¿Habías recordado antes a James?

\- No. No hasta hoy. Hoy sentí una de esas premoniciones en la oficina y por eso regresé antes a la casa... Si hubiese llegado unos minutos antes, nada de esto estuviese pasando.

\- No te culpes. Si no hubiese sido hoy, habría sido mañana... Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Lo único que lamento es que mi hija haya ido a la biblioteca, Cuando vi la oportunidad, no busqué escapar, sino más bien evitar que ella entrara. Nos habíamos citado ahí para detallar la remodelación de mi jardín, James creyó que yo pretendía escapar y puse llave a la puerta para evitar que Nessie entrara. Su intención fue siempre llevarme a mí, mi hija fue toda una sorpresa y luego tu... La culminación de toda su búsqueda.

-Entonces... Hay que negociar con el... Una de nosotras debe quedarse de voluntariamente con él y procurar que deje libre a las otras dos... Si la niña está embarazada. -a Alice, se le quebró la voz recordando a sus bebés perdidos-. No quiero que ella pierda al bebé, quiero que esa criatura nazca Bella... Será entre nosotras.

\- Si. Lo había pensado, pero falta ver que tiene preparado el para nosotras... No nos precipitemos, esperemos un poco y así podremos dar el primer paso con más seguridad.

\- Si. Es verdad.

\- Ninguna de las dos se va a sacrificar por mí... Ellos vendrán... Vendrán por nosotras, no quiero que ninguna haga alguna locura... Las tres esperaremos... Esperaremos.

\- ¿Todavía no estás completamente segura de estar embarazada? -a Alice le mataba la emoción.

\- No. En teoría no... Pero en la práctica... Tengo algunos ligeros cambios en mi cuerpo, y no he tenido la menstruación desde antes de casarme y ahora que he recordado todo, descubrí que me acostado con mi marido justo cuando era mi periodo más fértil... si estoy embarazada... estoy de unas 4 semanas.

\- Y ¿Es bueno en la cama? -Preguntó Alice ya entrada en confianza, mientras que Bella sonreía.

\- En la cama, en la ducha, en el suelo y ahora recientemente he descubierto que también en el auto. - Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, acordándose de la escena tan bochornosa que habían brindado a su familia.

\- Menos mal, que no salimos corriendo de inmediato, si no, te aseguro que le hubiese dado un infarto a tu padre, si te encontraba en tremenda situación. Jake me cae bien, es un buen muchacho y se ve que te quiere.

\- Si mamá, me ama... pero...

-¿No iras a decirme que todavía no lo has perdonado? para que sepas, yo ya perdoné a tu padre por dejarme abandonada en pleno acto para ir a buscarte a tu habitación... Tenía miedo de encontrar a Jake haciendo contigo lo mismo que nosotros.

\- Ahhhhh... Papá no va a cambiar nunca. -La voz de Nessie sonó con fastidio.

\- Si. Tu padre va a sufrir, pero no te molestes con él, siempre has sido nuestra princesa, solo tu madre y Rosalie han sabido verte como lo que en realidad eres.

\- Soy una princesa... La princesa CC Black de la Push. -todas sonrieron y se abrazaron de nuevo.

Como a las 9:00 pm. James bajo con algo de comer y más agua. No dijo nada, se limitó a observarlas con la cabeza ladeada, un gesto muy marcado en su personalidad y luego se marchó, dejándolas solas. Ellas comieron y aunque trataron de no estar asustadas, el miedo y la inseguridad hacía su futuro no las dejó dormir hasta muy tarde... Mañana sería otro día.

Mansión Cullen.

Sábado 10 de octubre 2012.

Pasaron dos días sin recibir ninguna noticia, buena o mala... Y la situación era muy estresante. Era como vivir suspendidos en el aire, perder a Nessie hacía casi dos meses había sido un golpe demoledor, pero ahora perder además de su recién encontrada niña, a una hija y una nuera no era fácil para nadie. Esme había colapsado y ahora estaba en cama al cuidado de Carlisle y de Claire, quien había llegado con todo el contingente de jóvenes médicos de La Push. Charlie se pasaba todo el día haciendo llamadas para poner a trabajar a sus mejores agentes e incluso, Aro Vulturi había mandado a Marcus para ponerse a sus órdenes. En cierta manera Aro se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, pero él tenía en mente también la venganza. Las personas que habían perdido la vida en el atentado y los numerosos heridos serían indemnizados por el seguro que cubría los daños, pero el orgullo de Aro estaba pisoteado y quería matar con sus propias manos a James.

Por la tarde recibieron la visita de alguien totalmente desconocido para ellos, pero para la alegría de Jake, era su padre. Billy Black había dejado La Push para venir a acompañar a su hijo en esta horrible situación, había viajado junto a Sue y su hija Leah, quien no se sentía muy a gusto en medio de tantos caras pálidas, pero ella y CC eran hermanas y tenía que estar con su familia en estos momentos.

Leah siempre había vivido apartada de todos, porque no soportaba ver a Sam con su prima Emily sin pensar que un día ella había ocupado su lugar. Todo el mundo se había compadecido de ella menos CC, quien se supo mostrar amiga y hermana, pues hablaban seguido por el móvil y se escribían correos. Por CC había comenzado a cambiar su forma de ser y estaba dejando atrás el pasado, no había dudado en acompañar a su madre y a Billy en este viaje. Era muy poco lo que podían hacer ellos realmente, pero querían brindarle su apoyo moral a Jake y a la familia de CC.

\- Doctor Cullen... déjeme presentarle a mi padre, Billy Black... Papá... El Doctor Cullen es el padre de CC. -Ambos hombres se miraron con cierta arrogancia, para Edward era difícil conocer a la familia política de su hija y a Billy no le iban tampoco los caras pálidas, pero que le iba a hacer, su querida nuera era una de ellos.

\- Mucho gusto Doctor Cullen... Y créame que lamento mucho lo que está pasando, su hija es también una hija para mí. Por eso precisamente estoy aquí, somos parte de una misma familia y la familia enfrenta unida los problemas.

\- El gusto es mío Señor Black y le agradezco que haya venido para apoyarnos. -Aunque a Edward no le gustara, tenía que reconocer que la gente de Jacob, era gente buena y parecían ser muy leales-. Y tiene razón, la familia siempre debe de estar unida, gracias por estar aquí.

No era fácil para Edward aceptar esta verdad, pero después de verse a sí mismo en los ojos de Jacob, empezó a comprender que los años habían pasado y que ya no era el mismo joven de hacía veinte años, ahora era un hombre maduro al que le estaban saliendo canas y al que pronto llamarían abuelo. Al ver a Jacob con el rostro desencajado por la angustia y la incertidumbre por no recibir noticias o cuando alguien llamaba y la esperanza brillaba en su mirada, para luego perderse en la desilusión... Y se había visto a sí mismo en el reflejo de un vidrio y por un momento le había parecido que era Jacob... Más era su propio reflejo.

Nadie había dormido mucho en dos días, excepto Esme, que había estado sedada. Los demás, tenían que enfrentar la situación como estaba, sin más esperanza que la que tenían de que James hiciera un movimiento. Mientras tanto, estaban como al principio o peor aun.

A Jake, le parecía que estaba en un sueño... No podía aceptar que esto estuviera pasando. Debía reconocer que su suegro amaba mucho a su hija y que por eso trataba de protegerla de todo, además de estar sufriendo también por su propia esposa y su hermana. Jake entendía que Edward estuviera devastado, pero si al menos supieran donde buscar, Jake entregaría gustoso su vida, si con eso pudieran rescatarlas sanas y salvas.

Para James, estos dos días habían sido tranquilos, en un principio pensó que estaría todo el tiempo escuchando lamentos, pero por el contrario... Todo había está en calma. Ellas estaban tranquilas, nerviosas sí, pero tranquilas y eso a él le parecía gracioso. Este tiempo debía de haber sido suficiente para decidir que hacer con las otras dos mujeres, pero se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, siempre había estado enamorado de Alice y era de esperarse que se decidiera por ella, pero... El cabello de Bella era precioso y fragante, además de su cuello de cisne... Y luego estaba la curvilínea y frondosa hija... No podía negar que le encantaban sus formas, en si se parecía más al padre por el color de cabello, pero tenía los ojos de Bella... No podía conformarse con tener lo uno o lo otro... Lo quería todo.

Para ellas tampoco había sido fácil. Tener que fingir que estaban tranquilas se estaba poniendo cada hora más difícil, James no había sido cruel con ellas, les había dado agua y comida, y les había permitido tomar una ducha en su baño por turnos. En sí, lo único que no podían hacer era salir, estaban encerradas en un sótano, aisladas y casi olvidadas, temerosas de lo que pudiera decidir James. Por momentos pensaban en que las dejarían ahí, pero ellas conocían a sus hombres, sabían que no las dejarían ahí, las estaban buscando, de eso estaban seguras. Pero todo dependía de lo que James decidiera y entre Bella y Alice querían a toda costa proteger a Nessie y al bebé, si no fuera por la esperanza de esa criatura no podrían soportar la espera tan angustiante, pero soñaban con ver ese chiquitín y tomarlo en brazos, sería el primero de varios nietos... No permitirían que solo hubiese uno.

La mañana del domingo estaba fría y neblinosa, ellas estaban medias acalambradas por tener que dormir en el suelo, pero estaban juntas eso era lo único que importaba.

Mansión Cullen...

Domingo 11 de octubre.

Victoria estaba dentro del coche estacionado a unas cuantas casas de la Mansión, había perdido de vista a James pero le había llamado explicándole que lo habían mandado fuera por unos días y que no había podido evitarlo, se había quedado tranquila, pero después de recibir la visita de Riley reclamándole por lo que le había hecho James, se había puesto histérica. Quería matar a James... Ideó muchas formas de hacerlo... Pero consideraba que las culpables eran esas mujeres... ¡Malditas mujeres!... Entonces pensó en que eran ellas las que tenían que morir... Esa maldita Doctora... O la pequeña Alice. No sabía quién era la otra mujer, pero al ver al Doctor Black por ahí, le hizo suponer que era esa Doctora nueva que le había aconsejado que encerrara a James. Esa mujer también tenía muchos de los rasgos faciales que le atraían a James, pero mientras que James siempre había escogido mujeres pequeñas y menudas, solo ella, Victoria, había sido la excepción.

Victoria recordaba que cuando ella y James se conocieron el era un muchacho tímido que vivía con su padre, su madre se había marchado cuando él tenía 9 años. Y desde entonces había vivido con la esperanza de volverla a ver, pero cuando ella volvió habían pasado 5 años y su padre la odiaba. Únicamente la dejo volver con ellos por James, pero ella no era mujer que pudiera permanecer mucho en un solo lugar y volvió a irse y esta vez para siempre... James nunca había aceptado el abandono de su madre. Su padre era rubio como el sol, alto y muy parecido a James, pero su madre era totalmente diferente, era pequeña y de cabello oscuro, largos risos caían en su espalda, ella había sido bailarina antes de casarse con el padre de James y siempre caminaba como si bailara.

Eso era lo que James veía en esas mujeres, se parecían a su madre... Esa mala mujer que no quiso estar con su hijo... James estaba obsesionado con volver a verla... Alice era la que más se parecía, pero la voz maternal de la Doctora Cullen era como un imán para él.

Pero ahora Victoria tomaría las cosas en sus manos, meditó mucho y llegó a la conclusión que ella podría saber donde se había llevado James a esas mujeres. Aunque James no lo sabía, ella se había enterado de que había adquirido una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad, la propiedad era pequeña y James la usaba para alejarse cuando se sentía agobiado... Si James pensaba que podía engañarla estaba muy equivocado, Victoria lo conocía demasiado bien. James solía tener esos arranques de querer estar solo y siempre había buscado un lugar para eso y ella siempre había sabido encontrarlo. Esta vez no sería diferente, había pensado que lo mejor para James era entregarlo, y ella estaría allí para protegerlo, ofrecería su ayuda con la condición de que no le hicieran daño. Cuando ya estuvieran a salvo, ella se encargaría de que todo estuviera bien... Como siempre, ella se encargaría de todo.

Victoria arrancó el coche y se estacionó frente a la Mansión, los guardias que estaban custodiando la entrada le prohibieron la entrada, pero les pidió que les avisaran a los Cullen que Victoria Sutherland estaba ahí, que ellos sabrían que era importante, cuando el guardia regresó no venía solo, Jacob Black y Edward Cullen venían con él.

\- Victoria ¿Donde está James? ¿Donde las tiene? - Dijo Jake agarrando a Victoria por los brazos-. Usted debe saberlo.

\- ¿Usted es la novia de ese... - Edward no pudo terminar su pregunta porque la furia y la desesperación le quebraron la voz.

\- Estoy aquí por que... -Victoria vaciló un poco antes de continuar-. Creo que sé donde pueden estar... Donde las puede tener.

Edward no esperó a que dijera más, la tomó del brazo y casi la arrastró hacía la Mansión, Jake iba a un lado también. Estar dentro de aquella casona era demasiado peligroso para Victoria y su sexto sentido se lo hacía saber, pero era la única forma de salvar a James. Si ella no actuaba de esa forma, lo perdería... Lo perdería para siempre y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir.

\- Victoria Sutherland... ¿Viene usted a decirnos que su novio ha estado con usted todo este tiempo y que es inocente? - la pregunta sarcástica del Teniente Garreth para Victoria, dejó a todos con vista puesta en la mujer que acababa de entrar a las sala. Garreth era un hombre que conocía muy bien su trabajo y sabía bien que Victoria tenía intenciones ocultas para haber venido a ver a los Cullen.

-No... Vine porque creo saber donde se encuentra James. -todos los que la habían estado mirando con resentimiento, ahora la miraban con esperanza. Era el momento de jugar bien sus cartas y sacar la mejor partida... Si bien no habría un ganador, quedarían en tablas, ellos recuperarían a sus mujeres y ella recuperaría a James, si de algo estaba segura Victoria es que James no pisaría la cárcel, no por culpa de esas malditas mujeres-. El tiene una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad... Como a unas dos horas de aquí, a él le gusta tener un lugar donde refugiarse cuando no se siente bien.

\- Una cabaña dice usted... ¿Por que no vino antes a decírnoslo? ¿Por que decidió esperar tanto tiempo? - Jasper, que había permanecido callado, estalló por primera vez y aunque siempre había sido muy atento y respetuoso, esta vez no hizo gala de su ya conocido carácter.

\- No lo pensé hasta hace unas horas. -se defendió Victoria-. El siempre hace eso, se va sin avisarme y después me avisa que está bien... Que necesitaba estar solo por un rato. El me llamó el jueves para decirme que lo habían mandado fuera por trabajo. - Victoria subió la voz para darle más dramatismo a su actuación-. Yo pensé que era cierto hasta que... Hasta que Riley llegó a mi casa muy molesto reclamándome por lo que James le había hecho hacer. Hasta ese momento fue que supe que me había mentido.

\- Usted debió avisar a la policía de inmediato señorita Sutherland. -El Teniente no tenía piedad de ella-. Ocultar información a la policía también es un delito.

\- Lo sé... Estuve pensando mucho... Me sentí muy traicionada por James. Aunque siempre hemos mantenido una relación libre, tanto él como yo solíamos salir con otras personas, pero siempre nos lo contábamos todo, pero ahora puedo saber que fue lo que lo hizo hacer esto. - Victoria sacó unos bocetos del bolso y se los extendió al Teniente-. El primero es de una mujer llamada Alice, ese era su aspecto cuando era niña, el segundo es de la madre de James, su madre lo abandonó cuando era niño y luego regresó para volver a irse... James nunca superó perderla, cuando nos conocimos, el ya tenía fijación por esa niña... Alice, porque era muy parecida a su madre que era su adoración. De eso hace más de treinta años, pero nunca se ha olvidado de ella, yo le advertí a la Doctora Cullen que se mantuviera alejada de él, James ve a su madre en ella... Así ha sido siempre, el ve a su madre en ellas y luego cuando ellas se enamoran de él, el se pone mal, porque no está buscando una mujer... Está buscando a su madre.

La actuación de Victoria había atraído lagrimas en los ojos de algunos de los presentes, entre ellos Jake, que había perdido a su madre Sarah cuando tenía solo cuatro años y al mismo Jasper, que sostenía uno de los retratos de Alice, nunca había imaginado que su esposa pudiera haber estado en peligro todo este tiempo, no concebía que alguien pudiera obsesionarse tanto con algo como eso... El se había criado con una tía porque su madre había vuelto a casarse y no la había vuelto a ver, ni tampoco la extrañaba. Aun así, ninguno de ellos dos, ni Jake ni el habían incurrido en algún delito ni nada parecido, por el contrario, se habían convertido en hombres de bien y productivos.

\- ¿Cómo llegó usted a la conclusión de que las llevó a esa cabaña?... -el Teniente era reacio a sentir simpatía por Victoria, algo le decía que no era totalmente sincera, había vivido demasiados años con un hombre enfermo.

\- Como le dije antes, James siempre busca un lugar a donde escapar cuando se siente muy mal, yo siempre he conseguido saber por mis propios medios, la ubicación del lugar. Nunca lo he molestado y no sé si él se ha dado cuenta de que lo sé, yo he respetado mucho su espacio, pero no había pensado en ese lugar hasta hace rato... Estaba demasiado enfadada... Conmigo misma. -Victoria miró en dirección de Jake -. Usted Doctor Black, me había dicho que era necesario internar a James antes de que le hiciera daño a alguien, pero es que no he podido hacerle esto, el a veces esta tan desvalido y solo... No quería que pensara que yo también le abandonaría... Por eso nunca lo he dejado, siempre he estado a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo reaccionará James con nuestra llegada? usted lo conoce mejor que todos nosotros.

\- No podemos llegar con escándalo de sirenas y todo eso... Eso lo alteraría... Y podría hacerles daño a las señoras, estoy segura de que ellas están bien, James sería capaz de hacerse daño a él mismo antes de hacerle daño a alguien.

Acababa de contradecirse notó Garreth, James había causado la explosión en Vulturi y habían muerto varias personas y había muchos heridos... Claro que eso no se lo diría a ella. La usarían para llegar a él y así poder rescatar a las rehenes, después, encerraría a James por todo lo que le quedaba de vida.

\- Bien. Díganos donde está la cabaña, así idearemos la estrategia perfecta para lograr con éxito el rescate.

\- Solo una cosa... -este era el momento-. Prométame que no le harán daño a James, por favor... Ni un solo disparo... por favor.

\- Hecho. Pero no respondo por el sí es el que comienza los disparos.

\- No se preocupe, James nunca usa armas de fuego... Solo tiene una daga... Fue un regalo de su padre... Y discúlpeme, pero no confío en usted. Yo voy con ustedes y les mostraré en donde está la cabaña, James solo me tiene a mí y es mi deber protegerlo... Cuando reaccione de nuevo, lamentará mucho esta situación.

Las intenciones de Victoria habían quedado claras y Garreth se había dado cuenta de ellas, pero no las expuso ante nadie más , parecía que habían perdido mucho tiempo hablando con esa mujer, pero por el contrario, había servido para lograr averiguar no solo en donde tenía James a las rehenes, sino también para esclarecer algo... Todas las mujeres que habían estado ligadas a James, habían muerto por arma de fuego... No por arma blanca...


	26. Chapter 26

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmett con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene Expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

Gracias a **Priscila W**, que me corrigió por ahí unas cosillas, corregiré poco a poco. Y saludos **a ChelaBlack** por seguir esa historia.

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS….**

**CAPITULO 24.**

Los autos de la policía siguieron al auto de Victoria por casi una hora y media... Y había sido imposible dejar a los maridos en la Mansión y ellos venían en sus propios autos, con sus propias armas y bajo su propia responsabilidad. También venían con ellos los elementos especiales de la empresa de Charlie Swan y el escuadrón de rescate mandado por Aro, quienes secretamente tenían la orden de llevarse a James en cuanto estuviera en su poder. A Garreth no le gustaban mucho las personas entrometidas, pero bueno, si él estuviera en la misma situación no habría poder humano que lo retuviera para ir a salvar a la mujer que amaba. Lo haría por ella... Lo haría por Kate.

_Kate Denali había sido el gran amor de su vida y ella lo había amado también, pero su cobardía la había alejado de él. Nunca le dijo lo que sentía por ella, al menos no cuando todavía podían haber sido felices, se lo dijo el día anterior a su boda... Su boda con su mejor amigo... Stefan._

_ El Y Stefan habían sido muy amigos, Garreth se dedicaba a investigar los casos criminales en las calles y Stefan era el que lo hacía en los laboratorios, Una vez secuestraron a la hija de uno de los hombres más importantes en el mundo biológico... Y habían sido él y su equipo quienes la habían rescatado... Kate... La había rescatado y ella le había robado el corazón._

_ Primero habían sido amigos y Garreth esperaba poder decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, en una salida, se encontraron con Stefan y fue amor a primera vista, Kate parecía feliz con el... Ambos amigos se habían enamorado de ella, era una chica muy dulce y buena... Y Garreth tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Stefan se fue de la policía y se integró al equipo de Eleazar Denali, porque quería ascender en su carrera y estar más cerca de Kate._

_ Lo que más le dolía a Garreth era que Stefan le había hecho prometer que no se acercaría de forma romántica a Kate, porque él estaba enamorado de ella... Garreth no se atrevía a llegar a algo más por lealtad a Stefan, y porque nunca tuvo el valor de hablar claro con ninguno de los dos, Kate había aceptado la propuesta de Stefan, por que se había cansado de esperar a que Garreth se le declarara alguna vez, y no lo hizo._

_ Kate aceptó casarse con Stefan y el día anterior a la boda, el por fin había tenido el valor de decírselo, Kate lloró mucho y le dijo que ya era tarde, que aunque ella lo amara también no podía hacerle eso a Stefan... Kate le había confesado llorando que siempre lo había amado a él y que había soñado que con quien se casaba era con él... Solo que ahora era tarde... Muy tarde._

_ Aún así, ellos se habían amado... Kate le había dado a él una noche de amor... Amor y entrega total. Kate había sido virgen, a pesar de tener una hermanita de lo peor, ella se había mantenido así y había esperado al hombre correcto... Garreth había esperado que con esa noche de entrega ella lo eligiera, pero Kate era una mujer de palabra y no plantaría a Stefan en el altar... Ellos se habían despedido al amanecer y él había tenido que hacer de padrino del novio... Su mejor amigo... Al que había traicionado... Al mismo que le había arrebatado su felicidad._

_ Ella se había casado y había sido feliz o eso creía. Si él pudiera retroceder el tiempo... Lo haría... Por todo lo más sagrado... Lo haría. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, nunca dejó de amarla, ni buscó a nadie más, se dedicó a hacer su trabajo lo mejor que pudo y ahora estaba al frente._

Su mente volvió a la realidad y vio que se acercaba a la bifurcación que les había señalado Victoria... Fácil... Ahora venía la parte peligrosa.

Avanzaron por un camino de terracería por unos veinte minutos, se apreciaba a ver a lo lejos el humo de una fogata o chimenea. El Teniente preparó su arma y los policías que iban con el hicieron lo mismo. El auto de Victoria se detuvo a poca distancia y los otros autos la imitaron, no podían acercarse más porque se arriesgaban a que James pudiera escuchar el ruido de los motores y precipitar un desenlace fatal.

Bajaron de los autos y se dispersaron, caminaron carca de una milla para poder tener a la vista la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba un poco oculta tras unos árboles de pino, el humo salía de ahí precisamente y eso les dio esperanzas de que James estuviera ahí con las rehenes. Garreth hizo señales a sus compañeros y se acercó a Victoria a quien pidió que permaneciera a su lado, lo mismo que a los Cullen, el Doctor Black y el señor Whitlock, pues no quería que intervinieran.

Los hombres de Garreth rodearon la cabaña y los escuadrones se prepararon para entrar en acción, uno de ellos logró entrar por una ventana, no había nadie a la vista, revisaron la cabaña minuciosamente y solo habían encontrado una maleta con las pertenencias de James y encontraron suficiente comida en la nevera que estaba en la cocina, también había platos y vasos en el escurridor, pero no encontraron nada que indicara que ahí había mujeres. Cuando revisaron el baño, encontraron un arete de piedras de rio, Garreth que ya había entrado también en la casa seguido de sus obligatorios acompañantes y sin hacer ningún ruido señaló el arete. La cara de Jasper lo dijo todo, el arete era parte de un conjunto que Alice se había comprado en uno de sus viajes, lo consideraba uno de sus favoritos y lo usaba muy seguido... Estaban ahí

La mañana había llegado temprano para James, se había dormido pensando en que era lo que haría con sus mujeres... Sus mujeres, sonaba gracioso, pero era cierto. No podía deshacerse de ninguna de ellas, así que las conservaría... A las tres. Había pensado en un futuro, en niños... Quería niños. Hablaría del tema con ellas. Las encontró dormidas... No quiso molestarlas y se dirigió hacia un rincón donde había un pequeño taburete, se sentó ahí a esperar a que ellas se levantaran... De pronto Alice se despertó asustada...

Alice estaba entre despierta y dormida, había escuchado pasos... James... Pero sus pasos eran sosegados, sin prisas... Casi volvió a dormirse... De pronto lo sintió... Jasper... estaba cerca... ¿Estaba soñando? No... Escuchaba disparos... Y sangre...

\- ¡No! -Alice despertó y se sentó de golpe... Y se puso la mano al cuello, una angustia la invadió, ese tipo de angustia que le quedaba cuando tenía una de esas premoniciones... Entonces lo supo-... Jasper. -movió los labios al pronunciar su nombre, pero no emitió sonido alguno, permaneció algunos minutos así. Cuando se hubo calmado, vio en dirección de James que la miraba intrigado.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? -Preguntó calmado-. Solo fue una pesadilla.

\- Si. Era un mal sueño. ¿Que haces aquí? -dijo Alice levantándose y acercándose a él.

\- Quería platicar con ustedes acerca del futuro... Nuestro futuro.

\- ¿Nuestro futuro?

\- No temas. -dijo James al ver que ella palidecía-. No pienso hacerle daño a ninguna de ustedes... Dime ¿Quieres tener niños Alice?

\- No. Si, si quisiera... Pero no puedo... Perdí a mis dos bebés.

\- Bella, es joven... ¿Por que tiene una hija tan grande?

\- La tuvo cuando tenía 18 años... Y luego tuvo un accidente y ya no pudo tener más hijos.

\- ¿Ni tu ni Bella pueden tener niños?

\- No. No sé porque... Mi hermano mayor tampoco. Nunca pudimos... Aunque lo intentamos por años... -se volvió para mirar hacia donde Bella y Nessie dormían y sonrió con ternura-. Nessie es mi única sobrina y también es la hija que nunca pude tener... James... Debes dejarla libre... Por favor.

La suplica en la voz de Alice conmovió a James, que acarició su mejilla con una mano. Quizás podría dejar libre a la muchacha, pero sabiendo lo que sabía ahora no la podía dejar ir... El soñaba con tener niños y ni Alice ni Bella se los darían, ahora su única esperanza se centraba en la muchacha... Era joven quizás tenía veinte años no más, podría incluso ser su hija, pero no podía cambiar sus planes, él las haría feliz... Podía hacerlo.

-No. No puedo y no voy a mentirte, quiero tener niños... Y ni tu ni Bella pueden dármelos... Lo hará ella. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

-¡No James!... ¡Ella no!... Por favor déjala ir...

De pronto James escuchó pasos, tanto el cómo Alice miraron hacia arriba. Se escuchaban pasos, pero no se escuchaban voces. James sacó su daga y le hizo señas a Alice que se mantuviera en silencio, Alice asintió con la cabeza, estaban lejos de la ciudad y podrían ser ladrones y ella se asustó, pero recordó su sueño y tembló de miedo...Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, corrió a refugiarse con Bella y su sobrina, quienes despertaron al sentir que Alice se arremolinaba con ellas, Bella iba a hablar, pero Alice le puso la mano en la boca a tiempo y señaló hacia arriba. Bella y Nessie se miraron a los ojos y supieron que las iban a rescatar, no podían saber cómo, pero ellos estaban ahí, podían sentirlo.

Los pasos se detuvieron, en el área de la cocina y luego en el baño, Alice se llevó la mano a la oreja sin pensar y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba uno de sus aretes favoritos, recordó que lo había dejado en el baño... Si eran ladrones, se limitarían a llevárselo o bien, tirarlo y punto, pero si era la policía, bien podrían suponer que era de una de ellas y no dejarían la casa hasta haberla registrado bien. No quería que Jasper estuviera ahí, ni Edward, miró a Bella y a Nessie, ellas deberían estar pensando lo mismo.

James escuchó cómo se acercaban a la entrada del sótano y se planto delante de ellas como para protegerlas. Por lo menos nadie les haría daño mientras el viviera, ellas eran muy valientes y James no pensaba que ellas quisieran escapar, habían estado tranquilas y no había tenido que usar la fuerza desde que se las había llevado. Ahora solo esperaba que los que estaban arriba se marcharan, no podría defenderlas si eran demasiados.

Arriba, los del escuadrón de rescate habían encontrado una puerta en el piso de madera de la cabaña, con indicaciones en clave para ellos, se dispusieron a abrirla. Las armas estaban listas para dispararse si era necesario, el Teniente Garreth tenía su arma lista y cada uno de los hombres que iban acompañándolo llevaba también una, excepto Jake , que no apreciaba las armas de fuego, debido a sus costumbres, los hombres de La Push no poseían armas de fuego, solo flechas y cuchillos tallados por ellos mismos, pero por ahora Jake estaba completamente desarmado y creía que Victoria también, así que, haciendo gala de su Honor de caballero, tomó a Victoria del brazo y la hizo a un lado para protegerla.

La puerta se abrió y varias de esas armas apuntaron directamente a James Whiterdale.

\- James Whiterdale... Suelta el arma y sal con las manos en alto. - La voz de Garreth resonó en el sótano-. ¿Señoras, se encuentran bien? -Preguntó al verlas amontonadas sobre el piso.

\- Si. Estamos bien. - La voz temblorosa de Bella se escuchó detrás de James-. Estamos bien.

\- Señoras, por favor arrástrense y háganse a un lado, vamos a entrar. - ellas obedecieron y se movieron hacia otro lado, James permaneció donde estaba sin moverse y en el momento que ellas se movieron también lo hicieron los del escuadrón, que rápidamente entraron al sótano e inmovilizaron a James.

Parecía que todo había terminado en forma tranquila, casi en la misma forma que todo había comenzado, era como si James hubiese estado esperándolos impacientemente. Con James esposado, todos apartaron sus armas y los elementos especiales salieron con las rehenes ilesas, quienes al verse libres corrieron a los brazos de sus hombres. Edward abrazó a Bella muy fuerte y la consoló porque se había puesto llorar, Jake soltó a Victoria, que la había mantenido agarrada durante el arresto y corrió a abrazar a su mujer, Jasper se dejó caer de rodillas y Alice corrió a abrazarse a él. Había acabado, el infierno había acabado.

\- Se suponía que íbamos a ser felices Alice... - La voz de James reverberó en la cabaña con reproche. Alice lo miró con sorpresa-. Íbamos a tener niños, de ella. - dijo James señalando a Nessie, que se revolvió en los brazos de Jake al escuchar la que James hablaba-. Habíamos hecho planes, con ella y con Bella ¿Que va a pasar con nuestro futuro?

-No hay futuro para nosotros James. Nunca lo ha habido. Nunca tocarás a mi hija y ella jamás te dará niños. ¿Lo oyes? nunca. - Había sentencia en la voz de Bella, ella nunca había sido rencorosa y esta vez tampoco se trataba de rencor, James solo era un mal que había que quitar... Definitivamente.

\- ¿Que pensabas hacer conmigo James? - Victoria habló por primera vez, en todo ese rato se había mantenido callada observando el interior de la cabaña... Las había traído a su santuario, a su lugar especial... A ellas... a esas malditas mujeres-. ¿Cómo ibas a sacarme de tu vida?

\- De la misma forma que tú me has sacado de la tuya, Vicky, de la misma forma... -contestó James cuando lo sacaban esposado de la cabaña. Victoria le seguía-. Me entregaste a la policía ¿Por que? pensé que me amabas, que querías mi felicidad... Pero me has traicionado... Tú siempre me has traicionado.

\- ¡No! ¡Nunca te he traicionado!... Solo quería salvarte... Protegerte... Como siempre lo he hecho... - Victoria le siguió hasta uno de los autos que se habían acercado ya para el traslado-. Siempre.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Matándolas como a Bree? o ¿Sophi? ¿Cómo pensabas deshacerte de ellas ahora? - James sabía que Victoria odiaba que le mencionara a las otras mujeres que había habido en su vida.

\- No pensaba matarlas... Solo las quería lejos de tu vida.

\- Esta vez no quería que me salvaras. Esta vez quería que te quedaras atrás... Para siempre.

\- Nunca voy a apartarme de ti, no voy a abandonarte nunca, nunca. - James la miró con una sonrisa de despreció que a Victoria le dolió mucho.

\- Alice... Te amo. - gritó James, aunque solo estaba a unos escasos metros de ella y era escoltado hacia adentro de uno de los vehículos-. Siempre te he amado... A ti... Solo a ti.

\- ¡No!... ¡No puedes amarla a ella! No a ella... - Dijo Victoria sacando del bolso un arma, una Colt Cobra 38 Especial y apuntándole a Alice, pero aunque alcanzó a disparar, erró su objetivo porque el peso de alguien le cayó encima, se volvió para levantarse y disparó a la persona que se encontraba encima de ella... James... Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, hasta que escucho los gritos desesperados de esas mujeres y de los hombres de la policía que se apresuraron a movilizarse-. ¿James?

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Dios mío, no puede ser!

-¡Edward!

¿Que había hecho? James... James... Estaba muerto... Ella misma le había disparado... Lo había matado ella misma. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando en realidad solo había pasado unos segundos. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando... No podía haber matado al hombre que amaba. Lo amaba se decía mientras el cuerpo sin vida de James era levantado de encima y ella era desarmada y esposada...

Ver como un medico de los que los habían acompañado revisaba a James en busca de sus signos vitales, haciendo una señal de negación con la cabeza y pasando la mano sobre los fijos ojos de James. Nunca habían sido cálidos, siempre había tenido una mirada de hielo, sus ojos azules eran uno de sus rasgos físicos más atractivos... Habían sido sus ojos lo que la habían conquistado... Aunque en aquel entonces él había tenido solo diecisiete años y ella quince...

_Odiaba estar en su casa... Odiaba a su madre por alcohólica. La veía consumirse día a día sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, su padre llevaba mujeres a la casa y se encerraba con ellas en su habitación y parecía que a su madre no le importaba... Luego su padre comenzó a llevar hombres para que usaran a su madre y a ninguno de los dos les importó tampoco que ella fuera testigo de esos hechos...O eso creía..._

_ Un día, uno de esos hombres se fijó en ella, su padre aprobó que el tipo quisiera acostarse con ella, pero su madre no. Desde entonces ella había tenido que vivir escondida o fuera de casa para que ninguno de los hombres que llegaban se aprovechara de ella... Una vez, no pudo esconderse a tiempo y fue atrapada por ese tipo... Y su madre, aún en su borrachera se dio cuenta del peligro en el que ella estaba y se levantó del sofá y le dio una lección muy importante... Lo que te estorbe, moleste o te haga daño... desaparécelo._

_ Su madre había matado sin piedad a ese tipo, lo había apuñalado por la espalda y entre las dos, lo sacaron por la parte trasera de la casa, después volvieron y limpiaron la casa y se marcharon a casa de su abuela, Victoria siempre se Preguntó porque su madre no se había deshecho también de su padre o de las mujeres, ellas eran las causantes de todo..._

_ Su padre siempre llevaba alcohol para su madre, aparte de las mujeres con las que se acostaba, luego dio por llevar también hombres... Los tipos se aprovechaban de la borrachera de su madre, para acostarse con ella, no se oponía porque su padre le quitaba el alcohol si no cooperaba..._

_ Pero ella no sería igual que ellos, ahora entendía porque su madre bebía demasiado, no soportaba ver a su padre con otras mujeres... Ninguna mujer le robaría al hombre que ella quería..._

_ Una noche volvió de casa de su abuela a la suya, para encontrarse con que su madre estaba muerta, mientras que su padre estaba en su cama, borracho... Ella lo quería... Pero le había hecho daño..._

_ Así que fue, entró a la habitación de sus padres y tomó todo lo de valor que había ahí y salió, no sin antes haberle prendido fuego a las cortinas... fue también a la cocina, derramó en el piso el aceite de cocina y abrió las llaves del gas...Salió fuera de la casa y esperó a ver que las llamas se extendieran y así fue, unos minutos después la casa ardía y luego vino la explosión..._

_ Los vecinos comenzaron a llegar, llamaron a los bomberos y a la policía, ella estuvo allí todo el tiempo... Medía hora después llegó su abuela, cuando lograron calmar el fuego ya era tarde. Encontraron el cuerpo de su madre en lo que había sido la sala y el cuerpo de su padre en la cama, todos supusieron que se había quedado dormido y que se había olvidado de apagar el cigarrillo, el cual había causado el incendio. _

_ Ella tenía solo diez años y se fue a vivir permanentemente con su abuela, la única persona por la que sintió amor genuino. Durante esos años vivió y durmió tranquila, se juró no sufrir por los que se habían ido._

_ En la escuela, era buena estudiante y era hermosa, desde su corta edad sabía lo que poseía y aprovechó en sacarle lucro a su belleza, para cuando conoció a James, ella ya estaba muy versada en el tema del sexo. Pero fue la vulnerabilidad de él lo que la atrajo irremediablemente... Tenía a su merced a un hombre que solo sería para ella... Y así fue por muchos años... hasta que apareció Bree..._

_Podía convivir con el fantasma de Alice, pero no con su versión de carne y hueso... Victoria se había deshecho de todas y cada una de las mujeres en la vida de James, el era suyo y ella no lo compartiría con nadie... Nunca._

Victoria volvió a la realidad, solo habían pasado un par de minutos, James estaba muerto y nunca más se iba a volver a ver en sus fríos ojos, que ya no tendrían un futuro... Y sufrió, Victoria sufrió por el... Ella lo había amado a el... Solo a el... No había querido a ningún otro hombre, solo a él. Y él solo había querido escapar de ella y había sido ella misma quien le había cortado las cadenas, James ya no quería vivir con ella ni tener su protección, por eso había escapado y la había dejado...

Fijó de nuevo su mirada en el cuerpo inerte del hombre que amaba y lloró... Lloró por el único hombre que alguna vez la había querido, hubo algún tiempo en que habían sido felices, pero ahora ya no era posible, el estaba muerto al igual que el futuro que había planeado para ellos... Ella había pensado que alegarían locura y que por eso hacía lo que hacía, ella lograría encontrar un Médico que lo declarara enfermo mental y después ella lo sacaría de cualquier Psiquiátrico, podía hacerlo... Lo hubiese hecho...

Pero él prefirió morir... La había provocado y ella había caído en su juego, ahora James era libre, y ella perdería su libertad... Aunque ya no le importaba... Sin él... Ya nada importaba... Pero al menos ella no sufriría sola, una de esas malditas mujeres también lloraría como ella... Y sonrió.


	27. Chapter 27

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmett con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene Expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

Gracias a **Priscila W**, que me corrigió por ahí unas cosillas, corregiré poco a poco. Y saludos **a ChelaBlack** por seguir esa historia.

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS….**

**CAPITULO 25.**

A Edward le preocupaba mucho la situación, estaban en peligro no solo la vida de su esposa, sino también la de su hija y de su hermana, habían sido unos días horribles, casi comparables con los vividos cuando se creyó que su hija había muerto, y ahora no había nada seguro, no podían saber exactamente si ellas estaban en esa cabaña o no...

El escuadrón de rescate que había mandado Aro, había logrado ingresar a la cabaña y ellos también tuvieron el camino despejado para entrar, la cabaña era muy pequeña y se veía más aún con tantas personas ahí, pero no habían podido quedarse en casa esperando noticias, no. Tenían que ir, Jasper estaba ahí por Alice y el estaba ahí por su hija y por su esposa, Emmett estaba ahí por ellos y Jake... Jake estaba ahí por Nessie...

Le había costado mucho entender que Nessie había crecido y que había formado un hogar, pero estos días le habían hecho recapacitar sobre la situación que estaban enfrentando. La Mansión estaba llena de gente hasta hacía unos días, era desconocida para ellos, pero eran la familia de Nessie y como había dicho Billy Black, la familia tenía que estar unida.

Cuando la cabaña fue registrada y encontraron el arete de su hermana Alice, supieron a ciencia cierta que ellas estaban ahí. Encontraron una puerta que seguramente llevaba al sótano, cuando la abrieron, ahí estaba el, el hombre que había convertido su vida en un infierno, Edward no se movió y no lo hicieron ninguno de sus acompañantes, dejaron que fueran ellos, los que sabían, quienes se encargaran de todo.

Todo pasó tan rápido, la voz temblorosa de Bella se escuchó dentro del sótano y en cuestión de segundos, James Whiterdale estaba siendo arrestado y esposado. No había habido violencia y Whiterdale no había puesto resistencia al arresto. Un minuto después ayudadas por los elementos especiales, subieron Bella, Nessie y Alice, al parecer intactas. Para Edward, era como un sueño... Poder abrazar de nuevo a su mujer había sido maravilloso.

Parecía que todo había acabado bien, James Whiterdale estaba esposado y era conducido por los oficiales de la policía para ser llevado al reclusorio, Edward no comprendió, porque James actuaba en esa forma, parecía... Dolido... Y así sonaron las palabras que pronunció... Si en algún momento Edward sintió pena por él, escuchar sus palabras finales le enfureció y olvido cualquier compasión de su mente.

Y mientras Victoria y James discutían sobre sus problemas, Edward se dedicó a abrazar a su hija y a su hermana, para después quedarse a lado de Bella, todos habían salido de la cabaña y los autos habían sido acercados y se encontraban a unos metros de ellos, Edward podía ver que tanto Alice como Jasper se besaban y abrazaban con ternura... Y también podía ver a Nessie y a Jake abrazarse y besarse con necesidad y con pasión, mientras que Emmett observaba divertido... Era mejor irse a casa y olvidar esta pesadilla... Pero el hecho de que James le gritara palabras de amor a Alice, descontroló la situación.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que casi nadie se percató de que Victoria sacaba un arma y les apuntaba a ellos, Jasper alcanzó a hacer a un lado a Alice, lo mismo que Edward a Bella, mientras que Jake se ponía delante de Nessie para servirle de escudo. En una fracción de segundo, el movimiento de James al lanzarse sobre Victoria, hizo que el disparo que ella había hecho hacía ellos se desviara directo hacia donde estaba Edward y en último momento, Jake alcanzó a empujar a Edward, pero quedó en la trayectoria del disparo, recibiendo el mismo el impacto de la bala en el pecho...

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Dios mío, no puede ser!

-¡Edward!

\- ¡Papá! ¡Has algo!... ¡Jake!... No... No... ¡Jake!... - Nessie lloraba desesperada al ver que la sangre empapaba la camisa de Jake, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando... Jake no podía morirse, no podía.

\- Rápido Emmett, busca toallas en el baño, date prisa, Jasper llama al hospital y que preparen el quirófano... - Edward dudaba que Jake aguantara las cerca de dos horas que llevaba el recorrido para cruzar toda Walla Walla.

\- He llamado a un helicóptero, estará aquí en unos minutos. - Dijo Garreth, que no podía creer todavía lo que había pasado. Había estado observando la discusión entre la peculiar pareja, y haciendo anotaciones mentales sobre lo que James declaraba sobre Victoria Sutherland y que ella aceptaba sin darse cuenta. Había aceptado que había matado a Bree Taneer y a las otras mujeres que se le achacaban a James.

Y así fue, en cuestión de minutos, el helicóptero aterrizaba y los paramédicos se hacían cargo de Jake y Edward se subía al helicóptero con él. En unos minutos más Jasper consiguió que otro helicóptero viniera por ellos, mientras que sus autos eran llevados por policías hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Jake podía escuchar los gritos de CC, cuando escuchó que le gritaba a su papá, pensó lo peor, pero al escucharla pronunciar su nombre con mucha angustia, le hizo darse cuenta de que era el que había recibido el disparo, no tenía dolor, únicamente un ardor que se extendía en su pecho, abrió los ojos, para ver a CC que lloraba y temblaba, volvió a cerrar los ojos y luego los abrió cuando sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, quería hablar, pero no podía... Quería decirle a CC o Nessie... Como se llamara... Que la amaba... Que la amaba con toda su alma y quería que lo perdonara, que lo perdonara por dejarla, movió los labios y no salió sonido alguno... Después sintió que era levantado y que luego era subido a algo que hacia viento... Le colocaron una mascarilla de oxigeno y ya solo podía escuchar la voz de Edward que le decía que aguantara, que aguantara por ella.

Como siempre Carlisle tenía que esperar para sufrir, tal parecía que él no tenía derecho a hacerlo... Le habían llamado del hospital, por una emergencia y se había tenido que ir, había dejado a Esme al cuidado de Rosalie, ya se encontraba bastante recuperada y la presencia de la señora Sue y de Billy Black, así como de Charlie, la habían mantenido entretenida. El se encontraba en su consultorio, cuando una llamada de Jasper le sacó de concentración. Había estado esperando noticias, pero no se imaginaba que Jake estaría herido, las habían encontrado con bien y el rescate se había realizado en calma, pero nadie contaba con las intenciones de esa mujer, ahora Jake se encontraba herido y en peligro de muerte... Eso sería muy injusto.

Para cuando el helicóptero aterrizó, ya estaban los chicos de La Push, esperando a que bajaran a Jake para poder trasladarlo y llevarlo de inmediato al quirófano... Carlisle ya estaba con todo preparado, llevaron a Jake a una sala de rayos x para hacerle una tomografía y poder ver en donde se había alojado la bala. No había orificio de salida, por lo tanto la bala estaba dentro y por suerte, no había tocado ningún órgano, era una herida limpia, pero aún debían sacar la bala y detener la hemorragia y lo llevaron directamente al quirófano...

Cuando Nessie llegó con su madre y sus tíos, su abuelo estaba entrando al quirófano., Nessie corrió al ver que Jake era llevado por Seth y por Embry... pero no los detuvo, sabía que el tiempo era muy valioso.

\- Abuelo... Sálvalo por favor... Sálvalo.

\- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, pero no voy a mentirte, ha perdido mucha sangre y su estado es delicado... Quiero que estés preparada para todo. -Dijo Carlisle, para prevenir cualquier eventualidad, quería que Nessie estuviera preparada para cualquier cosa. No esperó más y entró al quirófano...

Nessie fue al consultorio de su padre y sacó unas pruebas de embarazo y entró al baño, 5 minutos después lloraba fuertemente...

Estaba embarazada...

Estar embarazada le dio a ella el valor de entrar al quirófano... Jake no podía morir, no lo permitiría... Tenía que vivir, por ella y por el hijo que estaba esperando. Se metió al aérea de cambiadores y se vistió para entrar al quirófano, cuando iba hacia ahí, Billy estaba detrás de la puerta cristal que separaba las dos aéreas y la miró con dolor... Ella se llevó una mano al vientre y alzó el pulgar en señal aprobatoria, Alice y Bella entendieron el mensaje y se abrazaron.

Dentro del quirófano., ni Carlisle, ni Edward se sorprendieron de ver entrar a Nessie, sabían que lo haría, era una Cullen. Mientras su abuelo buscaba la bala, ella y Edward se dedicaron a tratar de detener la hemorragia y le habían suministrado ya dos unidades de sangre y venía otra en camino. Cuando Carlisle encontró la bala y la sacó, Nessie sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, nunca había estado tan angustiada por la posibilidad de perder a un paciente hasta hoy. Después de extraer la bala, cauterizaron las venas y vasos sanguíneos que se vieron afectados y procedieron a cerrar, el pulso era débil, pero era estable y sabían que se iba a recuperar, tenía que hacerlo.

Fue Edward el que salió a hablar con su familia y a avisar que todo había salido bien y que Jake se recuperaría, todavía no estaba fuera de peligro, pero era fuerte y no creía que hubiera complicaciones. Billy estaba llorando, tenía agarrada la mano de Leah, quien también estaba llorando. Edward se sintió entonces bien, al parecer... Tenía un nuevo hijo... No era el que él hubiese querido, pero Nessie lo quería y ¿Que podía hacer?, más que aceptar la realidad.

Jake no despertaría en toda la noche y todos obligaron a Nessie a irse, se habían quedado, Seth y Embry para cuidar de él, así que no tenía caso que se quedara ahí, ahora tenía que cuidarse y mucho, Jake estaría encantado. Cuando llegaron a la casa, fueron recibidos por el resto de la familia y por algunas personas más , entre ellas estaban los Denali, Carmen y Eleazar, junto a sus dos hijas Kate y Tania y su yerno Alistair, además también estaban ahí, Nahuel Araucano y su padre Johan. Nessie saludó a todos con amabilidad, pero se cuidó de no acercarse mucho a Nahuel. Mientras los demás platicaban y contaban los por menores del día, Nessie y Nahuel se apartaron un poco, aunque no lejos de la atenta mirada de su suegro Billy.

\- Me alegro mucho de que todo haya salido bien y ya estés en casa.

\- No todo salió bien, Jake está en el hospital recuperándose -replicó Nessie.

\- Bueno, mejor él y no tu o tus padres ¿No?

\- No. Nadie debió haber salido herido y mucho menos él, que era inocente en todo este asunto, Nahuel... No sé porque has venido... Pero quiero que sepas que amo a mi marido, y que no voy a separarme de él nunca, no es mi intención lastimarte con esto y quisiera que se lo trasmitieras a Irina, Jake y yo estamos juntos... Para siempre.

\- Ja... ¿Lastimarme?... No seas ilusa... solo me interesaba tu fortuna, no puedo negar que eres muy hermosa y que te estimo, pero lo que más me importaba era obtener tu dinero, tus relaciones con personas importantes, el peso de tu apellido... ¿Y sabes?... ni siquiera era por mi... Solo quería agradarle a mi padre.

-Pobre Nahuel... Créeme, me das pena, es más, ni siquiera me da coraje lo que me estas confesando. Al menos yo no necesito de nada ni de nadie para lograr la aprobación de mis padres, me quieren como soy, ¿Y sabes que? mi marido me ama por lo que soy como persona, no por lo que tengo, no puedo negar que alguna vez me gustaste, pero fuiste cobarde. En cambio Jake, se enfrentó a todo y a todos por mí, y para él, mi mayor defecto es tener dinero... Ahhh - Dijo Nessie, que ya se había dado media vuelta dejando plantado a Nahuel-. Nos enamoramos a primera vista, me bastó verlo una sola vez para saber que él era mi destino.

Nessie se disculpó con todos y se retiró a su habitación, Sue y Leah, la acompañaron, Bella alcanzó a ver el lazo de amistad y amor que las unía y lejos de sentirse celosa, se sintió feliz. Su hija no había estado sola, ahora tenía más familia para protegerla de lo que se imaginaba.

Después de que se fuera Nessie, el Teniente Garreth Miller llegó, para poner al tanto a la familia de cómo había quedado la situación. Ahí, se encontró de nuevo con su pasado. Había conocido a Alistar hacía un par de meses, cuando legalizó los trámites de la muerte de la hija de los Cullen, y lo había visto en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la semana, pero no sabía que Kate era su cuñada, así como tampoco sabía que ella y Stefan ya no estaban juntos, cosa que alegró a Garreth... No debería sentirse así... Pero por primera vez, pudo ponerse en el lugar de James Whiterdale, ahora entendía porque no había buscado enamorarse de nadie después de Kate... el como James, era un hombre que amaba una sola vez.

Puso al tanto a la familia Cullen de todo lo ocurrido desde el arresto de Whiterdale y Sutherland, les contó también que en realidad James Whiterdale no había matado a nadie, que en efecto era un enfermo mental, pero a la vez era inofensivo. No había sido James quien había realizado el atentado contra la Vulturi Corporatión's, únicamente había aprovechado el momento.

Después de que ellos hubieran partido en los helicópteros, Victoria había sido llevada a la estación de policía de Walla Walla y había sido interrogada, luego de que hubiese matado a James a ella ya nada le importaba y había contado a la policía todos y cada uno de sus crímenes, desde la muerte del hombre al cual su madre había matado, hasta el atentado a Vulturi, lo había hecho para desquitarse del despido supuestamente injustificado de James y para que lo culparan a el... Así ellos tendrían que irse de Walla Walla y James se olvidaría de Bella. Ella había explicado que había matado a todas las mujeres que se habían cruzado en la vida de James y que había sido su primera intención matar a las mujeres Cullen, pero la importancia de salvar a James había sido su prioridad. Ahora ya nada le importaba. La habían llevado directamente al reclusorio y ahí esperaría el juicio, esto era algo que Alistair ya sabía, pero por ética no podía exponer ante nadie.

Antes de irse, Garreth le pidió a Kate un momento, ellos hablaron en el jardín, Kate le contó que hacía tres años se había separado legalmente de Stefan, todo había sido en calma y sin problemas, de común acuerdo como se diría. Kate le insinuó que él debería visitarla en casa de sus padres, Garreth aceptó con mucho gusto y por ultimo para despedirse, Kate le dijo que su hijo se parecía mucho a él... Kate entró de nuevo a la casa y Garreth se marchó con la esperanza de haber entendido bien.

Una semana después...

-Hola... ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, me siento bien, hicieron un gran trabajo por aquí. - Respondió Jake. Tal parecía que su suegro por fin lo había aceptado, el también había terminado por aceptar que no le caía tan mal y que empezaba a tenerle aprecio. Con su suegra Bella no había sido difícil, desde el principio se cayeron bien, incluso las tías eran agradables, los abuelos de Nessie... Nessie, se había acostumbrado a que la llamaran por ese nombre y todos los chicos la habían empezado a llamar así... Los tíos... Eso era un tema aparte... Suponía que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que las aguas se apaciguaran.

\- Me alegro, porque hoy saldrás de aquí. Mi hija está muy molesta conmigo por no dejarte salir. - Edward trataba de Jake no se diera cuenta de que lo había aceptado del todo, nadie había tocado el tema de que Jake había salvado la vida de Edward y quería ser él, el que hablara primero-. Jacob... Tengo que agradecerte el que hayas salvado mi vida... Sé que no nos hemos llevado bien desde el primer momento, pero quiero darte las gracias, realmente no sé si hubiese hecho lo mismo.

\- No tiene de que agradecerme... Usted es el padre de mi esposa, por lo tanto es mi deber protegerlo... Además... Yo le había prometido a su hija que lo protegería hasta con mi propia vida... Y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. -Pero no podía negar que estaba muy contento de que Edward Cullen ya no fuera un obstáculo para su felicidad.

Edward le dio la mano a Jake, que le dio la suya también con un fuerte apretón, con este acto sellaban, por amor a Nessie el tratado de no agresión. Para la tarde de ese mismo día, Jake regresó a la Mansión, no hubiese querido, pero no quería formar nuevos conflictos, todos en casa los esperaban felices y se habían congregado también, algunos de los amigos cercanos de los Cullen, entre ellos Garreth Miller acompañado de Kate y de su hijo Liam, curiosamente idéntico al Teniente y los Forrest, Alistair y Tania. También estaban ahí Eleazar y Carmen, además de Aro Vulturi, que estaba más que satisfecho de poder hundir a Victoria Sutherland en prisión.

Billy Black estaba muy cómodo en su nueva silla y Leah era abrazada por la cintura, nada más y nada menos que por Embry. No le sorprendió ver a Sue tomada de la mano con Charlie Swan. Mientras que el se acomodaba en uno de los sillones y era atendido por Esme, su esposa platicaba algo alejada con su padre.

\- Te ves muy feliz hijita.

-Lo estoy papi, muy feliz... Estoy de nuevo en casa con ustedes, el hombre que amo esta también fuera de peligro y a mi lado... Pero el motivo de mi felicidad es otro. - Nessie quería ver la cara de su padre cuando le contara su secreto-. Papá... Vas a ser abuelo.

Nessie no se decepcionó... La cara de Edward era todo un poema, abrazó muy fuerte a su hija y lloró con ella por la noticia... Jake que la veía desde donde estaba, entendió lo que su mujer le había dicho a su padre, ella no le había contado nada, pero podía ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos y lo había intuido... O más bien sentido, desde hacía unos días sentía nauseas y había estado a punto de vaciar el estomago dos veces, pero quería que ella se lo confirmara...

Por supuesto que alguien arruinó la sorpresa... La tía Alice, había tenido una de esas premoniciones y lo había anunciado a voces... Nessie tendría mellizos, todos los felicitaban y el soportó estoicamente cada abrazo y en hora buena, le dio gracias a Dios que se sintiera cansado y pudiera subir a su habitación... Nessie lo acompañó y no se retiró, se quedó con el... Para siempre.

\- Quería decírtelo a solas. - Dijo Nessie con un puchero-. Pero bueno, también salió bonito.

\- Ya lo sabía. - La mirada sorprendida de Nessie le hizo reír.

\- ¿Como que ya lo sabías? Se suponía que nadie estaba enterado y ni mamá, ni mi madrina habían dicho algo... Lo de hace rato fue espontaneo. - Nessie estaba molesta porque se había filtrado la información y que se le hubiese arruinado la sorpresa.

\- Nadie me lo dijo, pero desde hace unos días tengo nauseas y casi he devuelto el estomago dos veces... Al principio pensé que eran molestias por la herida... Pero solo me pasa en las mañanas y me dije... Si no estuviera seguro de ser hombre, diría que estoy embarazado... Pero después no me pareció tan descabellado el asunto, no sería el primer marido al que le pasa esto.

\- ¿En serio? Creí que alguien te había dicho algo... ¿Es posible que un hombre sienta también los síntomas? Nunca había escuchado algo parecido. -Dijo Nessie con una sonrisa.

\- Pues sí, la verdad es que si. A veces los hombres son los que sufren los síntomas, nauseas, vómitos, sueño, antojos, todo eso. Parece que seré uno de esos hombres afortunados. -Le confesó Jake, acariciándole la barbilla.

\- ¿De verdad te sientes afortunado? ¿No consideras esto algo molesto? ... Digo... Algunos pensarían que es...

\- ¿Desagradable?... No. Bueno. Ahora que estoy recuperándome todavía no es muy agradable tener que aguantarme las ganas de vomitar, pero cuando esté mejor, supongo que no será problema... - Jake la acercó para poder besarla en los labios suavemente-. Además, estaré más que gustoso de complacer todas tus exigencias intimas, es un hecho conocido por todos los médicos que hay un aumento de la lívido en la mujer durante el embarazo y eso me parece que será uno de los síntomas más agradables de soportar.

Jake no esperó a que Nessie le replicara... No sería nada nuevo, Nessie siempre tenía algo que decir. La besó de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarla en la espalda con el brazo bueno, tenía el brazo derecho inmovilizado por un cabestrillo, evitando que el peso del brazo resintiera la herida, pero Jake sabía usar muy bien la mano izquierda. Jake detestaba los pantalones por lo complicados que eran de quitar, pero Nessie lo ayudó un poco.

\- No deberías... Estas herido... Todavía no estás recuperado.

\- No. Pero no haré nada más que darte placer... Si no puedo estar dentro de ti, me conformaré con darte placer a ti... Tu solo disfruta, déjame consentirte.

Y lo hizo, Jake uso su boca y la mano para darle placer, nunca sería lo mismo que sentirlo dentro, pero Nessie podía conformarse con esto por ahora.

Mansión Cullen...

Dos meses después...

\- Estoy Emocionada... Mi nieta querida se casa. - Renne no podía evitar que las lagrimas estropearan su maquillaje, pero la emoción le ganaba a su ya de por si poco control. Desde su propia boda y la boda de Bella no había podido organizar nada parecido. - Creo que me estoy volviendo vieja.

\- ¿Mas? - Charlie nunca desaprovechaba la ocasión para lanzarle pullas a su ex-. Creía que te habías vuelto vieja desde que te hiciste abuela... Serás bisabuela dentro de poco, eres lo que se diría... Toda una anciana.

\- Charlie Swan, te recuero que tu eres mayor que yo, el anciano decrepito eres tú.

\- Te equivocas anciana, yo apenas estoy en la flor de la vida.

\- Basta ya... No quiero arruinar mi maquillaje, siempre me hacen llorar de risa. - Nessie observaba a sus abuelos, habían envejecido bien, pero era cierto que su abuelo se veía muy bien.

\- Bien, quería darte esto... Cambié mi testamento. Ahora serán tus hijos los que hereden todo lo mío. -dijo Charlie dándole los documentos.

\- Abuelo... - Nessie abrazó muy fuerte a Charlie.

\- Y yo quiero darte esto. - Carlisle le pasó una copia de su nuevo libro recién editado y autografiado, todavía no había sido lanzado al mercado, pero tenía la foto de un par de manos entrelazadas... Eran de ella y de Carlisle. Parecía que su abuelo al fin se había decidido a escribir su biografía, cualquiera que la leyera pensaría que está leyendo una novela romántica... Sería un hitazo.

\- Lo felicito Doctor Cullen. -Respondió Nessie, abrazándolo de igual forma que a Charlie.

\- Ahora es mi turno, así que por favor háganse a un lado. -Edward se acercó a su hija, estaba hermosa y con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas y de felicidad.

\- No, ahora es nuestro turno. - Jasper y Emmett entraron con un par de guitarras y Edward tuvo que unirse y formar un trió...

Mas bien un quinteto, porque los abuelos se unieron a ellos y a sonido de un requinto recibió la serenata más hermosa que le pudieran haber llevado. No era que ellos cantaran muy bien, más bien eran desafinados, pero le cantaron con el alma.

_Mirándote a los ojos juraría, que tienes algo nuevo que contarme._

_Empieza ya mujer no tenas miedo, quizás para mañana sea tarde. _

_Quizás para mañana sea tarde._

_¿Y cómo es él? ¿En que lugar se enamoró de ti?_

_¿De dónde es? ¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?_

_Pregúntale ¿Por que ha robado un trozo de mi vida?_

_Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo._

Después de cantarle Y como él es el, de Perales°, Nessie terminó por echar a perder el maquillaje, no pudo evitar llorar al ver al grupo de hombres más protectores que había conocido... Bueno, uno de los dos grupos de hombres más protectores, los otros la esperaban en el jardín para una boda que de seguro empezaría tarde, abrazó y besó a cada uno de ellos, sus abuelos la abrazaron y salieron, luego fue turno de Emmett y de Jasper, únicamente se quedó Edward y Alice entró para volver a maquillarla y los dejó un momento a solas...

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti... Te amo... Mucho... Aunque te cases con ese. -Nessie le sonrió-. Quiero que seas feliz, tan feliz como yo lo he sido con tu madre. Dile que lo mataré si te hace sufrir.

\- Se lo diré. - Nessie rió y abrazó a su padre. Se agarró al brazo que su padre le ofrecía y salieron al jardín donde la esperaba su destino.

Cuando Jake la vio no pudo evitar contener el aliento, estaba muy hermosa... no sabía cómo podía estar tan hermosa, pero tenía que reconocer que ella se veía preciosa vestida de novia... Lo había estado llevando el vestido de su madre en la reservación y lo estaba ahora que estaba con un vestido de diseño y adornada con un montón de piedras preciosas...

La ceremonia pasó con tanta rapidez que cuando se dieron cuenta, el Reverendo les estaba dando permiso para besarse... Jake se inclinó para besarla con ternura, habían estado sin hacer el amor durante dos meses y la deseaba más que nunca, pero era un hombre de Honor y siempre cumplía su palabra. Edward le había hecho prometer que no tendría relaciones íntimas con su hija hasta que estuvieran debidamente casados, y lo había cumplido, aunque ella no le había puesto las cosas fáciles.

Cuando vinieron las felicitaciones, se vieron rodeados de montones de brazos, todos estaban más que felices de celebrar con ellos, el brindis estuvo a cargo de Seth que había sido el padrino de Jake y de Claire que esta vez si había podido ser dama de Honor, las otras damas fueron, Kim y Leah.

El camino hacia el altar había tenido muchas paradas, al salir de la puerta y de vista hacia donde todos esperaban, Edward le entregó a Nessie a Charlie, el se la entregó a Carlisle, Carlisle a Jasper, Jasper se la entregó a Emmett y Emmett se la devolvió a Edward que se había colocado en el lugar estratégico. Había sido una sorpresa para Nessie, y había hecho que derramara más lágrimas... Por último, Edward la había llevado del brazo hasta el altar donde la entregó a Jacob... Ahora era suya... con todas las de la ley y con la aprobación de toda su familia.

-¿Estás feliz? -Preguntó Jake, el lo estaba, inmensamente feliz.

-Mucho... Muy, muy feliz. - respondió Nessie mirándolo a los ojos...

_Todo cambió cuando te vi, oh oh oh. De blanco y negro a color me convertí. _

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba. Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada. _

_Oh no no no…Todo tembló dentro de mí, el universo escribió que fueras para mí._

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba, fue perderme en tu amor y ahora todo tuyo ya soy._

_Antes de que pase más tiempo contigo amor, tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida. _

_Antes que te ame mas, escucha por favor, déjame decir que todo te di._

_Y no hay como explicar para menos no estás simplemente_

_Así lo sentí… cuando te vi_

Todo cambio de Camila° sonaba, mientras ellos giraban en la pista... Era una canción que les pegaba muy bien y por eso la habían escogido.

\- Permíteme. - Dijo Edward a Jake, al llevarse a Nessie de su lado, mientras el sacaba a Bella a bailar.

\- Hazla feliz. -Dijo Bella.

\- Lo haré.

\- Papá... Siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, no quiero que pienses otra cosa...

\- Lo sé, tú siempre serás mi princesa. -Dijo Edward abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso en la frente antes de que un montón de abuelos, tíos y primos reclamaran a la novia...

Las cosas habían terminado bien, ahora podían ser felices, rodeados de las personas a las que amaban y que los amaban de igual manera... A veces el destino tiene maneras muy extrañas de llevarte a la felicidad...

Perales°. (José Luis perales, cantautor Español.)

Camila°. (Famoso grupo Mexicano. Realizan sus propias producciones discográficas)


	28. Chapter 28

**Declaración:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... La trama de la historia es mía, solo tomé prestados a los personajes de la autora. Debo aclarar que me fascina esta saga y soy fanática de ella. Mi personaje favorito es Jacob Black... Para mí el hombre perfecto, aunque amo a Emmett con locura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este capítulo contiene Expresiones y palabras, que pueden ser ofensivas para algunas personas.**

Gracias a **Priscila W**, que me corrigió por ahí unas cosillas, corregiré poco a poco. Y saludos **a ChelaBlack** por seguir esa historia.

**Gracias por su visita y sus comentarios a mí historia. Besitossss**

**EPILOGO...**

Reservación de La Push, Olimpya.

Bueno... Estamos aquí en la gran apertura e inauguración del Quileute Hospital, por el que tanto hemos luchado... Y no es que yo esté dando el discurso, más bien estoy en la parte trasera de la silla de ruedas del Jefe Billy Black... Solo de mirar a toda esta gente me da no se que, últimamente me siento fuera de lugar, todos tienen pareja... Hasta mi madre Sue, que se casó hace un año con Charlie Swan y que ahora es mi padrastro... Fue todo un suceso, pero antes, tuvimos que vivir tantas cosas, desde la llegada de Nessie a nuestras vidas, hasta el secuestro y la herida de Jake.

¿Recuerdan a Victoria Sutherland? Pues esa mujer está recluida en prisión, en el Centro Penitenciario del Estado de Washington en Walla Walla, después de confesar haber matado a un buen número de mujeres y a un psiquiatra que trabajaba en el Da Revín, la sentenciaron a varias cadenas perpetuas, lo único triste es que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y de gemelos cuando ya estaba encerrada. Con sus antecedentes las autoridades del Estado le quitaron a los bebés, como no tenía familia, los Cullen pidieron que los niños les fueran dados en adopción, pero alguien se les adelantó y fueron entregados a Aro Vulturi, al principio se pensó que esa había sido su venganza en contra de ellos, pero la verdad es que les terminó tomando afecto, los ha llamado Alec y Jane, eso fue corroborado por el Teniente Garreth

Hablando del Teniente Miller, ahora está felizmente casado con la señora Kate, quien por cierto aclaró ante todos cuando se casó con el Teniente, que él era el verdadero padre de Liam, se supo después que nunca había tenido vida intima con su ex, que al final se cansó de esperar que ella olvidara al Teniente... Al ex marido de ella, no le importó la aclaración, pues ya tiene una nueva esposa y un hijo propio. Alistair Forrest y su esposa Tania encargaron un nuevo bebé a pesar de que ya tienen tres y por ultimo les cuento que el Doctor Da Revín por fin puso en cintura a su mujer, Irina trató de rebelarse pero el Doctor le dejó claro que perdería a sus hijos y el también le ha dedicado a ella más tiempo, ahora se dedica a entretener a su mujer para que su mujer no entretenga a nadie más.

Y siguiendo con los ardidos, les cuento que Nahuel, el ex de Nessie, se regresó a Brasil con su tía. A su famoso padre no le gustó nada que hubiese quedado tan mal con la heredera de los Cullen y lo echó de su casa, cosa que el aprovechó para romper todo vinculo con su padre. Ahora trabaja en sus propias investigaciones en las selvas amazonas.

Y aunque parezca increíble mi hermana Leah se casó con Embry, los amargados hicieron buena pareja.

Jake y Nessie tuvieron a sus mellizos William Edward y Sarah Isabella, mejor conocidos Billy Ed. y Sara Bell, y probablemente la nueva camada ya venga en camino porque hoy por la mañana vi a Jake devolviendo el desayuno y a menos que tenga un virus, lo más seguro es que Nessie esté embarazada.

Billy Ed. y Sara Bell... Apadrinados nada más y nada menos que por los tíos de Nessie... Con Emmett y Alice de ejemplo...Creo que esos niños crecerán con complejos...

El Cullen hospital se quedó a cargo del Doctor Edward, de Nessie y de Jacob específicamente en lugar del Doctor Carlisle, que se tomó un año sabático y salió muy poco de su habitación con la señora Esme... Yo estoy en mi tercer año de residencia y ya tengo un puesto seguro en ese hospital...

No. No trabajaré en La Push, me quedaré en Walla Walla con el Doctor Cullen padre, Nessie y Jake vendrán a dirigir este hospital, así que yo fui el sacrificado, aunque me siento feliz de verlos tan enamorados.

Los padres de Nessie... Vendrán a vivir aquí en La Push, era seguro suponer que Edward Cullen no se separaría de su hija y sobre todo ahora que la pequeña Sara Bell es la nueva adoración del Doctor, así como Billy Ed. es la adoración de la Doctora Bella...

Yo no pienso tener hijos nunca, ni pienso casarme y mucho menos enamorarme... Todos mis amigos perdieron su libertad y lo peor es que se ven felices, pobres tipos, eso sí que es deshonroso... No quisiera verme así... Pero bueno, tal vez las cosas son como Jake dice... El Amor y el Honor caminan de la mano hacia su Destino.

_**FIN...**_

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Los personajes son de la Señora Meyer, yo solo les di un cambio de escenario... este fue mi primer proyecto... Siempre me emocionaba cuando la inspiración llegaba y mis dedos no podían parar...

Lo confieso, no sabía de distancias, términos médicos y algunos otros detalles por haber ubicado la historia en otro país, pero todos esos detalles los busqué en internet y de ahí me basé... Wikipedia fue mi guía y para crear a mi villano, me pase horas viendo el canal ID.

No me acuerdo cuando la comencé a escribir, pero la terminé el 24 de Enero del 2013, todo un logro.

**BIOGRAFIA.**

Suly Black es mi avatar, pero no les diré mi verdadero nombre. Soy una mujer de 34 años, esposa y madre de dos chicos. Aficionada y fanática de la lectura, siempre me gustó leer, pero no tenía a la mano la cantidad de libros suficientes para satisfacer mi necesidad de lectura.

Comencé a leer en la red y pude acceder a un mundo completamente distinto y fui feliz. Ahora he desarrollado mi sueño por plasmar mis propias ideas y pensamientos en letras, ya no se quedan en mi mente... Ahora tienen alas y pueden llegar muy lejos.

Tengo un grupo de amigas de partes diferentes del mundo que comparten conmigo la misma afición. Formo parte de otros proyectos y me gusta ayudar a quien pueda, aunque sea con alguna palabra.

Por ahora estoy metida en otro proyecto que espero quede mejor, pero este siempre será mi bebé por ser el primero.

Me declaro fanática de la Saga Crepúsculo, Serie Vanir, Serie Raza de Medianoche. Mis autoras preferidas son Virginia Henley, Lindsay Sands, Julie Garwood, Julia Queen, Khatleen Woodiwiss y Liza Kleypas, entre otras. Sueño algún día escribir algo tan bonito como ellas.


End file.
